la vida de un chica
by ryuu-chan24
Summary: Uryuu Ishida es un gran estudiante y un poderoso quincy, pero fue a pedirle ayuda al cientifico que menos se la hubiera brindado, ahora tiene que pagar las duras concecuencias, durante un largo tiempo. yaoi/shojo ichi/ishi
1. Chapter 1

-vamos di haaaa- ordeno el mayor mientras agarraba la quijada del chico, metió lentamente aquella larga y delgada parte de su cuerpo, ningún hombre en la tierra podría comparar su tamaño, pero como lastimaba, pensó el chico de piel albina sujetándose fuertemente a las esquinas de la mesa.

Era horrible sentir como su garganta era hurgada cada vez mas profundamente, chocando con su ovula, provocando así aquel horrible reflejo que todos tenemos de querer vomitar, se aparto automáticamente, demasiado grande para el, una vez que la sintió fuera miro con resentimiento al científico, definitivamente el tamaño de esa uña no era normal… bueno no es como si aquel sujeto lo fuera tampoco, pero no tenia que metérsela hasta dentro, tosió un poco para quitarse el escozor.

-que diablos te pasa?- le reclamo una vez recuperado y claramente molesto agarrando su garganta con ambas manos- se puede saber que tiene que ver esto con mi brazo?

-nada- fue la seca respuesta del científico mientras se alejaba de el y removía los frascos de la mesa frente a el- solo quería verificar que las condiciones de tu débil cuerpo de Quincy sean óptimas – agrego sonriendo siniestramente como siempre solía hacerlo.

-ya te dije mis síntomas- rezongo el Quincy- desde esa vez… mi brazo no se siente igual… es decir inue-san lo arreglo, esta ahí… pero no logro sentir que este ahí.. pero el reiatsu… no responde de forma correcta… intente hacer una flecha después de recuperarlo pero…se descontrolo, por un momento creí que tanta energía reventaría mi brazo de nuevo y sin mas en menos de un segundo se esfumó- dijo mientras miraba su mano izquierda con preocupación.

Se había preguntado varias veces si esta extraña condición se debía a que su brazo recién había sido restaurado, pero lo descarto, nunca había sentido aquello, ni siquiera la primera vez que su abuelo le había enseñado a usar el arco o cuando ryukeen ayudara a recuperar sus poderes, era demasiado desequilibrio espiritual, incluso para un novato.

-te escuche la primera vez- dijo el capitán del doceavo escuadrón sin dar mucha importancia a las palabras del chico y sin dejar de buscar entre sus frascos, el Quincy tubo que contar hasta 10 para no gritarle de nuevo al científico, pero era su culpa al pedirle ayuda a alguien en que nunca confiaría, iba a reclamarle de nuevo cuando el mayor hablo- es verdad que tu energía espiritual esta desequilibrada, puedo sentirlo desde aquí, dijo aun dándole la espalda- pero ese no es problema para alguien como yo, me molesta que me entretengas con niñerías como esas- niñerías?... eso creía ese maldito shinigami, si fuera así no le estaría pidiendo su ayuda a el, debió haber ido con urahara primero, pensó el Quincy, la cara de kurotsuji se ilumino, de entre tantos frasco y tubos de ensaye con sustancias dudosas saco uno de color azul-blanquecino, lo revolvió un poco y camino hasta el Quincy.

-e…eso va ayudar me con mi problema?- pregunto desconfiado el chico

-no- aseguro sin dejar de sonreír

-entonces para que demonios la voy a tomar!- grito ya desesperado el abino, ese tipo le exasperaba bastante, en cambio kurotsushi solo suspiro cansado.

-no me dejas opción Quincy…- cerro los ojos- Nemu…-llamo el comandante a su joven teniente.

-si Mayuri-sama- respondió enseguida apareciendo de entre las sombras, con paso rápido tomo al chico del brazo y en un 2 por 3 ya se encontraba en el suelo con nemu encima y los pechos de la chica muy cerca de su cara

-que crees que estas haciendo enfermo?- grito el pelinegro, el científico suspiro cansado por segunda ocasión y se acerco al chico.

-esta poción la invente hace mucho años, en mi intenso estudio de los Quincy y su poder para controlar las partículas espirituales de su alrededor, su función es de dar o en tu caso aumentar de manera indefinida el control que tienes sobre esas partículas, mi intención al crearlo fue que los shinigamis obtuvieran el mismo poder que ustedes, pues podría se útil para la batalla incluso mas que el kidou, llevar ese poder al limite y obtener nuevas y mejores herramientas, incluso aumentar el poder de nuestras zampactou, el único problema es que jamás he podido probarla, necesitaba un conejillo de indias, y ese eres tu- sonrío ampliamente

-y por que yo?, tienes muchas personas a quien pedírselo-

-no te creas mucho quincy, es solo por que necesitaba a uno de tu especie para comprobar su eficacia.

-pues consíguete otro yo no lo hago!-grito, mientras forcejeaba con la chica que tenia encima sin resultado alguno-

-que mas quisiera, no es como si me gustara tenerte aquí, nemu…-llamo- dale la vuelta y bájale los pantalones- ordeno casi en burla

-que?-

-si Maruri-sama- y así lo hizo, vaya que la chica era mucho mas fuerte de lo que parecía, Maruri mientras se acercaba por detrás con una enorme jeringa que lleno con el contenido azul, sonrio un vez mas, quien diría que el chico tendría tan lindo trasero, y tal como si jugara tiro al blanco la gruesa aguja penetro la piel del Quincy hasta meter todo el liquido

-nemu… prepara todo para los efector secundarios-ordeno

-si Maruri-sama- la chica dejo en el suelo al Quincy pero antes de que pudiera dar una paso mas, un inusual destello azul iluminaba el cuerpo del Quincy, sus ojos no tenían brillo y se perdían en la inmensidad del laboratorio.

Las cosas dentro del lugar comenzaba a desintegrarse en pequeñas partículas mismas que absorbía el cuerpo inerte del chico acumulándose mas y mas hasta que…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un día soleado, con pocas nubes obstruyéndolo. Cada cegador cumplía una tarea diferente para arreglar todo después de la guerra de invierno. El equilibrio entre el sereitei y el mundo humano se recuperaba poco a poco. Nuestros héroes se habían quedado a una fiesta de celebración en su honor la noche pasada, ahora debían regresar y estaba preparando todo para ello.

Todo se veía tranquilo hasta que un pequeño temblor seguido de una "pequeña" explosión llamo la atención de todos en el gotei 13. Al escuchar el ruido todos los que estaban dentro salieron hacia los pasillos y los de afuera miraban impactados la enorme nube de humo que se había formado. El shinigami sustituto y compañía eran de los que estaba adentro, observaron el lugar de procedencia de tan estridente situación. Venia del laboratorio de investigación, si no mal recordaba el Quincy le dijo que iría para allá un rato.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ichigo corrió hacia aquel lugar, seguido por orihime; que aun vestía aquel traje blanco, no tenia mas ropa y el azabache le había arreglado las mangas y le había hecho unas modificaciones, después rukia, a ella la siguió renji y por ultimo chad.

Llegaron rápidamente a la fronteras de aquel escuadrón de investigación, con el sustituto a la cabeza, atravesaron el denso humo, tapando su nariz para no ser sofocados, ichigo abrio la puerta principal del laboratorio central. Mas humo salio, mas sin embargo poco a poco el humareda empezó a despejarse. Se podía ver a mayuri y Nemu volteando a ver hacia la puerta, el primero lo miro con fastidio, su plan fue descubierto… pero no del todo.

-que paso kurotsuji-taicho?- cuestionó el teniente pelirrojo desde la puerta, por su parte ichigo entro mirando a todos lados buscando el problema.

-nada, solo es un pequeño experimento, estaba a punto de presenciar los resultados de algo glorioso… eso si no murió el sujeto experimental, así que lárguense ya le informe al comandante Yamamoto, no hay nada aquí para ustedes- sentencio el científico, mas sin embargo el sustitulo le miro incrédulo

-i..chi…go- se escucho un susurro dulce y apenas audible…Mayuri tembló imperceptiblemente, con que el chico estaba despierto, eso era un problema, el pelinaranja lo miro pidiendo una explicación, se lo que sea que estaba ocultando al parecer era algo malo y conocía al sustituto

-bien les explicare- comento resignado el científico- después de muchos años de investigación, pude por fin acabar una de mis formulas, una de las mas poderosas, no me entretendré diciéndoles los términos técnicos, solo le dire que llegaron a tiempo para ver el resultado de mi experimento, esa explosión que sintieron no fue mas que una acumulación masiva de energía espiritual liberada de forma inapropiada, pero que le vamos a hacer, el receptor aun es principiante, Nemu...- llamo

-si Mayuri-sama… sujeto experimental numero 3 nombre ishida uryuu, raza Quincy, edad 15 años, estatura 1.71 m, peso 55 kg, estado de salud 92% aceptable, problemas de miopía, anemia y su brazo izquierdo estaba en dudosas condiciones, formula 38783, aumento y/o capacidad e manipular partículas espirituales del entorno efectos secundarios… aun no descubiertos.

Todos los chicos miraban atentamente, e humo comenzaba a dispersase y una silueta se iba vislumbrando , los brillos de unos lentes se vieron através del humo, era uryuu sin dudas, el humo se fue y las reacciones fueron diversas

Renji no mas no podía creer lo que veía, a su cara subieron un color rojo totalmente visible

Chad no se inmuto mucho pero abrió la boca lo mas que pudo

Rukia miro y tallo sus ojos y volvió a mirar para estar mas segura

Oírme, estaba sorprendida asimilando la situación

E ichigo… pues fue mas escandaloso grito y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás

Por que?, se preguntaran, para empezar el Quincy no tenia un quinto brazo, ni orejas o cola, mucho menos se había trasformado en un moustro…se había trasformado en…

-la perfección- sonrío Mayuri viendo los resultados, pues frente a el se encontraba una chica hermosa sentada en el piso, delgada, de piel pálida, ojos grandes de un azul profundo, cabello azabache largo hasta debajo de la cintura calculaban pues el pelo se esparcía por el suelo y tapaba sus pechos (de buen tamaño también) , tenia su cabeza ladeada y los lentes se caía levemente pues ahora le quedaban ligeramente grandes, y estaba… sonrojado… o sonrojada

-que pasa…- pregunto confundid

-que demonios le hiciste?-

Se escucho por toda la sociedad de almas, al parecer el sustituto había reaccionado y agarraba al científico por la ropa, intentando levantarlo del suelo, cosa que no sucedió

-no me trates con tanta familiaridad- reclamo quitándose de encima las manos del joven- yo no le hice nada, la formula lo hizo- amplio su sonrisa y se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

-kurosaki…-llamo nuevamente la dulce voz de la chica aun sentada en el suelo. Pero esta vez estaba intentando levantarse, recargando su peso en sus manos y piernas temblorosas, que al sentir esfuerzo mas fuerte de lo normal se doblaban y le hacían volver a caer al suelo, como volver a nacer, se dijo mentalmente el Quincy , el frío empezaba a calarle así que supuso que algunas partes de su vestimenta habían desaparecido en la explosión, y digo algunas por que podía sentir en su espalda el calor de algo cubriéndole, que no era mas que su cabello ahora largo, su cabeza le dolía levemente asi que cerro sus ojos en un vano intento de desaparecer el dolor.

Por fin pudo ponerse de pie con ayuda de una mesa que se encontraba cerca, con un poco mas de decisión dio sus primeros pasos, todos los presentes le miraron fijamente, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, a penas y fueron dos cuando sintió sus piernas temblar y sus rodillas doblarse, cerro los ojos ante la idea de un golpe inminente. Que no llego, abrió sus ojos para ver, un cuerpo había detenido su caída, era ichigo, por un momento se sintió aliviado, sentía la mano izquierda del shinigami colarse por su cintura sujetándole fuerte para mantenerle de pie y la derecha estaba cómodamente apoyada en su… seno…

-l..lo siento..yo no…- decía nervioso el sustituto aun sosteniendo aquel suave y redondito objeto, mirando fijamente a los ojos azules que le miraban sorprendidos, como queriendo encontrar una explicación en su cara, se dio cuenta que tenia que alejarse cuando su mano apretó un poco de mas el sensible y nuevo pecho de uryuu haciéndole gemir levemente, se sonrojo y dejo que el chico cayera al suelo nuevamente, quería gritarle que lo sentía y mucho, había visto una mujer desnuda gracias a yoruichi pero nunca había tocado una!

Pero el Quincy ni se inmuto por eso, tenia otra cosas en mente. El Quincy se dedico a examinarse, primero sus manos mas estas se veían igual de delgadas y finas así que rezo por que todo lo demás siguiera bien, lo segundo fue su cabello; toco desde la raiz hasta la larga y de verdad largas punta que yacían esparcidas por el suelo, después paso sus manos por su vientre y a los costados, es decir el era delgado, pero no tenia las caderas ensanchadas que ahora se curvaban en sus manos.

Paso de su vientre a sus senos…los que ahora poseía, eran de buen tamaño, no eran tan grandes como los de oírme, pero no estaba plana, simplemente estaba bien, los toco un poco mas de tiempo como asegurándose de que no eran un sueño, una horrible pesadilla mejor dicho. Por ultimo con algo de miedo dirigió su mirada a sus caderas, abrió las piernas un poco para asegurarse de que no era verdad, de que aquello que físicamente le identificaba como chico, ya no estaba. Hubo un silencio rotundo, expectante, al menos durante unos segundos, al que le siguió un fuerte grito que hizo resonar las paredes de aquel laboratorio.

-que demonios me hiciste maldito shinigami bastardo?- grito furiosa la "chica" mientras intentaba ponerse de pie lo que era inútil actualmente asi que se dedico a acecinarlo con la mirada

-no seas escandaloso Quincy, solo te mejore-dijo el científico sonriendo burlonamente – además no tenia en cuenta este tipo de efectos- mintió, pero demasiado bien ya que al parecer nadie lo noto

-eres un…- dijo intentando contener su ira, pero no le duro mucho- voy a matarte maldito shinigami- el Quincy… o mas bien la Quincy alzo su brazos y se coloco en posición de ataque para lanzar una de sus flechas, la energía se acumulo en su brazos pasando por todo su cuerpo, haciendo brillar sus manos formando el característico arco y entonces… nada…- que… que paso?...- tan pronto la energia se acumulo, se esfumo sin mas.

-es que acaso tengo que explicarlo todo?... – se quejo y suspiro cansado kurotsuchi-te di un gran poder pero tienes que aprender a usarlo, solo que si de por si eres inútil como chica lo seras aun mas

-vaya genio que no pudo anticipar algo como esto- quiso picar el ojiazul, Mauyuri río de lado le encantaba pelear y ganarle al Quincy

-no tengo la culpa de que tu cuerpo inferior reaccionara así a la formula, solo un idiota se convertiría en mujer-

-que dijiste?- ha este grito se le unieron la voz de oírme y rukia

-lo que oíste, si fueras mas listo te hubiera salido una pierna o brazo extra… no pechos, en que estabas pensando?- se burlo el científico

-escuchame bien shinigami…- iba a proceder a decirle una sarta de insultos al cientifico, pero una mano en su hombro le hizo callar- ichigo…?- mustio viendo al sustituto con curiosidad

-esto… se que no soy el mas indicado… de verdad… para decirte esto pero… pero…- la mirada curiosa del ojiazul lo ponía nervioso y de por si estaba sonrojado por lo que veía e iba a decir, miro hacia otro lado para evitar la mirada del arquero- bueno… se que yo y los demas… agradeceremos que… te pongas algo de ropa- termino de decir el sustituto

-ropa?- repitio el arquero sin llegar a comprender, volteo la mirada hacia sus compañeros de batalla, oírme estaba maravillada con la mirada extrañamente brillante, rukia mustiaba algo sobre los pequeños que eran sus pechos- los de rukia- renji y chad sangraban de la nariz- ropa?...- volvió a repetir, paso un momento y por fin capto la idea- maldito shinigami hentai!- le grito al sustituto tapando sus senos cruzando sus manos encima de ellos y cerrando fuertemente sus piernas- no puedo creer que seas así de depravado kurosaki, que demonios estabas viendo?- grito aun furioso cubrió sus pechos con un solo brazo y empezó a lanzarle lo primero que encontró al sustituto, desde tubos de ensaye, hasta libros y morteros mientras el arquero gritaba insultos como ecchi, baboso hentai, deprevado, bestia etc.

-efectos secundarios- dijo nemu ignorando y mas para si misma que para los demas- cambio de genero, cambios de humor, aumento de la fuerza fisica- dijo al ver que el Quincy levanto un enorme escritorio y se lo lanzaba al sustituto- y ronchas – termino y se paro a lado de Mayuri


	2. Chapter 2

Estaban ya todos en calma y reunidos en un lugar sin tanto desorden. Uryuu ya estaba vestido, con el uniforme de Nemu y Nemu…. Pues…desnuda en un rincón, Mayuri había reiterado varias veces que no le pasaría nada pues era su creación. Después de estar bien vestido orihime y rukia le habian ayudado a mantenerse de pie y a sentarse en una de las mesas. Ichigo estaba algo golpeado pues no había podido esquivar el escritorio del todo.

-gracias Nemu- dijo el azabache tratando de no mirarla- realmente no tenias que…-

-no hay porque- fue su simple respuesta y paso a retirarse para buscar mas ropa

-me duele- se quejo ichigo sobando su brazo

-quieres que te cure kurosaki-kun?- se ofreció amablemente la pelinaranja

-no inue-san!- se precipito el arquero- se lo tiene bien merecido por hentai- objeto molesto el Quincy y se subió los lentes, pues era lo único que… milagrosamente no había desaparecido

-que estas diciendo Quincy del demonio?, si tu eras el que se estaba paseando si ropa alguna como si nada! Le contradijo el sustituto

- esto… no quiero interrumpir pero… que te paso ishida-kun?- pregunto la chica con una enorme sonrisa y curiosidad

-bueno inoe-san… no estoy my seguro…pero se que es su culpa- señalo con rencor al mayor de todos

-no seas quejumbroso- suspiro cansado el científico- además te ves mejor asi, solo que te volviste mas llorón-

-es verdad- susurro apoyando ichigo

-de que lado estas kurosaki?- le grito, luego volteo a ver al científico y lo fulmino con la mirada- arréglalo- grito/ordeno- arréglalo ahora!- el shinigami le ignoro un rato

Después levanto su mano y formo un puño, lentamente levanto un dedo del puño, el indice-uno…- menciono sin mas

-uno?- repitio el arquero sin entender

-un mes Quincy estupido, dame un mes y haber que puedo hacer, aunque no garantizo nada- respondió fastidiado- tengo trabajo que hacer, recolectar datos, experimentar, pensandolo bien… tal vez sean dos…tres…mejor cinco… el chiste es que me tomara tiempo niño- dijo despreocupado

-cinco… meses…- repitio cual estupido aun en shock

-quien dijo meses…- balbuceo para si Mayuri

-no puedo esperar tanto- se deprimía el arquero- no… tendré que escuchar los reproches de ryuken que ya de por si son pesados… ya puedo escucharlo… burlándose de mi

"imaginación de uryuu :D"

Ryuken se encuentra sentado en una silla ejecutiva detro de un enorme despacho con vista hacia las vegas, fumando un cigarro como era su costumbre, expulso el humo y saco el cigarro de la boca

-ni siquiera pudiste conservar tu genero, siempre encuentras una forma de decepcionarme no es así?-

"fin"

-tendré que vivir con el de nuevo y me obligara a tomar ese suplemento alimenticio para anémicos- lloriqueo un rato

Si bien nunca le había importado lo que le dijera ryuken aquella fantasía era mas un regaño de su inconciente, pues, no creo que todo hombre muera por ser chica, o al menos… no el.

-ishida-kun- le llamo la dulce voz de la chica que estaba a su lado , volteo a ver a la chica- que te parece… si te quedas conmigo un tiempo, mientras resolvemos esto?- sonrío dulcemente la pelirroja

-eso… eso estará bien?- pregunto sorprendido por la invitación, la chica le asintió energéticamente

-sip, nadie lo notara ya que ambos somos chicas- dijo orgullosa

-gracias inue-san- le devolvió la sonrisa el pelinegro, fue una linda sonrisa, sincera, dulce, llena de gratitud, sin duda hubiera querido que fuera para el… o al menos fue un pensamiento que cruzo por su naranja cabeza.

Habían llegado en domingo a Karakura, después de días y noches intensos de guerra podían descansar, vivir en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, definitivamente estaban felices por eso. Aprovecharon para descansar, después de todo, era inevitable que el día siguiente fuera lunes, día de escuela, pero no les molestaba. Pensaban que entre mas rápido todo volviera a la normalidad mejor se sentirían.

ya estaba todo parcialmente arreglado, después de que uryuu convenciera a ryuken de quedarse en casa de…"un amigo", todo esto por mensaje de texto, el chico sabia que si hablaba con el su progenitor notaria el notorio cambio de voz que sufría, así que tubo que colgarle varias veces el teléfono cuando le llamaba para pedirle una explicación, por un momento pensó decirle a ryuken que eso parte de la adolescencia, para su desgracia su padre estaba ahí cuando le cambio la voz así que mejor la omitió.

Y también, después de una hora y media de carcajadas, burlas y risas de parte del tendero ( pues era inevitable, fue su escusa), lograron convencerlo de que no abriera la boca, y de que les prestara el modificador de memoria totalmente gratis, pues según el eso, el buen rato era suficiente. Orihime estuvo ocupada con uryuu todo el dia después de eso, ayudándole a caminar, entre otras cosas. Ahora solo tenían que esperar a que el lunes llegara… y realmente no faltaba mucho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era de mañana, recién despertaba y tenia que ir a ver los estragos que seguramente kon había hecho en la escuela, y lo peor de todo… con su cuerpo. Incluso tubo que amenazarlo desde ayer advirtiéndole que si encontraba algo fuera de lugar se lo daría a uryuu y después a su hermanita. Se vistió rápidamente, toco la puerta de su armario para decirle a rukia que se levantara, pues la habían reasignado, a ella y a renji, por seguridad les dijo el viejo.

Bajo a desayunar después de que la pequeña shinigami le dijera que se adelantaría para arreglar algunas cosas, inmediatamente se fue a la escuela. Camino con paso lento pues no era tarde, sin darse cuenta había llegado al enrejado de la escuela, vio como todos los estudiantes entraban y hablaban con sus amigos de cosas sin importancia, había añorado tanto ese tipo de cosas que no puedo evitar sonreír. Se encamino con paso decidido a la entrada, nunca había sentido tantas ganas de volver a la escuela.

-ku-ro-sa-ki-kun!- gritaron desde su espalda, por inercia volteo a ver. Era su peliroja amiga luciendo una enorme sonrisa, eso lo alegraba, realmente una sonrisa iba con ella, no una cara de terror, no las lagrimas de la guerra, algunas que el había provocado. Le alegraba tanto que estuviera a salvo, que a pesar de las muertes y el peligro ella siguiera sonriendo, eso le reconfortaba. De repente la imagen del pelinegro vino a su mente, le sorprendió pero no lo demostró.

-buenos días Inoue, como estas?

-buenos días kurosaki-kun, estoy bien, fue genial pasarle la tarde con ryuu-chan- sonrio la chica poniendo las manos en sus mejilla

-ryuu-chan?- repitio algo sorprendido por tanta familiaridad, eso no era propio de la chica.

- si, pero tengo un problema con ella- comento algo preocupada

-ella?...- que rápido se le había olvidado a la chica que su "amiga" era hombre.

-si, podrías ayudarme con eso kurosaki-kun, no logro convencerla de que entre, esta demasiado nerviosa y me quede de ver con tatsuki, pobrecilla… me ayudarías kurosaki-kun?- si, a la chica ya se le había olvidado que uryuu era un chico.

-esta bien- sonrío nervioso, mejor no le llevaba la contraria, parecía muy feliz como para arruinárselo. Fue guiado por ella hasta un enorme árbol, se detuvieron enfrente de el mientras kurosaki esperaba curioso.

-ryuu-chan- llamo la chica- vamos sal de ahí, traje a kurosaki-kun para que te animaras- comento feliz la chica, al fin y al cabo eran amigos, ella pensó que el sustituto la haría sentir segura como muchas veces ella se sentía a su lado.

-me niego- fue cortante y directo, la voz provenía detrás del grueso tronco del árbol

-bueno, te lo encargo kurosaki-kun, iré por tatsuki- le sonrío la chica- ryuu-chan animo- se despidió y se fue corriendo dentro de la escuela dejando solos a sus compañeros

-sal de una vez- apresuro el sustituto

-dije que no- respondió el arquero

-no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, sal ya!- grito el pelinaranja

-que no!- le contesto el grito.

-sht, no eres mas que un cobarde, me pregunto que diría tu abuelo? Que vergüenza- le provoco el sustituto, no quería hacerlo, peor no llegaría tarde el primer día.

-no te metas con mi abuelo shinigami!.- se escucho un silencio después de eso- bien… voy a salir…pero… no te burles- pidió bajito la voz del otro lado del árbol

-No lo hare, además no hay nada que no haya visto ayer – se sonrojo un poco y volteo hacia otro lado

-esta bien.. pero… todavía no veas… amn… ve hacia otro lado- pidió de forma dulce identifico el pelinaranja, suspiro derrotado, no quería discutir ya desde temprano. Asi que le dio la espalda al arbol.

-yaa- aviso. Escucho los ligeros pasos del Quincy saliendo del árbol y luego acercarse hacia el y detenerse a lo que pareció un paso de distancia, se escucho, la palma del arquero pasando por su ropa, sacudiéndola mas bien.

- ya puedes voltear kurosaki- el chico obedeció y su cara de exasperación cambio a sorpresa en un instante, y vio de arriba a bajo a la hermosa chica enfrente de el.

No lo noto ese dia pero el Quincy se había encogido, era unos centímetros mas bajo que oírme pero mas alto que rukia. Su largo cabello que ese día se arrastraba ahora estaba sujeto por dos coletas que le dejaban el cabello hasta la cintura y adornadas con dos moños de color rosado, sus ojos eran un poco mas grandes, propios de una chica, su piel seguía pálida como de costumbre pero podía notar abiertamente el color rojo de sus mejilla, obviamente estaba avergonzado, tal ves por el uniforme femenino que portaba; la falda gris tableada arriba de la rodilla, blusa blanca manga corta, el moño rojo bien acomodado y el suéter color crema con las mangas llegándole hasta poco mas arriba de los nudillos, medias negras que llegaban arriba de la rodilla pero debajo de la falda dejando a pensa visible un poco de sus piernas – que tanto vez kurosaki?- le reclamo avergonzado y rojo la mirada penetrante del sustituto no le había gustado nada

-te queda bien- solto sin mas aun embobado

-ca…callate- replico el Quincy empezando a caminar a dentro de la escuela, totalmente sonrojado, el sustituto solo lo siguió

-que tal te la pasaste con Inue?- fue una pregunta casual y llena de curiosidad, el chico…. O bueno, la chica de lentes se detuvo y agacho la mirada, kurosaki juraba que podía ver una nube de tormenta arriba de la cabeza del arquero.

-pues… ella es algo especial

-desahógate- comento el sustituto viendo la cara de frustración del Quincy

- ayer después de todo lo que paso, insistió en que debería tener un lindo apodo de acuerdo a mi nueva apariencia, algo que unificara nuestros lazos de amistad y todo eso termino en ryuu-chan, después de eso…- el color subió de nuevo a sus mejilla y se detuvo nuevamente, el sustito también paro y se dirigió hacia el chico, lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo para caminar, eso lo saco del trance- ella… me forzó a bañarme con ella- eso hizo que el sustituto también parara y lo mirara con asombro-

-te forzó?... y dices que yo soy e depravado…- comento y siguió caminando y jalando al Quincy –

-es verdad- grito sonrojado y siguiendo al sustituto.

Llegaron al pasillo que daba a su salón, cada paso los ponía mas nervioso. En la puerta se encontraba rukia, al parecer los esperaba pues en cuanto llego fue corriendo hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa

-ya todo esta hecho, no te preocupes ishida- sonrió la chica- ahora vamos a clase- agarro a ambos chicos de las manos y los jalo hacia el salón y luego sin mas, los aventó dentro de el.

Todos miraron a la puerta, por un segundo que para el arquero fue eterno, puedo ver como la miradas se centraban en el, quiso salir corriendo cuando todos volvieron a sus actividades, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si siempre hubiera tenido esa apariencia, eso lo alivio, pero no por mucho. De repente se escucho la escandalosa voz de keigo resonar por todo el salón. Ichigo ya sabia lo que venia, así que se preparo para esquivarlo, como siempre lo hacia, pero keigo nunca llego a donde el, en ves de eso escucho la voz del Quincy emitiendo pequeños quejidos, asi que volteo a verlo.

-que demonios haces keigo?- le grito el sustituto llamando la atención de sus compañeros. Keigo estaba apretujando al pequeño quincy en un abrazo casi asfixiante, mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la del Quincy.

- de que hablas ichigo, yo siempre saludo asi a mi nee-chan

-nee-chan?- preguntaron el coro uryuu y el sustituto

-esto… yo…bueno… -balbuceaba el arquero tartando de quitarselo de encima-

-dejala ya Asano!- le defendio una de sus compañeras, empujando con toda la fuerza de su pie al chico que acabo en el piso- la única que puede darle cariño soy yo- y esta chica ocupo el lugar de Asano sujetando fuertemente a la chica Quincy que miraba completamente aturdida sintiendo una de las manos de la chica por su cintura y la otra poco mas debajo de sus pechos.

-chi.. chizuru…-balbuceaba de nueva cuanta el arquero, a que venia la repentina muestra de cariño?

-aaaw adoro cuando de portas tímida ryuu-chan, eso te hace aun mas atractiva- comento sin separarse ni un solo centímetro

-demonios chizuru deja de acosar a la gente!- grito llegando al rescate tatsuki que le dio un golpe directo al estomago para luego dirigirse a uryuu- ya te dije que no tienes que dejarte manosear defiéndete uryuu- comento molesta tatsuki.

-ichigo lo lograste!- grito feliz la peliroja colocándose a lado de su amiga de cabello corto

-si algo asi- corto el sustituto, y a buen momento pues la campana sono anunciando el inicio de la clase

Las clases fueron aburridas y monótonas como siempre habían sido, y para todos no podía ser genial… bueno al menos para la mayoría pues uryuu precia sufrir los horrores, o al menos eso le parecía al sustituto que lo llevaba espiando un buen tiempo, vio como repetidamente estiraba la tela de su falda, como queriendo hacerla mas grande mágicamente, su cabello le estorbaba quizá, por eso lo había hecho para atrás en varias ocasiones, sus compañeros no paraban de hablar de lo…"linda" que era, y al parecer el chico los estaba escuchando ya que se sonrojaba de vez en cuando he intentaba ocultar su rostro. Y a la hora de receso fue secuestrado por las chicas…. Mas bien por orihime, que tenia la intención de hacerlo interactuar con los de su genero, y el… simplemente fue a comer donde siempre con sus compañeros, pero fue interrumpido a medio camino por rukia.

-hola ichigo, le esta yendo bien a ishida no?- sonrie de forma burlona

-que le hiciste a los demás pequeña demente'- le cuestiono, pues al parecer uryuu había ganado cierta popularidad

-yo no les hice nada, el modificador de memorias solo hace eso, modificar memorias, no cambia sentimientos de la gente, si algunos chicos dijeron que era linda es simplemente por que ya lo creían lindo… pero como sea, has visto a ishida?- pregunto aun con la sonrisa en su boca

-no estaba con ustedes?

-si, pero en cuanto nos distrajimos se fue, no cabe duda, hombre o mujer ishida sigue siendo ishida, taaan borde- comento mas para si misma que para el shinigami y sigo su camino

-y ha esta que le pasa?- pregunto en voz alta, no le dio mucha importancia a final de cuentas y siguió subiendo hacia la azotea, pero de nuevo fue interceptado, esta vez por su pelirroja amiga.

-kurosaki-kun has visto a ryuu-chan?- pregunto algo preocupada la pelirroja

-no, no lo he visto-

-que mal, ayer también se estaba portando así de seca, imagínate que tuve que obligarla a que tomara un baño- comento la chica con una graciosa cara de fastidio- no se que le avergonzaba tanto.

-si me dijo que se baño contigo… o algo asi- agrego algo sonrojado

-sip, fue un lío quitarle toda la ropa, hubieras visto, gritaba como si fuera a matarla "inue-san no es correcto" "inue-san que haces?" " inue-san no las toques es vergonzoso", lo bueno es que logre convencerla después de un largo rato- afirmo orgullosa, el sustituto por su parte estaba completamente sonrojado, lo ultimo que quería imaginar esa tarde era a uryuu gritando asi.

-entiendo, pero… no, no lo he visto- corto para no enterarse de mas y siguió subiendo las escaleras-

-bien, gracias kurosaki-kun- la chica siguió buscando a su nueva "amiga". Sigo caminando y subiendo las escaleras y fue interrumpido de nueva cuentas, pero esta vez por que choco col alguien o mas bien ese alguien choco con el.

-fijate por donde… ishida- el susodicho volteo a verle y después miro hacia todos los lados, se escucho un ruido cercano a ellos así que uryuu tomo del brazo al sustituto y lo encerró en el armario de escobas con el.- que estas…

-shhh- silencio el arquero y pego su oído a la puerta, se escucharon varios pasos y murmullos, el shinigami quiso preguntar pero también guardo silencio para escuchar. Los pasos se detuvieron enfrente de ellos.

-no la veo- se escucho la voz de un chico

-estoy seguro que la vi por aquí, es tan hermosa que es imposible perderla de vista- comento otro suspirando

-solo quiero una cita preciosa- grito otro que al parecer se alejaba para seguir buscando, y los demás lo secundaron, después de un rato el arquero suspiro y se recargo en la puerta

-me diras que paso?- pregunto el sustituto mirándole fijamente

-es nada kurosaki

-estamos escondidos en un armario… yo diria que es algo

-solo pase por el club de karate y empezaron a acosarme, es todo- abrio la puerta y miro en ambas direcciones.

-ponlos en su lugar y ya- comento fastidiado el chico

-no es tan facil- replico- kurosaki…- llamo y este volteo a verle- puedo pedirte… un.. un favor- pidió mirando hacia cualquier otro lado algo avergonzado, lo suyo no era pedir favores

-claro por que no- el shinigami volteo a ver a otro lado también-

-puedes… podrias seguir… tratándome como un chico- esta vez miro al sustituto con ojos suplicantes, este lo miro tambien, miro esos grandes ojos azules, jamas se había detenido a mirarlos, no tan fijamente, eran realmente maravillosos

-no tienes que pedirmelo- volteo hacia otro lado y rasco su nuca-eso es lo que eres- el sustituto poso su mano en la cabeza del arquero y revolvió su cabello y por primera vez en al vida del Quincy el sustituto le regalo una sonrisa sincera y feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

No sabía por que, pero de repente aquel armario parecía más pequeño de lo que parecía y con el sustituto tan cerca y su mano en la cabeza sentía que el calor del cuarto aumentaba conforme los latidos de su acelerado corazón.

—Es mejor que salgamos —apresuro en Quincy lo mas calmado que pudo, abriendo la puerta y dejando que la temperatura ambiente del exterior rodeara su cuerpo para calmarse

El shinigami quedo dentro del armario algo confundido pero decidió secundar al arquero, lo malo fue que en vez de mirar al piso para ver donde iba decidió perderse en la nueva silueta femenina de su compañero, no estaba nada mal, y eso era decir mucho, ya que el sustituto rara vez miraba con interés a cualquier chica, pero por esta razón no vio la cubeta, ni la escoba y mucho menos el trapeador cerca de su pie derecho. Así que al dar su primer paso para salir del aquel pequeño armario tropezó y fue a dar contra el duro y frío suelo.

El sustituto escucho las risitas mal disimuladas del Quincy delante de el, iba a reclamarle y fulminarle con la mirada, tal vez hasta hacer un comentario sarcástico que dejara sin defensa al Quincy como cada vez que peleaban, debía reconocer que era divertido, alzo su vista topándose con los zapatos de la Quincy , luego con sus tobillos, después sus rodillas, y justo antes de gritar un "cierra la boca" que solo se quedo en un "cie…" , su vista pudo contemplar las pantaletas rosas y de encaje que su compañero traía puestas, con un pequeño moño en un rosa mas fuerte adornando el frente. Pero tan pronto su mirada llego ahí, igual de rápido volvió al piso, estrellándose estrepitosamente y duramente contra el piso y con el peso extra del pie de Tatsuki

Eres un maldito depravado Ichigo!- le grito furiosa la chica de cabello corto –No te conocía esas mañas Ichigo pensé que no eras como los demás chicos, pero me equivoque, mira que verle la ropa interior a una chica indefensa- le fritaba la chica sin quitar su pie de la cabeza del pelinaranja, después volteo a ver Uryuu que miraba entre confundido y apenado- Y tu se mas cuidadosa cuantas veces te he dicho lo mismo cubre tus pantaletas con tu falda apoyando tus manos en esta!- le regaño

—P...pues…pues…— de hecho ninguna pero la mente de Tatsuki lo creía y no podía contradecirla —Lo…lo siento— se disculpo totalmente apenado

—No te disculpes! Dile algo! — le volvió a regañar

—Eh?...como..como que? —no podía creerlo pero Tatsuki si que intimidaba bastante, apenas y podía articular alguna palabra frente a ella, y le entraban ganas de llorar… eso era lo mas raro de todo.

Sonó el timbre anunciando el fin del almuerzo, Tasuki quito su pie de encima de la cabeza del sustituto y tomo la muñeca del Quincy y la llevo hasta el salón dejando al sustituto en el piso con la cara clavada en el suelo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En alguna parte del Sereitei mas exactamente en el 12° escuadrón se encontraba el capitán Mayuri viendo varios archivos uno tras otros cientos y cientos, todos ellos revueltos de aquí para allá llenos de estadísticas, de observaciones, sobre todo uno, el expediente de Ishida Uryuu, con una foto de el como chico y una nueva ahora como chica.

—Nemu…— llamo el científico a su fiel teniente

—Si Mayuri-sama? — respondió de inmediato la chica

—Escucha Nemu… te are una pregunta, sabes cual es el numero de especies que he investigado?

—Si Mayuri-sama

—Y dime Nemu… me falta alguna por investigar? Algún cabo suelto que atar?

—No Mayuri-sama — el shinigami en ese momento volteo a verla con furia

—Esa no es la respuesta estupida- le grito

—Lo siento Maruri-sama— se disculpo la joven bajando la mirada

—La respuesta es si, a lo largo de toda mi vida he investigado varias especies desde plantas, bond, huecos, arrancars, animales, quincys hasta humanos, todo a pasado por mis manos, pero hay una cosa que nunca he investigado y que la verdad me ha dejado muy intrigado sabes que es Nemu?...

—No Mayuri-sama

—Estupida!, sigue la combinación, voy a combinar estos genes para crear nuevas creaturas mas sorprendentes, mas poderosas, con mejores cualidades y que mejor que lograr con algo que tenemos a la mano y tal ves el día de mañana deje de existir… no te intriga lo que pasaría, si combinamos a un Quincy y un shinigami?...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Roja y brillante… como un foco… eso parecía en estos instantes la nariz del shinigami sustituto después de haber sido tan intimo amigo del piso, y de manera injusta, según el, pues jamás hubiera sido su intención hacer algo así. Al Quincy que tenia un asientos mas adelante parecía divertido ya que de vez en cuando lo veia voltear hacia el y reírse disimuladamente.

Pensándolo bien, tal vez merecía aquel golpe, no era su intención verlas, pero también se quedo embobado mirando … bueno solo un poco, ahora que lo pensaba, no imaginaba que el Quincy estuviera usando pantaletas, alguna parte de el pensó que estaría usando boxers todavía… y si usaba pantaletas… seguro que estaría usando bra … seria rosa también? Seria un conjunto?... sacudió su cabeza ahuyentando los malos pensamientos y la imagen de Uryuu en ropa interior y pose sensual antes de sufrir algún accidente.

No supo cuanto tiempo exactamente pensó en aquello pero la clase ya había acabado y delante de el estaba la… o mas bien dicho el dueño de las pantaletas rosas, con un aura depresiva y escondiendo su mirada detrás del reflejo de los lentes.

—Q..que pasa? — pregunto el sustituto algo confundido

—Ayúdame… si alguna ves necesite un favor de ti este es el día

—Eh?...

—Necesito un favor— pidió con voz dulce— Por favor ayúdame— susurro..

—En… en que?- de alguna forma esto se ponía intenso, el color carmín adornaba un poco las mejillas del shinigami

—Yo….

—Ryuu~ chan!- se escucho la cantarina voz de orihime

—Con eso…— dijo el Quincy deprimiéndose mas

—Hola Kurosaki-Kun, Ryuu-chan estas lista?

—Eh..ah… pues… pues… yo..K…Kurosaki también va — dijo subiendo su tono de voz y señalando al shinigami

—Que?

—B..bueno si Kurosaki quiere ir esta bien….— dijo la pelirroja algo apenada

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—Que demonios hago yo aquí? —pregunto el sustituto con un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho

—Te pedí que vinieras como un favor— respondió tranquilo en Quincy colocando sus manos en la cintura

—Y… y que demonios hace chizuru aquí? —volvió a preguntar tratando de calmarse

—Vine a ayudar a mis princesas con sus compras—respondió la castaña abrazando a ambas chicas ( orihime y uryuu)

—Y… por que comprar en este lugar?... — pregunto apretando sus puños y sonrojándose un poco queriendo controlarse

—Por que es el único lugar donde venden estas cosas Kurosaki-kun— obvio la respuesta orihime

—Por que no me dijiste que vendríamos aquí? — le pregunto al Quincy

—Por que si te hubiera dicho no hubieras venido— el chico quito los brazos de su cintura y los cruzo en su pecho—Además… no quería estar solo con esas dos… son aterradoras-susurro lo ultimo

—No es excusa! Que se supone que are yo en una lencería? — grito el sustituto

—Ya, ya no seas llorón, entremos —exclamo la castaña agarrando la mano de sus chicas y arrastrarlas adentro. El sustituto quedo afuera, ahora podría fugarse y hacerse el que nada paso, pero algo le decía que eso decepcionaría al Quincy y no quería que eso pasara.. así que se armo de valor y entro al local.

Era un lugar común a excepción claro de los miles de colores y formas que lo conformaban, había desde ropa interior para niña hasta del tipo mas antiguo para abuelita, de todo material; de algodón, de poliéster y si sus ojos no le mentían había de cuero, desde algo dulce con estampados burdos hasta lo mas sexy de menos tamaño y encaje.

Mejor prefirió bajar su mirada al piso y buscar a sus compañeras que se encontraban no muy lejos de el.- compren lo que tengan que comprar y larguémonos de aquí- apresuro el chico

—Que amargado eres Ichigo—reclamo la castaña- Pero por mi encantada de empezar!- grito emocionada abrazando a Uryuu por la espalda y sujetando con sus manos los pechos de esta.

—Q…que?

—Mmm... que exquisita sensación Ryuu-chan— dijo la chica con casi voz orgásmica apretando mas fuerte los pechos de la chica, haciendo círculos con ellas, juntándolas y separándolas, masajeándolos, deleitándose con ellos

—N..no…d…d…deja…déjalos…basta— pedía el chico totalmente avergonzado sin saber que hacer, no podía golpearla era una chica—D..duele… deja…bas…— mejor decidió pedir ayuda a la persona mas cercana; orihime… definitivamente no, la chica parecía mas que divertida con la situación. Tendría que volver a pedirle ayuda a Ichigo. No podía creer que ni con una chica podía.

Pero afortunadamente para el, la chica se detuvo y se paro frente a el, cubriendo sus ojos tras los lentes como el a veces solía hacerlo y sonrío satisfactoriamente- 36-C ( aprox.. no se cuando miden los de orihime pero quería que fueran mas pequeños - -U)- pronuncio orgullosa y con pose de victoria- no es genial solo un par de tallas mas chicas que las de orihime- grito emocionada retorciéndose por la placentera sensación que recorría su cuerpo.

—…

—^ ^

—…||||

Uryuu se quedo quieto bastante avergonzado ya se sentía para acotar algo, Ichigo solo balbuceaba quedito cosas que tenían que ver con maldiciones y después de puso a imaginar como las demás chicas que conocían se compraban ropa interior.

—Vamos por unos modelos, que te gustaría usar Ryuu-chan? — pregunto la pelirroja a su "nueva amiga"- Que te parece este?- corrió hacia unos estantes cogiendo un conjunto de estampados de patitos

—B..bueno..yo.. — dio un ligero paso hacia atrás

—O este? — se acerco Chizuru enseñándole un conjunto muy pequeño de hilo dental, el chico retrocedió otro paso

-Este?- pregunto de nuevo la pelirroja mostrándole otro conjunto, este con cara de gatitos y sushi, para esas alturas tanto Ichigo y Uryuu se habían dado una idea de el tipo de ropa que usaría la chica

—Mejor este— trajo la castaña un conjunto de cuero que más bien pareciera de sex shop con todo y látigo y así ambos chicos se dieron una idea del tipo de fantasías que tenía su compañera.

—B...b...bueno... es que yo…i..Ichigo— busco apoyo en su compañero y única persona que aun lo trataba como un chico, este en un momento de ociosidad agarro un conjunto que se encontraba en uno de los estantes que estaba a su derecha, azul claro de encaje, el bra tenia una pequeña cruz como de metal adornando el frente y las pantaletas tenían el mismo tipo de adornos pero solo que a los costados.

Uryuu miro embelesado el conjunto tan atentamente que los presentes se preguntaron que había pasado, en ese momento ni si quiera se pregunto que demonios hacia el sustituto con eso en sus manos, pero su cuerpo prácticamente se movió solo hasta donde se encontraba el sustituto sin quitar su mirada del conjunto, sus mejillas adquirieron un leve color rosado, sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo de ilusión .

Se detuvo a unos pasos de Ichigo aun viendo el conjunto, el sustituto miraba atentamente y bien confundido, vio como el Quincy llevo una de sus manos hasta su boca con el puño cerrado y la otra mano agarraba y retorcía su falda

—Que..que bonito! — expreso por fin el Quincy, Ichigo lo miro confundido (de alguna manera quise expresar el sentimiento que tengo cuando veo algo que me gusta ._. creo que lo hice mal xD)

—Así somos las chicas cuando nos gusta algo Kurosaki-kun— se acerco la pelirroja hasta el sustituto mientras el Quincy miraba atento el conjunto aun—Solo que no todas somos iguales y tenemos diferente formas de expresarlo—sonrío la chica— Bien Ryuu-chan entonces compremos de ese tipo—sugirió la pelirroja agarrando varios modelos de diferentes colores pero similares al azul, después orihime tomo la mano del arquero llevándolo hacia los vestidores – Tenemos que probártelos Ryuu-chan— dijo sin dejar de caminar—Chizuru tu quédate aquí con Kurosaki-kun –ordeno la chica

—Por que Hime-chan? —se quejo la castaña

—Bueno…— se detuvo la pelirroja— no es que no confíe en ti… pero… es que no confío en ti—sonrío dulcemente la pelirroja

—Hime-chan— lloro la castaña, ichigo solo coloco sus manos en sus bolsas y se recargo en una pared.

—Kurosaki asegúrate de que no vaya a los vestidores por favor

La pelirroja siguió su camino hasta los probadores, jalo la cortina que daba aun pequeño cuarto metió a Uryuu y se metió ella y luego volvió a cerrar la cortina, dejo los modelos bien colgados en los varios percheros y copio un verde limón muy bonito, el encaje formaba unas estrellas pequeñas y en los sujetarodes de bra había unas de plástico que lo adornaban.

—Bien Ryuu-chan quítate la blusa

—Pe... pero…- objeto el Quincy apenada

—Vamos Ryuu-chan no pasa nada estamos entre chicas- sonrío

—No…es..es…"es que yo no soy una chica"

Afuera y aun mirando de reojo la ropa se encontraba el sustituto esperando impaciente ya quería salir de ahí. Y Chizuru de igual forma esperaba impaciente pero por que fantaseaba ver a Uryuu con varios modelos, se excitaba de solo pensarlo, pero ahora estaba ahí parada junto aun tío… no podía soportarlo tenia por lo menos que echar un vistazo pequeño.

—Ya no puedo aguantar mas!- grito la castaña- Iré a echar un vistazo- comento la chica riendo lujuriosamente.

—Que?-

—Ya oíste, tu se bueno espera aquí

—Espera..Chizuru… ven aquí- grito el sustituto siguiéndola

—Por que me sigues!

—Inue dijo que no podías entrar!

—Mi princesa dice muchas cosas—la chica se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia a las cosas— Chizuru no copies en los examen, Chizuru no espíes a las chicas mientras se duchan, Chizuru no toques ahí, pero después se le olvida-

—Pero ella dijo que no— le detuvo el shinigami agarrándola del brazo

—Suéltame— forcejeo la chica

Entre forcejeo y forcejeo, fueron tirando cosas, chocando con la gente sin darse cuenta llegaron hasta los vestidores. Ichigo no hubiera imaginado que Chizuru era mas fuerte de lo que parecía y la chica no podía soportar que el sustituto reprimiera sus instintos básicos así que en un movimiento rápido dio un giro estrellando al sustituto contra la columna cercana a uno de los 7 vestidores que había. El sustituto ante el impacto perdió el equilibrio para salvarse de la caída se agarro de una cortina cerro los ojos esperando un impacto.

Abrió los ojos al sentir su pecho tocar el suelo había sido un golpe leve realmente no había dolido nada, afortunamente la cortina había frenado el impacto, pero al ver lo que tenia enfrente, hubiera preferido lastimarse a enfrentar lo que venia….

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—Y después abrochas aquí— finalizo la pelirroja poniendo a Uryuu frente al espejo — Te gusta, te queda muy bien

El Quincy se vio al espejo, el lo sabia, siendo un chico realmente no tenia nada de especial, jamás en su vida se había sentido guapo o siquiera decente, pero ahora que era una chica… se sentía bien… era bonita o eso pensaba…

Hubiera seguido intentar subir su autoestima pero de repente se escucho un ruido estruendoso seguido de un azotón. Voltearon al mismo tiempo, orihime se escondió detrás de ella y vieron directo al piso ahí estaba el sustituto. Se sonrojaron los tres; orihime por la situación, Uryuu; por estar semidesnudo frente a Ichigo e Ichigo por estar viendo la hermosa figura de Uryuu en interiores.

—No... no es… no es lo que parece—se defendió el chico poniéndose de pie rápidamente

No supo por que pero toda la vergüenza se convirtió en ira, apretó sus puños sintiendo brevemente como una corriente de energía espiritual atravesaba su espalda

—Ichigo… eres un depravado! — grito Uryuu agarrando vuelo para darle un enorme y fuerte golpe que lo saco volando del vestidor, Uryuu cerro la cortina y se dejo caer al suero con su cara totalmente roja.

Y Chizuru… Chizuru al ver a Ichigo en el suelo entro al vestidor sigilosamente, para jugar con sus chicas…

—No es… espera Chizuru! — se oyó el grito de un Quincy incluso a tres cuadras después…


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo no era una persona fácil de irritar, la gente podía decirle muchas cosas y el a veces ni se inmutaba- tal vez por que la mitad de las veces el no tenia idea de que estaba hablando la gente- Pero en este momento no solo estaba irritado, estaba que se lo llevaba la… bueno muy enojado. Y lo peor es que no sabía que le fastidiaba mas de la situación.

No sabia con que enojarse mas, si con Uryuu por que a final del día todo había sido su culpa, con sus compañeros por ser una bola de mal pensados idiotas, o con la situación por que a que mas se le podrían atribuir los recientes eventos si no a una muy mala suerte. NI siquiera había acabado la semana y ya toda la escuela… corrijo todas las chicas de la escuela lo tachaban de depravado y todos los chicos –al menos la mayoría- lo consideraban un ejemplo a seguir.

Podía escuchar los cuchicheos de sus compañeros mientras caminaba por los pasillos, a cerca de los sucesos que habían pasado generalmente los ignoraría pero este problema había crecido y escapado de las manos. Era sorpréndete como corrían los chismes. El lunes por la mañana entrando a la escuela el simplemente era Ichigo un estudiante "normal" y ese mismo día al salir era conocido como Ichigo "_el que mira debajo de las faldas_"

Y es que Tatsuki se encargo no solo clavar su cara en el piso si no de advertir a sus compañeras de las nuevas malas mañas de Ichigo, diciéndoles que debían cuidarse cuando pasaran junto a el.

El martes por la mañana entrando a la escuela todos lo llamaban "_el espía de vestidores_" y eso por que Chizuru había contado la historia en su blog – a su muy retorcida manera- Donde explicaba como ella, la heroína Chizuru había intentado que el malévolo Ichigo no espiara en los vestidores de una tienda de lencería, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo hacer nada, ya que el peli naranja era mas fuerte que ella incluso la había aventado a una pared de un solo golpe. Y así Ichigo había entrado a los vestidores para ver a Ryuu-chan en interiores.

Pero Ryuu-chan era más fuerte que la bestia y le propino una buena paliza dejando medio muerto al malvado Ichigo. El sustituto tubo que admitir que Chizuru sabia mentir por que incluso subió fotos de Ichigo golpeando e inconsciente como evidencia y eso ni como negarlo.

Ese mismo martes ala hora de salir termino siendo el _"fotógrafo de pantis". _Debía admitir que eso había sido un poco su culpa… mas bien culpa de su curiosidad.

Flash back

Era a penas medio día, tenían un pequeño descanso de 20 minutos dado por la profesora debido a una reunión de maestros. El peli naranja había ido al baño a mojar su cara para refrescarse un poco. Al salir se encamino al salón topándose con Asano quien se escondía debajo de las escaleras. Su primer instinto fue ignorarlo y dejarlo ahí, pero al ver al castaño sacra un extraño aparato le entro curiosidad así que se acerco a el y llamo su atención pateando un poco el costado de su compañero.

—Que haces ahí? —pregunto el sustituto. Su amigo Cataño dio un pequeño brinco del susto y luego jalo a Ichigo obligándolo a esconderse con el en el pequeño espacio que había entre la parte trasera de la escalera y la pared.

—Shh— callo Asano— Ichigo tienes que ver esto— exclamo lo mas bajo que pudo pero al mismo tiempo feliz y orgulloso, el castaño saco una cámara pequeña del bolso del pantalón. Era del tamaño de de la palma de su mano no muy ancha, se veía nueva y recién sacada del empaque.

—Una cámara? — pregunto con un tono aburrido el sustituto— Y por que te escondes?

—Ichigo! No es solo una cámara… es la cámara! – elevo la voz en un tono un tanto dramático- Mi hermana me la regalo hace poco, dijo que ella ya no la necesitaba y mira todas las geniales fotos que he tomado—dijo feliz el castaño extendiendo la pequeña cámara a su amigo para mostrarle lo buen fotógrafo que era.

El sustituto apretó algunos botones hasta dar con la galería, la abrió y ojeo las primeras fotos, tenia que admitir que tenia buenos pixeles y era fácil de manejar, pasaron unas cinco fotos todas tomadas por la hermana de Asano según veía y justo al pasar la sexta imagen su cerebro se turbo. La imagen mostraba las pantis amarillas de encaje de alguien —Que demonios? — pronuncio al borde del infarto, totalmente colorado y con sus manos aferrándose al débil aparato electrónico.

Le dio click para ver la que seguía pensando inocentemente que tal vez había sido un error de foco, pero se encontró con otras pantaletas esta vez azules con panquecitos de bordado, dio a la siguiente que ahora eran pantaletas de fresitas, otra mas; de rayas, de nuevo; con ositos, otra negra, una mas blanca — Asano que demonios crees que…?- su amigo lo callo enseguida poniendo una mano en su boca, al haber silencio se escucharon las femeninas voces de algunas de sus compañeras.

—oooh es Ryuu-nee-san! —susurro con un hilo de baba escurriéndole por su boca. Rápidamente el castaño la arrebato la mini cámara a su compañero y se acomodo para tomar la siguiente y una de sus mas anheladas fotografías.

—Asano deja eso ya! —protesto el sustituto intentado quitarle la cámara al castaño. Asano extendía su mano los mas lejos del sustituto que podía y con su mano libre empujaba la cara de Kurosaki. El shinigami intentando ganar hizo lo mismo que su amigo y le empujo la cara también pero mas fuerte. El forcejeo por la cámara llego a tal que el peli naranja termino empujando a Asano fuera de su escondite, dándose contra el suelo pero también jalando al peli naranja fuera del escondrijo haciéndolo caer de sentón, con la cámara en las manos en posición perfecta para tomar una foto de… pantaletas verde limón y unas blancas?...

Ichigo alzo la mirada encontrándose con una muy enojada Tasuki (duela de las pantaletas blancas) y un Uryuu confundido y algo espantado (dueño dueña de las pantaletas verdes). Ambas miradas se enfocaban en el aparatito digital que tenia el sustito en las manos al analizarlo detenidamente ambas chicas enrojecieron, ishida por vergüenza y Tasuki con ira.

—Que ahora no te basta con mirarlas y tienes que sacarles fotos? — grito indignada y a todo pulmón la pelinegra a lo que varios curioso salieron de sus salones a ver el pleito.

Fin del flash back

Pobre de el, todo por un mal entendido culpa de Asano, el pleito había sido tal que llego a oídos del director quien confisco el dichoso aparatito del mal y les dio a ambos –Asano e Ichigo- su primera advertencia.

Después, llego el miércoles y terminado este dejo de ser el _"fotógrafo de pantis"_ para pasar a ser _"el ladrón de ropa interior". _Un titulo adecuado pero de igual forma el no tenia nada que ver. Había sido culpa de orihime y de Uryuu.

Flash back

No supo muy bien lo que habían estado hablando antes de su intervención pero por lo que alcanzó a escuchar Ishida había traído ala escuela el braa rosa que orihime le había prestado el lunes. Según, por error la prenda había terminado atorándose en una de las libretas de la ahora chica y ella no se había dado cuenta. Poco le importo al sustituto lo que decían decidió que era mejor ignorar esa información. Su reputación ya había caído bastante y no quería más problemas.

Pero el destino no es amigo de nadie y tres clases después se vio obligado a pedir los apuntes al arquero. Muy a su pesar, pues al parecer a buena hora todos sus amigos se habían dormido en la clase de historia incluso Chad y las chicas no querían prestarles sus apuntes… bueno no querían ni hablarle, tal vez orihime pero incluso el la había visto entretenerse haciendo monitos de papel con las hojas de su que el único… o única que quedaba era Ishida.

—Esta en mi mochila—fue la única respuesta del arquero que fue jalado por una muy entusiasta orihime que quería llevarlo a conocer unas amigas del segundo grado. Ichigo se acerco ala mochila del Quincy y rebusco entre sus cosas hasta dar con el cuaderno, lo tomo y decidió llevarlo a la fotocopiadora de la escuela asi seria mas fácil y podría darle antes el cuaderno al chico por si lo necesitaba, pero no se percato de un pequeño detalle.

Detalle que paseo por todos los pasillos, hasta que el peli naranja noto algo fuera de lo común, todos lo miraban y susurraban y apuntaban reprobatoriamente el cuaderno. Ichigo bajo la vista inspeccionando con cuidado y fue cuando lo vio. El sujetador rosado de Uryuu estaba atorado del broche en una de las espirales de la libreta.

El sustituto entro e pánico, así que trato de quitar la prenda jalándola una y otra vez hasta que cedió y pudo separarlos, pero si victoria sobre el sostén no duro ni diez segundos.

—Kurosaki-kun te robaste el braa que le preste a Ryuu-chan- grito su pelirroja compañera quien se tapaba la boca por susto totalmente roja.

Fin del flash back

Lo que paso después?... La segunda llamada de atención de parte de la directora y un apodo nuevo.

Y para colmo de todos sus males el jueves ya era llamado el "_violador de potencia" _y esto si toda absolutamente toda la culpa era del menso de Ishida y sus estúpidos miedo infundados.

Flash back

Todos los jueves por medio día tenían clases de educación física. Llegada la hora la profesora les daba el aviso y los dejaba salir 10 minutos antes para que tuvieran tiempo de cambiarse. Así que todos salieron excepto el arquero quien espero la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con sus sensei. La profesora la miro parecía preocupada y nerviosa, eso solo le indicaba ala profesora que la chica parada enfrente estaba por soltarle una escusa. Ella lo sabia pero bien… eso no le importaba mucho de cualquier forma.

Pero para mala suerte de la jovencita no podría darle el lujo de falta o la maestra se metería en problemas con Kogine-sensei… y la verdad no tenia ganas de oír la discusión del maestro sobre por que los deportes eran parte integral de la educación de los alumnos.

—Sucede algo Ishida-kun?

—Amn... bueno…sucede que… es decir…— fue la divagadora respuesta del arquero que intentaba pensar en algo en ese momento.

—Ishida-kun… lamento decírtelo pero… no puedo dejarte faltar a la case de deportes — Sonrió despreocupada la maestra

—No..no es nada de eso—mintió descaradamente y nada creíble por cierto— es que vera… mi… mi traje de deportes sufrió un accidente…así que…no tengo uno

—Bueno… creo que si puedo ayudarte con eso

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de su segunda vuelta a la cancha de fútbol, generalmente no llegaba a cansarse con dos vueltas, claro que no eso era cosa de todos los días, después de todo formaba parte del equipo de soccer. El sudor era provocado por otra cosa, por el difícil trabajo de evitar mirar hacia el centro de la cancha, el debía concentrarse y mirar el pequeño camino que estaba enfrente, solo 4 vueltas mas y podría dedicarse a otra cosa, pero si que era difícil con todos sus compañeros bloqueando el paso.

Tubo que detenerse pues ya no había por donde seguir las vueltas, el muro humano que sus amigos habían construido era difícil de penetrar y todo esto por que a todos los chicos se les ocurrió parara para estar atentos a la clase de gimnasia de todas las chicas.

O mas bien se detuvieron a ver una en especial que discrepaba con sus compañeras. Mientras todas las chicas vestían su pantalón azul y su blusa blanca con mangas azules, Uryuu usaba unos shorts pantys (esos que son muy cortos… no se si me explico ._.) que dejaban ver todas sus piernas, en color azul, una playera como las de sus compañeras pero totalmente blanca y Orihime le había ayudado a peinar su cabello en una larga trenza.

Y ahora el pelinegro y la pelirroja eran el centro de atención, desde hace unos minutos que todos estaban babeando por ella al verlas hacer sus estiramientos en pareja, justo como el de ahora donde Ishida con las piernas abierta y brazos extendidos hacia al frente intentaba tocar el suelo y orihime le ayudaba apoyándose encima de su espalda dándole peso para que no se levantara.

—Jóvenes como veo que terminaron sus vueltas darán otra 6— ordeno/grito Kogine-sensei tocando el silbato que tenia colgado. Al escucharlo todos los chicos dieron un exclamación de desilusión como queja y emprendieron la marcha a sus 12 vueltas.

El resto de la hora transcurrió normal, los chicos jugaron u pequeño partido de soccer y las niñas uno de softball. Al terminar el profesor le pido a Kurosaki el favor de regresar los balones a la bodega, era eso o teñir su cabello de negro. Los llevo y luego se dirigió al vestidor de chicos para cambiar su uniforme deportivo por el uniforme habitual.

Entro al vestidor vacio, sus compañeros seguramente ya estarían en el salón esperando la siguiente clase. Paseo por el pasillo que daba hacia una de las 5 filas de casilleros que, entre cada fila había largas bancas de madera que recorrían la extensión de los casilleros y detrás de la ultima fila de casilleros se encontraban la ducha, nada impresionante, solo era un cuarto repleto de azulejo que tenia únicamente 10 regaderas divididas por un pequeño muro de metro y medio de altura, lo suficiente para tapar de la cintura para abajo.

Entro en la cuarta fila de casilleros y se sentó en un tramo de banca, se relajo un poco y luego se quito la sudada camisa dejándola a un lado en la banca, dejando al descubierto su torso un tanto musculo por las batallas y sin ninguna herida o cicatriz gracias a Orihime. También se quito los zapatos y los calcetines. Abrió su casillero y guardo la camisa y los zapatos, agarro una toalla y se la pulso en el hombro. Cerro el casillero y se encamino a las regaderas.

Conforme caminaba escuchaba una de las regaderas encendidas, al parecer uno de sus compañeros o amigos se había retrasado. Se pregunto si seria Chad o Asano cualquiera estaría bien al menos tendría compañía para ir al salón. El agua seso y el vapor se fue disipando. Ambas miradas se cruzaron y se miraron primeramente sorprendidas, luego asustadas.

—Q…que…que haces aquí Kurosaki? —grito el Quincy aferrándose a la toalla que tenia enrollada y a penas tapaba su cuerpo.

—Yo?... que haces tu aquí es el vestidor de hombres! —eso callo por completo al arquero.

—Eso…es decir…— intentaba explicarse

—Ah no, no quiero escusas! — le grito e peli naranja agarrando a Ishida por brazo arrastrándolo de los vestidores a la salida— Me he metido en grandes problemas esta semana y todos han sido por tu culpa

—Kurosaki me lastimas— lloriqueo el arquero. Quien lo ignoro y siguió caminando atravesando la puerta de los vestidores masculinos y dirigiéndose a los vestidores femeninos —Que vas a hacer? —pregunto preocupado el Quincy sujetando mas firmemente su toalla

—Llevarte a los vestidores para chicas— respondió tajante llegando a la puerta de los vestidores femeninos. Su plan era simple abrir la puerta del vestidor y empujar a Uryuu dentro así nadie sabría nada y nadie podría inculparlo injustamente de otra cosa.

Ichigo empujo la puerta pero al mismo tiempo el arquero agarro la perilla y la jalo hacia el impidiendo que el shinigami abriera la puerta

—Que crees que haces?... —pregunto Ichigo tratando de no irritarse

—No entrare ahí— rezongo Uryuu enojado sin disminuir la fuerza que imponía al jalar la puerta

—Como que no? — dijo el sustituto con una venita en la cien apunto de estallar y empujando mas fuerte

—Dije que no Kurosaki! —jalo de nueva cuenta

—Eres una chica las chicas se cambian aquí—

—No soy una chica

—Claro que si

—Dijiste que no me tratarías como una

—Pues deja de actuar como una

Ninguno de los dos quería ceder, el Quincy realmente no quería entrar ahí, todas se desvestían frente a el, Chizuru y orihime se pegaban a su cuerpo y a veces hasta lo manoseaban una con inocencia y la otra a propósito pero daba para lo mismo. No importa lo que Ichigo le dijera el no volvería a pasar a ese lugar.

Hubo un cambio brusco en el reiatsu, Ichigo miro atentamente al pelinegro y vio como sus manos brillaban. Uryuu también se percato, bueno no solo se percato lo sintió, sintió como la energía se acumulaba en sus mano, dio un jalón mas a la puerta y esta se rompió de las bisagras. Al ver lo ocurrido la chica se asusto y soltó la puerta viendo desaparece toda la energía que había acumulado.

La puerta se fue inclinando hacia adelante, dando la impresión de que ambos chicos serian aplastados por su inmensa masa. Pero el shinigami fue mas rápido y agarro a Ishida por la cintura jalándolo hacia un costado, cayendo ambos de sentón- Ishida sentado en piernas del shinigami- permitiendo que la puerta se derrumbara enfrente haciendo un estruendoso sonido.

Atraídos por el sonido varios profesores llegaron al lugar a ver lo ocurrido. Vieron la puerta del vestidor en el piso, a Kurosaki abrazando a Ishida por la cintura e Ishida. Para ellos la escena era clara; Ichigo había entrado al vestidor de chicas tirando la puerta y había tomado a la chica para llevarla a un oscuro lugar de corrupción y depravación.

Fin del flash back

Eso había sido la tercera llamada por parte del director, mandarían a llamar a su viejo y de castigo tendría que limpiar los 8 salones de primero.

Así que ahí estaba el aseando el salón. Todos seguramente ya se abrían ido a su casa y el tendría que pasar su tiempo libre ahi. Llevo las bancas y los escritorios a la parte trasera del salón ahora podría barrer mejor. De repente la puerta se abrió, era Ishida ya vestido y con el uniforme normal.

—Ngg— fue lo único que salió de la boca del sustituto

— Ellas… son muy intimidantes…— soltó de repente. El sustituto solo levanto una ceja intentando comprender— Y…aun con este cuero soy un chico…y… y se que ellas no saben asi que se desnudaban como si nada… y Chizuru solo quería manosearme… y orihime quería tocarlas y…y…—dudo en continuar— Estaba avergonzado…— volteo a otro lado escondiendo sus ojos tras los lentes— Como ya todos se había ido… pensé que seria buena idea…Kurosaki —lo llamo, el sustituto solo lo miro una vez y siguió con su trabajo— Kurosaki escúchame! — una vez mas lo ignoro —Kurosaki! — grito mas fuerte.

—Joder cállate! — le devolvió el grito y se rasco la cabeza un par de veces—Mira… de cualquier forma ya paso — el Quincy bajo la cabeza asintiendo levemente, después agarro una de las escobas de la entrada y se pudo a barrer—No tienes que…

—Cállate —respingo el pelinegro y siguió barriendo, el sustituto sonrió divertido y también se puso a trabajar y mas rápido de lo que creyó había terminado de limpiar el primer salón con ayuda de Uryuu.

— Bien solo faltan otros 7— suspiro cansado el shinigami

—Hable con el director…—confeso de repente el Quincy — Le dije que me equivoque de vestidor— esa había sido una mala mentira pero mientras la hubiera creído todo esta bien—También le dije que lo del sostén había sido culpa mía… el dijo que ya no llamaría a tu papá…dijo que no podía comprobar lo de la escalera…así que te dejaría limpiar este… ya no tienes que hacer la limpieza de los demás salones…—Ishida termino de hablar y miro hacia otro lado para no ver a Ichigo quien le sonreía abiertamente.

—Gracias Ishida

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Salieron de la escuela juntos y se encaminaron cada quien al lugar al que habitaban en ese momento, Ichigo a su casa y Uryuu a la cara de orihime. En el camino hablaron de c osas triviales… o al menos lo intentaron a Ishida no se lo daban mucho esas cosas, pero el silencio no era incomodo en lo absoluto. Era un poco mas acogedor ya no tenían mas que decirse, al menos por ese día.

Llegaron a una intersección y pararon su marcha. Se vieron unos momentos como esperando que el otro hablara.

—Yo…iré por haya- rompió el silencio Uryuu señalando el camino de la izquierda

—Si y yo…yo por haya-comento el sustituto señalando otro camino.

—Bueno

—Si…te veo…mañana?

—Si… — contesto el pelinegro—Kurosaki…

—Si? — pregunto sin disimular su interés

—M…me dejarías prepararte el almuerzo ¿..d…digo por los problemas que cause…-complemento intentando no sonrojarse

—Oh bueno… — se rasco la mejilla— Es que Yuzu siempre lo prepara para mi…

—ya veo…—susurro desilusionado el Quincy, bueno al menos lo había intentado

—Pero.. puedes llevarme el postre… Yuzu no me da, dice que engordaría… si me lo preguntas es algo exagerado

—De..déjamelo a mi— exclamo un poco mas animado echando a correr hacia el camino que había señalado— Hasta mañana— volteo a ver al shinigami y levanto un poco su mano para decirle adiós. El shinigami hizo lo mismo alzo el brazo en forma de despedida y mientras veía a la chica pelinegra alejarse, sonrio.

—


	5. Chapter 5

Sábado por la tarde, el sol ya se encontraba en lo mas alto del cielo, haciendo que sus rayos bañaran de un lindo brillo todo el mar que se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Hacia bastante calor, pero las pocas nubes que había calmaban de vez en cuando el ardor bloqueando los rayos del sol. Las olas golpeaban suavemente la orilla mojando la arena que estaba a su alcance.

Ichigo miraba el paisaje con su mano cubriendo sus ojos, protegiéndolos de los inclementes rayos del sol. Había sido arrastrado hasta este hermoso lugar por sus "maravillosos" amigos y compañeros de clase. "Tenemos que crear recuerdos" había dicho Asano "convivir todos juntos" apoyo Mizuiro. "Vamos a la playa este fin de semana" ordeno/sugirió Tasuki. Así que muy a su pesar tubo que levantarse temprano ese día ya que otro de los maravillosos planes de la pelinegra había sido que fueran temprano para aprovechar el día y tener un buen lugar en el caso de que hubiera mucha gente.

Los había citado a las 10 de las mañana y el había llegado puntual junto con Rukia pero… eran los únicos que habían llegado a tiempo, eso solo lo hizo enojar mas, de por si no le agradaba la idea pero para que negarlo la verdad es que le había dado mucha curiosidad ver a su Quincy amigo en traje de baño, no por morbo claro que no!, el no era como el pervertido de Asano que había metido inconscientemente la imagen del Ishida en traje de baño, señalando frente a el todas las posibilidades de bañadores que el pelinegro podía usar ese día. Si maldito Asano. Pensó mientras esperaba pacientemente que alguno de sus compañeros se dignaran a llegar.

Después de unos cinco minutos había llegado Chad con un termo lleno de diferentes bebidas y una enorme sombrillas de rayas blancas con rojo, Ichigo le saludo con la mano a el le había tocado traer un montón de bolsas de frituras. Y Rukia solo le dio los buenos días. 15 minutos mas tarde llegaron Michiru, Ryo y Natsui, saludaron a los que ya habían llegado y dejaron los que habían traído en el piso. Que constaba de una pelota de voleibol y algunos inflables uno con forma de banana uno con forma de delfín y una pelota. a los 10 minutos después llegaron Tatsuki y Chizuru , la ultima cargando un cámara de video y la primera con una sandia y un bat de beisbol , 5 minutos luego de Tatsuki arribaron orihime e Ishida que se disculparon por la increíble tardanza de media hora alegando que tuvieron que ir repentinamente de compras, ellas cargaban unas sestas de picnic llenas de deliciosa comida. Y los últimos en llegar –mas específicamente una hora después- fuero Keigo y Mizuiro sin ni una sola pisca de remordimiento.

—Pues a cambiarse! —grito una muy feliz Rukia corriendo a los vestidores. Todos asintieron e igual que ella corrieron igualmente a cambiarse, estaban emocionado pues era un gran momento para divertirse con los amigos.

Los primeros en salir de los vestidores fueron los chicos que aprovecharon su ventaja para ir poniendo las cosas en su lugar. Ichigo usaba unas bermudas negras con un dragón rojo estampado en la pierna derecha, Chad usaba unos shorts de color azul marino lisos sin ningún tipo de estampado, Mizuiro unos shorts mas costos que los de chat en un bonito color amarillo con un vivo color negro alrededor de las piernas y Keigo usaba una muy llamativa trusa en color rojo, según el así atraería mas mujeres, pues su objetivo ese día era llevarse a casa unos cuantos teléfonos de chicas muy hermosas.

Los chicos apartaron un gran lugar en una linda zona en la playa, cerca de una zona boscosa asi aseguraban sobra por si el calor era insoportable. Plantaron la sombrilla en su lugar y colocaron unas toallas para recostarse mientras esperaban. Y coloraron mochilas y cosas en el centro para no perderlas de vista y tan solo unos minutos después las chicas empezaron a llegar del vestidor.

Las primeras en salir fueron Chizuru y Natsui, la primera usando un bikini muy pequeño y si la tela fuera suficiente se vería que estaba estampado de fresitas. La segunda traía un traje de baño mas deportivo con solo un escote en la espalda en un lindo color agua marina. A decir verdad Ichigo se sintió un tanto decepcionado en que ellas fueran las primeras en salir asi que siguió mirando al segundas fueron Ryo y Michiru, con un traje de baño completo muy similar al que se usan en las escuelas y del mismo color azul marino apagado y la otra también con un taje amarillo que terminaba en una pequeña y chistosa faldita en la parte trasera respectivamente. Kurosaki solo dio un vistazo y se concentro mejor en buscar una bebida en el termo, se moría de sed.

Mas tarde salió Rukia y Tasuki, para el sustituto no era nada interesante ya había visto a Rukia en bañador , después de todo como olvidar ese día en que todas esas chicas de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis había invadido la playa de karakura. La única diferencia es que el traje de la pelinegra era nuevo esta un traje de dos piezas, la parte de arriba era un top color rosa de olanes con dobladillos en un tono rosa mas fuerte que el resto de la tela y la parte baja era una panty completa con un pequeño corrugado que rodeaban las piernas. Mientras que Tatsuki tenia un traje de baño completo en color negro con unos vivos color blanco a los costados y a parte traía unos shorts grises.

Kurosaki mejor se dedico a beber su soda, pero si lo pensaba meticulosamente ya habían salido casi todas las chicas, las únicas que faltaban eran orihime e Ishida, miro su vista hacia los vestidores esperando atentamente, se sentía nervioso y al mismo tiempo emocionado, realmente tenia curiosidad. Estaba seguro de que saldrían en cualquier momento pero un bañador rosado se poso ante su mirada y tapa los vestidores.

— Y bien? — pregunto Rukia haciendo una pequeña pose frente al sustituto

—Y bien…que? —respondió con otra pregunta intentando disimular lo mucho que le urgía que Rukia se moviera de ahí.

—Jooo que frio Ichigo se supone que tienes que decirme algo bonito— se quejo la pequeña shinigami

—Tengo que?... la verdad no me interesa— dijo echando otra mirada para intentar ver los vestidores. Pero para su mala suerte esta mirada no paso desapercibida para la chica frente a el que sonrió con picardía y se agacho hasta donde el sustituto estaba sentado.

—Oh ya veo estas esperando a alguien mas— afirmo con burla — me pregunto a cual de las dos, tal ves sea a orihime-kun… o tal vez a Ishida? — Kurosaki la miro con la cara un tanto desencajada de impresión.

—Estas loca? Por que me interesaría ver a Ishida en traje de baño? — grito sintiéndose avergonzado al ser descubierto, pero era verdad ¿Qué demonios hacia el esperando a Ishida? Es decir, si era bonita y ciertamente era tan agradable como estar con el cuando era chico… bueno no exactamente agradable pero realmente le fascinaba fastidiar al Quincy

—Eso dímelo tu— sonrió burlonamente señalando hacia unos metro mas lejos de donde estaba, ya habían salido tanto orihime como Ishida y al verlas juntas a Kurosaki le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Y un ligero sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas.

Orihime llego con su cabello amarrado en dos coletas altas, vestía un bikini straple que se unía del frente por un aro y con un estampado de una flor en el seno derecho. Y en la parte de abajo era una pantaletas que se unía por otro aro que hacia juego con el del top en el lado derecho y también con un empampado de flor solo que este en la parte izquierda. El color del traje de baño era morado. La chica al sentirse observada por el sustituto enrojeció.

Por su parte Ishida no sabia ni donde esconderse tenia toda la cara roja, le había insistido a Inue que el estaba bien con unos shorts y una sudadera pero ella le había dicho que una señorita siempre se debía ver presentable y sobre todo en la playa, y que además así tenia una escusa para comprarse un traje de baño nuevo también, después de todo quería impresionar al sustituto. Así que orihime le había llevado arrastras hasta una tienda exclusiva para esas cosas y le había comprado uno, es por eso que habían tardado tanto tiempo. Sin contar que como Ishida no tenía ropa casual de mujer tubo que usar la ropa de orihime para llegar a la playa y eso le fastidiaba un poco pues la ropa de orihime le quedaba grande tanto de la cintura como del pecho.

Ishida usaba un bonito bikini blanco que se amarraba en el cuello y en la espalda, las tiras estaban adornadas con cuentas plateadas y una línea horizontal cruzaba la parte baja del top y se topaba con una línea vertical en la parte derecha del bikini, formando una cruz. En la parte de abajo las pantys se sujetaban igualmente por cintas en los costados y alrededor de la cadera se adornaba con un pequeño cinturón de cuentas y al igual que el top lo adornaba una cruz azul. También había amarrado su cabello en una media cola.

—Wow!... Hime-chan Ryuu-chan! Estas hermosas — exclamo y al mismo tiempo salto sobre ellas Chizuru.

—Tu también di algo Ichigo — susurro la shinigami dándole leves golpecitos en las costillas. El peli naranja trago un poco de saliva y se dispuso a soltar un cumplido para la chica.

—Y…yo

—Ryuu-chan eres tu belleza es arrolladora— interrumpió asando danzando alrededor de la chica. —y orihime-chan no se queda atrás

—Gracias Asano-kun — sonrió la peli naranja.

Ichigo se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a donde todos estaban habían formando un gran circulo y se dispusieron a discutir sobre lo que harían en el día, todos querían hacer cosas diferentes. Asano quería coquetear con las chicas de la playa, Mizuiro quería ir a surfear y Chad e Ichigo apoyaban esa idea, Michiru quería hacer castillos de arena y Ryo quería leer Chizuru quería asolearse y orihime también, Uryuu el solo quería estar sentado en la sombra viendo el mar. Tasuki suspiro ondo nadie estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo que querían hacer los demás así que alguien tenia que poner orden.

—bien escuchen! — alzo la voz la pelinegra — bien todos pueden hacer lo que gusten pero reunámonos a las 3 para comer todos juntos y a las 7 para ir a casa de acuerdo? — todos asintieron enérgicamente para luego dispersarse por la playa y empezar a hacer sus actividades.

Ryo y Michiru se fueron cerca de la costa para trabajar en un enorme castillo de arena muy bonito y detallado, pues la pelinegra había leído un libro sobre aquella actividad y se ofreció amablemente a ayudar a su amiga. Ichigo, Chad y Mizuiro decidieron irse a nadar un rato y hacer competencias en el agua.

Tasuki Orihime y Rukia se habían llevado arrastrando a Uryuu para asolearse juntas, en cuanto las toallas estuvieron en la arena las tres mujeres (de nacimiento) presente se quitaron la parte de arriba del bañador.

—Que están haciendo? — grito totalmente sonrojado y un poco alterado el Quincy tratando de mirar a otro lado, las tres se miraron simultáneamente desconcertadas.

—Bueno Ryuu-chan si tenesmos el bañador puesto el bronceado no será parejo— contesto tranquilamente la peli naranja.

—Deberías relajarte un poco Uryuu estamos entre mujeres— secundo Tasuki. El arquero asintió aun mirando hacia otro lado, intento respirar y relajarse como la pelinegra le había recomendado. Volvió a voltear para asegurarse de que ya estaban acostadas boca abajo sin nada que el pudiera ver y causarle problemas. Ero se encontró con una imagen aun mas perturbadora que sus compañeras en pelotas.

Tatsuki encima de Rukia que se encontraba ya sin la parte de arriba de su bikini, dándole un masaje que pasaba de amistoso pues las manos de la pelinegra recorrían sin ningún pudor la espalda un poco mas debajo de la espalda de la pequeña shinigami embarrándole el protector solar por todos esos rincones. Trato de apartar su mirada y concentrarse en otra cosa pero una suave vocecita atrajo de nuevo su mirada hacia donde estaban las pelinegras.

—Ryuu-chan me pones bloqueador? — rogo la peli naranja poniendo la cara mas linda que tenia, de esas que negaban la oportunidad de decir un rotundo NO. Al no poder negarse, agarro la botella del bronceador y espero que la peli naranja se volteara, respiro hondo y puso aquel liquido frio y trasparente en sus manos y un poco en la espalda de su amiga, intento hacer el menos contacto que pudo embarrando a la primera todo lo que pudo abarcar. —Ryuu-chan también por mis hombros y por la cintura y si puedes en mis piernas —pidió amablemente la ojigris. Ishida casi colapsa ahí mismo, a veces creía que orihime realmente no tenia sentido del pudor. Hizo lo mismo que la primera vez, y puso todo lo que podía en una sola pasada para no hacerlo de nuevo.

—Uryuu quieres que te ponga un poco? — pregunto Tatsuki acercándose a el de forma amenazante (según e punto de vista de Ishida)

—No gracias… n…n…no me gusta el sol….jeje— se excuso el ojiazul

—bien pero no permanezcas mucho rato podrías quemarte— Ishida asintió y vio a la pelinegra alejarse y tomar una posición bocabajo como sus colegas

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ichigo salió del agua, había estado dentro bastante tiempo ya, además pronto se acercaría la hora de comer. Debió admitir que aunque, consideraba esto una perdida de tiempo se estaba divirtiendo bastante, Chad le había ganado en la competencia de natación pero el le había ganado en aguantar mas tiempo la respiración… eso si los dos habían perdido en creses frente a Mizuiro en waterpolo claro con la ayuda de Natsui. En fin el iba caminando por la playa de regreso a donde las cosas se habían quedado quería algo de comer antes de que todos se reunieran.

Pero de repente Chizuru se atravesó en su camino corriendo tanto como ella podía, tenia algo en las manos no pudo identificar que pero lo que hubiera sido tenia bastante contenta a la pelirroja, trato de olvidarlo y seguir con su camino pero entonces se atravesó Tasuki corriendo igual que su compañera anterior ella al contrario de Chizuru se veía mas que molesta y lo comprobó cuando escucho el increíble grito de la pelinegra.

—Vuelve aquí maldita desquiciada!

Ichigo lo entendió entonces Chizuru había hecho laguna travesura pero la que fuera la iba a pagar muy caro, igual lo ignoro y siguió avanzando pero entonces de la nada apareció Rukia corriendo también y sin ningún miramiento empujo a Ichigo a un lado, el sustituto estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando noto un pequeño detalle. Su amiga shinigami estaba furiosa y con su mano izquierda intentaba cubrir los poco pechos que tenia. Con que eso había hecho la pelirroja. Una vez mas intento seguir su camino y para asegurarse que no pasaría de nuevo miro hacia ambos lados para asegurarse que podía continuar. Pero cuando voltio hacia la derecha vio a orihime en la misma situación que Rukia.

La ojigris trataba con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar a sus compañeras y a Chizuru, peor ella no tenia la misma condición que las demás, además agarraba sus pechos con ambas manos evitando que rebotaran fuertemente. Kurosaki enrojeció al instante y se felicito por a verse detenido así pudo evitar algún accidente. No obstante fue demasiado temprano para celebrar, pues la pelirroja en su carrera no vio un pequeña roca cerca de donde corría y resbalo volando por el aire cayendo encima del sustituto.

El shinigami no supo lo que paso por unos segundos, pero cuando intento levantarse sintió que primeramente estaba tocando algo muy blandito y segundo que tenia algo extraño en la boca.

Por su parte la pelirroja iba a disculpare cuando sintió que algo no encajaba bien, y al sentir que era se puso tan roja que pudo haber encendido una habitación completa. Una mano de Ichigo estaba tocando su trasero y si eso no era suficientemente incomodo uno de sus pechos estaba en la boca del sustituto, la pobrecilla no supo como reaccionar y se quedo estática en el lugar.

—Ku…ku…— balbuceo la ojigris

—Kurosaki…— se oyó una voz extra, la pelirroja al oírla se separo rápidamente del shinigami y tapo sus atributos nuevamente con sus manos. Ichigo tardo un poco mas en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo fue para ver a un Ishida molesto…muy molesto frente a el con los brazos cruzados.

—E…e…— el peli naranja agito su cabeza tratando de deshacerse del trauma, aunque iba a ser muy difícil olvidarlo— No es lo que parece— fue lo primero que dijo aun sentado en el piso, no tenia que darle explicaciones a Ishida pero tenia unas urgentes ganas de hacerlo. El pelinegro solo le miro mal y ayudo a la pelirroja a levantarse.

—Lo siento Kurosaki-kun es que Chizuru tomo nuestros trajes de baño y… y…— trato de explicarse aun pareciendo foco de semáforo.

—No le expliques nada a este depravado, vamos a encontrar a Chizuru y ya— indicó el arquero tranquilamente pero con un obvio enojo en su voz. Orihime asintió y juntas se dispusieron a caminar.

—Ishida ya te dije que no es lo que…—se apresuro a decir el peli naranja, intentando tomar la mano del arquero para evitar que se fuera, pero sin éxito alguno pues no logro alcanzarla, a cambio alcanzo a tomo un extremo de las cintas de la parte de abajo del bikini del ojiazul y este al estar caminando hizo que el nudo se desatara y sus bragas cayeran a las manos del sustituto. Hubo un momento de silencio seguido por tres sonrojos igual de intensos y por ultimo hubo un enorme grito de parte de Ishida y una gran golpiza de parte de Tatsuki. Pues había llegado justo en el momento que Ishida era despojado "adrede" de la parte inferior de su traje de baño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Comieron todos juntos conviviendo y gastándose bromas se acabaron tanto cuanto traían, la mayor parte fue devorado por Rukia y la menos por Ichigo pues el pobre después de la paliza a penas y podía abrir la boca. Y media hora después (como lo indican los médicos) todos regresaron a sus actividades en la playa, ahora era unánime todos irían a nadar o a buscar pequeño animalitos en las zonas rocosas del lugar. Todos corrieron hacia la costa excepto Ishida y Kurosaki, el segundo por que aún le dolía un poco caminar.

—No vas a ir? — pregunto el peli naranja a su compañero

—Y tu por que no vas? — le respondió la pregunta, aun estaba un poco enojado por lo que había pasado.

—Iba a hacerlo solo espero un poco… entonces— intento nuevamente el sustituto

—No se… nadar —susurro el Quincy, pero fue perfectamente audible. Ichigo le miro sorprendido.

—Pero si nos has acompañado varias veces a la playa!

—Shinigami idiota! Y dime alguna vez me viste dentro del agua tarado?

—Pues… no…ahora que lo dices…— el sustituto jamás había sido bueno para los detalles, pero si el Quincy alguna ves lo hubiera acompañado a andar el lo recordaría... en especial por que estaría fastidiándose mutuamente— Pero el nivel del agua es muy bajo en teoría deberías estar bien…

—pero… — intento excusarse, el sustituto se levanto de su lugar y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

—No te hagas el difícil yo te cuidare— ofreció sonriéndole a la ahora chica, el Quincy sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían levemente, inmediatamente miro a otro lugar para no ver a la cara a Kurosaki y le dio su mano en señal de que aceptaba.

Llegaron juntos a la orilla del mar, el peli naranja le indico que le dijera hasta donde quería avanzar y ahí seria donde se quedarían. Llegaron a una pequeña profundidad donde el agua golpeaba sus rodilla, luego hasta los muslos (de Uryuu niña), mas tarde hasta su pelvis e Ishida le indico detenerse una vez que el agua cubría su cadera. Una vez que el shinigami vio a el pelinegro relajado empezó a lanzarle agua con su mano.

—Hey! —se quejo el Quincy recibiendo mas agua en su cada de contestación —Kurosaki! — le regaño y una vez mas le aventó agua — Basta! — advirtió nuevamente y lo mismo — Ya veras maldito shinigami! — bramo antes de empezar a lanzarle agua el también. Y así empezaron una pequeña guerra de agua en donde se veía por demás que Ichigo era el que iba ganando.

A lo lejos se podía ver a orihime quien dejo de jugar con Rukia para ver la escena, no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo que jugaran entre los dos, pero si le dolía que Ichigo fuera un tanto indiferente con ella como lo había sido ese día. Con la escusa de ir a comprar algo dulce dejo a la pelinegra shinigami jugando con su inflable de conejitos chapy y ella salió de la playa para dirigirse a los puestos de comida, eso seguro que la animaba. Camino tranquilamente hacia los puestos hasta que fue intersecada por enorme sujeto muy grande, muy gordo y bastante feo. le sonrió de una forma que a orihime no le gusto nada pero prefirió ser amable, tal vez el tipo no era lo que aparentaba.

—hola preciosa…mira que buena estas, que tal si tu yo vamos a divertimos un rato — se acerco aquel hombre diciendo eso en un tono vulgar y un tanto lujurioso.

—No…no gracias—respondió amablemente sintiendo nerviosa e incomoda y para que mentir algo asustada pero aun así intento disimularlo. El tipo rio ante el comentario y sonrió de forma perversa.

—Bueno… es que no te estoy preguntando— dijo anchando su sonrisa —no sabes como ansió hacerte un traje con mi saliva— se fue acercando a la chica.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ichigo y Uryuu mientras tanto salían del agua del mar uno mucho más mojado que el otro. El peli naranja con una enorme sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. Eso había sido entretenido pues el pelinegro era bastante malo y torpe a la hora de jugar, de hecho siendo un arquero tenia un mal tino para lanzarle agua a la gente, pero eso lo hacia ver algo tierno, provocando que el shinigami se sonrojara en mas de una ocasión. Al salir por completo Rukia fue corriendo hacia ellos, al parecer sus amigo habían empezado a alzar todo lo que habían traído.

—Hi! — saludo sonriendo— Oye Ishida podrías hacernos un favor? Puedes buscar a Inue Tasuki quiere que vayamos a cambiarnos para partir pronto.

—Claro la buscare— acepto la orden y fue en busca de su pelirroja amiga mientras exprimía su cabello sin saber que estaba siendo visto por el shinigami.

—interrumpí algo importante? — sonrió picaronamente Rukia golpeado a Ichigo con su codo, lo único que obtuvo como respuesta un gruñido. Después de eso ambos caminaron hacia la playa para ayudar a sus compañeros.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ishida busco por todos y cada uno de los puestos de la playa pero no encontró a su voluptuosa amiga, se preocupo y se pregunto si no habría regresado ya donde los chicos, peor lo descarto pues se hubiera topado con ella. Así que hizo algo que cualquiera con poderes como los suyos normalmente haría ((correr en círculos :D)), sentir la energía espiritual que la chica emanaba.

La localizo atrás de los vestidores, en un pequeño desván por el que nadie solía pasar, eso lo inquieto, siguió aquella parecencia y entra mas se acercaba mas desesperada sentía el reiatsu de la chica, apresuro el paso, casi corrió hacia ese lugar y cuando entro encontró a la chica muy mal acompañada. El tipo ese que la había emboscado unos minutos atrás, ahora la tenía contra la pared de manera tal que ella no podía escapar. El cuerpo de Ishida reacciono solo y empujo al tío con toda la fuerza que pudo hacia un lado, logrando que la ojigris escapara y se escondiera detrás de el.

—Metete con alguien de tu tamaño! —grito el ojiazul protegiendo a orihime con su brazo.

—ooh, si querías unirte a la fiesta solo tenias que pedírmelo— se burlo el mayor. Ishida se puso a la defensiva y le miro mal advirtiéndole que se alejara. —y que se supone que vas a hacerme? — volvió a burlarse, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció, y agarro al pelinegro de brazo izquierdo con toda su fuerza.

—hijo de…!—pronuncio arrojándose al tipo intentando golpearlo a pesar del doloroso agarre del que era victima, pero el golpear a alguien mas grande que y grueso que el no fue una buena idea.

El tipo agarro su segunda mano, lo volteo de forma brusca, tosca, casi rompiéndole el brazo así el ojiazul quedo de espaldas al sujeto, que lo abrazo con un solo brazo para mantener inmóvil (pues un solo brazo del sujeto era suficiente para mantenerlo rodeado. Y con su mano suelta empezó a divertirse con el. Le arranco el top que traía puesto dejando caer las cuentas del traje de baño al piso, Ishida aseguraba que eso le dejo las tiras marcadas en su piel y sus pechos expuestos. Después estrujo el seno izquierdo con mucha fuerza y brutalidad, hacia círculos con el o lo jalaba hacia delante como tratando de estirarlo.

Ishida se sentía morir, esa situación era de lo mas asquerosa, el tipo a parte de jugar con su pecho había comenzado a lamerle el cuello, murmurando lo mucho que le iba a gustar, lo mucho que le hubiera gustado follarse –en palabras de aquel tipo- a la tetona de su amiga y que ella no estaba del todo mal. Era un escenario desesperante a pesar de sus muchos esfuerzos de zafarse del tipo ninguno de sus intentos había funcionado y solo lograba lastimarse el mismo, empezó a preguntarse que pasaría si no lograba escapar y eso lo lleno de pánico, no sabia que hacer en esta situación y tener a orihime enfrente suyo con cara de pánico no ayudaba mucho. Le dieron tantas ganas de llorar y rogarle que parara, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Sus nervios llegaron al limite cuando el tipo comenzó a separarle las piernas y meter su mano en la parte baja frotándola con su parte de abajo. Algo entre miedo y coraje lo invadió.

—No…— susurro, el gigantesco espécimen sonrió era el primer ruido que esa orgullosa mujer hacia. —No…me…toques— susurro. Orihime que observaba desde lejos volteo por primera vez en todo el suceso a ver al piso, las pequeñas partículas de arena comenzaban a levantarse del suelo, a brillar en un lindo tono azul y a llenarse de una gran energía espiritual. —No…toques…— se escucho un poco mas fuerte, ahora las partículas azules de arena se fueron pegando al brazo del sujeto, eso llamo su atención y ante lo inexplicable solo sintió miedo. La pelirroja solo miraba atenta. —No me toques… CON TU ASQUEROSA MANO! — grito eso ultimo, las partículas que rodeaban únicamente e brazo del sujeto comenzaron a ejercer presión, una presión cada segundo mas y mas fuerte hasta que…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Todos lo presentes (entiéndase Rukia Ichigo Chad) sintieron aquella enorme energía espiritual y fueron corriendo inmediatamente hacia el origen del reiatsu se sentía un enorme enojo y mucha desesperación por que creyeron que se trataría de un hollow o algo peor. Corrieron hasta pocos metro del lugar, la energía se había dispersado misteriosamente pero a cambio, Ichigo tropezó con Ishida que lo vio menos de un segundo lleno de pánico y como pudo lo empujo del camino y siguió corriendo hacia el lado contrario de la playa.

—Ichigo! — llamo Rukia que estaba ya en el pequeño pórtico junto con Chad y ambos tenían una expresión de terror. El sustituto llego al lugar y miro dentro para poner la misma cara que las personas ahí presentes.

Aquel sujeto se encontraba tirado en el piso sin su brazo izquierdo. Y orihime en el piso con la mirada enfocada en aquel tipo inconsciente. —Que…?— intento preguntar viendo la escena, sin esperarlo unos delicados brazos lo rodearon en un abrazo que exigía consuelo. La peli naranja había rodeado a Kurosaki intentando sentirse protegida.

—Fue Ryuu-chan— confeso—Pero no es su culpa ese sujeto estaba… estaba… el intento… — la mano de Kurosaki acaricio su cabeza dándole a entender que no lo dijera, no era necesario, había captado.

—Se que no es justo, pero… podrías curarlo? — pregunto Rukia haciendo que la ojigris se separara del sustituto para asentir. — Ichigo, Chad busquen a Ishida no sabemos que tan descontrolada este su energía. Ambos chicos asintieron.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los dos se dividieron la playa, el moreno iría a buscar a la zona boscosa de la playa mientras el iba a la zona rocosa del lado opuesto. Esa era la dirección que había tomado cuando choco con el, se dio un golpe mental debió detenerlo ahí mismo. Paso atreves de las rocas hacia la punta de la península que formaba la isla, había un pequeña cueva en ese lugar, sus hermanas la habían descubierto veranos atrás en una de sus vacaciones. Lo mas seguro era que estuviera ahí, no encontraba otro lugar.

Esquivo una que otra roca y entro a la cueva, apenas y había luz pues los tonos naranjas empezaban a cubrir el cielo. Ahí encontró al Quincy hecho un ovillo en el suelo casi tapando por una enorme piedra. No puedo evitar sentirse algo… -solo un poquito- feliz al verlo bien.

—Ishida! — grito acercándose, el pelinegro dio un ligero respingo y lo miro sorprendido — estas bien? — corroboro sentándose enfrente de el, el chico solo asintió sin decir palabra, estaba apenado por su conducta lo que menos quería era tratar con la moral del sustituto. — mentiroso — sentencio — como vas a estar bien si estas semidesnuda y con… eso es sangre?

—No fastidies Kurosaki… la sangre no es mía — dijo tristemente

—No hablo de la de tu cara — dijo picándole un profunda herida en la rodilla, que hizo al Quincy gritar de dolor.

—No hagas eso shinigami! —le regaño—Solo…me caí— respondió avergonzado mirando a otro lado en la caverna.

—Vaya si eres torpe— se burlo

—sht— le miro mal

Vamos te llevo, los demás deben estar preocupados… puedes caminar? — pregunto amablemente, eso le fastidiaba al pelinegro, su actitud llena de buenas intenciones seguramente le había dicho lo mismo o algo mejor a orihime.

—…— el Quincy se mantuvo callado

—Bueno, si no subes por tu cuenta te cargare de princesa— afirmo llevando sus manos debajo

—espera, espera…ya…ya efendi— paro su acción— bien… iré en tu espalda… date vuelta…—ordeno

—antes…— el peli naranja se saco la sudadera gris que llevaba encima y la puso encima del pelinegro pues el, había tenido tiempo de sobra para cambiarse antes de ir en busca de orihime e Ishida.

El Quincy se sonrojo al sentir el aroma del shinigami en su sudadera, termino de colocársela bien y dejo que Kurosaki le llevara en sus hombros. Al principio le resulto algo incomodo, no era del todo divertido tener los pechos de Ishida golpeando contra su espalda (era su imaginación o hacia más calor de lo normal) lo positivo era que Ishida era por demás ligerito y además su piel era bastante suave.

—Yo…— Ichigo presto atención—No quería hacerlo… Solo…. El arrancarle el brazo vino a mi mente y paso…yo no… me aterro ver la cara de Orihime… solo la vi así aquel día que Ulquiorra…

—Esta bien… Inue nos conto lo que paso… en i opinión… el tipo se merecía eso y mas…— interrumpió.

Ishida se había sorprendió con la respuesta, esperaba un discurso de "estas mal de tu cabeza" de parte del sustituto. El pelinegro maldijo internamente, eran precisamente esas acciones tan pequeñitas… tan llenas de nada, lo que lo hacían u persona muy feliz. Sonrió sin que el shinigami lo supiera y acomodo su cabeza en la amplia y bien formada espalda del peli naranja.

—estas bien?...

—en este momento… me siento bastante bien


	6. Chapter 6

Las piezas de shogi en el tablero no eran movidas, ambas mentes pensaban con mucho cuidado su siguiente movimiento, con el único objetivo de no perder frente al otro. No, perder ante el otro significaba que aquella persona era más inteligente que el mismo y ellos no podían darse ese lujo. Era por eso que tardaban minutos, horas para mover la siguiente pieza. Pero por donde se viera lo mas seguro es que terminaría en un empate como generalmente pasaba.

— Me parece que algo esta saliendo mal — rio el tendero detrás de su abanico.

No solía visitar a su viejo "compañero de trabajo" no era su estilo, pero después de ver lo que había pasado con lo chicos y saber la historia del estado actual del Quincy, su curiosidad y ganas de saberlo todo lo había llevado hasta ahí. Después de todo el era un investigador. Era su instinto si había que llamarlo de algún modo.

—Nada ha salido mal — se defendió el ojidorado — Solo son efectos secundarios… un experimento no puede considerarse fallida por unos cuantos daño colaterales. Movió una pieza de juego, por fin se había decidido ahora solo tenia que esperar el ataque de su acompañante.

—Mmm… lo mas seguro es que vayan a buscarme— amplio su sonrisa pensando en cual seria su siguiente movimiento. El científico le miro mal, como odiaba que el rubio metiera sus narices donde no debía.

—Vas a interferir? —pregunto controlado a la ira que se le avecinaba —Sabes lo que hago con los obstáculos que obstruyen mi camino — sonriendo con su enorme y abstracta risa.

—No pienso hacerlo… he de admitir que me has dado algo con que entretenerme en el mundo humano, pero creo que es tiempo de que yo también coloque una pieza en el tablero — movió una pieza sonriendo victorioso y molestando al tipo frente a el. —No es divertido solo mirar, déjame jugar también

Su compañero de juego rio divertido, tal ves que el tendero interfiriera no era del todo malo, desde su punto de vista podría apresurar las cosas o atrasarlas, corría un riesgo pero mientras pudiera entretenerse seria divertido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Otro lunes por la mañana, se esperaba que fuera un maravilloso día, las noticias habían dicho que seria un día soleado más no caluroso. Las actividades empezarían pronto, su despertador se lo había hecho saber hace 20 minutos y su hermana se había dedicado a recordárselo hace 10, tocando en su puerta insistentemente. La verdad es que no tenia muchas ganas de levantarse, había tenido una semana agotadora y solo quería descansar un poco mas. Lo que menos quería era llegar temprano y tener otro malentendido con el Quincy.

Además ese día su cama le hacia mas difícil levantarse, estaba especialmente calientita ese día, se sentía bastante cómodo también. Su almohada, tenia un singular a lavanda -bastante familiar por cierto- , estaba tan suave, pensó y lo comprobó apachurrando el pequeño y extraño bulto que se había formado en su cabecera, se acomodo un poco mejor frotándose contra su almohada como si fuese un gato.

Un tercer toquido lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, era la tercera vez que Karin tocaba la puerta y sabía que si tenía que hacerlo una cuarta seria de forma dolorosa. Con pesadez abrió los ojos tan lentamente como pudo si su almohada era cómoda, olía bastante bien y estaba… desnuda?

Ichigo parpadeo un par de veces, miro su techo y luego a la chica que usaba de almohada, volvió a mirar el techo y a la chica una vez mas. Trato de poner a trabajar su cerebro, la chica a su lado era Ishida; de eso no había duda, tenía cabello largo y negro. No lo había visto desde el sábado; y hoy era lunes, recordaba también haberse acostado solo; pero despertó acompañado, estaba desnuda; bueno con una camisa amarilla hawaiana con flores en rojo, por lo que podía ver si sujetador. El sustituto miro debajo de la cobija; si tenia pantis al menos eso lo hacia sentir mejor. La estaba usando de almohada; bueno al menos sus pechos y eso si, estaba bastante acolchonadita…no…esperen…NO!

—AAAAaaagh! — grito y salto fuera de la cama al mismo tiempo. Ishida abrió los ojos de poco en poco y se sentó en la cama. El grito del sustituto lo había despertado.

Ishida, no era aquellos de los que despertaba y sus sentidos estaban al 100. Al contrario de los que muchos creían le costaba su trabajo despertarse y mantenerse despierto por las mañanas. Lo único que lo despabilaba eran unas cuantas horas despierto y comenzar su día como cualquiera lo haría. Por eso no le presto la más mínima atención al sustituto que ahora se encontraba sentado en el piso. En cambio tallo sus ojos y estiro sus brazos intentando quitarse la pereza.

—Buenos días Ichigo — saludo una tercera voz en la habitación. Saliendo del armario se encontraba la pequeña shinigami ya lista y vestida para ir al colegio. El peli naranja la miro como queriendo obtener respuestas del pequeño cuerpo de su amiga, y esta le regreso la mirada diciéndole que no sabia de que estaba hablando. El sustituto volteo a ver a Ishida que aun intentaba ubicarse, entonces, la pequeña entendió — Oh buenos días Ishida-kun

—Buenos días Kuchiki-san — saludo con apenas un hilo de voz y bostezando

—Nada de buenos días! — regaño parándose del piso para apretar la cabeza de Rukia —Sabias que estaba aquí?

—Claro yo lo traje — respondió quitándose la mano de Kurosaki de su cabeza.

—Tu… lo trajiste?... Cuando?...y por que esta semidesnuda en mi cama?

—Oh… eso… pues…tubo un percance el domingo en la noche, así que tuve que traerlo aquí por sugerencia de Urahara-san , pero tu no tienes cuarto de huéspedes , y es decir, yo puedo caber en tu armario por que soy pequeña y soy una sola persona realmente no ocupo mucho espacio. Así que decidimos que dormiría contigo, me costo mucho convencerlo pero no quiso dormir en el suelo así que fue un poco mas fácil. Además tienes el sueño muy pesado y ni cuenta te diste de cuando llegamos, o cuando se acostó junto a ti…—susurro lo último —Y… no esta desnuda solo que como venimos de casa de orihime ella no tiene ropa así que buscamos algo que ponerle y la ropa de tus hermanas le queda muy apretada — hizo ademan indicando que el tamaño de los pechos del pelinegro era el problema —Así que tomamos una de las camisas de tu padre.

—…— bien, eso lo había dejado sin mucho que decir

—Bueno ya que he resuelto tus dudas, me voy antes de que regrese tu hermana— se despidió saltando por la ventana

—Espera y que se supone que haga con…— pero la chica desaprecia antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa dejándolo con su problema Quincy en la habitación. Miro a la chica que con esfuerzo se paro de la cama y volvía a esturar todo su cuerpo una vez mas. —Quieres ponerte algo mas de ropa? — le grito avergonzado el sustituto, esta bien que en mente fuera un chico pero en cuerpo no, e Ichigo no podía evitar mirar donde no debía teniendo un sexy cuerpo delante de el, a final de cuentas –con todo y poderes- no era mas que un adolecente en medio la pubertad.

—Amn…— titubeo intentando pensar en una respuesta, no estaba para pensar en ese momento — No…— respondió a la pregunta irónica del sustituto—Baño…—balbuceo a lo que parecía ser una pregunta.

—A...si…esta ahí — señalo el peli naranja una puerta blanca al fondo de la habitación. El Quincy miro la puerta unos segundos y bostezo de nuevo, rasco su cabeza y se dispuso a desvestirse en medio del cuarto. Fue abriendo los botones de la camisa que usaba, cada uno hasta el ultimo, después la deslizo por sus hombros y luego…. Kurosaki interfirió subiéndole nuevamente la camisa.

—Que crees que estas haciendo? — grito, peleando con los botones intentando unirlos nuevamente con el ojal— Maldición no pudiste hacerlo en el baño? — Ishida solo lo miraba como entendiendo lo que decía y al mismo tiempo restándole importancia.

—Ichi-nii! — llamaron desde la puerta — es la tercera vez que te llamo quieres despertarte de una….— grito abriendo la puerta— vez…

La pelinegra hermana de Kurosaki quedo boquiabierta. Tanto Ichigo como Uryuu miraron a la menor, parpadearon par de veces igual que ella. Lo que era una inocente escena de Ichigo intentando vestir y colocando la ropa a su compañera se convirtió en todo lo contrario. Su hermano estaba desvistiendo a lo que al parecer era su amante… o su novia, que había dormido en la casa… aparentemente y que seguramente habían hecho cosas indecentes toda la noche.

—Perdón por interrumpir su diversión—dijo y sin más azoto la puerta, solo se pudieron oír los pasos que bajaban a todo lo que daban por las escaleras. Los chicos miraron la puerta un rato mas, un segundo después Ichigo enrojeció hasta el tope y corrió hasta la puerta para abrirla y gritar desde el corredor.

—No interrumpes, no interrumpes, no hacíamos nada! —lloriqueo. Ishida solo termino de quitarse la ropa (si, de nueva cuenta en el mismo lugar) para luego caminar tranquilamente al baño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Minutos después Ishida estaba bañado y listo para ir al colegio, ya mas despierto no se molesto en pedirle disculpas al pelinegro por andar medio desnuda por su cuarto o por crear nuevo malentendidos ahora en su casa, solo se defendió con un "si no te hubieras alterado no habría pasado" y en cuanto a su ropa atrevida solo comento: "no es muy cómodo usar el sujetador, al menos quiero quitármelo mientras duermo, además no hay nada que no hayas visto… o metido a tu boca" esto ultimo lo menciono con un poco de enojo. Así que solo salió por donde había salido Rukia dejando al sustituto molesto.

Por su parte Karin y Yuzu que desayunaban en el comedor no hacían más que mirarlo mientras desayunaba, la primera con reprobación y la segunda con curiosidad—Quieren dejar de mirarme?

—Ichi-nii como es tu novia? — se animo a preguntar Yuzu

—Cual novia? — contesto audaz… según el

—Con la que estabas esta mañana Ichi-nii — contesto ahora Karin con un tono picaron — ya la olvidaste era esa a la que desnu…

—Ella no es mi novia!... y ya se fue— miro molesto a otro lado

—Ya?... por que no la invitaste a desayunar?... eres un mal novio

—Yuzu ya te dije que ella no es mi novia

—Que mal Ichi-nii no pensé que fueras esa clase de chico— se mofo— Al menos si piensas aprovecharte así de la inocencia de una niña no deberías hacerlo en casa

Eso había sido un golpe bajo, tenia que admitir que su hermana era bastante mala cuando quería — No digas eso Karin, estoy seguro de que ichi-nii no es esa clase de chico— y ahí estaba Yuzu defendiéndolo y creyendo en el como siempre, como amaba a su pequeña hermanita.

—Si hubieras visto a la chica desnuda en su habitación no dirías lo mismo

—ya te dije que no hice nada! — se defendió, para luego agarrar una tostada y salir rumbo a la escuela.

—Ne Karin, como crees que le gusten las chicas a ichi-nii

—No lo se

—Siempre creí que, le gustaban como orihime-san

—Mmm… no creo…creo que le gustan mas… del tipo rudo, como la chaparrita que vino alguna vez.

—joo… Me gustaría preguntarle

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Por fin habían arribado a la escuela. Ichigo había llegado tarde pues no solo sus hermanas le pidieron explicación si no también, su padre había salido de nada para darle una explicación sobre el funcionamiento del cuerpo masculino y como tener un mejor rendimiento. No supo como, pero escapo de aquella embarazosa platica y corrió a toda prisa para que su profesora no le reprendiera… bueno de cualquier forma nunca lo hacia, pero no quería ser impuntual.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que su sensei no había llegado, y que tres clases después supo que no llegaría ese día, y el que se había medio matado para venir. El director llego a la segunda clase a informarles que su maestra (obviamente) no llegaría ese día, y que por reglamento de la escuela tendrían que permanecer ahí hasta la una. Dándoles a escoger entre permanecer callados en su salón o acondicionamiento físico con Kogine-sensei. Por razones emocionales y físicas todos escogieron permanecer muy calladitos en su salón.

Además así podrían aprovechar sus horas libres, algunos como Mizuiro y Keigo se pusieron a jugar cartas, otros aprovecharían para recuperar el sueño, otras tantas para ponerse al dia en chismes o platicar de los chicos que les gustaban, un par se dedicaban a leer en esos tiempos muertos, como era el caso de Ishida y de Ryo que había salido. Y uno mas se dedicaba a inspeccionar a sus compañeros mas específicamente a cierta pelinegra de ojos azules que no despegaba sus lindos ojos del libro.

"Maldición" insultó mentalmente, todo lo malo que había pasado en la semana había sido su culpa y ahí estaba el de lo mas tranquilo, si siquiera disculparse por lo de esta mañana, el se había metido a su cama por lo tanto Ichigo no tenia por que pagar las consecuencias de las idioteces del Quincy. Pero si bien habían pasado cosas malas también habían pasado una que otra divertida, no muchas, pero si divertidas. Como la cara del Quincy al verse transformado en niña, esa linda expresión cuando fue a comprar ropa interior con el. Y debió admitir que estar encerrado en ese armario de escobas con el fue… caluroso. Y como olvidar el día en la playa cuando jugaron como dos idiotas a lanzarse agua, eso había sido bastante entretenido.

Se dio ánimos un poco, iría hablar con el; primero necesitaba una escusa, algo que le obligara a decirle mas de tres silabas con lo borde que era. Tal ves algo sobre un problema que no entendió, algo relacionado con hollows, algo sobre… lo que sea que Ishida hiciera en sus ratos libres además de leer. Ya había agarrado valor y justo cuando iba a levantarse una peli negra alta y con un gracioso lunar en su cara se le adelanto.

No podía escuchar desde ahí pero al parecer y por la cara de seriedad de Ryo pensó que era algo importante. Algunas palabras mas provocaron que Uryuu mirara a otro lado haciéndose el desentendido, algunas otras y parecía arrepentido por su actitud, y al parecer las ultimas lograron que siguiera a la pelinegra como manso corderito fuera del salón.

El peli naranja se pregunto que le fue lo que habría dicho la delegada, por que si, Ryo era la delegada y la segunda mejor alumna de la escuela, un poco mas de curiosidad le pico, a estas alturas debió haber aprendido que tratándose de Ishida, la curiosidad no era buena. Pero eso pareció no importarle.

Disimuladamente se encamino hacia la puerta, veía por los vídriales, intentando pasar por desapercibido, pero para orihime quien siempre mantenía su atenta mirada sobre el nunca pasaría desapercibido, no para ella. Llego victoriosamente a la puerta y se recargo en el marco si parecer muy obvio en lo que hacia, miraba hacia un lado, luego al otro alternadamente, pero tenia su vista en las tres personas en el corredor.

Al parecer, Uryuu estaba siendo sermoneado; eso lo decía por la mirada del arquero que miraba triste hacia al piso (como perrito regañado); por su compañera de salón, la delegada y por un tipo que no ubicaba ni jamás en su vista había visto. El chico era alto , mas o menos de su estatura, su cabello era negro, corto peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, lo que lo hacia lucir elegante, ojos azules en un tono mas cielo que los de Ishida, tez blanca pero mas bronceada que la de Ishida. Tenia un buen porte el uniforme bien arreglado solo lo hacia ver mas serio.

Miro un poco mas, tal vez si guardaba silencio podría saber quien demonios era ese sujeto. Pero la verdad es que no es cuchaba mucho, solo podía ver las expresiones de los tres, Ryo parecía ser la mas enojada, de hecho era la que mas reprendía al albino mientas el acompañante solo agregaba una que otra acotación. Vio como la chica no quiso seguir discutiendo por el "X" motivo de la pelea, así que sin decir mucho solo hizo una reverencia y se fu hacia el salón. Dejando solos a Ishida y su acompañante.

—Kurosaki deberías estar adentro— apunto Ryo que llegaba a la entrada. Perfecta oportunidad para preguntar disimuladamente quien era ese sujeto.

—si, pero me sofoque… además no estoy haciendo ruido— rasco su cabeza un par de veces— Oye… ese sujeto se me hace familiar… -mintió- Quien era?...

La pelinegra lo miro con una expresión neutra, eso dificultaba a Kurosaki para saber si lo había descubierto o no—Deberías poner mas atención Kurosaki—regaño, bueno al menos no había notada nada extraño… pero que extraño iba notar si solo quería saber el nombre de aquel sujeto junto a Ishida, de hecho no tendría que estarlo escondiendo, eso le hacia preguntarse que demonios hacia —Es Kenichiro Nanbu— indico y sin mas entro al salón.

Ichigo quedo en el marco de la puerta, observando detenidamente cualquier detalle, y eso que el chico no era precisamente observador. Apenas Ryo había entrado al salón la tensión en el habiente había desaparecido, se veía a Ishida mas relajando respondiendo a las aparentes preguntas que le hacia el mayor con un movimiento de su cabeza. El sujeto frente a Uryuu había logrado tener toda su atención, incluso lo había hecho reír y eso –según palabras de el y Rukia- era una tarea casi titánica. Además que se creía ese Quincy, se supone que era malo con la convivencia humana y ahora estaba de lo más feliz permitiendo que aquel sujeto invadiera su espacio personal.

Si pudiera escuchar –aseguraba- que podría oír palabras de cortejo entre los dos, y los leves sonrojos que tenia el arquero de vez en cuando no ayudaban a negar lo contrario. El sempai se había dedicado a acorralarlo perfectamente, tenia su mano izquierda apoyada en las ventanas que daban de vista la salida de la escuela, y del otro lado una enorme columna impedía que el arquero corriese en esa dirección. Jugaba con el largo cabello del pelinegro lo enroscaba entre sus dedos y lo olfateaba un poco, le enmarcaba la cara con sus largos dedos, se acercaba peligrosamente a la cara del Quincy incluso llego a susurrarle palabras al odio.

—Con que Kenichiro Nanbu — repitió en voz alta, mas para si que para el resto del mundo

—Ken-sempai? — interrumpió sus pensamientos la ojigris que llegaba a la puerta para asomarse a lo que mantenía tan atento al sustituto. La chica se había dado cuenta que algo tenia preocupado a su amigo, pues desde que se quedo en el marco de la puerta no había hecho nada mas que hacer gestos, algunos graciosos y otros un poco terroríficos.

—Lo conoces? — pregunto sorprendido, a lo que la chica sonrió, así era Kurosaki, siempre tan descuidado con las personas importantes, pero así le fascinaba además que así tenia escusa para acercase cada vez mas.

—Hai, es Kenichiro Nanbu-sempai , es el presidente del consejo estudiantil — explico amablemente. Kurosaki desencajo su cara, eso en serio que le sorprendió.

—No me digas que…— razono, claro era obvio por que otra razón más hablaría tan seriamente con Ishida, no había otra afirmación— Ishida es buscapleitos, enemigo del consejo estudiantil. — la pelirroja intento comprender, Kurosaki si que era divertido.

—… Para nada Kurosaki-kun, lo que pasa es que Ryuu-chan es vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil, pero siempre se escapa de las juntas, es por eso que Ken-sempai la esta regañando

—…

—Kurosaki-kun?

—TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! — reacciono, logrando no solo atraer la atención de sus compañeros del salón y de orihime, si no también la de Uryuu y compañía. Todos lo miraron desconcertados y es que, de buenas a primeras a el le había dado por gritar, seguro que Kogine sensei iba en camino.

—Shhhhh— callaron todos sus compañeros al unisonó, rezando mentalmente que su sensei de deportes no tuviera tan buen oído. Por su parte Ishida aprovecho la con función para salir de su arrinconamiento y caminar unos cuantos pasos lejos del mayor.

—Lo siento sempai, ya debo retirarme —Kurosaki casi sonríe del gusto

—Pero…— el chico tomo la mano del arquero y la beso — Promete que pensaras en mi oferta seriamente.

—Todo lo que sempai me propone es pensado minuciosamente — sonrió, y si todos hubieran prestado atención a los detalles hubieran visto que era de lo mas falsamente posible. Camino hacia donde Kurosaki e Inue estaban y despidió a su sempai con la mano. El chico levanto la mano igualmente y se encamino a su clase sin decir más. Soltó el aire que había mantenido tanto tiempo en sus pulmones, rezando que el pelinegro no quisiese entrar con el al salón. —Deberían entrar antes de que venga Kogine-sensei —se dirigió a orihime e Ichigo

—Claro, entremos, por que no invitas a "sempai" a entrar también? — Comento sarcástico y obviamente molesto el sustituto. Diciendo el "sempai" con una mal fingida voz femenina y entrando al salón casi a regañadientes.

Ambas chicas se miraron extrañadas, ¿Qué moca le había picado?, orihime negó con la cabeza dándole a entender al Quincy que no sabia la razón y el chico le contesto encogiéndose de hombros, es decir si la pelirroja no sabia, mucho menos el que había estado todo el rato hablando con Ryo y su sempai.

Ishida si mas que decirle… o mas bien si mas mímica que señalar a su compañera fue a su banca y abrió su pequeño libro para fingir que supuestamente leía y no debía ser interrumpido. Paso toda la hora pensando que era lo que tanto había molestado al shinigami. Tal vez seguía molesto por lo de esta mañana, después de todo hasta el había entendido (después despejar su mente en el baño) que el sustituto había quedado como un pervertido frente a su hermanita, cualquiera se molestaría ante eso. O quizá simplemente estaba enojado con su sempai…

Medito una rato eso último, tal vez sempai no le agradaba, después de todo había ironizado su nombre hace un rato. Lo mas seguro es que ellos dos no se cayeran bien pues su sempai tendía a ser estricto en cuanto la presentación con la que los alumnos portaban el uniforme y si había que juzgar algo…Kurosaki no era precisamente del tipo que lucia como un estudiante normal de preparatoria. A lo mejor eso era lo que le molestaba, seguramente ken-sempai le habría dicho en mas de una ocasión a Kurosaki que su cabello no era apropiado y eso hubiera molestado al sustito terminando en una feroz pelea.

Era un escenario muy realista… pero quizá poco probable dudaba que Ichigo fuera de recordar un rostro, después de todo, a el, no lo había notado hasta el incidente de la carnada hollow. Otra teoría es que Kurosaki hubiera visto a sempai haciendo algo incorrecto, pero lo descarto en seguida, su sempai podría se un poco hentai… pero jamás haría nada que pusiera en peligro a los demás.

Que gracioso, era como si estuviera… —Celoso…— susurro abriendo los ojos sorprendido, e instantáneamente rio ante su imaginación, ¿Qué locuras estaba pensando? ¡por que Ichigo estaría celoso? No era orihime para empezar. Definitivamente el sustituto estaba molesto por lo de la mañana era la única opción posible. Pero no se pudo evitar, dormir con el habían sido ordenes de Urahara, bueno… tampoco le había costado anda obedecerlas, dormir con el había sido como un sueño. Ahora guardaría el aroma tan delicioso y masculino de Kurosaki en su mente.

Dejo su libro en la butaca y recargo su codeo en ella para luego recargar su cabeza en su mano, ciertamente no quería disculparse con el, no era su culpa, pero tenia que arreglarlo no le gustaba estar enojado con el shinigami. Estaba tan concentrado en como NO disculparse pero lograr que el shinigami le hablara que no noto cuando su pelirroja amiga se planto enfrente de su asiento con las manos atrás y con una enorme sonrisa.

—Ryuu-chan! — llamo con voz fuerte lo que provoco un saltito de susto en la pelinegra

—Que… que sucede Inue-san? — pregunto tratando de recuperarse del susto. La chica de enfrente inflo sus cachetes fingiendo molesta.

—Ya te había dicho que me llames Hime-chan — lloriqueo—Somos amigas, las amigas se ponen apodos lindos

—Pero…

—De menos dime Orihime — indico aun con sus mofletes inflados

—va…vale… Orihime… que sucede? — pregunto nuevo sonriendo derrotado, no había nada que no pudiera negarle a esa chica.

—Las chicas y yo iremos al karaoke después de clase, así que tienes que venir

—Pero..inu… digo orihime…no..no tengo ropa para eso

—Puedes llevar el uniforme

—No creo que sea apropiado— mintió

—No te preocupes Ryuu-chan yo te presto — ofreció amablemente

—Sin ofender Inue-san … como te explico...tu ropa me queda…grande— dijo, haciendo un ademan con sus manos que indicaba que el tamaño de sus pechos no era el suficiente para llenar las prendas de la chica. Lo que la pelirroja pareció entender.

—Nee, Ryuu-chan, tu no hiciste ropa de chica el mes pasado para el taller de manualidades? Tal vez algo te quede— indico

Era obvio que orihime no entendía indirectas, el realmente no quería ir, pero inconscientemente había dado en el blanco. La ropa que tenia podría servirle… tal vez no para salir ese día… pero si en un futuro si Mayuri no encontraba el remedio rápido.

En ese instante entro Kogine-sensei al salón, anunciando que podrían irse a casa por ahora. Se escacharon los gritos de alegría de todos en la clase y una embestida general de alumnos aplasto al sensei de la puerta, habían sido pocos los que no habían salido corriendo entre ellos Ichigo y Uryuu. Era su oportunidad adelanto el paso alcanzado al peli naranja, tomo uno de los extremos de su camisa para llamar su atención. El susodicho volteo por reflejo y al ver quien era endureció un poco la mirada.

—Que quieres?

—Un…un favor— contesto un poco inseguro. De hecho ahora que lo pensaba… que se supone que ele diría?

—Ni loco, cada vez que te hago un favor termino mal parado

—Es uno chiquito— insistió

—Y por que yo? Dile a Inue

—Por...por… por que… necesito que seas tu —susurro con un bonito tono carmín en sus mejillas. Ichigo le siguió, pues a los poco segundo estaba rojito también.

—B… Bien… que tengo que hacer? — pregunto "resignado" desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ambos caminan en silencio por la calle, ambos a la saca del Quincy y ambos no tenían ni la menor idea de que hacer con el otro junto a el. Ichigo se había dicho que actuaria natural, pero se estaba volviendo muy difícil hacerlo, cada vez que volteaba a ver al ojiazul, por una extraña razón que le era desconocida, se enojaba pues solo recordaba al sempai de esta mañana hablándole de forma tan natural… cosa que el no podía hacer. E Ishida no sabia de que hablar, bueno tampoco se había esforzado mucho en tener algún tema de conversación desde que conocía a Kurosaki, por que preocuparse ahora.

Asi que, de milagro para el Quincy pasaron dos señoritas a su lado, se detuvieron un segundo para admirar al peli naranja y claro se tomaron su tiempo para inspeccionar al Quincy y lanzarle una miradita de odio. Este simplemente las ignoro y siguieron caminando. Ahí estaba ahora podía hablar.

—Vaya si que eres popular shinigami —soltó lo menos venenosamente que pudo el comentario mientras subía sus lentes.

—Ah?... por que lo dices? — el Quincy casi se va de bruces al suelo

—como que porque? No viste a loas dos chicas de hace un rato? Casi te comen con la mirada

—No recuerdo que alguien pasara por aquí— Si el shinigami era así de idiota con las directas no quería imaginarse con las indirectas. Eso explicaba por que el constante coqueteo de la pelirroja ni lo inmutaba. Y si ella no tenia esperanzas ni se dijera de el. —Pero… tu no te quedas atrás. — el Quincy lo miro desconcertado, para Ichigo era el momento ideal para sacarle toda la información de ese tal sujeto. —hablo del tipo de tercero

—Ah... te refieres a ken-sempai—el sustituto asintió

—Desde que eres chica casi todos te siguen, el equipo de futbol, el de beisbol y ahora ese sujeto de tercero— el Quincy se detuvo y miro aun más confundido a Ichigo, este también se detuvo unos pasos después y miro al pelinegro.

—Pero.. .Kurosaki, ken-sempai siempre me ha tratado así— el sustituto lo miro sorprendido. Eso significaría que el chico aquel lo cortejaba desde que era un hombre? — Se que es raro que un hombre guste de otro…— aclaro, eso le había dolido un poco, sabia desde un principio que el shinigami no era la clase de hombre que se fije en otro.

—C…Como es…que…?— Muy al contrario de lo que Uryuu comenzaba a pensar, lo único que pasaba por la cabeza peli naranja era que debía matar ese sujeto, no le agradaba, no sabia por que pero no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Ahora resultaba que era el primero en hablarle a Ishida en la escuela sin lograr que este se portara borde.

—Oh bueno… lo conocí en los primero días de clase, cuando teníamos que escoger club, el es presidente del club de arquería— comenzó a caminar de nuevo seguido por el sustituto

—Maldición! —Grito el shinigami— Ese sujeto es presidente de consejo estudiantil, presidente del club de arquería… hay otra cosa en la que se a presidente? — pregunto muy, muy molesto.

—Pues… es … presidente del comité de eventos…— Ichigo le miro mal e Ishida rio culpable, el había preguntado que se le iba a hacer. — Quería estar en ese club antes de conocer el taller de manualidades, así que hice la prueba de ingreso, sempai dijo que era lo mas sorpréndete que había visto, así que casi me rogo entrar, pero después de ingresar a manualidades no pude decirle que si. Además e gusta mas coser que la arquería…

—Aja — dijo para que continuara su historia—Como es que…

—No… lo se muy bien, el solo seguía insistiendo que entrara al club de arquería, luego pasaron las elecciones del presidente y vicepresidente así que nos veíamos mas seguido y…

—Entonces de verdad eres vicepresidente de es tonto consejo? — interrumpió

—No me sorprende que no lo supieras — suspiro derrotado el ojiazul— Tengo las mejores calificaciones en la escuela, era imposible que no me tomaran en cuenta — alardeo

—Nunca que he visto Salir a esas juntas o participar en algo, como querías que lo supiera?

—Bueno… es que no lo hago, yo no quería el puesto pero no me dejaron negarlo, es una forma de decir que realmente no deseo hacerlo, Ryo y sempai dicen que los meto en problemas y casi siempre me están regañando por eso. Como sea, sempai solo me llamo un día dijo que eran asuntos muy urgentes del consejo ,fui y me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho… nunca me ha explicado bien por que… siempre esta diciendo algo sobre mis ojos… la verdad es que no le presto atención

—Y…cuando te dijo eso… qu…que le dijiste? — pregunto curioso y obviamente interesado

—Le…dije…— le había dicho que le gustaba otra persona de su salón, pero decirle eso al shinigami no ayudaría en mucho seguramente estaría encima de el preguntándole quien y ese era un secreto que se llevaría a al tumba—Que… no estaba interesado en el de esa manera, pensé que se desanimaría y me dejaría en paz, pero el solo tomo mis manos y me dijo "hare todo lo posible por entrar a tu corazón" —conto, hablando con voz de hombre, una muy aguda.

—Oye… Ishida— el aludido volteo a verlo sin dejar de caminar — No estoy molesto ni nada, por lo de la mañana… solo… bueno si estoy algo molesto por que mis hermanas me molestaran por un buen rato y la verdad es que no mu gusta usar los pechos de las niñas como almohada, bueno estaban calientitos y esponjados peor no signifique que me gusten, bueno si me gustan están lindos, no es que los haya visto , pero no es que no lo haya notado…

—Kurosaki… cierra la boca — le callo riendo, había entendido que Kurosaki no estaba molesto con el, con eso hubiera bastado, Ichigo se sonrojo un poquito al verlo sonreír, su sonrisa si que era bonita. —Lo siento… no debí entrar así a tu casa— Para sorpresa del sustituto se disculpo— Urahara lo recomendó

—Eso, te quería preguntar por que Urahara te dijo eso?

—Bueno, el domingo por la noche cuando dormía, no se muy bien lo que sucedió pero Rukia me despertó, ella estaba peleando con un hollow, era pequeño así que lo derroto fácilmente, ella dijo que había ido a la casa de Inue por que sintió una gran energía espiritual e Inue me dijo que mientras dormía mi cuerpo había brillado muy raro y empezó a atraer hollows pequeños.

—¿?... Pero no lo sentí— se preocupo el peli naranja

—Kuchiki-san tampoco, orihime la llamo, bueno a ti pero contesto ella. Después de eso ella nos llevo con Urahara, el dijo que lo sea que hizo Mayuri altero mi reiatsu, que había aumentado pero no tengo ningún control sobre el, dijo que al parecer era controlado por mis emociones… de echo creo que esta en lo correcto, recuerdas? Cuando me enoje con Mayuri, cundo me dijiste que estaba desnudo, lo del vestidor, el baño, lo de la playa, todo ocurrió por que estaba enojado, avergonzado, o desesperado.

—Entiendo— comento serio el sustituto, prestándole toda la atención posible

—Urahara-san dijo que quizá tuve un mal sueño… o uno muy bueno, pues la energía se desataba con emociones muy intensas, le pedí una solución, me dijo que tomaría mucho tiempo, lo mejor será esperar a Mayuri, y me comento que tenia una solución.

—Y cuanto te cobro por eso?

—Nada…eso fue muy extraño pero dijo que no me cobraría, siempre y cuando siguiera sus órdenes al pie de la letra, dijo que tendría una solución temporal dentro de unos días que mientras tanto tendría que dormir contigo—tanto Ichigo como el Quincy enrojecieron

—Y por que conmigo? —Grito avergonzado

—El…Urahara dijo que como en tu interior había una parte hollow el absorbería la energía generada tan imprudencialmente por mi, no es que yo quisiera hacerlo.

Ahí termino la conversación, ya había llegado a la casa del Quincy, Ichigo comprendí el por que pero aun no le agradaba para nada la idea, o más bien le avergonzaba y bastante. Como Ishida no tenia llave, el sustituto tubo que hacer uso de su emblema de shinigami y después de esconder bien su cuerpo en el jardín del Quincy tomo a este ultimo en brazos. A la fuerza ya que Ishida se negaba a aceptar que el shinigami lo cargase de esa forma pero el sustituto no tenía la paciencia para discutir en ese momento. Así, con el pelinegro en brazos salto hacia el balcón su habitación (la del quincy) y luego lo puso en el suelo.

Ishida tubo que contener las ganas de golpear al shinigami por la vergonzosa posición, por esp mejor se distrajo abriendo el enorme ventanal de su cuarto. Entraron y después de revolver unas cosas en el armario el pelinegro saco varias cosas del armario y las fue dejando sobre la cama. Una tras otra las prendas femeninas iban saliendo del closet. Asi hasta formar una pequeña montaña.

—No tienes mucha ropa de chica? —pregunto el shinigami pensando en lo peor

—No, lo que tengo es mucho tiempo libre, la hice por ratos para un proyecto del taller… que estabas pensando Kurosaki?

—Nada, nada— Claro el sustituto jamás pensaría que Ishida se disfrazaba de mujer por las noches, aunque viéndolo bien no era una visión muy mala. Sacudió fuerte en su cabeza eso de que le dijeran depravado ya le estaba afectando.

—Se supone que todas las prendas tiene la misma talla— indico el Quincy sacándose los zapatos —Kurosaki voltéate — ordeno quitándose el suéter crema de la escuela. Ichigo capto rápido y se giro sobre su eje para darle la espalda a la chica que empezó a deshacerse de su blusa y mas tarde de su falda.

Ichigo intentaba distraerse mirando por la habitación, era grande y bien ordenada, intento pensar en algo mas que le llamase la atención en aquel lugar. Miro la ventana ahora, era linda blanca, con vidrios limpios, y reflejaba perfectamente al Quincy intentando ponerse una blusa… "maldición" pensó boletó la cabeza hacia todos lados intentando esconderla en algún lugar, empezaba a creer que el destino quería que viera al Quincy desnudo.

—Me queda! — anunció el Quincy con felicidad, inmediatamente el shinigami volteo a verle para picarle del por que se había tardado tanto, pero se quedo mudo. Ishida usaba un pequeño vestido blanco de tirantes no muy ceñido al cuerpo y con vuelo. —Que te parece? — pregunto, como lo haría cualquier otra chica al probarse algo nuevo

—Eres linda….e…e..es decir el vestido es lindo… bueno tu también…bueno… ya cámbiate vámonos antes de que llegue tu padre— indico un tanto molesto consigo mismo, cada vez se ponía mas idiota, debían serlos golpes sufridos en batallas. Se giro nuevamente al ver la risa del Quincy ante su boba actitud.

Otra vez con el uniforme de la escuela, Ishida saco una maleta y hecho ahí todas las prendas que había confeccionado. Ichigo ni siquiera pido permiso para llevarla simplemente la tomo una vez cerrada, no es que no confiara en que el Quincy tuviera su fuerza, pero para que arriesgarse, además le habían enseñado a ser caballeroso. Ishida se adelanto bajando por las escaleras y enseñando el camino hacia la puerta y justo cuando iba a tomar el pomo , la puerta se abrió.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación, ambas miradas azules se cruzaron. Ishida casi se desmalla del susto y Ryuken intentaba comprender lo que tenia frente a el. ¿Seria un fantasma?, pensó, pues la chica delante era la viva imagen de su esposa muerta, el cabello las facciones, lo ojos, todo. ¿Las horas excesivas de trabajo habían logrado enloquecerlo a l fin? Estaba alucinando y el espejismo solo le miraba fijamente asustado.

Iba a ignorar el juego que su cerebro había creado, eso no estaba ahí, o eso creía el así que lo mejor era pasar de largo. Pero creyó comprenderlo cuando vio al sustituto atrás de su visión, que alterado se paro enfrente de la chica, como para protegerla.

—No es lo que parece — grito alterado el shinigami — Es…no…no es Uryuu es… es una compañera de… otro país, pero de verdad que no es Uryuu transformado en mujer por culpa de Mayuri — Ambos Ishida le miraron, diciéndole lo imbécil que era con sus miradas.

—Bueno… parece que tienes mucho que explicar— anuncio el Ishida mayor que paso de ver al shinigami a su… hijo? —Kurosaki-kun creo que puedes dejar esa maleta ene el piso, ya que no ira a ningún lado—El sustituto obedeció si había alguien a quien le tuviera miedo ese era el padre de Ishida —Ahora, creo que estas viendo la puerta —se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al shinigami que miro al Ishida menor y sete asintió, indicándole que obedeciera y así lo hizo a penas puso un pie fuera la puerta se cerro. — Y Bien?


	7. Chapter 7

—Ok… voy intentar asimilar esto… muy bien… no puedo asimilar esto…

El silencio era denso, tan obvio que ambas personas sentadas frente a frente en la pequeña mesa de la cocina tenían tantas cosas hirientes de que decirse, pese a la incomodidad que sintieran se miraban retadoramente uno pidiendo respuestas y el otro negándose a dárselas. No era necesario buscar palabras adecuadas para expresarse pues ambos sabían que siempre terminarían diciéndose cosas hirientes al final.

En un muy pequeño resumen el menor de los Ishida había contado lo sucedido, la noticia le cayo como balde de agua fría, pero lo peor ya había pasado, ver a su hijo convertido e chica si lo había impactado mas no lo había dado a relucir. ¿Cómo tenia que reaccionar uno cuando se entera que su hijo ahora e una mujer? Se acomodo los lentes, si había algo que Uryuu hubiera sacado de el a parte de la miopía era ese incesante tic de mover sus lentes de lugar cuando no sabían que hacer.

El mayor respiro profundamente poniendo en alerta al otro. Intentando asimilar aun la pequeña historia con lujo de detalle que acababa de oír, no crean por lo difícil que era aceprat que su varón ahora fuera una niña, no eso era el menor de sus problemas. El debate se hallaba entre si dejar vivir o no al primogénito de su compañero de universidad. Ese idiota de Isshin solo criaba pervertidos, pensaba.

Soltó el aire —Vaya imbécil que no pudo ver venir eso— soltó con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba, mientras buscaba sus cigarrillos. El Quincy menor solo se sonrojo un poco al oír eso, mas por ira que por vergüenza.

—Claro debí verlo venir, es tan común que pase, por que no lo pensé— respondió fingiendo culpa

—Te devolví tus poderes con la condición de que no volver a tratar a eso s seres, creo que ahí tienes tu consecuencia— remato lo mas calmado que pudo

—Intentaba salvar a mi amiga! — se justifico

—Claro hiciste tan bien tu trabajo que terminaste perdiendo un brazo y ahora eres mujer— eso callo al menor

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo — intento responderle el menos, parándose de donde estaba, apoyando amabas manos en la mesa de madera. —El tipo contra el que peleamos era muy fuerte, apenas Kurosaki tuvo oportunidad! —grito, el enojo del menor era bastante fuerte y se pudo ve runa vez la energía empezaba a canalizarse—Yo realmente puso todo lo que tenia, no vengas a decirme lo inútil que soy! — siguió gritando, la mesa comenzó ante al atenta mirada del peliblanco a desfragmentarse en pequeños pedazos de energía espiritual que se teñían de un bonito color azul eléctrico y rodeaban a la chic—no quieras parecer un buen padre que intenta advertir tu lo único que quieres es joderme la vida por que no fuste tu el que se murió en vez de mi abuelo! — no solo estaba a punto de acabar con la mesa, si no con Ryuken, pues la energía que se desfragmentaba después de rodear al pelinegro iba a pararse en algunas zonas del peliblanco, este sintió el leve cosquilleo que generaban las partículas tan llenas de energía que inminentemente explotarían.

—Uryuu cállate y ve lo que estas haciendo— hablo firmemente con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que el pequeño Quincy le prestara atención. El pequeño observo como al distraerse y calmarse un poco las granos de energía volvían a su estado natural acomodándose perfectamente para volver a formar parte de la mesa —Podrás tranquilizarte o eso también es difícil para ti?

El menos miro mal a su padre pero decidió calmarse antes de que algo malo fuese a suceder. Volvió a sentarse y agacho su cabeza cual niño pequeño después de hacer una travesura, aunque pensar en explotar a Ryuken iba mas haya de una simple travesura.

—y te quedaras así para siempre? — pregunto el peliblanco encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—Kurotsuchi busca una solución— el mayor no pudo evitar reír

—y tu tienes fe en eso? — el meno negó con su cabeza

—Urahara-san dijo que buscara una solución alternativa

—Tu confianza en los shinigamis es bastante ridícula, y tendré que comprarte ropa— Ishida lo miro extrañado pero aun así contesto

—No, tengo alguna que hice algún tiempo para la clase

—Que bien, no quería hacerlo— aclaro y se levanto de la mesa apagando el cigarrillo en el encendedor frente a el. —solo ve a tu habitación.

—Pero…— el mayo se detuvo y volteo a ver a su hijo, mentiría si dijera que no se veía adorable con sus ojos esperanzados y apunto de pedirle algo. —Urahara –san dijo que debo dormir con Kurosaki…—Una venita broto en la frente del peliblanco mas no movió ningún musculo facial — por que…la energía…que sale— el menor sabia que Ryuken se estaba enfadado, no en balde había vivido tantos años con el. —..de mi…cuerpo… puede…provocar…

—que Kurosaki-kun arregle sus problemas de hormonas el solo, tu te quedas aquí— sentencio en tono molesto

—No tiene nada que ver con eso! — grito totalmente enrojecido— Es…por los hollows…

—Yo me encargare de eso, así que no tienes que ir a ninguna parte— el menor quiso seguir objetando pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo obedeció a Ryuken

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sabia que era un sueño su mente se lo decía y repetía una y otra vez pero su cuerpo se negaba a entender la situación, su cuerpo era el de una mujer ya se había acostumbrado a ese cuerpo que hasta lo soñaba, vestía un lindo vestido blanco sin mangas ceñido en la cintura y suelto de abajo, el largo le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, la parte del pecho era adornado con encaje del mismo color. Su cuerpo estaba tendido a las orillas del mar, sus manos, acomodadas sobre su pecho su cara con vista al cielo que se teñía de colores rojos y naranjas.

Quiso moverse pero no pudo hacerlo , intento hacerlo una vez mas pero nada, otra mas esta vez intentando mover la parte mas pequeña de su cuerpo como un dedo pero tampoco, lo único que al parecer tenia movilidad eran sus ojos, con los que recorrió a pocas miradas toda la playa. Una extraña desesperación comenzó a esparcirse en su mente y surgió aumentando conforme a la marea iba subiendo, pues la marea había empezado por mojarle sus pies y ahora cubría hasta la rodilla. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos mas y el agua llego un poco mas arriba de las rodillas mojando el hermoso vestido blanco, provocando que ondeara bajo el agua por la corriente.

La luna se pasaba en el punto mas alto y una vez más la marea subió azotando la costa enterrando aun mas el cuerpo del pelinegro, hasta su pecho, bajando por su cuello, su largo cabello negro flotaba por encima de las aguas. No falto mucho para que el agua cubriera en mayor parte su cuerpo, siendo lo único que sobresalía sus hermosas facciones.

Pretendió gritar, pedirá ayuda pero sus labios permanecieron sellados, por medio de su nariz tomo todo el aire que pudo, el agua sin miramientos cubrió lo último que quedaba fuera, término por sepultarlo y arrastrarlo hasta el fondo. La presión que ejercía el liquido sobre el fue basta haciéndolo expulsar el poco oxigeno que quedaba de sus pulmones. Parecía ridículo, como si el mar hubiera golpeado su estomago para obligarle a respirar.

Aquel liquido cristalino cambio repentinamente su color, de ese tranquilizante azul a un tono rojo casi negro más denso, muy parecido a la sangre, este entro a su cuerpo rápidamente, era inminente que moriría ahogado, desesperado dio un ultimo vistazo a aquel mar que seria su tumba, después de eso su vista se fue y todo se volvió negro.

Logro por fin moverse una vez despierto, su respiración agitada resonaba haciendo eco en su habitación, estaba cubierto por el sudor y con una extraña sensación recorriéndole el vientre. Ahora que lo pensaba, no solo su vientre, todo su cuerpo se sentía extraño. Pesaba como si estuviera agonizando de cansancio y no hubiera dormido en días.

Intento removerse entre la sabanas para volver a dormir, notando que había algo húmedo en ellas, se incorporo sentándose en su cama, fue ahí cuando descubrió que no solo estaban húmedas, si no completamente empapadas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la idea de que como un niño pequeño tras una pesadilla, había mojado la cama. Quito las sabanas rápidamente viendo con miedo y horror como una enorme mancha de sangre cubría las sabanas y la ropa blanca con la que dormía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El mayor de los Ishida se encontraba en la cocina, bebiendo una gran taza de café bien cargado, caliente y sin nada de azúcar. Había pasado una noche terrible, pues, si bien había calculado que su hijo expulsaría una gran cantidad de reiatsu no imagino que fuera tanta. A penas el pequeño se había ido a dormir varias extrañas presencias habían invadido la casa, no fue mucho trabajo para el pues había sido pan comido eliminarlos a todos, pero después de 15 minutos la casa estaba rodeada nuevamente. Hasta esa shinigami enana había venido a ayudarle.

Le ofreció hacer guardia mientras el velaba por el pelinegro. Hace mucho tiempo que no hacia eso, verlo dormir ahí le hizo recordar lo frágil que llegaba a ser y eso lo puso a pensar. El jamás había sido un muy buen padre que digamos y eso cualquiera lo sabia, pero a su manera había hecho a Ishida -menor- un hombre de bien. No le había importado mucho cuidar de el, para su suerte o al menos eso se decía, Uryuu había nacido varón, sinceramente el mundo seria mas fácil, podría cuidarse el solo, ser autosuficiente, no lidiaría con problemas hormonales, en entrevistas de trabajo su cuerpo no seria factor de contratación, no tenia que gastar dinero en maquillaje, el mundo estaba pensado y hecho para hombres, podía sentarse con las piernas abiertas sin importar que usara, gracias a que el era hombre su cuenta de teléfono era de lo mas barata, pero eso se había acabado.

Ahora el pobre, no aguantaría sus pies por usar tacones, no podría salir solita a altas horas de la noche, tendría que estar constantemente al pendiente de su apariencia, tenia que usar sostén –según le había comentado su esposa que en paz descanse era bastante incomodo- no podría confiar en los taxistas!... o cualquier otro hombre de hecho, tendría que volver a tener "la charla" versión femenina, si había una ventaja tal vez no tendría que preocuparse por la calvicie. Pero el punto era que ahora tendría que actuar como un buen padre, preocuparse y estar al pendiente de que no necesitara o le faltara algo.

El reloj marcaba las 6 de la mañana, la shinigami se había marchado hace una media hora dejando todo en manos del peliblanco. Este se encamino a su cuarto con el propósito de dormir de menos una hora pues le tocaría el turno de toda la noche ese día, al menos dormiría con su nueva y recién restaurada autoestima de padre. Justo cuando iba a entrar a su habitación, sucedió algo que acabo por quitarle el sueño.

—AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Se escucho el frito del Quincy por toda la casa y tal vez por todo la calle, el mayor sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la habitación de su ahora hija y sin pedir permiso abrió la habitación. El pequeño lo miro asustado con las manos llenas de sangre, pues, en su torpeza el chico había palpado la zona ensangrentada de su ropa en busca de alguna herida o algo similar.

Siendo medico Ryuken no tuvo que analizar mucho para saber cual era el padecimiento, si es que se le podía llamar así, pero como padre primerizo de una niña no tenia ni mas mínima idea de que hacer. Con cuidado se acerco a la chica le puso su mano sobre el hombro y la cubrió en lo que pareció un abrazo. La chica pareció sorprendida mas no aparto en ningún momento a su papá.

—Q…que…esta…pasando? — pregunto temeroso de saber la repuesta

—Que en las escuelas no les dan biología? — a pesar de que no quería sonar duro no puedo evitar volver a su vieja conducta. Respiro hondo y prosiguió antes de acabar con la paciencia de su hijo— Veras, es un cíclico fisiológico que pasa cuando una niña entra en madurez alrededor de los 12 a los 19 años que ocurre con una cadencia media aproximada de 28 días… aunque el 90% de las mujeres tiene ciclos entre 23 y 35 días. Se produce un sangrado vaginal fruto de la descamación de la brusca deprivación hormonal al final del ciclo femenino que se presenta en caso de no haber implantado un blastocito — el menor lo miro mal, pero entendió perfectamente daba gracias el tener un amplio vocabulario, suspiro aliviado al menos el susto le había pasado mas no así el malestar que sentía, al menos el tener a Ryuken acariciándole el cabello le reconfortaba un poco.

Sujeto su vientre fuertemente al sentir una horrible punzada atravesar su estomago, casi obligándolo a retorcerse , pudo sentir en ese momento algo de lo mas extraño, el liquido salir lenta y tediosamente por su partes mas privadas y caer en sus pantis. Por un momento se sintió tentado a llorar ante las nuevas y horrible sensaciones corporales femeninas.

Su padre lo noto así que agarrándolo firmemente de la cintura lo llevo al baño de la recamara dejándolo suavemente dentro de la tina, prendió la llave del agua caliente y dejo que las gotas de agua fría mojaran a su hijo. Uryuu sintió el agua fría reprimiendo un quejido, ya se sentía lo bastante mal como para prestar atención al agua fría. El agua se encontró con la sangre, disolviéndola poco a poco de entremezclarse.

Poco a poco el agua se volvió mas calidad dándole una sensación de tranquilidad a pesar de que debes en cuando una gotitas de sangre salían no las sentía del todo, Ryuken le dejo solo un momento, le pidió que se desvistiera para que pudiera bañarse mejor el regresaría en unos minutos después de ir a la farmacia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mas tarde en otro lugar.

Los alumnos de la escuela preparatoria karakura estaban envueltos en el pánico, sudaban por la tensión, el miedo los había petrificado en su lugar, sin mover ni un solo musculo o si quiera tragar saliva por el miedo a atraer la atención de su nuevo profesor suplente. Simplemente no podían quitarle los ojos de encima. Aquel sujeto era de lo mas raro y aterrador.

El sujeto era atractivo para que negarlo, mas de una señorita en el salón había quedado embobada al verlo pasar, de cabello azul, corto y brillante, ojos color miel que miraban fijamente casi atravesando el cuerpo, como si pudiera leer hasta tus más íntimos pensamientos y si se molestaba era como si miles de espadas te atravesaran al mismo tiempo y lo que a vista de muchos quitaba el encanto de su rostro e infundía temor en todos. Su sonrisa, que se ensanchaba a lo largo de su rostros, era falsa eso cualquiera podía notarlo pero era aterradora.

Se había presentado a trabajar con un elegante traje de color negro, camisa blanca sin fajar. Se presento como Kurotsuchi-sensei, su maestro suplente, ya que su maestra había…"desaparecido" misteriosamente y sin decirle a nadie. En el momento de su presentación, Rukia, Chad y Orihime habían intercalado miradas preocupadas sin saber si era bueno o malo que aquel tipo estuviera dando clases aquí. En cuanto a Ichigo un simple "me es familiar" había cruzado por su cabeza, pues el estaba entretenidamente pensando en otras cosas.

No había sabido nada del Quincy después de que su padre lo corriera tan amablemente de su casa, no había llegado ni a la primera ni a la segunda hora de clases, lo que hizo que se preguntase si el mayor de los Ishida había hecho algo malo con el menor. Muchas suposiciones habían pasado por su cabecita naranja, unas coherentes otra de lo mas absurdas.

La primera era que, el peliblanco ni siquiera notaria el cambio, pero a vista de todos seria bastante obvio. La segunda fue que tal vez el mayor solo lo echaría de la casa, mas sin embargo si eso hubiera ocurrido estaba casi seguro de que hubiera recurrido a el o a orihime pero ninguno sabido su paradero. La tercera era que papi Ishida había golpeado Quincy hasta la muerte… pero eso era una exageración y el peliblanco no se veía del tipo que golpeaba niñas. Quizás la había violado?... es decir Ishida no estaba nada mal en esos momentos… pero en que demonios pensaba eso ni siquiera venial caso .

El alivio a su cabeza llego una vez que el timbre toco dando aviso a los alumnos que la hora de almorzar había llegado. Decidió ir a comer con su grupo de amigos, intentaría ir a buscar al Quincy mas tarde si no llegaba a la escuela. Mientras orihime buscaba su almuerzo, también preocupada por su amiga decidió preguntarle mas tarde al shinigami si la acompañaba e buscarla así tendría una escusa para estar un rato a solas con el sustituto.

Apenas desenvolvió su almuerzo y ya tenia parada a su pelinegra amiga Tatsuki parada frente a ella con brazos cerrados mirándola de forma seria. Si bien era del tipo serio orihime sabía perfectamente cuando iba a regañarla o decirle algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta. Y esta era uno de esas veces. La pelinegra agarro la silla que estaba atrás del escritorio del pupitre enfrente de su amiga, acomodándolo de tal forma que quedaba frente a ella.

—Orihime tenemos que hablar— soltó de repente, la pelirroja que hasta entonces había estado sonriendo, borro su sonrisa, intento disimular la preocupación que le causaban las palabras de su amiga y volvió a sonreír.

—Claro Tasuki, de que quieres hablar? es sobre nuevo profesor?.. .por que realmente es aterrador no es así jejeje

—Es sobre Ichigo— eso era algo que a veces le gustaba de Tasuki, que era directa no siempre era bueno, como ahora, cuando sabia que rumbo tomaría la conversación.

—Que tiene Kurosaki-kun? — se hizo la desentendida

—Cuando planeas decirle lo que sientes por el?

—…— la ojigris guardo silencio, ya le había confesado sus sentimientos a Kurosaki, peor este había estado inconsciente, preguntándole a cualquier persona le abrían dicho que eso no tenia ningún sentido, el chiste de una confesión era que tus sentimientos llegaran a la otra persona.

—Yo no creo que seas indiferente para Ichigo, tienes oportunidad, pero no pareces querer aprovecharla.

—para mi…con que Kurosaki-kun sea feliz, yo también lo seré

—No intentes consolarte con eso! Por que a pesar de quererlo tanto no haces nada por luchar por el? Que no vez que alguien podría llevárselo lejos de ti? No te sentirías mal de ni siquiera haberlo intentado?

—Ne, Tatsuki …sabes… yo amo mucho a Kurosaki-kun—La pelirroja sonrió tristemente— Pero…sabes… a veces creo que ese cariño que tengo por el me hace una horrible persona—confeso intentando aguantar sus lagrimas— Hace tiempo yo estaba celosa de Kuchiki-san, ella es hermosa, fuerte, pode hacer feliz a cualquier persona que ella desee, cuando la veía en la escuela no pensaba mucho en esas cosas, pero al llegar a casa y estar sola… no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que odiaba Kuchiki-san por que ella tenia lo que yo no, la atención de Kurosaki, su tiempo, todo…

—…— la pelinegra permaneció callada entendiendo los sentimientos de su amiga

—Mentiría, si no dijera que me alivio cuando ella se fue por un tiempo, por que pude consolar a Kurosaki-kun, acercarme a el, ver que lo que había entre Kuchiki-san y el no era mas que una simple amistad… tu dices que no lo intento, pero si lo hago… a mi manera, cada día intento llamar su atención, soy la primera en saludarlo todos los días, a veces le llevo pan a su casa, cepillo mi cabello todo los días con la esperanza que el me diga que esta bonito, incluso invento cualquier escusa para quedarme un rato mas con el… pero mis sentimientos no lo tocan ni un poquito…

—Entonces debes intentar con mas fuerza, si ya viste que las acciones no le llegan, dile con tus palabras… tu también lo has visto no es así? —la pelirroja la miro un poco confundida y la pelinegra suspiro cansada— Orihime, yo se que Ishida-kun es una amiga muy querida para ti, pero tienes que abrir los ojos, tienes que ver como mira a Ichigo

—Ryuu-chan?...no creo que ella…

—Tu lo viste en la playa no es así, se que Ichigo es amable con todos pero sabemos que Ishida es borde con todos, el que aceptara jugar con Ichigo no te dice nada?— la pelirroja se mantuvo callada.

No es que no lo hubiera notado, es que no quería verlo. Ishida era lo que siempre había deseado en una mejor amiga, Tatsuki si era su mejor amigo pero era tan fraternal que parecía mas su madre que su amiga e Ishida no, ella la escuchaba sin regañarla, le aconsejaba como solo un cerebrito sin vida social lo haría, a diferencia de los demás no solo se sentía protegida por la ojiazul si no que se sentía capaz de protegerla, podía jugar con ella, hablarle horas de Kurosaki-kun sin hartarle, incluso comía su comida sin siquiera gustarle y alagarle por lo deliciosa que estaba aunque no fuera cierto.

—Realmente quieres rendirte así nada mas

—Yo…

—Piénsalo bien, yo se que puedes hacer feliz a Ichigo, la única que falta que lo crea eres tu— finalizo la pelinegra dejando a una pensativa Orihime con la mente llena de dudas.

La hora del almuerzo termino, dando inicio a la cuarta hora y ni luces del Quincy, no fue si no hasta la mitad de esta cuarta hora que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver como paso a paso la pelinegra entraba al salón. No tenia un buen color estaba mas pálida de lo usual si es que eso era posible, se veía su delgadas piernas temblar incesantes a cada paso, estaba un poco encorvado pues el dolor no le dejaba erguirse, para su muy lento andar apenas uno metro de haber entrado a la puerta. Miro a sus compañeros que la veían con pánico como si temieran que una extraña maldición se apoderada de su cuerpo, luego miro al pizarrón, un extraño sujeto estaba parado ahí mirándolo, sonriéndole de forma escalofriante.

A pesar de su malestar, se tomo el tiempo para analizar al sujeto, peli azul, ojos amarillos, sonrisa siniestra, guapo, bata de laboratorio, no había dudas, en especial con el nombre de kurotsuchi escrito todavía en el pizarrón. Los pequeños paso que había logrado dar hasta entonces los volvió a retroceder y mas rápido de lo que los avanzo, con miedo levanto su mano y señalo acusadoramente al peli azul.

—Que demonios haces aquí? — Grito a todo pulmón, no se podían ver sus ojos solo el reflejo que daban los mismos

—Realizo un trabajo como docente — respondió el maestro, todos sus compañeros habían desencajado la cara ante la osadía del ojiazul pues el tipo ahora tenia una sonrisa peor que con la que se había presentado.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tu, déjame decirte de una vez que si planeas algo malo puede irte a la… —antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, y una mano se coloco firmemente en su cabeza obligándolo a hacer una reverencia.

—Lamento el comportamiento de mi inútil vicepresidente de consejo, por favor no lo juzgue mal — hablo rio haciendo una reverencia a lado de Ishida. La ojiazul no necesito mas para entender que la había regado así que permaneció callado

—No hay problema solo vayan a su lugar— su voz hizo un eco sepulcral, haciendo que cada uno de los alumnos tuviera un escalofrió. Las chicas obedecieron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

La tarde paso sin mas intervenciones, de vez en cuando el nuevo sensei preguntaba a Ishida para ponerle a prueba y este le respondía sin dudar, peor también sin muchas ganas, a pesar de la pastilla que su padre le había dado en la mañana el dolor no cesaba. De hecho era la razón por la cual no hubiera llegado temprano.

Ryuken había llegado de la farmacia con un monto de extrañas y curiosas cajitas. Leyendo bien todos los empaques se había dado cuenta que todas eran productos o bien tampones o toallas sanitarias. Tanto el como el peliblanco no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que era mejor. Optaron por la toalla pues no se veía nada tentador tener ese pequeño aparatito dentro de aquella parte, leyeron las instrucciones de uso y Uryuu se encargo de ponerla como creía que se ponía.

A pesar de tener todo aparentemente listo, el Ishida menor apenas y podía salir del baño, por un momento se sintió tentado a quedarse sentado ahí todo el aire hasta que saliera todo lo que tuviera que salir. Pero las palabras de Ryuken eran ciertas "no podía detener su vida solo por un cosa de nada" así que decidido salió hacia la escuela, pero a medio camino decidió regresarse pues, empezó asentir un extraño bochorno, al no estar Ryuken se sintió en la libertad de volver a bañarse y estar en el baño media hora mas. Al considerarse listo partió la escuela con su uniforme habitual, pero sin suéter o saco ya sentía bastante calor como para sumarle los abrigos.

Con esfuerzos sobre humano había llagado a la escuela, el dolor apenas lo había dejado caminar y hecho de sentir la sangre bajar no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, como pudo subió las escaleras haciendo paradas cada vez que la sangre fluía. Y después había llegado al salón, ese había sido su día sin más.

Pasaron la sexta, la séptima y la octava hora, por fin su aquel largo día había acabado. Todos salieron prácticamente corriendo del salón, ya no querían pasar mas segundos de los necesarios con aquel nuevo sensei tan escalofriante. Quedaron únicamente algunos retrasados entre ellos una orihime que guardaba lentamente sus cosas y un Kurosaki que iba hacia al salida del salón hasta que fue interceptado por la pelirroja.

—Kurosaki-kun vayamos juntos a casa— ofreció algo apenada la ojigris

—claro, por que no? — había sido la respuesta del peli naranja— te veo en la puerta tengo algo que hacer— le sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde Ishida aun se encontraba sentado en su banca.

La pelirroja vio, la dirección del shinigami y sintió una presión en el corazón, no podía decir mucho, no estaba segura de nada, lo mas inequívoco era que el sustituto estuviera preocupado al no ver al Quincy durante sus primeras horas de escuela, ella misma lo estaba. Además así era Kurosaki tan amable y tan atento, decidió no darle mucha importancia y caminar hacia la salida para esperar al peli naranja. A ella le siguió el sensei que miro por última vez a sus dos únicos alumnos que quedaban en el salón y sonreír perversamente.

—Y que te paso, estaba preocupado— soltó sin pensar el Quincy lo miro sonrosado

—Nada… ralamente, solo…una pequeña… discusión…—Dijo pausando intentando controlar el sonrojo que iba en aumento.

—Oe te sientes bien? — pregunto notando el pálido color del Quincy que contrastaba mucho con el color rojo de sus mejillas. El chico medio asintió escondiendo sus ojos con el largo de su cabello y empanzando a temblar ligeramente. —Ishida? — intento llamarle pero este no volteo, decidió esconderse mas en su cabello, atento a todo en el, el sustituto logro escuchar los pequeños gimoteos que empezaba a soltar el ojiazul. —Oye…n…no…no creo que sea para tanto….so..solo discutieron…no? — el shinigami no sabia muy bien que hacer, volteo hacia todos lados buscando apoyo de personas que ya no se encontraban ahí.

—Va…vamos… si te corrió…aun puedes…ir a la casa de orihime…o …a la mía…—consoló, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda

—No... es… eso— se medio escucho la voz del pelinegro tratando de reprimir el llanto.

—E…e...entonces? — la chica volteo a verlo por primera vez, tenia los ojos llorosos y estaba algo sonrojada por la vergüenza, no sabia muy bien que decir asi que dejo su boca entreabierta aun buscando las palabras adecuadas.

Ante la tentadora imagen el corazón de Kurosaki empezó a latir como loco, sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a dar un infarto y estaba mas preocupado por no saber como consolar al Quincy.

—Si no me dices el problema no podre ayudarte— hablo con voz tranquila colocando su mano en la pequeña cabeza del Quincy acariciándola para darle confort. Ishida solo enrojeció mas pero adquirió un poco de valor y con su voz aun cortada por las ganas de llorar respondió.

—C…cuando…una..mujer…ciclo…descamación…blastocito…—hablo entrecortado limpiando las lagrimas que se asomaban se sus ojos azules. La cara de Kurosaki era un poema, no había entendí absolutamente nada, solo tubo que ver su cara para comprender que tenia que repetirlo en términos mas simples.

Con su mano le pidió al shinigami que se acercara, para contarle su pequeño secreto. Este obedeció y se agacho hasta que su oreja quedo a la altura de la boca del Quincy, pudo sentir su cálido aliento colarse por su oído provocándole un insólito escalofrió. El ojiazul comenzó a hablar, el sustituto, a cada palabra solo se sonrojaba mas y mas al igual que la chica que no sabia ni donde esconderse. Una vez terminado de hablar Kurosaki tomo su antigua posición y miro sonrojado a otro lado mientras la arquera escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

—Hubieras…empezado por ahí…—hablo después de unos segundos el shinigami. —Ti...Tienes un suéter o algo ¿— el Quincy negó escondiendo su cabeza, Ichigo suspiro, tenia que ser así de idiota el ojiazul— Vale...levántate…—Ishida le miro asustado, el tipo estaba loco? —No me mires de esa forma, solo, has lo que te digo…

No muy convencido el arquero obedeció, se levanto de su lugar parándose enfrente de Kurosaki, ya era suficientemente vergonzoso contarle su problema, menos quería que lo viera, se acomodo la falda de la parte trasera sintiendo en el proceso la humedad que había causando la mancha, sus mejillas tomaron nuevamente el color rojo. Miro al sustituto un rato esperando que hiciera algo, este se quito su saco escolar, lo agarro de las mangas y lo paso alrededor de la delgada cintura del pelinegro, haciendo que la parte del torso cubriera el trasero del Quincy, amarro sus mangas adelantes y se alejo un poco para admirar su trabajo (ósea le amarro el saco en al cintura - w-).

—Al menos así… no se vera la mancha hasta que llegues a tu casa— finalizo el peli naranja rascando su mejilla mientras veía a otro lado.

Caminaron juntos hasta la salida del edifico donde orihime estaba esperando al sustituto, las miradas de ambas se chocaron, azul contra gris, con la misma tristeza que sentían de verse una a la otra a lado de Kurosaki.

—Ya me..voy— aviso el ojiazul mientras se alejaba paso a pasito.

—Podrás llegar solo? — pregunto un poco preocupado el sustituto, Ishida volteo a verlo, pero solo encontró la mirada desesperada de la peli naranja por que se fuera de ahí, para dejarle tiempo con el shinigami, eso lo frustro.

—Claro que si shinigami, con quien crees que hablas? — alardeo a pesar de lo pálido que estaba—Por cierto… toma— se acerco al shinigami y le dio un bento, bueno casi se lo aventó. — Te dije que te daría un postre por los problemas que te cause… e s un pastel entero por que…no te lo había podido dar…no...no es la gran cosa, de…de hecho lo compre… pero… cómelo y se agradecido — sentencio subiendo sus lentes intentando ocultar su nerviosismo detrás de eso— Me voy— se despidió siguiendo su camino.

A pesar de que su orgullo era lo único que lo mantenía en pie, cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba mal al verlo caminar tan despacito y encorvado. El sustituto miro el bento y luego a orihime, que lo recibió con una sonrisa, luego volvió su vista al ojiazul.

—Esta bien.. si lo dejamos para la otra? — pregunto a su compañera el sustituto.

—C…claro… ve con cuidado Kurosaki-kun— El peli naranja asuntito y hecho a correr hacia el pelinegro. La pelirroja solo pudo ver como se iban los dos juntos a lo lejos y por fin pudo entenderlo, lo entendió del todo al ver al sustituto cargar la mochila del ojiazul, al ver como le ayudaba a caminar un poco mas rápido. Sentía celos de Ishida y enojo consigo misma por ser tan inútil, apretando los puños miro mas decidida hacia el horizonte por donde ambos chicos se habían ido —Yo quiero…— susurro la pelirroja para si misma recordando la platica que había tenido con Tatsuki.

—Yo quiero…—negó con su cabeza levemente—Yo peleare por Kurosaki-kun — afirmo decidida


	8. Chapter 8

Otra semana más finalizaba. Por fin nuestros héroes podrían suspirar aliviados, y es que si de algo había que estar seguro es que asistir al instituto Karakura era más suplicio que cualquier batalla. Normalmente asistir al colegio, si bien, es cansado… no es una locura descomunal como lo es ahí.

En general la escuela había sido el mismísimo infierno, y todo gracias al nuevo profesor Kurotsuchi, que se había empeñado y ensañado poniéndoles problemas matemáticos que para sus… -a palabras del ojidorado-… mentes inferiores eran demasiado. Los pobres estudiantes ya hasta tenían pesadillas con aquellas formulas y los únicos que apenas podían darle batalla eran Ishida y Ryo. Sus apuntes en esos momentos eran más codiciados que el oro. Y estaban las clases de química, física y economía por las mismas circunstancias.

Eran durante las horas de ingles, literatura, historia, biología y sociología donde podían "relajarse" ya que el peli azul a lo no ser de ese mundo tenia que someterse a los libros de texto de la escuela, pero eso no lo limitaba para dejarle tareas extenuantes y a veces sin sentido. Pues de algún lado el tenia que aprender y que mejor que esa bola de humanos subdesarrollados hicieran las investigaciones por el.

Particularmente para cada uno la semana había sido diversa; la peor parte quizá se la había llevado el Quincy pues el estado ene l que se encontraba su cuerpo no le ayudaba mucho a poner atención, tenia que lidiar con toda una revolución de estrógeno haciendo su trabajo, con un profesor chiflado y con el extraño y constante acercamiento de la pelirroja hacia Ichigo. Para su buena fortuna aquello de la menstruación solo le había durado tres días y para jueves estaba recuperado y con una creciente admiración a las mujeres.

Orihime había pasado los últimos días concentrándose en pasar mas tiempo con el shinigami y lo había logrado en varias ocasiones, comió el almuerzo con el todos los días, a pesar de que el sustituto quisiera ayudar a Ishida mientras se encontraba en aquel estado ella se las arreglaba para ir con el a casa, por supuesto Ishida no era tonto y sabia lo que pasaba mas solo dejaba que pasase sin hacer nada al respecto.

Ichigo era el que mejor la había pasado… si bien no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía su peli azul profesor, eso no indicaba que su día estaba arruinado, su amiga pelirroja había adquirido la necesidad de pasar tiempo con el, mentiría si dijera que no le había gustado, al contrario estar cerca de orihime era tranquilizante, su sonrisa lo hacia inhalar paz y exhalar amor. Pero también quería estar con el ojiazul, con el no podía aburrirse pues siempre estaban peleando y hasta cierto punto era entretenido.

Los demás… bueno no importa, Rukia solo se dedico a hacer monitos durante las clases y Chad a mirar por la ventana con la esperanza de que la profesora regresara.

La campana sono anunciando el fin de las clases, el primero en salir fue Mayuri, curioso, pues los primeros en salir siempre eran sus alumnos al no soportar la incesante aura de superioridad y maldad. Por fin pudieron respirar, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo guardaron sus cosas tranquilamente y se dedicaron a charlar sobre lo que harían el fin de semana. Esa era un buena oportunidad para jugar un poco con el peli azul, como había dicho anteriormente, la compañía de orihime era buena pero siendo mujer… desde que nació… no podía ser tan pesada con ella.

Se acerco al Quincy por detrás, ni siquiera tenia que llamarle pues el chico tan astuto como el solo, sabia perfectamente cuando el sustituto se acercaba, esto también producto de que el shinigami no hiciera ni el menor esfuerzo por ocultar su energía espiritual. El pelinegro suspiro cansado, no tenia ganas de tratar con Kurosaki, no sabiendo que ya lo esperaban.

—Que quieres shinigami? — pregunto con cierto tono de fastidio en su voz

—Nada— contesto secamente

—Entonces por que demonios te acercaste? — pregunto Ishida tratando de tener paciencia

—Nada mas— volvió a contestar

—…

—…

—Que eres idiota?... si no vas a decirme nada lárgate… seguro que ya te están esperando — reclamo tratando de no demostrar cierto tono de celos o envidia, señalando disimuladamente con la mirada a la pelirroja que ya estaba en la puerta obviamente esperando por el sustituto.

—Que te hace pensar que me espera a mi? — pregunto de lo mas natural. ¿Es que acaso el peli naranja tenia aire en la cabeza?, se preguntaba internamente el Quincy.

—Si te has ido con ella toda la semana que más podía a esperar— grito el Quincy un poco fastidiado

—Aaah— razono su receptor, mas no se movió de donde estaba. Una venita salió de la frente de Ishida, por mas que le gustara el sustituto, iba a darle una buena paliza. —Gracias por el postre…— soltó de repente, esfumando la ira del ojiazul que lo miro sorprendido. —Estaba bueno, por cierto… como se llama la pastelería donde los compras?

Había sido una inocente pregunta mas sin embargo enrojeció, era verdad que el le había dicho al sustituto que los compraba pues no tenia tiempo, y además ni que el fuera tan importante para hacer algo a mano para el, pero eso era una muy evidente mentira. Los hacia el, las horas que se tardara, solo por recibir un pequeño alago aun que sea una pequeña frase que le indicara que era bueno en ello.

—P…p…p…para…que quieres…sa…saber? — tartamudeo intentando hacer que su cerebro pensara en una buena escusa o mentira.

—Veras, como el martes me diste un pastel entero lo compartí con mis hermanas, a Karin casi no le gusta el dulce pero dijo que estaba bueno y Yuzu me dijo que te preguntara el nombre de la pastelería pues le gusto bastante— conto el shinigami rascando su cabeza como si así pudiera recordar algún detalle mas. Y eso solo hizo enrojecer mas a Ishida, por lo menos había ganado puntos con sus "cuñadas"

—Pues…Pues… Por que tengo que decírtelo? Es mi pastelería secreta— Grito… mas avergonzado que enojado

—EEEEeeeeh?, pero que tacaño eres— le reclamo el sustituto— Pero no es para mi es para mi hermanas, no seas cretino y dímelo

—No!...pero… si…si quieres… puedo traer un poco para tus hermanas—

—De verdad… oh… no eres tan borde como pareces— sonrió el shinigami posando su mano sobre el cabello del ojiazul revolviéndolo un poco. El silencio reino a penas unos segundos, Ichigo se preguntaba que se supone que hacia un hombre después de alagar a una chica, espero un momento mas a ver si el Quincy reaccionaba, lo vio mirarlo y justo cuando estaba por decirle algo su tiempo a solas se vio interrumpido por un par de brazos que jalaban a la chica de su actual posición para llevarla donde el nuevo presente le abrazaría con fuerza.

—Ryuu-chan! — llamo con su cantarina voz mientras se aferraba como sandijuela al cuerpo de la pobre mujer—Mi querida y adorada princesa de bellos ojos azules, hoy es la noche en que nuestro amor hará un viaje por los mas recónditos lugares del universo con el único objetivo de alcanzar el paraíso — Exclamo cual poeta la chica mientras sus traviesas manos surcaban las curvas contrarias.

—…Chi… Chizuru… de que estas hablando? — pregunto avergonzado el ojiazul al sentir una inquieta mano pasarse por su trasero

—Hablo de que nos embarcaremos en un viajes de 7 minutos, en oscuro y cerrado lugar en busca del nirvana— declamo frotando una de sus mejillas contra la del Quincy

—Eso suena tan claro— comento sarcástico el shinigami que hasta ese entonces había sido espectador.

—Ella quiere invitarles a una fiesta— aclaro la recién llegada Tatsuki— Pero no es la forma de hacer una invitación! — regaño la pelinegra plantando un certero golpe con su mochila en la cabeza de la pelirroja obligándole a soltar al pelinegro.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver toda esa palabrería con una fiesta— Se quejo el Quincy acomodándose el uniforme que la de anteojos había dejado en un total caos.

—Oh mi linda princesa es simple— explico una recién recuperada Chizuru que permanecía a lado de la ahora chica— Logramos hacer que Chad –kun hiciera una fiesta en su casa, ya sabes tanto estrés no es bueno para mi belleza y mucho menos para la tuya o la de mi Hime-chan asi que queremos que vayan a divertirse y relajarse un rato, beber unos tragos, convivir entre amigos, escuchar buena música, pasar 7 glorioso minutos en un armario jugando 7 minutos en el paraíso, tal ves verte perder algunas prenda cuando estés ebria…— no pudo terminar de enumerar todas las grandiosas cosas que había preparado para la reunión pues la mochila de Tatsuki plantada en medio de su cara no le permitió decir mas.

—Lo que esta rara intenta decir, es que vayan a la fiesta ya saben de ves en cuando esta bien, Uryuu pasaremos por ti a las 6 Ichigo, mas te vale estar en casa de Chad a las 7 o tendré que ir por ti… entendieron.

—Hai— asintieron ambos, no es que les estuvieran preguntando de cualquier forma.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hubo una fuerte discusión al respecto, y es que, a pesar de que el mayor tenia sus razones, al mas chico le parecían de lo mas absurdas e inequívocas, pero aquí nadie ganaba hasta tener la ultima palabra. Ya habían pasado alrededor de una hora entre gritos e insultos , pues por mas que le daba vueltas en la cabeza no lograba entender el por que de Ryuken estaba actuando mas imbécil de lo normal. El había llegado una hora antes de lo mas tranquilo, curiosamente el peliblanco se encontraba en casa, le aviso amablemente que iba a asistir a una fiesta y el tipo, de buenas a primeras se había puesto a gritarle. Ahora discutían de forma bastante madura la situación.

—Dije que si ire! — grito la ojiazul

—Y yo dije que no iras! —respondió el peliblanco en el mismo tono

—que si!

—No!

—Si!

Bueno, tal vez la forma no era la mas madura peor a comparación de hace 50 minutos estaban mejorando. Uryuu suspiro cansado tratando por encima vez de mantener la calma pues apenas y se enojaba lo suficiente y su energía espiritual fluía por todos lados. Y Ryuken se encargaba de hacérselo saber con alguno de sus sarcásticos comentarios.

—Por que no puedo ir? E ido en otras ocasiones a convivir con ellos— reclamo el pequeño Quincy

—Antes, ahora es diferente— acoto sereno el mayor

—Por que? Por que soy mujer? — se indigno. Ryuken guardo silencio, pues la verdad esa era la razón, sabría que Uryuu podría arreglárselas solo, pero a sus ojos el lugar era peligroso para una chica. Enojado, el menor iba a ponerse a gritar un montón de improperios sin embargo el timbre llamo la atención de ambos Ishida. Junto fueron a recibir a las personas que tocaban una y otra vez el timbre de la entrada.

Ante sus ojos dos chicas muy bien arregladas llamaban su puerta, una pelirroja usando un vestido si mangas y escote cuadrado, monocromático, blanco del pecho con un cinturón de color negro la falda llena de escarolas color negro le daba un toque más infantil. La pelinegra vestía un pescador de mezclilla a la cadera, una blusa de tirantes en color negro y una chamarra con muchas bolsas en color gris fuerte. Acompañadas de una enorme bolsa color negro.

—Buenas tardes Ishida-san Ryuu-chan! — saludo entusiasta la ojigris

—Buenas tardes Ishida-san, Uryuu—saludo menos entusiasta pero igualmente feliz Tatsuki

—Buenas tardes— contesto Ryuken como cualquier caballero lo haría.

—Ryuu-chan venimos a arreglarte para la fiesta— menciono el objetivo de su visita sonriendo tan radiantemente como siempre. Tan emocionada por jugar a las muñeca siendo el propio Quincy su nuevo juguete.

—Ah…eso pues veras— a pesar de los gritos, y las excesivas faltas de respeto sabia que cuando Ryuken decía No… era por que ni aunque el mundo cambiara su sentido de rotación cambiaria de opinión. Miro a los ojos de su amiga, tan brillantes tan llenos de expectación, de ilusión y simplemente no pudo decirle que no— Veras… si, las…las estaba esperando— sonrió derrotado ante el extraño poder de convencimiento que tenia una mujer, sin dudas el debía aprender eso.

—Uryuu— llamo el padre a su hijo con aquella voz llena de poder que le caracterizaba— Creo que yo ya había dado mi opinión acerca de aquel evento de cuarta— miro retador al menor.

—oh que pasa? — pregunto inocentemente la pelirroja

—Es que Ryuken, no quiere que vaya— soltó con cierto desdén el ojiazul y sosteniendo peligrosamente su mirada.

—De verdad? —pregunto preocupada la ojigris, tal vez se había anticipado un poquito a los hechos— Oh por favor Ishida-san déjela ir— pidió amable y angustiosamente la joven, plantándose enfrente del padre se su amiga. —Le prometo que no llegara tarde, y que no haremos nada malo es solo una reunión normal entre amigos, por favor— pidió una vez mas uniendo sus manos como en una plegaria

—Bueno, es que… —miro los ojos de la chica tal como su hijo lo había hecho encontrando la misma ilusión con la que había convencido al Quincy menor. En todos sus años Ryuken se había enfrentado a muchas cosas, pero si había algo que jamás había podido derrotar era a aquella mirada que ponía cualquier mujer para conseguir algo, incluso a su esposa había puesto esa mirada y había perdido con creces.

—Por favor! — volvió a pedir la pelirroja. El peliblanco la miro una ultima vez a sabiendas de que no tendría la victoria esta vez.

—B…bien…pero lo quiero aquí a las 10 de la noche, si dan las 10 y uno tendrás problemas. — sentencio Ryuken saliendo de la habitación. El Ishida menor miro incrédulo por donde se había marchado el peliblanco, era definitivo, el tenia que aprender esa habilidad.

—Entonces Ryuu-chan es hora del cambio! — grito entusiasmada agitando la bolsa que traían con ellas

—cambio?

—Si, no pensabas que ibas a ir a la fiesta en uniforme cierto? — intervino por primera vez la pelinegra. El ojiazul trago, estaba realmente por lo que pasaría después.

Las llevo a su habitación casi por obligación una vez instaladas les ofreció una limonada para beber como buen anfitrión. Curiosas, las chicas revisaron cada detalle de aquella amplia habitación, pues jamás habían estado en ella. El color de la habitación estaba marcado por azules y blancos, ordenada todo perfectamente en su lugar, sin una sola distracción- entiéndanse televisión o radio- había una cama en dirección perpendicular a un pequeño balcón cubierto por blancas cortina que ondulaban un poco de vez en vez cuando el aire pasaba ligeramente a la habitación, de igual forma del lado derecho del balcón había un escritorio con una computadora portátil color blanco y algunos apuntes regados por doquier, lo que evidenciaba que el Quincy había estado estudiando hace poco, a parte una pequeña mesa que portaba una maquina de coser y aun lado de esta un restirador con un boceto de lo que parecía ser un vestido, también había un gran armario. Animadas al verlo corrieron a abrirlo esperando encontrar lindos vestidos y faldas con holanes, pero la realidad era… un poquito diferente.

—Hey Uryuu— llamo la pelinegra de cabello corto

—mnh? — contento el ojiazul poniendo los tres vasos de limonada en la mesita de noche enfrente de su cama.

—Como es… que tienes tanta ropa de hombre? — pregunto Tatsuki. Tubo que ser muy ágil para no tirar de sus manos el vaso que sostenía, giro su cabeza con terror hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeras.

Se regaño a si mismo, pero es que jamás se hubiera imaginado que ellas vendrían hasta su casa y mucho menos que hurgarían en su armario. —ehh?... — se quedo sin palabras, que debería decir?, empezó a sudar un poco y oculto sus ojos detrás del reflejo de sus lentes, nervioso busco la mejor escusa que pudo encontrar.

—Es que… mis padres estaban…. Esperando un chico…por eso… no… no compraron ropa de niña— rio nervioso, dejando el vaso en la mesita y dirigiéndose al armario ara cerrarlo, pero se detuvo a la mitad, eso solo haría parecer que ocultaba algo.

—si? Y por que es ropa de niño de nuestra edad? — pregunto al Quincy con una mirada escéptica pues no había creído absolutamente nada de lo que salió de su boca.

—Anno…. Por que…a…a…a…Ryuken le gusta pensar a futuro— se le ocurrió de la nada. Tatsuki volvió a mirarle con desconfianza —Oh…vamos Tatsuki realmente que piensas que hace toda esa ropa aquí? Crees que yo era un chico y me convertí mágicamente en una chica? — rio nerviosamente

—Oh, oh, podría creer que invitas hombres a dormir a casa y ellos pierden su ropa por que salen corriendo al ver a tu papá— comento felizmente orihime queriendo participar. Ambas pelinegras la miraron y sonrieron lo mejor que pudieron orihime era muy dulce pero avces tan idiota.

—Bueno, dejando eso de lado, tienes ropa cierto?

—Claro que la tengo— rezongo abriendo la otra arte del armario que dejaba ver un montón de ropa femenina perfectamente acomodada y planchada.

—Entonces empecemos o se nos hará tarde!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La fiesta ya había empezado, se habían excedido, generalmente solo llamaban a los mas cercanos de sus compañeros pero ahora habían invitado a todo el salón. la música estaba a todo volumen, las bebidas alcohólicas no se hicieron esperar, reposaban en la mesa junto con los refrescos y los bocadillos, algunos bailaban animadamente a ritmo del pop o rock- dependiendo la canción que seguía a la anterior-, otros conversaban animadamente mientras bebían sus respetivas bebidas, algunos mas habían empezado con los juegos.

El peli naranja se encontraba sentado en un sillón de la modesta casa su castaño amigo, mascullando incesantemente improperios a su pelinegra amiga de cabello corto, le había dicho que tenia que estar puntualmente en casa de Chad a las seis de la tarde siendo las 7:30 no había luces de ella, ni de orihime y ni de Uryuu. Incluso había pelado con Rukia, pues no se apresuraba a cambiarse y el quería estar ahí antes de que Tasuki le partiera las piernas. Ahora tenia que estar soportando los quejidos de la pequeña shinigami por no dejarla "verse hermosa" por culpa de su estúpida puntualidad.

—… Y eres un tarado, sabes lo mucho que cuesta hacer que mi cabello luzca bien, hey Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo!, Ichigo!, maldición me estas escuchando?

—Ya cierra la boca— contesto exasperado— me hubiera quedado en casa— susurro, desanimado bebió lo ultimo que contenía de su vaso.

—Y por que no lo hiciste en vez de estar aquí de aguafiestas? — pregunto la shinigami con un vaso de vino en su mano, no estaba ebria pues apenas estaba empezando la fiesta.

—Por que Tatsuki dijo que me golpearía si no venia— protestó, a eso se le unió una risita nada disimulada por parte de su compañía

—Pero Ichigo si tu no le haces caso a ese tipo de cosas, yo podría decirte lo mismo y no moverías ni un dedo— se burlo la shinigami tomando el contenido de su vaso. —Por que no aceptas que quieres ver a Ishida con ropa informal?— rio golpeando ligeramente al sustituto con el codo sonriendo picaronamente. Kurosaki enrojeció.

—Por su puesto que no!... por que yo iba a querer ver eso!

Las palabras callaron ahí, pues las miradas y exclamaciones de todos se dirigieron a las recién llegadas, ambos shinigamis miraron por inercia, viendo el por que de los cuchicheos. En ese instante sintió que tenia que tragarse sus palabras, pues muy aparte de que Tatsuki lucia sexy e Inue lucia bastante linda, Ishida si que se había esforzado para opacarlas, o mas bien a si lo veía el. Se quedo mirando cada detalle desde los zapatos blancos de tacón, pasando por sus delgadas y bien formadas piernas hasta llegar a un short de mezclilla del mismo color de las zapatillas, para luego subir hasta la blusa color rosa sin una manga dejando al descubierto uno de sus pálidos hombros, mientras que la otra manga abierta llegaba hasta su codo, mas arriba estaba un collar plateado con una gota de cristal como dije, y acompañando a este accesorio; su usual pulsera Quincy y un brazalete que adornaba perfectamente su brazo descubierto, su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo alta. Provocando que esos finos cabellos no llegaran mas debajo de su cintura.

El sustituto se sonrojo al ver los labios de Ishida teñidos en un suave color rosado. Y se sonrojo aun mas al ver como Ishida lo miraba tan avergonzado ante la idea de que lo viera de esa forma. Ishida trago en seco, y desvió la mirada hacia una pared. Y tratando de calmar los desbocados latidos de su corazón que aceleraron el ritmo al verse descubierto.

—Nee Ichigo, seguro que no quieres verlo? — se burlo la shinigami yéndose del lugar por mas vino.

La noche después de la llegada de ellos paso por demás tranquila, a penas daban las 9 y todas las botellas de alcohol estaba por acabarse, Ichigo había tratado de ignorar todo lo referente con el Quincy, no es que tuviera algo contra el simplemente se sentía demasiado abochornado y ni siquiera sabia por que. Es que simplemente no lo entendía, por que con solo verle de reojo se sentía mal del estomago.

En cambio, Ishida estaba un poco preocupado, el no era tonto había visto como el shinigami le había evitado toda la noche. Pero era tan diferente con Inue, eso le molestaba un poco pero lo ocultaba bien. El y la pelirroja había hablado por más de una hora y hasta había logrado hacer que el shinigami se acercara a la pista de baile a hacer algo semejante a bailar. El solo había hablado unos minutos con Chad. Si Sado era lo mas cercano a un mejor amigo que podría tener, el sabia todo acerca de sus sentimientos sobre el sustituto.

No es como si el se lo hubiera contado alguna vez, el siendo listo, lo había deducido poco a poco, con una pregunta incluso mas atrevida que la anterior. Aun lo recordaba la primera vez que Sado le habría preguntado algo acerca de eso y es que el castaño no tenia tacto

"Por que siempre estas mirando a Ichigo?" le habría preguntado en aquella ocasión provocando que el color pálido de Ishida cambiara a uno rojo jitomate bastante notorio. Creyó que decir algo por demás de su reacción no era necesario, pues según el, lo había arreglado diciendo que era por que lo miraba como un enemigo. "Por que vas a acompañarlo por ella?" no necesito mas para saber que hablaba de Rukia, y es que era su deber… además el tenia que saber quien era el acecino de su abuelo, que mejor oportunidad. "Por que te escapaste así?" la verdad eso había sido por querer buscar a su amiga bond, pero debió admitir que saber que Kurosaki se había preocupado por el hasta el punto de buscarle por todos lados lo hacia sentir especial. Así no pudo ocultarlo mas cuando por accidente una libreta suya se había perdido, afortunadamente para el, quien había encontrado ese objeto había sido Sado pero, para su mala suerte la foto de Ichigo que había comprado en uno de los tantos festivales que la escuela realizaba y que guardaba en aquella libreta no hizo mas que hacer evidente lo que ya se sabia.

No sabia como agradecerle el que no se lo hubiera dicho a nadie, pero como lo dijo aquella vez, "ya lo sabia", ¿de verdad era así de descuidado? Y ahora viéndolo bailar con orihime la única pregunta que sado había formulado fue "¿lo dejaras así?" para mal, la respuesta era si, el jamás tendría oportunidad. Fue por eso mismo que se había dedo por vencido, se había sentado en el sofá a ver el techo sin esperar absolutamente nada. Pero, podría decirse que el destino es cruel… o muy compasivo.

—Pareces solterona— insulto el sustituto sentándose a lado del Quincy, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa. —Que con esa cara de estúpido? — le sonrió.

—Es la misma que tu pones siempre, no debería ser extraña para ti— le regreso acomodándose mejor en el sofá.

—Que extraño que vengas por aquí, me has evitado toda la noche— si, el Quincy era directo, y las mejillas del shinigami se lo daban a saber.

—No hacia nada de eso— mintió tratando de evitar la mirada del ojiazul

—Que tan imbécil crees que soy?

—Mucho, pero creo que eso no era parte del tema— el Quincy le miro mal sintiéndose ofendido. Se quedaron en silencio que duro una eternidad, mirando la pista de baile que se iba quedando vacía conforme pasaban los minutos. No todo tenía tanta resistencia física como Inue que alegremente saltaba y bailaba de un lado para otro. —Me preguntaba… es que..ya sabes… toda noche… e querido… bueno… quieres bailar?... — pregunto sintiéndose de lo mas idiota, y como no sentirse así con la mirada incrédula del Quincy taladrándole el cuerpo.

—Paso— contesto el ojiazul. Eso había sido como un balde de agua fría en una tarde nevada para el peli naranja. —No se hacerlo, así que me vería ridículo… mejor…— se arrimo un poco mas al sustituto y tomo su mano entre las suyas— Quédate conmigo a platicar— hablo en un susurro, pero había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para que el sustituto lo escuchara y quedara perplejo.

—V…vale— contesto, un poco nervioso pero dándole al Quincy un cálida sonrisa.

Pareciese que no, pero la pelirroja veía cada uno de los movimientos de su amor secreto. Desde que la había dejado en la pista para recargarse en la pared hasta en el momento que al parecer se había decidido a hablarle al ojiazul, usualmente lo dejaría pasar y sonreiría de forma dulce como lo hacia ante cualquier adversidad, pero se había propuesto algo, se había propuesto luchar por el y no se arrepentiría de sus palabras.

Cansada decidió y a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas y se sirvió un poco de refresco sin perder detalle de la pequeña platica que mantenían sus compañeros, parecían divertirse, por momentos reinaba el silencio mas sin embargo el sustituto retomaba el tema con más confianza que como había iniciado. La pelirroja no podía evitar sentirse algo frustrada, y para las penas, como decía Chizuru, son con alcohol se arreglan. Así que dejo su pequeño vasito con refresco a un lado y se sirvió un vaso de vodka, un segundo se unió a es, y un tercero, otro mas y serian 5. No paso de la mitad del vaso cuando sintió que ya estaba totalmente ebria.

Espero unos 15 minutos apoyada en una de las paredes de la habitación, pendiente de cada una de las risas y silencios de los chicos, al ver que Kurosaki se paraba del sofá para aparentemente ir por bebidas, la ojigris aprovecho para acercarse y con un gracioso movimiento salto encima del Quincy abrazándolo con toda su fuerza.

—Ryuu-chan! — grito cantarina y feliz. No se pudo evitar que el olor a alcohol llegara a los sentidos del ojiazul.

—Inue-san estas ebria? — pregunto sin poder entender todavía como es que había pasado, pues hace poco la había visto sobria bailando.

—No, soy Inue…shsoy orihime… y...no… eshtoy ebria— se quejo, e Ishida le miro reprobatoriamente. Si era mas que obvio que estaba borracha, las pausas en su lenguaje, las mejillas ligeramente rosas, y los movimientos un poco inexactos que uso para levantarse la ponían en evidencia.

—Esta bien, orihime… por que estas ebria?— a un borracho mejor hay que darle la razón. La chica pelirroja sonrió al escuchar su nombre.

—No seas mala Ryuu-chan no estoy taaaaaaan ebria— dijo con un entonadito tono de borracho feliz—… Solo necesitaba valor — respondió, ocultando sus ojos detrás de su cabello que caía cascadas a los lados cuando esta agachaba la cabeza.

—Valor?... para que? — pregunto confundido el Quincy

—Para dechsir…algo muy…im…tante— balbuceo la ojigris

—Oh— fue la concisa respuesta del pelinegro mientras buscaba a Kurosaki con la mirada

—Is...ida…—llamo /mascullo la chica, el chico apenas y hizo un sonido para indicar que le escuchaba y ubicar al sustituto en la mesa junto a los refrescos platicando a ratos con Asano. la menuda al saberse escuchada continuo, apretó sus puños que reposaban en su regazo, aspiro fuertemente y lo soltó de golpe. Los ojos azules de su receptor quedaron estáticos en un punto llenos de miedo ante tales palabras, giro su cabeza intentando mantener vanamente una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de digerir lo que acababa de escuchar, de encontrar una pisca de broma en los seguros ojos grises de la chica.

"Por favor deja en paz a Kurosaki-kun"

Una sola frase, tantos significados, y para su desgracia el sabia el contexto de aquel enunciado. El por que lo había dicho, y todo lo que eso conllevaba, aun así intento disimular su miedo y su sorpresa tras las palabras "de que hablas?" pero era en vano ambos sabían de que hablaba. La chica rio un poco, en su estado de embriagues la cara de Ishida le parecía sumamente graciosa.

—Déjalo en paz—volvió a repetir con una sonrisa llena de melancolía, luego volteo encarar ese par de ojos azules aun llenos de temor y le sonrió tan cálidamente como pudo—Es lo que me gustaría decir,… pero no puedo…isi..da…kun…tu eres… lo que masssh he desi..ado..en una amiga… siempre quizzzze tener a alguien a quei…. Le gu…gu….le..stara… kuros…sh...ki-kun...assi tendría…tendría… con quien hablar de el… alguien inteligente…alguien amable…alguien tan bonita y mona como tu…— ante sus incontrolablemas palabras de ebria se fue aceracndo lentamente al Quincy que, aun estatico ante las recientes palabras de la peliroja había quedado momentáneamente en shock—Por es…so… no pongas esa cara…— se fue acercando mas y mas— Por que eres… lo que siempre…— su mano se elevo hasta tocar la mejilla del ojiazul, la acaricio tiernamente mientras iba disminuyendo la cercanía que había entre ellos— Siempre… siempre… he…de..s..e…a…d…o— deletro cada palabra momentos antes de unir sus labios con los del ojiazul, que por un momento no supo que demonios había pasado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Todo se quedo en silencio, hasta el estéreo había tocado su ultima canción como prediciendo el momento, los que todavía estaban sobrios vieron impactados el show que ofrecían gratuitamente ambas chicas en el sillón. Si bien, Ishida no había hecho nada para merecerlo, tampoco había hecho nada por quitarse de ahí. Fue hasta un segundo después que escucho un par de vaso caer que se dio cuenta de la situación.

Totalmente rojo empujo a la pelirroja y se hizo para atrás hasta topar con el limite del sofá, sintió todos los ojos mirándole, incluso el par de Kurosaki que aun no creyendo lo que veía, tenia l boca abierta y había dejado caer los vasos de refresco que traía con el. El silencio fue roto por la risa de la ojigris a la que todos miraron.

—Jajajajaja…Ryuu-chan deberías ver tu cara…esta...así…toda...roja…roja…roja— comento la proporcionada mujer mientras hacia algunos ademanes con sus brazos, como si lo que acabara de hacer no hubiera sido nada del otro mundo.

—I…I…Inue…estas…borracha? — fue le pregunta del sustituto que se acercaba a ambas mujeres

—Ku-ro-sa-ki-kun— canturreo mientras se paraba torpemente para ir hasta donde el—No estoy taaan tomada…— se excuso.

—Sera mejor que te de un poco de agua— sonrió el peli naranja a su amiga, esta se sonrojo pero no puso ninguna queja, solo volteo a sacarle la lengua a Ishida, tan infantilmente como una niña haciendo una travesura y sin mas se dejo llevar por el sustituto.

El pelinegro miro por donde se habían marchado y una vez perdidos de vista en la pequeña cocina de Chad soltó un hondo suspiro, como si al fin tuviera permiso para respirar, dejo caer su cuerpo totalmente en el sofá, sin entender del todo lo que había ocurrido, y recordó lo único que le pareció importante.

—Déjalo…en paz…— susurro mientras cubría sus ojos con sus manos, eso no lo haría desaparecer del lugar pero al menos ya no veía a los demás, y solo ignoraría los susurros de todos y los llantos de Chizuru de que ese beso le pertenecía. Sintió el sillón sumirse, alguien se había sentad a su lado mas no se animo a ver quien.

—Creo que necesitaras esto— dijo la pequeña shinigami logrando captar la atención del Quincy, quien dejo caer sus brazos a sus costado y centro la atención a lo que le ofrecía la shinigami. Lo tomo sin dudarlo, lo destapo de la misma forma y sin mas se empino toda la botella de ron.

A pesar de sentir el liquido quemarle la garganta, los mareos, el dolor de cabeza y de estomago al tomar la única gota tomo fuerza de quien sabe donde y se paro tambaleante hacia la cocina. Kurosaki volteo a verla orihime también. Viendo a la ojigris a los ojos y antes de que se le subiera todo lo que había bebido tomo aire y grito.

—No voy a perder ante ti! — obviamente Kurosaki no entendió, pero orihime si, sonrio dulcemente como era su costumbre.

—Que gane la mejor Ryuu-chan— contesto mientras la veía retadoramente (eso si feliz) y el ojiazul le regresaba la mirada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

9:45 de la noche, tenia que llegar en 15 minutos o el padre del Quincy se pondría furioso. Le había tocado al sustituto llevar al Quincy a casa, lo habría hecho Tatsuki pero orihime se había echado a correr de repente sin dar tiempo ala pelinegra de coger a Uryuu y llevársela de ahí. Lo último que oyó de la karateka fue que debería llevar a Ishida a casa y que si mañana amanecía incompleta aunque le faltara una pequeña cosa lo mataría.

Así que con un Ishida ebrio en el hombro se encamino, fueron los 10 minutos mas tedioso de su vida. Pues el pequeño Quincy era de aquello borrachos intelectuales y en los pocos minutos que llevaban en camino se había dedicado a decirle un montón de datos curioso que a nadie le importarían. Pero sonrió feliz, al ver que la casa de Ishida se acercaba mas y mas conforme a cada paso que daba.

—Al…nacer…tenemos…300hip…huesos…—balbuceo Ishida, Kurosaki solo apresuro el paso no quería oír mas. —los…buhip…búhos… puede…ver…hip… el color azul…hip

—Hey, ya casi llegamos— aviso mientras trataba de mantenerle despierto

—El…54%...de hip….de… las mujeres…dicen que…hip...hip…hip— se cayo un momento para contener su hipo— a besado … a otra mujer…hip

—Si ya lo comprobaste— soltó un poco enojado el sustituto—Vaya que te anticipaste a todos. Besar a orihime es el sueño de muchos. —el sueño de muchos, eso lo incluía a el entonces. Pensaba Ishida mientras se apoyaba en la pared que estaba cerca de la puerta de su casa —Solo espero que no estuviera guardando ese beso para alguien especial— continuo el sustituto, eso molesto al Quincy.

¿Qué había de el? El también lo guardaba para alguien especial, no es que se quejara orihime era muy linda pero su primer beso no estaba guardado para ella.

—Me hubiera gustado algo así…—susurro el peli naranja creyendo que el ojiazul no le prestaba la mas mínima atención estando borracho.

—Tanto…lo quieres? — pregunto Ishida visiblemente molesto

—Eh?

—Si tanto lo quieres te lo regalo! — grito indignado el ojiazul mientras se lanzaba sin nada de cuidado hacia el sustituto. Lo abrazo por el cuello y lo jalo hacia el provocando un choque de sus bocas nada sutil. Kurosaki sintió el sabor a alcohol invadirle la boca, se quedo estático, sonrojado y sin palabras.

En el pequeño cerebro borracho de Ishida su lógica era simple y extravagante. Ichigo quería el beso de orihime y el había besado a Inue así que por lógica besarlo a el seria igual. Lo que mucho llamaran beso indirecto. De igual forma si alguien quería besarlo a el, solo tendría que besas a Inue ¿no?

Se separo inmediatamente unos segundos después y abrió a esfuerzos grades la puerta de su casa, dio un enorme portazo y dejo aun confundido shinigami en la calle. No supo exactamente cuantos minutos pasaron cuando reacciono, pero sentía ese amargo sabor a licor, esa calidez extraña en sus labios. No pudo evitar sonrojarse copiosamente. Pues, ¿Ahora como seria capas de ver a Ishida a la cara?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En otro lugar, la luz de la luna entraba a tientas en la habitación, la persiana medio abierta hacia que la poquita luz entrante diera un hermoso panorama a la persona semi tendida en el suelo. Que, observando el cielo se preparaba para su destino. Nos que le gustara idea pero era mejor que cualquier cosa que le ofrecieran en esos momentos. La puerta corrediza se abrió dejando ver a un rubio que aun con sombrero puesto se pasaba graciosamente en yukata.

—Listo para tu trabajo? — sonrió el tendero mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en la pared y se cruzaba de brazos.

—Tengo otra opción? — sonrió maliciosamente pero emocionado, el tendero sonrió también. Ahora tendría realmente con que divertirse, su pieza ya estaba por integrarse al tablero del juego que Mayuri y el había creado.


	9. Chapter 9

Dos siluetas era lo único que se veía a través de la cortina azul que separaba todas las camillas de la enfermería. Una de ellas pertenecía al nuevo sensei del instituto Karakura, un alto peli azul de ojos turquesa, sentado en la orilla de la camilla; la otra, pertenecía a una mujer que recostada intentaba detener en vano lo que se aproximaba hacia ella.

Al peli azul le resultaba un tanto excitante la situación y lo dejaba en claro en su retorcida sonrisa aquella que provocaba mas de un escalofrió al pelinegro que no hacia mas que retorcerse en la pequeña cama con olor a enfermo del lugar. Sobre todo al sentir como el ojidorado jugaba tan sínicamente con cuerpo.

El mayor abrió ligeramente un poco mas las piernas del menor para ver mejor, acariciando sin vergüenza o tacto alguno aquella zona que ya palpitaba dolorosamente y que al sentir el brusco rose del shinigami solo hizo que palpitara aun mas, doliendo, ardiendo.

—Hazlo de una vez shinigami…o vete al carajo— se quejo el Quincy aferrándose a la pobre almohada que tenia en su cabeza.

Esas palabras no le gustaron nada al ojidorado, quien borro su sonrisa apenas unos instaste solo para volver a sonreír segundos después. Se encargaría de castigar al ojiazul, pues, una señorita no tendría por que poner tales palabras en su boca.

—Que desesperado Quincy— se burlo el ojidorado separándose parcialmente del muchacho para hacerse espacio.

Ishida se puso cada vez mas inquieto, la expectativa lo hacia sentir ansioso, solo quería que se acabara ya. Resintió segundos después el haber deseado eso ultimo cuando sintió algo húmedo chocar son su piel, subiendo, deslizándose libre por la pierna, haciendo pequeños circulo alrededor pero nunca tocando aquella parte que pedía a gritos ser atendida.

De repente, paso, Ishida mordió su almohada en un auto reflejó, apretándole tan duro como podía. Ardía tanto que estaba a punto de llorar empezaba a creer que había sido mala idea dejarse convencer tan fácilmente.

—Duele…— gimió, por poco y se suelta a llorar por completo cuando sintió como el shinigami, con malicia, apretaba con mas fuerza de la necesaria la herida en medio de su pierna—Lo haces a propósito! —

El shinigami amplio mas su sonrisa — Claro que lo hago propósito, sabes que encuentro tu sufrimiento de lo mas placentero— contesto, apretando mas la zona herida.

Ishida se guardo el comentario, mas que nada por no estar acostumbrado a decir tales palabras, pero, maldita la hora en que se lastimo, maldito shinigami que hacia sustituto de enfermera, maldita enfermera que pidió vacaciones justamente para esa semana, maldita formula a base de alcohol y agua oxigenada pero sobre todo, maldito Kurosaki bastardo… por que si alguien había sido el culpable era el.

Ichigo había estado actuando rara toda la mañana justo después de una pequeña charla que tuvieron, después de esta el sustituto se dedico a ignorarle todo el día… o lo poco que llevaba pues a penas era la tercera hora. Y el ni siquiera recordaba haberle dicho algo raro o insultante. No sabia que hacer, al parecer todos sus problemas habían empezado por la dichosa fiesta del viernes y el apenas podía recordarla al 100%.

FLASH BACK.

En cuanto despertó sabía que era muy mal día. La poca -casi insistente- luz que entraba a través de las cortinas incineraba sus parpados y sus ojos a través de estos. Se removió en la cama quedando contraria a los lados del sol, al escuchar el leve rechinido de la cama, supo que no tenia por que haberse despertado siquiera. Pues, el más mínimo sonido resonaba a mayores decibeles en su pobre oídos.

Repaso su día anterior, intentando saber el por que de su malestar, mas no tubo que pensar tanto, para empezar por que pensar le dolía y por que la respuesta era mas que obvia: la fiesta.

Recordó todo de golpe, desde que las chicas llegaron y le arreglaron, cuando llego a la fiesta, a orihime diciéndole esas duras palabras de escuchar, la peor parte fue recordar como le había besado la pelirroja, también recordaba vagamente a Rukia dándole una enorme botella de ron y tomarla hasta el fondo.

Eso lo explicaba completamente, tenia una cruda de las buenas, la peor resaca que jamás le hubiera tocado y sinceramente no esperaba una igual. Hasta parecía que alguien lo había traído a casa pues no recordaba haber llegado solo, recordó vagamente a Kurosaki y aun mas vagamente su cara de idiota al despedirse de el.

"esa cara de idiota" como la describió el pequeño Quincy, seguramente era por el como se había comportado, lo mas probable es que terminara diciendo cualquier estupidez. Ahora, tendría que agradecerle por haberle traído y disculparse por los inconvenientes causados y justo ahora que no tenía ganas de verlo o hablar con el, no al menos después de la pequeña charla con Inue.

También, su padre se había asegurarlo de sermonearlo con todo dolor de cabeza incluido, argumentando que, gracias a el había tenido una muy mala noche, pues, si era difícil controlar la energía espiritual del chico estando dormido; aquella noche había atraído a varios hollows en estado gillian incluso el peliblanco había tenido que llamar al tendero y de paso se había colado a Isshin. Ahora le debía un favor a ese cavernícola y de paso tenia que pagarle algo al tendero.

Era claro que tenia que arreglar esa situación cuanto antes; pero para su fortuna (o eso creía) Mayuri y Urahara ya le tenían una solución temporal y habían dicho que estaría lista en la semana que llegaría a el… aunque eso ultimo no lo entendió muy bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Así fue como, el lunes por la mañana y sin muchas ganas se dirigió a la escuela. En cuanto entro al salón sintió todas las miradas presentes posarse sobre el para segundos después empezar a susurrar cosas referente al beso de el y orihime. Normalmente no habría habido un mayor problema, pero ahora era una chica y eso se veía bastante raro. Sin mencionar que apenas se había sentado ya tenia encima a orihime pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez.

—Esta bien Inue-san no sabias lo que hacías— le consoló el pelinegro, a la chica se le hicieron agua los ojos.

—Sabia que estabas enojada, por eso me llamas Inue-san! — lloro abrazando mas fuerte casi de forma melodramática.

Al ojiazul casi le da un ataque de nervios, quería mucho a su amiga pero había veces que le exasperaba un poco, como pudo se soltó del abrazo , puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica y la miro a los ojos.

—Escucha orihime— hablo firmemente, sin dudar el decir por primera vez el nombre de la chica— No estoy molesto, si le estuviera no habría venido a la escuela, se que no quisiste hacerlo solo te dejaste llevar por el alcohol es algo que pudo pasarle a cualquiera, ahora venga— le extendió un pañuelo a la pelirroja— deja de llorar o pensaran que te golpee o algo así— Inue sonrió.

La ojigris estaba realmente asustada, había cometido semejante error estando ebria, le aterraba que Uryuu le odiaría, que dejaran de ser amigas, pero sobre todo, le aterraba que Ichigo descubriera "su verdadero yo", ese que le hacia pensar cosas horrible de Ishida, mirarle mal y hasta maldecirle. Por que hasta ahora lo había hecho bien, fingir. Fingir que no recordaba absolutamente nada, cuando era todo lo contrario. Recordaba todo. Y eso la hacia sentir aun mas como escoria.

Por su parte, Ishida decidió dejarlo pasar, al parecer la pelirroja no recordaba nada eso le hacia sentirse mejor. Pero le hizo pensar, si no había cometido alguna locura igual que ella. En cuanto vio llegar al sustituto corrió hacia, fue cuando noto el pequeño respingo y el sonrojo instalarse en la cara del peli naranja, en seguida lo supo, había hecho algo estúpido.

—Buenos...días— saludo tratando de controlar sus nervios. El aludido apenas y soltó un gemido a manera de respuesta y se dedico a ver cualquier cosa que no fuera el ojiazul— Yo quería…agra…a…darte las…agradecer… que me hayas llevado a casa y…disculparme…si te incomode..de algún modo… la verdad no me acuerdo de nada….jeje… ni siquiera estoy seguro de que hayas sido quien me llevo a casa— comento el Quincy sin estar muy seguro de haberlo dicho de la manera correcta. Por primera vez en el día el sustituto lo miro.

—No recuerdas…nada? — pregunto el shinigami un poco nervioso. El ojiazul negó. El sustituto guardo silencio y siguió caminando hacia su lugar pasando de largo a Ishida, cayendo cual zombi en su lugar.

Después de eso el shinigami evito cualquier contacto visual o verbal. Fue por esa misma razón que en la segunda hora –en educación física- el Quincy mantuviera su mirada fijamente en el sustituto como si así pudiera descubrir el motivo de su enojo y por eso mismo. Por estar viendo al shinigami no vio el ultimo escalón ni el balón enfrente de el que lo hizo caer al suelo y rasparse las piernas. Lo supo desde que entro… ese día, seria muy largo.

FIN DEL FLAS BACK

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ichigo Kurosaki era una persona extrovertida, por eso, en ese momento cualquiera podría notar que estaba enfurecido. Todo por culpa de cierto pequeño Quincy idiota.

Tenia todos los motivos por cual enojarse, para empezar; por que todo su fin de semana se había martirizado por saber que decirle al Quincy, había analizado todo como solo su cerebro podría analizarlo y llego a la brillante conclusión de que no sabia por que le había besado, el había hecho solo un comentario inocente. Siguiendo, después de que casi se quebró la cabeza el Quincy de buenas a primera le decía que no se acordaba de nada. Si bien no era razón para enojarse al lo enfureció. Por que, a pesar de haber sido un beso brusco torpe y con un fuerte sabor a licor, le había hecho sentir un no se que, no tenia forma de describirlo pues ese sentimiento era nuevo para el, no le desagradaba pero se sentía tan voluble, simplemente no sabia que hacer.

A pesar de querer contener su enojo, no podía evitar sentirse frustrado al ver a Ishida. Y hubiera seguido hundiéndose en su frustración de no se por su sensei, que llamo la atención de todos los presentes para dar un importante anuncio.

—Ahora mocosos humanos, como me lo indica el protocolo de la escuela es necesario que les informe cuando arribe un nuevo alumno a estas instalaciones de educación para mortales— todos los alumnos lo miraron sin entender del todo lo que estaba diciendo. —Así que, adelante— invito. Todos dirigieron su mirada a la puerta curiosos de lo que entraría por ahí.

Por la puerta entro el nuevo estudiante. Un joven alto, de complexión atlética, con el cabella de un inusual color azul, sus ojos del mismo color con cierto toque felino miraban sin mucho interés al publico que se le mostraba y cerca de ellos una marcas de color azul verdoso que le daban un aire un poco mas misterioso. El extraño sujeto se paro enfrente de todos con actitud bastante altera y hasta brabucona exhibiendo sus dientes en una cínica sonrisa.

—Soy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez y la verdad no me interesa conocerlos — saludo ampliando mas su sonrisa. Se llegaron a escuchar unos cuantos suspiros y uno que otro se hizo hacia atrás en su silla por el miedo. Orihime palideció enseguida, no quería revivir de nuevo esas escenas en el hueco mundo cuando casi llega a perder a Kurosaki, no pudo evitar temblar un poco mientras se aferraba a sus pupitre como si esto pudiera protegerla de todo. Ichigo y Chad se levantaron de sus asientos y se pusieron en guardia. Sus compañeros los miraron preocupados y luego al recién llegado.

—Creí que estabas muerto! — hablo primero Ichigo tratando de contener la ira y por que no, el poco miedo que sentía al verlo ahí de nuevo, lo mas seguro es que tramaría algo.

—Pues creíste mal shinigami— respondió el arrancar borrando su sonrisa y poniéndose en guardia igual que los jóvenes delante de el.

—Que demonios haces aquí? — preguntó. No supieron bien en que momento pero Rukia Chad y Kurosaki habían caminado hasta donde estaba el espada y lo habían rodeado. Todos alumnos observaban la escena sin saber de lo que se trataba

—Eso te viene valiendo una mierda— respondió riendo justo como al presentarse.

—Si intentas hacerle daño a orihime o…— no termino la oración pues, en un brusco movimiento el arrancar le empujo para mantener la distancia.

—No estoy aquí por gusto shinigami, no pienso hacerle nada a la tetona de tu amiga y como dije te viene valiendo lo que hago aquí— dijo empujando al sustituto.

El peli naranja se enfado, de por si estaba enojado y este tio venia a joderle mas el día. Respondió la agresión lanzándole un certero golpe a la cara que el peli azul regreso con otro en el estomago del sustituto. Era una pelea a puño limpio y pareciese que ninguno se daría por vencido hasta matarse, se dieron un par de golpes mas algunos fueron esquivados otros parados en el momento justo y otros daban de llenos en algún descuido del oponente.

—Sensei haga algo— reclamo Ryo, que como sus compañeros había hecho una media luna dejando espacio para que el par de locos se matara.

—Lo haría… pero no me concierne— respondió el profesor que sin mucho interés comenzó a escribir un problema en la pizarra.

Al parecer todo dependía de ella, como representante de la clase era su deber mantener el orden en el aula, pero para que mentir, esos dos enojados le daban miedo. Aun así con determinación se paro enfrente de ambos jóvenes que la ignoraron olímpicamente y siguieron peleando.

—Deténganse ya! — grito, mas no la escucharon— Basta! — grito una vez mas pero nada. Estaban tan centrados en golpear al otro que solo sintieron un presencia extra cuando ya fue tarde.

—Joder que no escucharon, que se detengan! — grito una tercera voz que planto en las cabeza de ambos un golpe lleno de energía espiritual que los tiro a ambos al piso. Se pusieron nuevamente en guardia pero esta vez para mirar a quien había interrumpido tan épica batalla.

Ahí enfrente de ellos, con brazos cruzados y una venda en su pierna se encontraba el Quincy, mirándoles con enojo. Uno enseguida supo que tenia que calmarse, pero el otro se paro altanero, haciendo notable sus 36 centímetros de diferencia con respecto a la chica que tenia enfrente de el. Intentando intimidarla se acerco mas de lo debido a ella y le fulmino con la mirada mas esta no se movió.

—Esto no es un ring de boxeo, si van a romperse algo háganlo fuera de la escuela— reprendió el Quincy mirando primero a Ichigo sentado en el suelo y después alzando tanto como podía para ver a los ojos al otro.

—Y quien demonios eres tu enana de cuatro ojos— Ishida se cabreo, incluso se podía ver una pequeña vena en su frente palpitando, esperando por estallar.

—Soy Ishida Uryuu y si vuelves a llamarme así seré la persona que dejo estéril— sonrió intentando disimular muy mal su enojo.

—Que no sabes quien es el Ishida! Ese maldito gato no tiene nada que hacer aquí— grito ya un poco mas calmado y dirigiéndole por primera vez la palabra al Quincy después de la conversación de la mañana.

Normalmente Grimmjow habría respondido ante la ofensa de llamarlo gato, pero en ese momento estaba procesando la información —Ishida Uryuu? — el aludido volteo curioso—Tu eres Ishida Uryuu? —la miro de pies a cabeza como sin terminar de creer que lo que veía. Si bien no conocía al Quincy por que nunca se había enfrentado a el, la información que le habían dado era de que era un chico. Lo que tenia en frente no era precisamente masculino.

—Si, por que?

—A mi me dijo ese tendero de mierda que eras un chico— afirmo mientras buscaba algo en la chica que lo identificara de cómo un hombre.

—Urahara-san?... bueno… si soy un chico— susurro esto ultimo asegurándose de que nadie lo escuchara.

—si?... que demonios te paso? — grito a pesar de que el Quincy hacia todo lo posible por mantenerlo en secreto.

—Bueno, es una larga…— de repente los colores se le subieron a la cara, había pasado de rosa ligero por la sorpresa a rojo intenso al entender la situación. El peli azul en un ágil movimiento y sin vergüenza alguna le levanto la falda, lo suficientemente alto para que todos enfrente de la chica pudieran ver sus pantis a rayas rosas con blanco.

—Eres un chica…

Los sonrojos por parte de todos no se hicieron esperar, algunos chicos y Chizuru tuvieron hemorragias nasales masivas, mientras las chicas se indignaban cada vez mas al ver que aquel cretino de ojos azules no tenia intención alguna de bajar la falda. Peor fue cuando vieron que sin decoro colaba su dedo índice al interior de la prenda y jalaba hacia fuera para ver hacia dentro.

Ahora si que estaba enojado, se veía, al menos sus amigos mas cercanos podían verlo, la energía empezaba a acumularse desfragmentaba las mesas las sillas, hasta la pequeña tiza que sostenía Mayuri en sus manos, que interesado en lo que pasaría dejo el problema en el pizarrón y miro atento la escena.

La energía que ya emitía un intenso color azul rodeando la mano del arrancar, dispuesta a hacerla volar en miles de pequeños pedazos como el brazo de aquel sujeto en la playa. El espada sonrió, empezaba a resultarle interesante el trabajo que el rubio tendero le había encomendado estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo desde este momento.

Tomo la mano de la chica, la jalo hacia el, tomo el dulce rostro entre sus manos, vio aquel gracioso seño fruncido y sin más preámbulo laguna la beso. A los compañeros del Quincy casi se les cae la quijada de la impresión sobre todo al shinigami que estaba a punto de mandarlo a volar con su zanpakutho, por indecente y de repente se había quedado sin palabras, totalmente en blanco.

La sensación era extraña, intento mantener su cordura ante aquel beso salvaje que exigía de su atención, intento elevar mas su energía espiritual para hacer retroceder al espada pero era en vano, aquello extraño que sentía no era mas que el peli azul absorbiendo el reiatsu que se desbordaba de su cuerpo. No puso mas resistencia y se dejo llevar, mas por cansancio que por ganas.

La boca del ojiazul estaba caliente, sentía como su lengua podría derretirse en aquel calor que iba subiendo su demanda al punto de que sus rodillas temblaban cual gelatina. La falta de oxigeno se hacia presente en el Quincy pero el otro parecía no tener la necesidad de respirar. Fue hasta que la energía dejo de fluir que el más alto se separo de la chica.

—Que delicia— finalizo el espada relamiéndose los labios de forma sugerente justo antes de caer inconsciente al piso, por que, como arrancar podría ser muy fuerte pero estando en aquel gigai era tan débil como un humano, fue por eso mismo que al momento en que Tatsuki harta del espectáculo le rompió una silla en la espalda al mas grande.

—Bastardo mal nacido que te has creído— gritaba al inerte cuerpo del arrancar— Y tu por que te quedas parada como mensa defiéndete— grito ahora a un sorprendido Quincy— Y ustedes bola de inútiles, si están viendo que está en problemas por que no hacen anda por ayudarla— grito una vez mas esta vez a sus compañeros del salón. — Estoy rodeada de idiotas!

—Kurotsuchi -taicho aprovechemos que esta inconsciente para llevarlo ante el Sereitei y…

—Eso no será necesario señorita Kuchiki después de todo, fui yo quien lo trajo aquí…

—Pero…por que…

—Síganme y les contare todo, y lleve a nuestro inconsciente invitado

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ahora se encontraban todos alrededor de aquella pequeña mesa de centro, que en varias ocasiones había sido su centro de reuniones privado. Apenas cabían 6 personas pero por esa ocasión como pudieron se acomodaron todos. Principiando aquel pequeño circulo iniciaba Urahara, seguido de un muy irritado Grimmjow, después le seguía un tranquilo Mayuri acompañado de un neutral Chad, a lado del moreno estaba Ichigo, luego Ishida aun un poco rojo por lo sucedido, a un lado orihime y cerrando el circulo la pequeña shinigami Rukia.

—Oh que agradable es que los amigos se reúnan no es así? — sonrió el tendero detrás de su abanico.

—No me jodas! Que hace esa cosa aquí? — adelanto la conversación el sustituto señalando acosadoramente al peli azul.

—Cierra la boca tarado! No es como si a mi me diera mucho gusto ver tu asqueroso rostro— replico lanzándole una miradita acecina.

—Vale, vale no se peleen— dijo agitando levemente su mano como si así realmente pudiera calmar las cosas. Ambos giraron la cabeza indignados hacia un lado contrario al otro.

—Urahara-san…me temo que no comprendo del todo que esta pasando aquí— comento el Quincy un poco azorado tratando de fingir que no sentía la pesada mirada del nuevo integrante.

—Oh Ishida-kun Grimmjow-kun es la solución temporal que te prometí— el arquero casi azota su cabeza contra la mesa.

—Y para que Ishida necesitará a alguien como el? — pregunto Kurosaki de lo mas indignado

—Bueno Ichigo-kun creo que todos hemos presenciado la magnitud de los nuevos poderes de Ishida kun, estoy preocupado por que no pueda controlarlos y mas preocupado por que no sabemos que pueda suceder mientras duerme, los hollows se sienten demasiado atraídos a su reiatsu, cada vez vienen criaturas mas poderosas como los menos grandes del sábado.

—Pero entonces todo lo que tendría que hacer es acabar con ellos no? Así este no tendría que quedarse— se quejo el sustituto

—Este tiene un nombre bastardo y ya me estas jodiendo la paciencia— se defendió Grimm

—Ichigo-kun no lo has notado? — el aludido volteo a ver al tendero sin comprender a que se refería— No te parece extraño que hasta ahora no hayas sentido la presencia de algunos de los hollow que atacaron a Ishida-kun? —el peli naranja se sorprendió, era cierto a pesar de que incluso Rukia le dijo que aquella vez que Ishida tuvo un problema con estas criaturas jamás sintió presencia alguna de ellos— Desgraciadamente no sabemos a que se debe con exactitud, pero, al parecer la energía espiritual de nuestro pequeño Quincy puede ocultar sus presencias, podrían comérselo en cualquier momento y nosotros ni nos daríamos cuenta. —esta vez vio al ojiazul con seriedad—Y lo mas importante es que si continua rompiendo el equilibrio del mundo humano el Sereitei no dudara en eliminarlo.

Esta última frase le dio algo de escalofríos, sabia que eran capaces de eso y mas no en balde habían tenido una guerra contra los de su especie.

—Aun no veo la necesidad de que ese sujeto este aquí— siguió Ichigo con su replica

—Grimmjow aunque te cueste mas trabajo shinigami

—Dejen de pelear, después de todo se verán muy seguido, eso si Ishida-kun acepta— el tendero sonrió, el ambiente tenso del lugar le brindaba un gran espectáculo y al parecer se iba a poner mas interesante por que el pequeño espada se la paso viendo al Quincy de arriba a bajo todo el tiempo, se veía también a Ichigo notablemente irritado.

— Jaegerjaquez-san hagamos lo posible por llevarnos bien— Ishida sonrió amablemente y extendió su mano hacia el peli azul para cerrar el trato.

El chico le miro, no solo el, todos miraron algunos con rencor otros con indiferencia y 2 personas particularmente felices. Extendió su mano de igual forma, y paso de largo la mano derecha del Quincy en vez de eso siguió estirándola hasta topar con otra parte de la anatomía del ojiazul. Se poseo en el seno izquierdo de la ahora chica, la sonrisa de Ishida no se borro del todo pero si había quedado en shock ante el descaro del que supuestamente le protegería desde ese día. Al espada ciertamente le importo muy poco la reacción de los demás, sin quitar su mano apachurro el blandito bulto y hasta jugo con el alzándolo de arriba a bajo.

Ishida se enojo, intento contenerse, respirar tratar de mantener la calma pero se dio cuenta de algo importante. Ya que Grimmjow estaba ahí para absorbe su energía, no había razón para contenerse fue por eso que sin pensarlo un segundo mas le lanzo la mesa (con todo y tasitas de te caliente) al espada delante de el.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Apenas habían dado las cuando el Quincy y el espada arribaron a la casa del primero. El tendero le prometió no tener problemas con el Ishida mayor -por este tipo de situación en la que una chica bastante bonita y un chico sexy duermen en la misma habitación- alegando que después de ayudarlo con el problema del sábado le debía un favor así que no se negaría como el pequeño ojiazul lo había imaginado. Eso si, le había impuesto miles de reglas al ojiazul todas referentes a no pasarse de listo.

Hubo un pequeño recorrido por la casa, donde el pequeño Quincy le enseño los lugares importantes, por así decirlo, del lugar: le enseño la cocina, la sala, el comedor, el baño del primer nivel, el patio lleno de flores (todas ellas blancas), omitió el estacionamiento y prefirió mostrar el pequeño cuarto de música en donde se guardaba un bello piano de cola, un violín incluso un arpa, y arrumbado en una orilla un violonchelo.

—Sabes tocarlos todos? — pregunto curioso el espada pasando sus dedos por las cuerdas del arpa.

—Ryuken insistió en ello— fue la única que explicación que dio el Quincy para llevarlo a la parte de arriba.

Una vez en el primer nivel se dedico a indicarle cuales eran las habitaciones de huéspedes, solo eran dos y cada una tenia un baño, le mostro la habitación de Ryuken indicándole que no podía entrar ahí al menos que el mayor lo permitiera, la habitación del mayor conectaba a un estudio que tenia una pequeña biblioteca personal, después pasaron por un almacén chiquito para ultimo ir directo a la habitación del ojiazul.

—esta es mi habitación, la cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos y tengo mi propio baño para que no tengas que usar el da abajo, en cuanto Ryuken pueda dijo que iríamos a comprarte algo de ropa así que hare espacio en el armario para ella, mientras podemos ir a una tienda cerca de aquí, no creo que mi ropa o la de mi papa te queden.

—Estoy bien así— aclaro el arrancar echándose en la cama. Estaba bastante cómoda y esponjosa, no como aquel tatami en donde lo hacia dormir Urahara o aquel catre tan incomodo donde dormía a las ordenes de Aizen, también tenia un olor especial, era sin dudas el olor del chico pero no podía identificar a que. Observo tres fotos en el buro, una de un pequeño abrazado de un anciano, otra de un adolecente de no mas de 14 años y un adulto junto a el y por ultima una de Ichigo con sus amigos. —Eres tu? — pregunto el peli azul curioso tomando las tras fotos en sus manos.

—Si antes de este accidente— el de lentes confirmo y siguió con su labor, acomodo su mochila cerca del escritorio que tenia saco sus libretas y se puso a hacer su tarea. Grimmjow simplemente se quedo mirando la foto.

—Te veías mejor de chico— comento, no se hizo esperar la reacción del Quincy quien enrojeció enseguida y volteo a mirar al espada con una reacción –que ojos de Grimmjow- era de lo mas cómica hasta había soltado una carcajada el peli azul. Ante esto Ishida solo regreso su vista al trabajo intentando ocultar su rostro de su nuevo acompañante.

—No…no es lo que los demás dicen— dijo el menor recobrando su serenidad — Creo que tengo una mejor vida ahora… pero no quiero ser algo que no soy…— el espada miro la espalda del chico viendo atentamente cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer.

—Si tanto te gusta por que te cortaste la verg…— no pudo terminan esa palabra pues un cuaderno se incrusto justo en su cara.

—Cállate! — grito el chico tan rojo como antes. Grimmjow le pareció una buena oportunidad de tentar su suerte. — Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa— se defendió

—Oh si fue culpa de ese shinigami, pero hasta yo que no lo conozco se que no es una persona de fiar solo un tarado confiaría en el. —Ishida lo miro irritado.

—Pues perdón por no ser tan perceptivo como tu— comento sarcástico el Quincy

—No te lo mereces, pero te perdono— bromeo el arrancar. No es que el fuera muy conversador, pero ya que iba a pasar quien sabe cuantos días… meses… años… junto al ojiazul mejor llevarse medio bien.

El arquero no supo si tomarse a bien o mal la respuesta, pero automáticamente soltó una risita, ciertamente no esperaba esa contestación. — Que ego— respondió el Quincy dejando su tarea a un lado y volteándose a ver al chico.

—Que pudo decir soy lo mejor que hay en el mundo

—Me imagino que si — se rio el ojiazul subiendo sus lentes para acomodarlos en su lugar—Y dime maravilloso Jaegerjaquez-san, ya que es tan genial como dice como es que termino a cargo de Urahara-san? — el arrancar casi se cae de la cama al escucharlo esa una historia por demás vergonzosa

—Yo no quería irme con el, ese tipo realmente tiene una fascinación totalmente enferma por los gatos, simplemente me vio malherido en las noches se puso a gritar como loco algo de gatos… y… de repente estaba en su tienda ofreciéndome pescado— de solo recordarlo se enojaba era de lo mas humillante estar sentado y que ese tipo llegara intentando rascarle detrás de las orejas y peor tantito cuando arrojaba una bola de estambre y le decía que fuera por ella… iba por ella… no por que sus instintos felinos lo dominaron, no… lo…lo hacia por que… pues para que el del sobrero lo dejara de joder.

La risita mal disimulada de Ishida le saco de sus pensamientos —Urahara-san si que es un caso me sorprende que no te lo hayas comido ya—

—Es que… no es que le tenga miedo… solo, no me gusta su reiatsu, es…sofocante…como si una fuerza externa te forzara a estar lejos de el— detalló el arrancar mirando fijamente a los azules ojos que le miraban con atención.

—Que interesante descripción… yo nunca he sentido algo así cerca de Urahara

—Es por que eres un humano, los arrancar sentimos el reiatsu de diferente manera— explico el peli azul.

—Entonces…como vez mi energía? — pregunto curioso el menor. Grimm enmarco una enorme sonrisa, se para de la cama y se dirigió hasta el Quincy —Q…que? — pregunto titubeando el Quincy mientras subía sus lentes, escudando sus ojos detrás de estos. El espada bufo molesto, eso lentes estorbaban, le estorbaron la primera vez y seguramente lo seguirían haciendo.

Con sus manos recorrió la cara del chico hasta topar con las patitas de los lente, quitándoselos y dejándolos en el escritorio, quito algunos mechones de enfrente de la cara del arquero, para poder recorrer a gusto con su nariz la distancia de su barbilla hasta poco antes de llegar a su ojo. Olía tan desgraciadamente bien que le nublaba los sentidos.

—Tu alma es… deliciosa— susurro provocándole un escalofrió al Quincy, que intentado huir dio contra el tope de su escritorio. Se vio acorralado y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para impedir un segundo beso, que succionaba parte de esa energía de sobra. Era como donar sangre si había que compararlo con algo…litros y litros de sangre. Le mareaba casi se perdía, pero no se sentía del todo mal.

Una vez terminado el beso miro con reclamo al espada, mas antes de que este pudiera reclamarle se escucho a Grimmjow agradeciéndole por la comida, provocando cierta culpabilidad por los pensamientos erróneos que pudiera tener sobre el.

—T…tienes… que alimentarte así?— se quejo el Ishida volviendo a su tarea

—No, pero es como mas me gusta— se defendió el arrancar volviendo a tirarse en la cama, eso obviamente irrito a la ojiazul.

—Pues encuentra otra forma, no quiero que haya malentendido con los demás— se puso los lente pues torpemente al tener prisa por concentrarse en otra cosa no había notado que las letras e veían borrosas hasta que se concentro.

—Lo pensare— eso era por demás un no, ya le había encontrado el gusto a irritar al peli azul, además si de paso podía joder al shinigami de pelo naranja no estaba del todo mal. Por que podría ser muchas cosas, peor no era tan idiota para notar el enojo que el sustituto tenia al enterarse que el se encargaría de su pequeño amigo. Sin dudas el tiempo que pasara aquí seria por demás interesante.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ichigo le acompañaba a casa, hacia frio pero tener cerca al sustituto cargando parte de su peso le hacia entrar en calor, empezó a hablar un montón de tonterías que realmente sabia que no importaba, es decir si no le importaban el menos el shinigami. El hipo estaba trabando su amera de hablar así que paro un momento, para terminar su oración relativa a los beso de mujeres.

—Si ya lo comprobaste— había dicho el sustituto. Eso termino de fastidiarlo, de verdad si tanto quería ese beso pues que se lo quedara, daba igual el no lo quería.

—Vaya que te anticipaste a todos. Besar a orihime es el sueño de muchos. — siguió el peli naranja, eso solo lo irrito mas, pues seguramente también era el sueño de aquel.

—Solo espero que no estuviera guardando ese beso para alguien especial— otro comentario mas e iba darle un puntapié

—Me hubiera gustado algo así…—

Y ahí estaba el último que faltaba y se enfureció. Sintió el frio recorrer su espalda, la desesperación por que el otro se diera cuenta de una vez, sintió tantas cosas y a la vez nada. Era un sueño nítido, más que sueño parecía un recuerdo… si eso era un recuerdo.

—Tanto…lo quieres?... Si tanto lo quieres te lo regalo! — había gritado y si mas lo había besado.

Si fue torpe mas la boca de Kurosaki era cálida, dulce, en resumen todo lo que había soñando antes, solo que era real, realmente lo había besado… real…

Real…

Si...era real… solo estaba recordad ando algo que había pasado. El miedo se apodero de el haciéndolo despertar de un brinco. Vio alrededor de su habitación y luego a su lado al espada durmiendo junto al el, lo más seguro es que absorbiera esa energía de forma transdermica, pues Ryuken o cualquier otro no estaba ni cerca, mañana se encargaría de hablar con el espada sobre eso.

Centro mejor su atención a su agitado corazón, por que el lo creía, casi lo aseguraba, aquel sueño era un recuerdo, pero no podría ser cierto. El había besado a Kurosaki y ni siquiera lo recordaba. Pero de ser así tendría sentido el enojo del shinigami.

Llevo su mano hasta sus labios, paseando los dedos sobre ellos, queriendo revivir aquel brusco y nada sutil contacto. Y ahora… que iba a hacer?


	10. Chapter 10

Las gotas de agua recién salidas del grifo cerrado hacían eco al chocar contra el agua de la bañera, el espeso vapor llenaba libremente la habitación, empeñando cualquier vidrio a su paso, el cuerpo inerte de la chica yacía acostado, relajado, casi dormido dentro de la tina. No podía negarlo, estaba asustado. Habían pasado 3 horas de su inusitado despertar, aquel sueño se repetía nítidamente formando un solido recuerdo, tan pronto como se despertó decidió que un largo baño seria la mejor manera de aclarar su mente.

¿Cómo es que había hecho algo tan estúpido?, se torturaba mientras la esencia a lavanda del shapoo que usaba inundaba el lugar, desde un principio se había jurado, por su orgullo de Quincy, que sus sentimientos por el sustituto no provocarían que hiciese algo imprudente y de ser posible se llevaría aquel extraño y enfermizo sentimiento con el hasta la tumba. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, no podía hacer mas que afrontar las consecuencias, aunque realmente no tenia ganas de hacerlo.

Se dejo mecer por el calor del agua, acomodándose para pasar otra hora mas dentro de la ducha, antes de ir al colegio. Apenas y se movió cuando la puerta del baño se abrió dando paso al enorme intruso que hospedaba quien se tomo la libertad de usar el baño sin prestarle atención, y con una horrible cara de pocos amigos. El arquero siguió mirando al techo aunque realmente no pudiera hacerlo gracias a su precaria vista mas no era necesario pues su mente divagaba en como actuar de ahora en adelante.

—Te vas a arrugar cuatro ojos— hablo su invitado, sentándose de cuclillas cerca de la bañera. La ojiazul lo miro unos instantes mas no se movió, medito silenciosamente unos segundos, con la mirada clavada el peli azul, parpadeo un par de veces y luego entendió todo a la perfección.

—…— otro periodo corto de silencio de parte del arquero, seguido de un inmenso grito que resonó por toda la casa y quizá unas cuadras mas allá. —Que demonios haces aquí?! — grito el pelinegro haciéndose bolita en el agua, esperando que el trasparente liquido y el vapor taparan su desnudes.

—Cual es tu problema? Tenia ganas — contesto un tanto tosco el espada parándose de donde estaba, le había irritado el saber que el Quincy ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

—L…l…lárgate de aquí! —ordeno la chica cubriendo su pecho con ambos brazos. El espada termino de irritarse. De por si no le gustaba la idea de tener que levantarse temprano, y ese jodido aparato cerca de la cama del Quincy no dejaba de sonar, obligándolo a despertar, luego estaba tener que lidiar con ese fastidioso shinigami sustituto, y mas recientemente las "ordenes" de Ishida, que ese tío no sabia que al gran Grimmjow nadie le daba ordenes?

—Y si no quiero, que harás exactamente?— le pregunto de mala gana tomándolo de la muñeca con fuerza. Ishida respondió la desafiante mirada del peli azul, a pesar del dolor latente de su muñeca. No lo pensó dos veces y con la mano que tenia libre le arrojo toda el agua que pudo de un solo manotazo directo a su cabeza.

El ex espada quedo empapado, solo de la cabeza, el cabello se vino totalmente abajo, tapando sus ojos y parte de su nariz, a ojos de Ishida era una imagen bastante gracioso, ahora no se veía nada amenazante, el escozor de una risita mal disimulada se dejo escapar de los labios del pelinegro. —Jajajaja…—rio un poco mas abiertamente cuando el mas alto intento sacudirse el agua agitando su cabeza fallando enormemente.

—De que coño te ríes?! — elevo la voz destapando solo un de sus ojos para ver al Quincy morir de risa, se quedo mirando un pequeño momento, su enojo se desvaneció en esa fracción, ver la risa del menor realmente no tenia precio, era cálida y hasta contagiosa, pues un momento después estaba riendo también. Ahora que estaban en eso, tenia que cobrársela he igual que el arquero no lo pensó mucho antes de hundir esa cabeza negra dentro del agua, sonriendo victorioso.

Así de rápido como había entrado, había salido. El Quincy trato rápido de recobrar el aliento —Oye! — fue lo primero que grito a verse fuera del agua. No paso mucho antes de que el Quincy volviera atacar tirando mas agua directo a su cara. El forcejeo comenzó, era obvio que el espada era mas fuerte, pero estando mojado agarrar al arquero era un tanto mas difícil. Un poco mas de fuerza de parte del espada y la chica termino por ceder cayendo totalmente dentro de la tina mas no se fue sola, no supo como exactamente pero entre juego y juego el peli azul callo dentro de la tina encima de ella.

Las miradas se cruzaron, ambas confundidas por la posición en la que se encontraban, ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra, el peli azul tenía acorralada ala chica contra la tina, con ambas manos a los costados del cuerpo del menor. Observo con cuidado, la cara de confusión del mas bajo, se perdió en aquellos ojos, de un azul mas intensos que los de el, sin duda mas hermosos, se fue acercando con cuidado, como si estando mas cerca pudiera descifrar lo que el dueño pensaba en aquel momento. Se acerco otro poco, teniendo como objetivo besar nuevamente los deliciosos y delicados labios del Quincy, solo un poco mas y seria la tercera vez.

Pudo sentir el cálido aliento del arquero cerca de sus labios, el aroma de la lavanda colándose por su nariz, que para el era un tanto erótico, podía ver aquella flecha azul hecha de reiatsu que rápidamente apenas y roso su cara para estrellarse contra el azulejo… ¿flecha azul?...

—Grimmjow-kun me parece que es un buen momento para que te quites de encima de mi hijo… al menos que quieras terminar como coladera— dijo seriamente el hombre de cabello blanco.

El aludido alzo manos, como si de un criminal se tratase, en señal de rendición. Se incorporo de a poco, primero sentándose en las piernas de la joven, que lo imito para incorporarse, luego salió de la tina y se alejo de esta unos cuantos pasos, siempre mirando atentamente al mayor de los Ishida´s. No es que le tuviera miedo, pero aquel sujeto tenia una energía espiritual igual de autoritaria que la de su exjefe Aizen, pero obviamente menos poderosa.

—Ahora, si no te molesta ve a la habitación, hay un par de cosas que debo aconsejarte— ordeno el mayor dando espacio para que el peli azul saliera, luego giro sobre sus pies y miro a Uryuu— A ti te sugiero que te apures, tienes colegio hoy— termino subiendo sus lentes y dando un fuerte portazo a la puerta.

Salió algunos minutos después, vestido apenas con su ropa interior color amarillo, pues no había llevado consigo la muda de ropa escolar al entrar al baño. No encontró al peli azul en su habitación, por lo que imagino estaría con Ryuken, termino de vestirse con su uniforme, amarro su ahora largo cabello en esas dos coletas que a orihime tanto le gustaban, y se dispuso a bajar al comedor donde probablemente hallaría a las dos personas con quien compartía ese techo.

Los hallo en el comedor, a su padre con una humeante taza de café, recargado en uno de los buros de la cocina mientras miraba fijamente al peli azul, que estaba sentado en una de las sillas que rodeaban su mesa, miraba al piso con un extraño color azul en su rostro, y con algo de miedo en su mirada. Maldijo a Ryuken mentalmente por volverse tan sobreprotector de repente, ciertamente lo sacaba de quicio, ya se imaginaba lo que le habría dicho al espada que lo dejo petrificado.

—Que fue lo que le dijiste Ryuken? — pregunto irrumpiendo en la cocina, dirigiéndose exactamente hacia el peli azul y mirando al mayor con molestia.

—Llamando a tu padre por su nombre, ni con estrógeno te vuelves educado— dio como respuesta el peliblanco mientras dejaba la taza en el fregadero— Solo tuvimos una pequeña charla sobre moral, no es así, Grimmjow-kun?— pregunto mirando al chico fijamente, que al oír su nombre en labios de Ishida mayor dio un pequeño brinco y miro a la chica asintiendo con la cara llena de terror— Bien, me iré a la clínica, ustedes deberían apurarse o llegaran tarde—dicho esto se retiro de la cocina y segundos después de la casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La chica se preparaba para ir a al escuela, ahora mismo se encontraba mirándose en su espejo de cuerpo completo, admirándose un poco apenas en ropa interior color rosa pastel. Paso sus manos por su largo cabello naranja lanzándolo hacia atrás, junto un poco mas sus pechos, haciéndolos mas grandes de lo que ya eran, estaba decidido, conquistaría a su amor secreto (ya no tan secreto) con sus encantos, a su parecer tenia todas las de ganar.

Era mas alta que el pelinegro ahora, esa seria una ventaja para cuando Ichigo y ella se besaran, el solo pensarlo le subía los colores a la cara. No era tan delgada pero sin duda la cintura se le marcaba mucho mas que a Ishida y eso según había leído era símbolo de fertilidad, y como a los hombres les dominaba el instinto (según Tatsuki) el sustituto no podría resistirse, su cabello era de un color claro incluso el miso shinigami se lo había alagado un par de veces, le gustaba y estaba segura de ello, sus ojos no eran azules como los del Quincy pero eran bonitos, como la mayor parte del tiempo estaba feliz en ellos había una chispa, en cambio Uryuu mostraba una clara advertencia de "aléjate de mi", sus enormes pechos, los chicos no podían resistirse a las mujeres voluptuosas, sus revistas para adolecentes lo aseguraban, debido a que son un índice alto de fertilidad, en especial para chicos en plena adolescencia como lo era Kurosaki y por ultimo y lo mas importante era que ella si era una mujer de verdad.

Se miro al espejo una ultima vez y miro con decisión—Hoy conquistare a Kurosaki-kun con mis encantos— le declaro a su espejo antes de ponerse su uniforme escolar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había sido una buena idea caminar con el peli azul hacia la escuela, la verdad es que era entretenido, pues el espada al no ser de este mundo no conocía nada sobre la vida humana, hacia una pregunta tras otra, poniendo total atención a las palabras del Quincy, acotando una que otra broma durante el curso de la conversación. Pero no solo le ponía atención para informarse, si no por que desde la mañana, incluso después de la platica con el padre del joven, tenia unas ganas inmensas de poseer aquella fina boca y el verlo mover aquellos exquisitos labios solo le daba mas tentación.

En algún momento de la platica habían llegado a la escuela, ignoraron cualquier miradita curiosa de sus compañeros que en cuanto los vieron llegar juntos platicando y riendo habían adunado a sus propias conclusiones. En poco tiempo el rumor de que habían llegado juntos a la escuela se esparció, pero ellos ni se enteraron, en cambio siguieron caminado rumbo a su salón para empezar el día.

No paso mucho , ni siquiera había dado el primer paso para entrar cuando sintió encima al shinigami sustito, viéndolo fijamente— Estas bien? No te hizo nada? Te falta algo? — bombardeo el sustituto con esas y unas cuantas mas preguntas en ese instante. El moreno se sonrojo cuando las manos del chico se posaron sobre sus hombros y peor fue verlo tan cerca asegurándose de que verdad estaba todo en orden, mirándole tan fijamente, quiso decir algo, mas las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta al sentirse tan nervioso, al recordar que ya lo había tenido asi de cerca, que lo había besado.

—Cierra la boca shinigami— intervino el peli azul poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del Quincy —No le hice nada…que el no quisiese— susurro riendo morbosamente únicamente para provocar al peli naranja y lo logro, al escucharlo el chico cambio rápidamente su cara de preocupación a una de intenso odio dirigida hacia el peli azul.

—No se por que diablos viniste, yo puedo manejar esta situación perfectamente— le riño el sustituto

—Claro se nota! Por lo que he visto no podrás hacer nada hasta que le pierdas miedo a estas—contesto agarrando el seno izquierdo del arquero, refiriéndose a la inexperiencia del chico en cuanto a mujeres se trataba.

El comentario lo irrito, le había pegado en el orgullo y el acto hacia el Quincy lo irrito aun mas, estaba a punto de comenzar a borrar esa jodida sonrisa de la cara de espada, cuando esa sonrisa se fue por si sola, dando lugar a una llena de dolor. Al arquero también le había disgustado el atrevimiento de la pantera, así que sin piedad alguna le soltó un rodillazo en los bajos, mismo que ahora lo tenia doblado de dolor. El sustituto no pudo evitar sonreir tan alegremente.

—Estoy bien Kurosaki, soy bastante capaz de cuidarme solo— alardeo subiendo sus gafas— Además Jaegerjaquez-san es bastante agradable…— miro mal de reojo al chico que aun se lamentaba— cuando no se pasa de sinvergüenza—

—Que estas diciendo Ishida?! — grito casi indignado —Que tiene de agradable ese gato?! Por si no te acuerdas el es un enemigo peligroso, intento matarme, ayudo a secuestrar a orihime, a saber lo que puede hacerte a ti.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, mas que nada por la mención de orihime, que por la poca confianza que tenia el sustituto en sus habilidades. —Ya te dije que soy bastante capaz de cuidarte solo

—No creo que puedas contra el! — eso derramo el baso para el Quincy, esta bien que no fuera muy poderoso, pero el shinigami tenia poca delicadeza para decir las cosas—Yo no…— intento decir algo al ver su error

—Piérdete Kurosaki— grito tan enojado como pudo parecer y se retiro a su lugar, con el peli azul detrás de el, que aunque no hubiera dicho mucho en la pelea, le divertía bastante la posición del shinigami.

En una de las esquinas del salón, en un pequeño grupo que veía la discusión sin entender nada, estaba la ojigris, sonriendo emocionada. Era perfecto, si estaban peleados no se hablarían y ella tendría una oportunidad. Mayuri entro al salón, indicando a todos que deberían tomar su lugar, estaba especialmente feliz ese día, quizá por que el también había escuchado la pelea y sabia que su diversión estaba por empezar o quizá por el problema que había elaborado con tanto cariño para sus estudiantes estaba seguro de que nadie podría resolverlo y eso solo aumentaba su felicidad.

La clase pasaba, como se diría normalmente, el ojidorado, atormentaba a sus alumnos con una serie de manuscritos que ellos tenían que traducir, hubiera sido fácil, si alguno supiese hablar etrusco, una clase de lengua antigua de Italia. El solo ver las letras los ponía mal, peor era escuchar la voz del nuevo sensei diciendo alguno de sus nombres.

—Sensei no se que dice— lloro Asano sostenido el libro a punto de romperlo

—Oh esta bien, en ese caso…— saco una pequeña libreta— tienes 10 puntos menos en tu próximo examen— sonrió diabólicamente Mayuri apuntando lo ultimo en aquella libreta.

—NOOOoooo! — lloro dramáticamente mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento.

—Entonces…— continuo el profesor mirando a todos sus alumnos, que al sentir su mirada un escalofrió surcaba sus cuerpos—Inue-san, nos haría el favor? — pregunto viendo a la chica que felizmente se puso de pie.

—Hai! — exclamo energéticamente, a lo que todos la miraron angustiados—amn… jajajaja—todos la observaron extrañados mientras ella reía nerviosamente— Sensei olvide mi libro — todos se dieron directo contra sus escritorios mientras una gota bajaba por sus cabezas.

—Pues siéntate con alguien que lo tenga— comento aburrido Mayuri como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Fue ahí cuando la peli naranja se armo de valor y camino hasta un escritorio en particular.

—Kurosaki-kun puedo sentarme contigo? — pregunto la chica para sorpresa d e todos, que no esperaba que fuera tan directa, los susurros no se hicieron esperar.

—Amn…— el sustituto pareció pensarlo, incluso volteo a ver a donde Ishida, que miraba igual de sorprendido que sus compañeros a diferencia que sus ojos azules mostraban un poco de miedo, se vio observando por el shinigami y giro su cabeza indignado. —Claro que puedes— contesto el sustituto enojado hacia la actitud del Quincy.

—Gracias Kurosaki-kun— sonrío abiertamente la chica y jalo su silla hasta un lado del peli naranja.

—Entonces Inue-san… la traducción— insistió el peli azul mayor.

—Claro— afirmo acercándose un poco mas al sustituto para "leer" mejor, ciertamente tanta cercanía ponía tenso al chico y lo confirmaba con aquellas mejillas rojas. — Amn… sensei…

—Que pasa ahora Inue-san? — cuestiono ya cansado el científico

—Yo no se leer esta letra— contesto sonriente, provocando de nuevo que sus compañeros se estamparan contra el escritorio.

Toda la hora siguiente y también la siguiente a esa, orihime permaneció sentada junto al shinigami, preguntándole dudas que no tenia, compartiendo libros que según ella había olvidado y platicando sobre cualquier cosa que aconteciera en el momento. E Ishida no podría estar mas irritado en ese momento, también un tanto deprimido, no podía hacer nada, sabia que llegaría el día en que orihime se armaría de valor y le dejaría aun lado, solo que no estaba preparado para que eso pasara.

No podía imaginarse a la peli naranja en brazos de shinigami, dolía y le enfurecía de sobremanera y se lo hizo saber al lápiz roto que sostenía en su mano. Se sentía hasta paranoico podría jurar que las vibraciones de la voz de orihime solo llegaban a sus oídos y no se cansaba de decir "Kurosaki-kun que dice aquí? Kurosaki-kun explícame este problema?" por dios ella era la tercera mas lista de la escuela, no tenia por que estar preguntándole esas cosas al idiota de Kurosaki… eso pensaba el Quincy.

De repente sintió unos brazos rodeándole desde atrás, un aroma masculino lleno sus sentidos, el aroma del peli azul era de repente inconfundible y único, sintió la cabeza del arrancar acomodarse en el espacio entre su cuello y el hombro, tomando sin previo aviso su cuello al besarlo. Un escalofrió surco el cuerpo del arquero, seguido de un pequeña sensación de cansancio. Lo entendió entonces… por lo que no se movió. Lo malo, es que los demás no pudieron entenderlo y en cuanto pusieron los ojos en la pequeña pareja abrazada, los cuchicheos llenos de rumores se empezaron a escuchar.

—Que crees que estas haciendo?! —grito de repente el sustituto, quien de forma impulsiva se había parado de su asiento y dirigido hasta el del Quincy

—No es obvio? — contesto el peli azul sonriendo sínicamente, lamiendo la oreja del arquero.

—Hey— advirtió el Quincy— Hace su trabajo, no se por que demonios estas tan enojado— reclamo después al sustituto.

Eso había callado al shinigami, era una buena pregunta, ni siquiera el sabia la respuesta, lo único de lo que estaba enterado es que ver al espada tan cerca del chico lo ponía de malas, esta bien que ayudara en el problema que tenía el pelinegro, pero no tenia que ayudar tan de cerca. Antes de que pudiera contestar la campana sonó, avisando el cambio de clases y el fin del pequeño descanso. Ishida se levanto en ese momento y se fue del lugar sin dirigirle la mirada al peli naranja, seguido también de un peli azul que expresaba su felicidad a través de aquella cínica sonrisa. Sus demás compañeros siguieron el ejemplo y agarraron sus cosas para marchar a la clase de deportes que seguía, todos excepto cierta peli naranja de ojos grises sonriendo ampliamente como siempre lo hacia.

—Nosotros también deberíamos ir— comento relajando su rostro y sonriendo un poco para no preocupar a al chica.

—Si… pero antes…— su rostro adquirió un lindo tono rosado— Ku… Kurosaki-kun… me harías un favor? — pregunto tímidamente, quería hacerlo, pero llevarlo a cabo costaba mas trabajo del que pensaba.

—Claro— respondió claramente acercándose a la chica— Que pasa Inue? — sonrió, la chica solo pudo sonrojarse mas.

—Anno… veras… lo que pasa… es que…— respiro ondo, era ahora o nunca— Es que todos me preguntan si son de verdad— el sustituto la miro sin entender mucho— La mayoría siempre me preguntan si son reales— continuo haciendo un ademan cerca de sus pechos, el chico al entenderlo se sonrojo.

—Que…que dices?!— grito sonrojado haciéndose para atrás

—Realmente… crees que son falsas? — pregunto inocentemente acercándose a el

—Yo…yo…r…r…—balbuceo sonrojado aun— Veras no creo que…se…se… se vean así— por fin pudo armar una oración

—Me alegro… pero… podrías tocarlas? — dijo ella igual o mas roja que el chico que intentaba seducir.

—Ehhh?! — el chico casi se desmaya, pero resistió.

—Es…es…es que así me quedaría mas tranquila— pronuncio viendo hacia el suelo, agarrando una de las manos del sustituto, llevándola hasta su pecho

—I…I…Inue…es…es…es…pera— balbuceo mas no puso ninguna resistencia, sintió como su mano llego hasta el pecho derecho de la chica, cerro los ojos en ese momento, trago en seco, incluso sentía que el latido de su corazón hacia eco por todo el salón.

Se relajo un poco, intento darle gusto a su amiga presionando un poco aquel blandito objeto, escucho el pequeño gemido que emitió la chica, abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido, viéndola tan frágil, delicada, tan linda como solo ella podía ser. Tomo un poco mas de confianza y se relajo, terminando de agarrar mejor el enorme busto, la miro fijamente y sonrió lo mas tiernamente que pudo.

—Creo que esta bien…no hay nada raro— dijo un poco entrecortado y avergonzado, la chica sonrió y se relajo al parecer lo había logrado, si hacia lo correcto podría crear la atmosfera para un romántico beso.

Justo cuando el sustituto estaba a punto de quitar la mano de ese lugar la puerta se abrió súbitamente— Olvide mi…— el Quincy se quedo mudo. Ciertamente había olvidado la llave del loker donde tenia su uniforme por lo que a mitad del camino había regresado por ella, pero no se imagino ver algo así, trato de calmarse, no gritar y pedir tranquilamente una explicación, pero las cosas no salieron así.

—No es lo que parece— dijo el sustituto, logrando causar un tic en la ceja del pelinegro. ¿Qué no era lo que parecía? Era muy obvio que si. — Ella me dijo…— el tic una vez mas e Ishida di un paso hacia adelante— Lo que paso fue…— el peli naranja se maldijo internamente, no tenia nada preparado para un momento así.

—Kurosaki…—llamo el arquero mirándolo seriamente, el chico se espanto un poco peor no dijo nada, dejo que su cara de tonto llena de pánico hablara por el—Eres un idiota! — grito el Quincy para luego salir corriendo de ahí. Ichigo debía admitir, que esperaba golpes, tal ves salir volando por la ventana, pero no un pequeño insulto como ese y ya. Y lo peor es que ese idiota le había dolido más que los golpes que le hubieran propinado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La hora de educación física paso normalmente. Como siempre, mujeres y hombre había sido separado tanto para el calentamiento como para el resto de la hora. Esta vez a los hombres les había tocado participar en un pequeño partido de básquetbol que se complico un poco ya que la suerte decidió que el peli azul y el peli naranja estuvieran en equipo diferentes provocando que despertase la rivalidad que traían dando mas un partido mu peligroso de uno contra uno que en equipo.

Todos prefirieron hacerse a un lado y observar el partido, ya tenían a su favorito, algunos apoyaban al espada y otros al sustituto, incluso las chicas dejaron su partido de beisbol para apoyar al apuesto chico nuevo, algunas al peli naranja, más que nada sus amigas. La partida termino en un increíble empate de 72 contra 72 y un Kogine-sensei noqueado por un balón en el último asalto.

—Jugaste bien— Elogio el arquero acercándole una botella de agua al mas alto— No tenia idea de que sabias jugar baloncesto— Sonrió, al ver que el otro agarraba la botella y bebía de la botella.

—No se… solo quería ganarle al shinigami, me fastidia ver su cara— contesto el peli azul

—Tenia que ser…— suspiro derrotado el Quincy—Ve a las duchas antes de que Kogine-sensei despierte y los castigue— sonrió, el peli azul se sonrojo un poquito, asintiendo para dirigirse hacia los vestidores.

El espada sinceramente comprendía cada vez menos el mundo de los humanos, las chicas eran de lo mas irritantes gritando su nombre cada que pasaba como si fueran dignas de su atención, los hombres que no se cansaban de criticarlo pero ninguno lo suficiente valiente para decírselo en la cara, había llegado a la conclusión de que todos eran estúpidos. Exceptuando tal vez al Quincy que era mas calmado y tal vez quizá el estúpido shinigami… solo por que era el único que se atrevía a enfrentarlo. También, estaban esas tontas normas; como tener que ser amable con los demás, eso lo tenia sin cuidado; estaba también eso de poner atención a las clases era como cuando tenia juntas con Aizen solo que estas eran mucho mas aburridas y sin chiste, aunque hasta ahora la única que había sido de su gusto era esta de deportes que tuvieron recientemente; igual no entendía por que los humanos defendían tanto su intimidad, eso de tener vestidores separados era ridículo para el, total las mujeres tarde que temprano tendrían que ver un hombre desnudo y viceversa.

Se dirigió a lugar indicado, sin pudor alguno se quito cada una de las prendas que tenia encima y camino hacia las regaderas dejando que sus compañeros envidiaran el físico que tenia. Giro la llave, el agua calienta salió casi al instante, relajando cada uno de sus músculos, haciendo que dibujara en sus labios una imperceptible sonrisa, paso sus manos por su cabello para lanzarlo hacia atrás; lo tenia un poco largo pero casi ni lo notaba al tenerlo siempre tan revuelto y peinado hacia arriba, luego poso sus manos en el estomago, no se veía por el gigai pero el hueco seguía ahí podía sentirlo, en especial cuando veía la sonrisa del chico-chica dirigida hacia el, era como si aquel hueco pudiera hacerse mas grande, era una extraña pero agradable sensación.

Cerro la llave cuando sintió que estaba listo, entre más rápido lo hiciera mas rápido podría volver al lado del Quincy. Camino hasta una distancia prudente y se sacudió el agua como si de un perro se tratase, tenia esa maña desde hace bastante, era un poco extraño tener esa apariencia humana siendo que toda la vida no había pasado de ser un gran felino.

—Maldición consigue una toalla! — le grito el shinigami que a diferencia de espada estaba vestido solo con el pantalón deportivo y una toalla al hombro

El peli azul lo miro sin mucho interés, tratando de entender lo que el otro le decía — Una toalla? — pregunto mas para si, llevando nuevamente su pelo hacia atrás.

—Si sordo una toalla— grito irritado el shinigami agarrando la punta de la que el traía y señalándola con énfasis —Debiste pedirle una a ese idiota de Ishida— comento.

El mas alto asintió sonriendo de una forma a la que Ichigo no le gusto del todo, si pensarlo mas camino como dios… o mas bien Aizen… lo trajo al mundo y sin dirigirle una palabra o tan siquiera una mirada salió del vestidor de los chicos. El sustituto tardo unos momentos en analizar lo que pasaba, Grimmjow había salido desnudo del vestuario de hombre… pero… ¿A donde se dirigía?... Lo medito unos segundos mas, hasta que dio con la respuesta, se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano, es que siempre tenia que hablar de mas.

Ishida, por su parte, estaba en un tormento enorme, el dolor era poco, pero sin duda fastidiante, termino por soltar un leve gemido, mas de dolor que de placer. Eras triste que por ser nuevo en esto no le tendrían ni un poco de consideración, tuvo que luchar un poco para lograr salvarse de las manos de aquel pervertido ser pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía, parecía que estaba adherida a el como un pulpo.

—Que belleza ryu-chan y mojadas se sienten aun mejor! — grito extasiada Chizuru jugando con las bubíes del arquero

—Honsho-san me lastimas — lloriqueo el arquero intentando acomodar la toalla que resbalaba por el frente permitiéndole a la pelirroja agasajarse a su gusto.

—Chizuru suéltala ya! — ordeno la pelinegra dando un certero golpe en la roja cabeza de su compañera, que enseguida quedo en nocaut. — Y tu maldición defiéndete— regaño esta vez a la ojiazul frente a ella.

—Ha…hai…— asintió un poco temeroso del carácter de su compañera. Era por eso que no quería estar en ese lugar, pero no había de otra no quería volver a meter en problemas al sustituto. Aunque no importaba siendo tan imbécil seguro se metía en líos el solo, además tenía a su linda princesa para protegerlo. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto, respiro hondo, dejo que la tranquilidad volviera a el y se amarro correctamente la toalla alrededor del cuerpo para poder buscar su ropa interior.

Repentinamente la puerta del vestidor femenino se abrió, dejando ver a un exhibicionista espada pasando dentro sin apuro alguno. Las chicas más por inercia que por voluntad giraron a verlo, el shock fue tan grande que ni siquiera pudieron gritar. Todas abrieron espacio, formando un caminito de chicas semidesnudas que conducía hasta Ishida que igual que las demás no tenia palabras para lo que veían. Todo de repente se volvió un silencio largo y confuso. Seguido de el, entro un muy furioso peli naranja.

—Que demonios crees que estas haciendo imbécil?!—grito rompiendo el tan incomodo silencio y caminando hasta el. Todas las miradas pasaron del peli naranja al peli azul

—Carajo si tu me has dicho que viniera hasta aquí! — le respondió el espada, las miradas saltaron ahora del peli azul al sustituto.

—Cuando mierda te he dicho eso?! — rezongo. Un tosido los saco a ambos de sus peleas, voltearon a ver a la chica ojiazul enojada frente a ellos.

—Que hacen aquí? — pregunto intentando mantener la paciencia

—Quería una toalla y este cabeza de zanahoria me ha dicho que te la pida— contesto tan naturalmente que no parecía que estuviese desnudo.

—Malnacido yo no te dije que fueras ene sete momento! No se si lo has notado pero las señoritas no quieren que estés aquí — siguió hablando furioso

—Ellas no me interesan tienen cuerpos tan comunes que no me entran ganas de verlas, además si lo dices por Uryuu… no hay nada que no haya visto esta mañana cuando tomamos juntos un baño— le pico el espada al shinigami, este estaba completamente enojado a punto de agarrar a golpes al mas alto como el día anterior.

—Hey ustedes…— llamaron a ambos hombres, se pudo percibir una aterradora aura maligna llenando el lugar, ambos chicos miraron asustados a su izquierda, donde una Tatsuki en interiores amenazaba matarlo con tan solo la fuerza de su mirada. —LARGO DE AQUÍ! — grito todo pulmón aventando una de las bancas hacia los intrusos, paso poco para que todas las demás chicas siguieran su ejemplo y aventaran todo lo que estaba a su paso , haciendo retroceder a ambos chicos hasta la salida.

Por ultimo antes de cerrarles la puerta en la cara, Ishida le lanzo una toalla al peli azul, luego trono los dedos de su puño recién formado a forma de amenaza —ahí esta la toalla y aquí tienes algo para que no andes abriendo la boca hollow de tercera— sonrió de forma tenebrosa antes de golpear a ambos chicos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llego la hora del almuerzo, afortunadamente sin muchos percance, por que a pesar de haber salido heridos de aquel lugar, los profesores y directivos no se habían enterado de nada, al menos el sustituto se sentía a salvo, por que al espada parecía tenerle sin cuidado. Saco su almuerzo mirando al arrancar y al Quincy, esperaba impacientemente el momento en que el ojiazul se acercara para darle su postre diario pero eso no ocurrió.

En cambio, la ahora chica, saco un par de bentos; uno envuelto en un trapo azul cielo y otro en un trapo color amarillo limón. Le dio el azul a Grimm, incluso parecía que le daba algunas instrucciones, el sustituto no pudo evitar enojarse mas de lo que estaba. ¿Qué carajo había hecho ese gato de mierda para recibir tales beneficios? Detuvo su enojo al sentir como algo mojaba sus manos, al parecer el jugo de uva que yazu había empacado para el había muerto en sus furiosas manos. Este día no podía ir peor.

Y en efecto, la casualidad cósmica al decir esas palabras no se hizo esperar, pues de la nada apareció orihime, no era que le molestara pero estaba algo pesada ese día y la sonrisa tan ensoñadora que se cargaba no le profesaba nada bueno.

—Kurosaki-kun…—llamo un poco sonrojada— Yo… te prepare el almuerzo…te…te gustaría comerlo conmigo?—pregunto esperanzada y sumamente nerviosa. Ishida y todos los demás voltearon instantáneamente, aun no podían creer lo osada que se había vuelto la peli naranja tan repentinamente.

El chico pareció pensarlo detenidamente, nadie sabia si por el shock o por que realmente diría que no, unos segundos después el chico pareció sonreír y levantarse de su lugar—Claro vamos— dijo agarrando el recipiente de la chica y caminando hacia la salida. El Quincy solo se quedo mirando el suelo, arrepentido, sabia que debió haberle entregado su regalo cuando tubo la oportunidad.

—Ishida? — llamo el espada preocupado por el repentino silencio del arquero, lo vio sacudir su cabeza y luego sonreiré, ahí esta de nuevo esa sensación tan extraña en el hueco.

—Vamos también, conozco un buen lugar donde comer— siguió sonriendo.

El lugar, como había dicho Ishida era bueno, sumamente tranquilo, era atrás de la biblioteca de la escuela, exactamente de bajo de un árbol que daba una amplia sombra, no había mucho ruido, apenas en la lejanía se alcanzaban a escuchar los ruidos de el gran conjunto de estudiantes reunidos en el patio. Ishida había tomado asiento, recargando su espalda contra la corteza del árbol y Grimmjow a lado de el.

El espada, no tardo mucho en devorar lo que tenia delante de el, era una de las mejores cosas que había probado, eso superaba por mucho a las mentadas galletas que Aizen le había dado a probar (lo suyo no eran los dulces).

—Que es esto? — pregunto sosteniendo en los palillos algo desconocido para el

—Es tempura, es de camarón, salmón y algo de atún … casi todo es pescado… no se… imagine que te gustaba— sonrió culpable mientras llevaba un poco mas de arroz a su boca

—Que intentas insinuar malnacido Quincy? —pregunto enojado mirando al chico con una ceja alzada

—Lo siento— rio un poco sintiéndose avergonzado

—Tendrás que compensármelo— advirtió/amenazo el espada.

—No te basto ver mujeres desnudas esta mañana?

—Esas no me levanta ni el animo… solo quería esa cosa que me arrojaste— no era del todo mentira, pero prefirió que así lo supiera.

—Entonces que quieres? — pregunto ahora comiendo un poco de salmón

—Préstame tus piernas— eso casi lo hace escupir el pescado—Quiero dormir un rato… al menos que me las quieras prestar para otra cosa— acoto sonriendo pervertida mente.

—No estaba pensando en eso! — reclamo totalmente rojo

—No es nada creíble si tienes la cara así de roja— dijo haciendo a un lado las manos del chico para tener libre acceso a su regazo, el de antojos iba a protestar mas no dijo nada, guardo silencio y se dedico a absorber la cara del chico recostado en sus piernas.

Sonrió al ver lo fácil que el espada se perdía en tan poco, el chico tenia cualidades muy extrañas, era un poco perezoso, además de que tenia mal genio, si uno se ponía a pensarlo seriamente realmente parecía un gato, un enorme gato azul, incluso recordaba que esa misma mañana el espada había desayunado exclusivamente leche, le había encantado la comida hecha de pescado, sin mencionar que cuando vio al perro del vecino en la mañana se puso en guardia y casi se va encima del pobre animal. Evito una carcajada par no despertarlo, pero eso si que fue cómico, se pregunto mentalmente que mas semanas tendría el arrancar con aquellos tiernos felinos y sin darse cuanta entre pregunta y pregunta había empezado a acariciar el cabello azul. Cuando un extraño ruidito lo trajo a la realidad, al parecer proveniente de su protector que se encontraba haciendo un sonido muy parecido a un ronroneo. Tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas, tapar su boca con ambas manos y pensar en otra cosa todo, para evitar reír como loco.

En la parte mas salta del edificio, sin que los dos ojiazules se dieran cuenta, estaban siendo observados fijamente, por un par de pupilas avellana.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El chico desde la enfermería, a donde lo había mandado la comida de la peli naranja, se había dedicado a descansar por el dolor de estomago, cuando de repente le había entrado ganas de mirar por la ventana, así podría aprovechar para abrirla y quitarse el mareo. Sin embargo en ves de toparse con la hermosa vista de la primavera, se topo con una melosa pareja comiendo y charlando ridículamente… según el. No sabia por que se sentía tan enojado, tan frustrado y solo se sentía mas enfadado al saber que ni siquiera tenia una razón para estarlo.

Y ver a Ishida tan acaramelado, al punto de hacerle piojito al gato bastardo, no mejoraba en lo mas mínimo su humor, sentía que gritaría al primer imbécil que osara hablarle, así fuera orihime o alguna de sus hermanas.

—Yoo Ichigo! — entro ala enfermera la pequeña shinigami con la energía de siempre

—Que carajos quieres?!— grito enojado, como lo había dicho.

—No me grites así idiota! Todavía que vine a verte por que la comida de Inue casi te mata e tratas así— rezongó la mas bajita acercándose a la ventana donde estaba el sustituto. Miro hacia el punto donde el chico tenia su fruncido seño tan fijamente, entonces lo entendió, incluso mas rápido que el shinigami— Oooh, estas de malas por que Ishida te cambio— Se burlo poniendo una mirada felina sumamente perspicaz.

—NO… estoy de malas— bufó entre dientes

—Entonces? —pregunto la chica levantando un ceja pero sin borrar su sonrisa maliciosa

—Yo… AAAAgh— grito revolviendo su cabello en todas direcciones, como si eso pudiese aclarar sus ideas — No se… simplemente me molesta

—Que?

—Que Ishida sea tan familiar con ese tipo, lo acaba de conocer, en cambio cuando se trata de mi se vuelve borde y difícil de manejar, es tan exasperante, ni siquiera entiendo por que el esta enojado, es tan frustrante no saber que esta pensando, a veces es lindo y otras es un imbécil… —se quedo callado al entender que le había dicho lindo a su compañero de clases— Además de que se hace el indignado cuando el que debería estar molesto soy yo.

—Bueno es que el es asi— dijo lo evidente

—Entonces por que no es así con ese arrancar, se la pasa sonriéndole, siendo amable, le prepara el almuerzo, lo esta mimando en este momento y tampoco es así con el idiota de tercero, también sonríe mucho cuando esta con el, parece como si tuvieran una conversación muy animada… me gustaría que me trate así de vez en cuando…— suspiro el sustituto un poco mas calmado.

—Pues si sigues peleado con el dudo que recibas algo de amor— comento de forma melosa. Eso no podía negarlo Rukia tenia razón, ya vería como hacer las pases con el pelinegro.

—Oye como que amor! — reacciono poniéndose rojo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Por fin la ultima campanada sonó, anunciado a todos los estudiantes el fin da las clases, el festejo era enorme al escucharla, al amenos desde que Mayuri daba clases. Los alumnos no tardaron nada en desocupar el salón. Los murmullos volvieron a llenar el enorme patio en la explanada de la escuela, preguntándose unos a otros si podían ir juntos a casa, sobre las tareas dejadas, incluso chismes circulaban desde ya.

—Kurosaki-kun vayamos juntos a casa! —grito la peli naranja en un momento de valor que dejo sorprendido al sustituto mas por el volumen de voz que por la oferta.

—Eh… bien— afirmo poniendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón. Iba a seguir caminando cuando a lo lejos cerca de la puerta pudo vislumbrar al gigantesco peli azul y al pequeño pelinegro. De nuevo aquel enojo inexplicable lo azoto. Pero Rukia tenia razón tenia que arreglar las cosas antes de que fueran a peor, así que con eso en mente corrió hasta donde estaba ambos chicos.

—Kurosaki-kun? —llamo la chica al ver que corría inesperadamente

—Ya vuelvo— fue lo único que dijo, antes de entregarse a su carrera para alcanzar al Quincy —Ishida! —llamo gritando para que se detuviera.

El aludido al escuchar su nombre detuvo el paso, mientras volteaba hacia el origen de la voz, así mismo su acompañante hizo lo mismo mirando con fastidio al que recién llegaba después de haber corrido unos metros.

—Que sucede Kurosaki? — pregunto intentando parecer aburrido

—Hey no creas que puedes irte así como así— inicio mirando hacia otro lado, de la misma manera que el arquero intentando parecer desinteresado.

—Como dices? — pregunto un poco sorprendido

—Bueno…es que… postre…— Ishida lo miro sin entender— Me prometiste un postre diario no? No me has dado el de hoy….y….— se sonroso un poco — Me gustaría recibirlo de ti…

Ishida al igual que el sustituto adquirió un leve color rojo en sus mejillas, la verdad es que no planeaba dárselo ese día, no se lo había ganado… pero ya que lo pedía de esa forma, suponía que no había ningún problema. Rápida y torpemente abrió su mochila y saco una péquela caja blanca con un listo azul.

—es tiramisú, es un postre italiano, suficientemente grande para ti y tu hermanas— comento dándole la caja.

—Hey…— llamo el peli azul, al distinguir tan singular olor, no era eso lo que…— Ishida eso es…?

—Es un pastel gato— le contesto el sustito enojado por la interrupción—Ishida los compra para mi todos los días, aunque el muy tacaño no me quiere decir donde— el aludido volteo hacia otro lado.

—Comprarlo?... ese pastel lo hizo el con sus propias manos… incluso se durmió tarde haciéndole— Ichigo e Ishida se sorprendieron al instante, el primero por que no sabia que el pelinegro preparaba siempre algo tan delicioso para el y el segundo por que nunca espero que el arrancar abriera la boca. El Quincy jamás deseo tanto que las miradas mataran asi podría darle una muerte rápida al chico mas alto.

—Eso…es verdad? — pregunto el sustituto interrumpiendo los pensamientos homicidas del arquero, este al verse atrapado se sonrojo copiosamente, intento mirar al suelo, pero era tarde, hasta sus orejas brillaban en tan bonito color rojo, las palabras no salieron, pero pudo asentir— Y lo demás también los..? — Ishida asintió antes de que el sustituto terminara su pregunta. Deseaba que la tierra en ese momento se partiera en dos y se lo tragara pero sabía que eso no ocurriría.

Ichigo ciertamente no sabia que pensar, pero se puso inmensamente feliz, aun sin saber el por que, esa eran las partes que le gustaban tanto de Ishida, y ahora portándose tan tímido lo hacia ver adorable… o algo así… por que Ishida no podía ser lindo siendo un varón. Aun así poso su mano sobre la negra cabellera y la acaricio un poco, obteniendo que el chico levantara la vista para verlo sorprendido y sonrojado.

—Gracias, realmente estaba deliciosos… quien diría que la cocina se te da— sonrió, avergonzando mas (si era posible) al pobre Quincy que ya no sabia donde meterse— Los seguirás haciendo para mi? —pregunto emocionado. Ishida aun sin nada de saliva en su boca volvió a asentir esta vez mostrando una enorme sonrisa. Por un momento pensó que al enterarse que el los hacia no los volvería a aceptar pero fue lo contrario.

Ichigo miro la caja blanca, viéndolo en retrospectiva era un poco obvio. Pero aun así ese pequeño detalle de saber que Ishida hacia postres exclusivamente para el, fue lo único que lo hizo realmente feliz en ese jodido dia.


	11. Chapter 11

Caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela, a estas alturas ya la parecía extraño que no hubiese un solo alumno en toda la institución, se figuro que era algún día festivo que no recordaba, solía pasarle, pero lo descarto, pues el portón de la entrada estaba abierto y lo cerrarían en caso de un día sin clases. Sin embargo sin saber por que siguió recorriendo aquella escuela vacía hasta llegar a su salón, unos mormullos y pequeños ruidos le alertaron que no estaba solo, eso le hizo sentir un poco aliviado, de menos no era el único despistado por ahí.

Asomo su cabeza naranja por encima del marco de la puerta, abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, el impacto lo dejo sin habla o pensamiento alguno. Ahí en el estrecho escritorio que usaba el sensei, acorralado, estaba el ojiazul siendo devorado por un espada peli azul. Fue extraño el hecho de que el Quincy ya era un hombre nuevamente pero eso no era lo más inquietante, lo peor fue ver como el peli azul tomaba el rostro del arquero y le plantaba un beso. Un beso tosco, apasionado, ansioso; que dejaba en claro las intensiones de ambos. A ese beso se le sumaron las grandes manos del espada que sin ninguna vergüenza se colaron atreves de la ropa del menor, mientras que con su pierna en medio de las del mismo estimulaba a pocos roses su miembro.

El beso siguió, como si el oxigeno no fuese necesario para ellos, esta vez la acción fue hecha por el arquero, que con ambas manos aferradas a la espalda del arrancar jalándolo hacia el para profundizar el rose entre sus cuerpos. Desesperado, el espada tomo al chico por la cintura, subiéndolo de un golpe al escritorio y de la misma forma abrió de un tiro la camisa del Quincy. Los botones zafados resonaron en el suelo, uno rodo hasta el pie del estático shinigami que no perdía ningún detalle de lo que pasaba, decidió moverse impulsado por ese sentimiento de rabia y frustración que lo acompañaba cada que veía al Quincy con alguien mas.

Sus pasos resonaron como metal pesado, ambas miradas azul voltearon para toparse con el recién llegado que a pesar de su cara de decepción y desconcierto no logro que los chicos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo. —Ichigo…—llamo el Quincy, sorprendiendo al shinigami al verse llamado por su nombre (es que se oía tan bien en sus labios), extendiendo su mano, sonriéndole, invitándolo a participar en aquel erótico evento. El primer pensamiento del sustituto fue aceptar, el segundo y mas factible, salir corriendo. Sin embargo sus piernas no le respondieron al contrario, se dirigieron sin pensarlo dos veces hasta el escritorio.

El Quincy lo recibió con una sonrisa abrazándolo, dejándolo desconcertado (pero a al mierda se sentía muy bien), dándole la espalda al arrancar como si no importara este al contrario de molestarse comenzaba a disfrutar darle atención a la nuca y espalda del menor. El pelinegro simplemente se dejo hacer mientras disfrutaba del latido del acelerado corazón del sustituto, para después subir sus manos lentamente hacia el rostro, en un pequeño camino de delicadas caricias. Tomo la cara del shinigami con ambas manos, jalando hacia el directamente a sus labios, fundiéndose en un beso, uno mas atento que el primero que se dieran, mas tierno del que el que se hubiera dado con Grimm, dulce, sin aquel sabor amargo propio del alcohol, a gloria en términos mas resumidos.

No fue muy consiente de cuando empezó a corresponder el beso, mucho menos de cuando sus manos habían adquirido vida propia y dirigido a acariciar en torso ya desnudo del arquero. Pero cuando lo fue, se alejo abruptamente. — ¿Qué pasa shinigami?... ¿No quieres? — pregunto, hablando por primera vez el arrancar, sonriendo con malicia pero sin detener las caricias sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro. ¿Qué si quería?...claro que quería, a pesare de estar sorprendido ante su afirmativa respuesta estaba muy seguro de aquello, quería tocarlo, quería besarlo, pero no con el de tercero —Ja, sabia que eras un marica… mira que tener esto para ti y no aprovecharlo— siguió hablando mientras sus manos se dirigían desde la espalda, hasta el abdomen y mas abajo, encargándose de abrir la bragueta de aquellos molestos pantalones. Los gemidos de parte del Quincy no se hicieron esperar, aumentando conforme las grandes manos del espada se acercaban peligrosamente a sus partes mas intimas, en tanto su cuello era devorado a besos, lamidas y mordidas.

El sustituto aunque enojado no pudo responder las ofensivas palabras hacia el, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo atentamente todas las reacciones del Ishida, memorizando cada uno de sus gestos; la respiración agitada, las mejillas rojas, su boca semi abierta intentando acallar los sensuales sonidos que salían de su boca sin permiso. Especialmente sus ojos que un poco húmedos, llenos de vergüenza (por que al final de cuentas el shinigami lo estaba mirando en aquella posición), un poco de miedo y un tanto de curiosidad, mostraban aquel azul en todo su esplendor, a pesar de que apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos por las atenciones del arrancar. Al final, no podía creerlo, se estaba poniendo duro.

En algún momento el peli azul se había desecho de los pantalones del menor, el corazón del sustituto casi deja de latir, la sangre que antes bombeaba hacia el, ahora se dirigía a la parte mas baja de su ser —Te pusiste así por que el shinigami te esta viendo? — pregunto lascivo el espada, acariciando la erección con la punta de sus dedos, a lo que el Quincy avergonzado de sus propias reacciones fisiológicas solo atino a cerrar los ojos y voltear hacia otro lado—Míralo…y abre mas las piernas, apuesto que le encantara esta parte de ti— susurro el mas alto en la oreja del menor, que como pudo lo miro, al borde de las lagrimas por el placer. El sustituto no perdió detalle, esperando ver como dócilmente el chico abría poco a poco sus piernas hasta que se podía apreciar perfectamente su erección y un poco mas abajo,

—Bonita vista… no crees? — pregunto el peli azul al peli naranja obteniendo una mirada acecina de respuesta, realmente no entendía que esperaba lograr haciéndole algo así a Ishida, y mucho menos entendía por que no hacia nada por detenerlo. Siguió masturbándole con la meno izquierda mientras que con la derecha recorría entre caricias el abdomen, el pecho, se detuvo un rato en sus pezones para luego subir a su cuello y finalmente llegar a su boca. Sin mucho cuidado introdujo tres dedos a su boca, que empezaron a jugar con la lengua del ojiazul los cuales instintivamente empezaron a chuparlos.

No paso mucho antes de que el peli azul retirara aquellos intrusos de la boca del arquero, que después de estar totalmente empapados volvieron por el camino de donde habían venido para parar esta vez en la entrada del menor. Apenas un rose, seguido de un caricia que giraba solo entorno alrededor del pequeño orificio y el chico del cabello naranja había llegado a su limite, simplemente ya no pudo ocultar su erección que empezaba a ser evidente encima del pantalón. —Ya viste eso… perece que alguien necesita atención— hablo el arrancar besando la mejilla de Ishida en repetidas ocasiones. El Quincy asintió apenas comprendiendo a la perfección las palabras del espada, el chico gateo apenas lo suficiente para alcanzar al sustituto dando la espalda al peli azul y sin previo aviso tomo el cinturón del shinigami, desabrocho el pantalón y saco su erección.

Intento hacerse para atrás, pero ya era tarde, el chico empezaba a estimularlo. Justo ahí dejo de pensar con su cabeza… al menos con la de arriba, mejor se dejo hacer mientras veía como su hombría era llevada a la boca del otro, caliente, húmeda, y aunque no pudiera meter toda, el placer que le brindaba a la punta lo estaba volviendo loco. No sabia donde el chico había aprendido a hacer eso pero lo había aprendido bien. Con su mano, alzo el cabello azabache que caía sobre la cara del Quincy, quería observarlo bien, grabar esa sensual imagen en su cabeza. El arrancar, que se había dedicado a dilatar al Quincy hablo nuevamente interrumpiendo el placer del sustituto — Ne Ishida… eres virgen? —pregunto con malicia sabiendo de antemano que no podía responder aquello con el miembro de Kurosaki en su boca. De la boca de Ishida salió un gemido ahogado, forzado pero audible que llevaba un si como respuesta—Entonces, quien quieres que sea el primero— pregunto nuevamente, obligándole a separarse del miembro del peli naranja para sentarlo frente a el— …~— un murmullo que no se escucho salió de la respiración agitada —Mas fuerte— pidió el arrancar lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del azabache. —I…chigo…— gimió avergonzado al no poder sostenerle la mirada al sustituto.

El aludido no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras una vez mas su cuerpo se movía solo y se acomodaba entre las piernas del Quincy. Entro poco a poco, la extraña sensación de ser oprimido casi le provocaba un orgasmo. Poco importaban las campanas que a cada embestida se hacían mas escandalosas, al punto de irritarse, de desconcentrarse, de despertarse.

El blanco techo de su cuarto lo desubico, la luz que entraba por unas rendijas no hizo mucho por despertarlo. Mas lo hizo aquel sonido insistente y molesto.

Pareció comprenderlo e pronto, levanto las sabanas solo para asegurarse, y si, ahí estaba, aun erecto y palpitando. Su cara fue una mezcla entre fastidio y vergüenza. Tenia que deshacerse de aquello rápido antes de que alguna de sus hermana entrara y lo viera.

—Yo! Ichigo — saludo la pequeña shinigami, saliendo sorpresivamente del armario. Fue un momento silencioso en donde la pelinegra no pudo evitar mirar aquello tan curioso en los pantalones de su amigo—Wow… parece que alguien se levanto con mucho animo esta mañana — comento la chica como si fuese cosa de todos los días pero en tono de burla.

—Cállate idiota! —grito avergonzado el chico, sonrojado hasta mas no poder, arrojándole una almohada encima ala shinigami para correr a esconderse al baño.

1 ducha helada y varios gritos mas tarde se dirigieron a la escuela, el pobre peli naranja estaba hecho un mar de dudas e irritación, en especial por que la chica junto a el no dejaba de hacer preguntas entupidas y comentarios innecesarios.

—Ya Ichigo, no es para tanto es algo completamente natural para un chico— intento apaciguar los ánimos la pelinegra pero no recibió respuesta alguna del chico que caminaba a toda prisa delante de ella — Vamos Ichigo, he visto en peores condiciones a Renji así que relájate un poco…ne, mejor dime con quien fue? —pregunto pícaramente. El peli naranja se detuvo un momento solo para sacudir su cabeza y luego seguir ignorando a su amiga.

Pareció entender poco después que el sustituto definitivamente no iba a hablar de eso, así que se mantuvo callada, haciendo miles de suposiciones en su mente sobre los posibles sueños que tendría el chico. Que, por unos momentos, hubiera preferido tener que seguir escuchando los irónicos comentarios de Rukia, por que ahora solo podía pensar en el por que de aquel sueño, ¿por que con Ishida?, con Ishida hombre que era aun mas extraño, también se preguntaba ¿cuan pervertido se tenia que ser para pensar con un trió? ¿Qué tanto morbo tenia en su cabeza para excitarse viendo como otro tío tocaba a la persona que le…?... que… La verdad es que aun no sabía como terminar aquella frase.

—Hey Ishida! — grito de repente Kuchiki sacando al peli naranja de sus cavilaciones. Para dirigir su mirada enfrente, donde; al otro lado del portón de la escuela se encontraba la chica Quincy vestida con el ya usual uniforme de la escuela y con el cabello amarrado en las dos colitas con las que la vio la primera vez que fue a ala escuela. El corazón del sustituto se acelero y aun a pesar de esto el peli naranja sentí como si se hubiera detenido, como si cada laido durara una eternidad, el color subió a sus mejillas de solo recordar el erótico sueño. Esto no paso desapercibido para la shinigami que sonrió lasciva al descubrir el secreto de su amigo.

Ishida solo levanto la mano hasta su pecho agitando levemente su mano, sonriendo tiernamente y un poco apenado para seguir con su camino seguido del peli azul como guarura. —Jooo… ya sabia yo, el era el primero en mi lista— comento la ojimorado poniendo la mano sobre su barbilla en pose de victoria.

—De que estas hablando— se hizo el tonto el shinigami desviando la mirada hacia la verja de la escuela.

—De que más, de que tu sueño húmedo fue con Ishida— Aseguro la mas bajita dándole pequeños codazos en las costillas al peli naranja. La cara del sustituto se encendió enseguida, aquel color podría fácilmente competir con el cabello de Abarai, junto con el desconcierto, era sencillamente un poema.

—Claro que no! — reclamo

—Tu cara roja dice una cosa totalmente diferente— se burlo la chica —Bueno, ya que lo descubrí, me dirás que tal estuvo? Que se sintió tocar sus pechos… por que creo que si de eso se trataba hubieras soñado con orihime…

—Ya cállate! — exploto por fin, dejando un poco impactada a la shinigami, al parecer había metido la pata, pero no era culpa de la chica… si no de el y es que se sentía tan frustrado de tenerlo en su cabeza dando vueltas una y otra vez y no poder entenderlo.

—Ok… — fue lo único que dijo para ingresar al colegio totalmente en silencio

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaba sentado donde siempre, al ser un lugar impuesto desde el inicio de curso no tenia donde mas ir, estaba leyendo como siempre lo hacia, esta vez una novela rosa, esas donde el amor triunfa sobre cualquier adversidad, donde los triángulos amorosos salían de todas partes y por cualquier razón. Y aunque se sabía el final de memoria, por que era obvio que los enamorados terminarían juntos, decidió leerla hasta el final. A medida de que avanzaba la lectura se preguntaba con cual de los personajes encajaría su situación, pero era imposible, al final del día era un chico y en las novelas románticas el protagonista jamás se quedaría con su amigo-rival. Para la próxima compraría una boys love, esas le desanimaría menos

Dejo el libro sobre la butaca y se dedico a observar al chico de pelo azul que en ese momento ocupaba su escritorio como almohada. No sabia que haría con el, no después de lo que pasara hacia ya una semana con el pastel. Y para aumentar sus preocupaciones el shinigami no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día y si bien recordaba el no había hecho nada para enfadarlo. A saber que le pasaba, a veces parecía que sustituto tenía mas cambios hormonales que el.

Ya daba la tercera hora y todo había trascurrido… inusualmente tranquilo, la mañana taciturna solo podía llevar consigo algo malo, lo sentía en sus huesos, era una corazonada extraña, casi una preocupación, algo simplemente le decía que pasaría algo y no precisamente bueno "¿Con que a eso se le llamaba intuición femenina, no?" se dijo mentalmente intentando concentrarse en su lectura.

De repente, dándole la razón, la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a un irritado o más bien angustiado peligro cuyos ojos azules se enfocaron inmediatamente en una sola persona. Con pasos rápidos y pesados se acerco a hasta ella, empujando sin quererlo al peliazul que aun disfrutaba de su siesta mandándolo directamente al suelo. Azoto sus manos contra el pupitre del Quincy llamando la atención de todos y asustando un poco al chico/chica frente a el.

—Ken… sempai? —Pregunto asustado por la reacción del mayor.

—Ishida —Dijo lúgubremente, para luego cambiar su expresión a una de llanto casi de berrinche — Dime que no es cierto! —reclamo tomando a la chica por los hombros y sacudiéndola levemente.

—No se de que habla sempai — respondió aturdido el Quincy

—Pero lo están diciendo por toda la escuela! — dejo de agitarla y lo miro directamente a los ojos —Dicen que sales con un chico nuevo, un delincuente, que te maltrata día y noche, que ya incluso vives con el, que tienen noches de sexo desenfrenado, que se casaran y tendrán dos hijos que se llamaran Javier y Amanda — el pelinegro le miro con una gota en la cabeza, lo chismes siempre habían sido ridículos y exagerados, pero no creía que tanto.

—A quien le dices delincuente, bastardo? — pregunto un muy enfadado peli azul que se levantaba del suelo con la nariz roja por el golpe.

El mayor de todos los presentes afilo la mirada en un gesto de molestia y enojo —¿Quien eres tu? — pregunto arrogante de forma grosera no propia de el.

—Iba a hacerte la misma pregunta imbécil — la tención se respiro en el salón, el sempai era conocido por mantener perfectamente la disciplina

—Kenichiro Nanbu presidente del consejo estudiantil y pretendiente oficial de Ishida— respondió con cierto orgullo

—Sempai! — reclamo el Quincy sonrosado, mas fue ignorando por ambos

—Jmm y que jodida cosa te hace el oficial? — pregunto cabreado el peli azul

—Yo le pedí oficialmente que me dejara cortejarla y ella acepto— comento tomando delicadamente la mano del arquero y besándola dulcemente. Eso irrito visiblemente al espada que tomo igualmente la muñeca de la chica de manera brusca parándola y acercarla junto a el para tomarla por la cintura y sonreír maliciosamente.

—Ooh… en ese caso yo también soy oficial —dijo con malicia sacándole un sonrojo al pelinegro que miro el suelo en lugar de enfrentar los ojos azules del sempai. Y como el que calla otorga, todo el grupo dio por si el silencio del Quincy. Pero el que podía hacer fue algo que ocurrió tan de repente que no supo bien como manejarlo.

Flash back

Había ocurrido el mismo día que hizo las pases con el sustituto. Simplemente había sido inútil ocultar su felicidad, aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja o el pequeño sonrojo que parecía permanente en sus mejillas de solo recordarlo. El arrancar ojiazul solo le miraba, le gustaba mucho ver la sonrisa de su acompañante… pero no quien se la había ocasionado, de hecho estaba irritado por eso, podía incluso jurar que el Quincy estaba a nada de ponerse a brincar cual niña chiquita, mas que nada por que ya había empezado a tararear bobamente una canción.

—Ishida— llamo por primera vez desde que hubieran dejado la escuela, el aludido paro su canción para preguntar un casual "¿que pasa?" y después seguir canturreando sin dejar de caminar —Te gusta el shinigami? — pregunto sin nada de sutileza, directo al punto.

La canción volvió a parar, incluso se había detenido. A pesar de estar de espaldas el arrancar podía asegurar que estaba sonrojado por el cambio de color en sus orejas (que era lo único que alcanzaba a ver). El pelinegro lo miro algo aterrado, su secreto había sido descubierto de nuevo, para el, que lo supiera sado era mas que suficiente.

Su cara paso de aterrado a deprimido en un pequeño lapso, dejo de ver la cara del espada para observar detalladamente el piso — Soy… tan obvio? — pregunto con un deje de tristeza forzando una sonrisa.

—Bueno… es que solo un idiota no podría verlo — Y así era, por que esa era la palabra que mejor describía al sustitutivo. Ishida sonrió, el solo pensarlo le causaba un poco de gracia.

—Si, Kurosaki es precisamente eso— apoyo esta ves levantando su mirada hacia el cielo, como buscando esperanza en el. Tal vez en algún momento dios, iluminaria el casi inexistente cerebro del peli naranja y le haría entender.

—Y por que no se lo dices tu? — no es que realmente quisiera que lo hiciera, pero tenia curiosidad, el Quincy no era técnicamente del tipo que se guardaban las cosas así por que si.

—Imposible!... yo no podría… hacerle eso…a Inue-san— hablo bajando el tono de su voz en cada oración

—Que tiene que ver la tetona en esto? — pregunto el espada acercándose a el para escucharle mejor.

—Que no es obvio? Ella esta enamorada de el… pero Kurosaki es tan idiota que tampoco la toma en cuenta… Inue-san es amable, simpática, hermosa, sincera, tan soñadora, es un poco torpe pero creo que eso la hace ser adorable… si alguien asi, con tantas cualidades no ha podio captar la atención de Kurosaki… que oportunidades tendría alguien como yo… borde… esa es al palabra que todos utilizan…— intento sonreí a pesar de la tristeza que empezaba rodearle— Además soy un chico, no me sorprendería si Kurosaki piensa que mis sentimientos son repulsivos, por que incluso yo lo creo…jamás he creído que pudiera tener una oportunidad con el… — el silencio vino de repente, el Quincy hubiera seguido hablando pero el coscorrón en su cabeza provoco que se callara para sobar su cabeza, apretarla para alejar el insistente dolor — Que demonios te pasa?! — se quejo sobando su cabeza

—Que mierda estas diciendo?! — grito el espada sorprendiendo al chico— Si eres un hombre ponte los huevos y actúa como tal. A quien le interesa si eres un hombre o no, si te gusta solo cógelo y ya.

—Jaegerjaquez-san?...

—Los que huyen no son mas que cobardes, y los cobardes no necesitan vivir, solo sirven para ser devorados por los demás! — grito enojado — Por un momento creí que eras diferente, que esos ojos llenos de orgullo me mostrarían cosas que no he visto, pero no eres mas que un llorica que no puede luchar por lo que quiere. La tetona y una mierda… esto no tiene nada que ver con ella… es simplemente que tienes miedo de que el bastardo ese te diga que no, por eso te refugias en tu patética escusa…— iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido por un pequeño escozor, que al pasar el tiempo empezó comenzó a convertirse en un pequeña risa, que fue subiendo el volumen poco a poco.

Eso si que lo había desconcertado, ¿de que se reía el arquero?, mas le valía que no se estuviera burlando de el. La risa siguió, el pelinegro se dedicaba a limpiar las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, por que a pesar de no poder contener la risa estaba triste — Lo siento…— hablo con la voz un poco cortada por la risa. —No es que… quiera reír pero…— intentaba hablar, contener las carcajadas pero no podía lograrlo— Es que tienes razón…—sustento, ahora mas serio pero con la misma sonrisa— Tengo miedo de ser rechazado… tengo miedo de que se aleje de mi… y tengo miedo de que se vuelva verdad… por que se que no podría mantenerlo a mi lado…— el peli azul le miro en silencio esperando que continuara. —Pero aun así…no soy ningún cobarde… los cobardes son incapaces de amar… yo he luchado por Kurosaki, por su felicidad… cada batalla en la que he estado es por el, ayude a rescatar a Kuchiki por que se que era importante para el, fui al rescate de orihime por que también es primordial en su vida, siempre viendo que este bien, siempre pendiente de lo que le falta, siempre dando lo que puedo sin esperar que me voltee a ver… y ahora todo eso se derrumbar solo por que fui capaz de acercarme a el— dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo, recogió la mochila que había ido a parar al piso y miro al peli azul.

El espada se sorprendió ante esa mirada, llena de coraje, pero sobre todo de amor. Es hueco en su estomago pareció expandirse, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda, llenando de calor algo dentro de su pecho— No me importa si crees que soy cobarde o no… yo luchare por la felicidad de Kurosaki aun si no es conmigo— dijo para darse la vuelta y retomar su camino a casa.

El espada sonrió, así le gustaba, esa era el Ishida que tanto le calentaba y si lo pensaba bien era un buen momento para decírselo. Tomo la muñeca del chico antes de que se adelantase mas, lo giro sobre su propio eje para quedar frente a el, ambos azules chocaron como otras tantas veces, sin embargo Ishida pudo vislumbrar un brillo particular en ellos, los brazos fuertes del espada le rodearon con calidez tanta que en cierto punto se sintió protegido, su corazón, sintió detenerse por la sorpresa pero se recobro incluso con mas fuerza, bombeando incluso mas rápido, la mochila que había alzado del suelo volvió a aquel lugar. Un embriagador aroma cubrió los sentidos de ambos, para el Quincy el arrebatador aroma del peli azul, para el espada aquella tranquila energía espiritual que fluía de forma pacifica como un pequeño rio.

—No te vayas con alguien como ese bastardo— soltó de pronto el más alto—Tu sabes que no lo vale, incluso tu le dijiste es un idiota…. Yo soy cien veces mejor que el

—Q…que estas… diciendo? — pregunto nervioso el Quincy tratando de alejarse, de repercutir el efecto que ese aroma tenia sobre el.

—Escógeme en su lugar — se escucho mas como una orden que como una petición. El Quincy no parecía terminar de entenderlo o mas bien no quería terminar de entenderlo — Me gustas Uryuu — una vez mas su corazón se detuvo, sus mejillas enrojecieron y su garganta se seco —Así que dame una oportunidad también— de nuevo u voz autoritaria resonó en la cabeza del chico, lo aparto de una vez, mas no totalmente, cubrió su cara con una de sus manos, estaba azorado, que se supone que tenia que responder a tal declaración, sorpresiva, sin sutileza, autoritaria, justo como la persona que se confesaba —De hecho no necesito una oportunidad… te tomare y ya—sonrió tomaba al Quincy para plantarle otro de sus fogosos besos.

Fin del flash back

De solo recordarlo sentía morir, un dolor extraño se apoderaba de sus extremidades, ¿Por qué los hombres eran tan directos con el? (al menos lo que conocía) A veces ansiaba encontrar alguien con algo de sutileza. Más parecía que todos los que le redondeaban carecían de aquello. —Bien… entonces que sea una competencia justa— hablo el sempai mostrando una sonrisa retadora en su rostro dirigida únicamente al peli azul, que enseguida le regreso le gesto. ¿Y que había de su opinión? Se pregunto mentalmente ya mas resignado a que le esperaban días llenos de stress. — Por cierto Ishida, puedo hablar un momento contigo afuera? — pregunto relajando su expresión provocando el suspiro de una que otra chica en el salón, el aludido asintió caminando en dirección a la puerta siendo seguido por el espada hasta que fue detenido por el mayor — A solas— pronuncio retándolo visiblemente.

A pesar de la mirada cargada de odio que se dirigían mutuamente no pudieron hacer mucho cuando el arquero intervino — Esta bien Jaegerjaquez-san, espera aquí— pidió amablemente, el peli azul pareció calmarse mientras se sentaba en su lugar, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

A lo lejos un espectador en particular, se debatía mentalmente entre la alegría y el enfado. Por que, si que le había gustado como ese estúpido gato había puesto en su lugar a su superior, pero le irritaba el no estar al corriente que había pasado entre esos dos, que le hubiera dicho exactamente el espada al Quincy para que se mostrara así de amistoso. Y de nuevo la frustración lo azoto, la incertidumbre de no saber que sentimiento era el que lo hacia sentir de aquella forma. Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse, pero no ocurrió tenia que encontrar una respuesta y tenia que encontrarla ya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Paso a penas unos minutos platicando con sempai, había olvidado completamente la fecha y como no hacerlo con semejantes problemas, si fuera un chico lo mas probable es que Ryo se hubiera encargado de las cosas y así el podría seguir con aquel libro que ahora estaría a la mitad. Respiro hondamente antes de entrar al salón, era hora de darse su lugar o las cosas se saldrían de control, ya lo había visto en varias ocasiones con la pelinegra, pues si bien se daba a respetar eso pasaba a segundo plano cuando todo el salón se ponía discutir con aquello.

Ya preparado mentalmente entro al salón, con paso firme se acerco hasta el escritorio que solía ocupar Mayuri, para agarrar una cuantas tizas, ante esto el salón pareció guardar silencio y prestaron algo de atención al ver que la chica escribía un pequeño titulo que destacaba en contraste con la pizarra verde. Volteo rápidamente para ver a los estudiantes, la seriedad en su mirada hizo que varios tomaran sus asientos. —Muy bien chicos vamos a planear lo que viene — hablo fuertemente azotando la mano contra el pizarrón en donde las palabras "festival cultural de primavera" explicaban las palabras de la chica.

Enseguida hubo varias rostros sonrientes, otros emocionados, que por lo mismo ahora todos se encontraban en sus asientos, esperando las palabras mágicas que hiciera de todo aquello un verdadero escando. — que es lo que les gustaría hacer? — y ahí estaba la gloriosa oración que dio rienda suelta al desastre. Los gritos y cuchicheos se expandieron alrededor del salón, todos hablando y opinando al mismo tiempo que el pobre Quincy no sabia a quien poner atención.

—Joder cierren la puta boca de una vez! — grito el peli azul trayendo consigo un enorme silencio que el Quincy agradeció con una mirada. El silencio fue aprovechado por Natsui para levantar su mano , pararse de su asiento y proclamar llena de energía

—Hagamos un puesto de takoyaki! — muchos abuchearon la idea y otros tanto la apoyaron

—Bueno… es que… los grupos de primero escogieron ya los locales exteriores de juegos y comida rápida— al terminar la oración se escucho otro abucheo general.

—Hagamos la obra escolar de este año— hablo una chica sentada hasta atrás pero solo ocasiono mas abucheos, uno mas e Ishida juraba que les aventaría el borrador

—La clase de ken-sempai tomo la obra, además eso no nos ayudaría a recaudar dinero, después de todo el capital que se junte será usada para la excursión de este año— aclaro el chico de los lentes, de nuevo el silencio reino.

—Podrían vender gente— opino el peli azul sentado cómodamente en su silla con los pies arriba del pupitre, el silencio reino un rato todos miraban al espada de forma extraña y es que nadie creía las palabras salidas por su boca—Que están viendo imbéciles? He visto en aquel aparato raro que tienen que las personas que hacen eso tienen mucho dinero— se defendió el arrancar bastante cabreado

—Pero que idiotez mas grande— se burlo Ichigo desde su lugar — Sabia que tu cerebro no daba para mucho peor no creí que tanto— soltó despectivo el shinigami

—Que dijiste shinigami bastardo? — hablo en tono amenazante el peliazul mirando retadoramente al sustituto

—Lo que oíste— contesto el peli naranja viéndolo del mismo modo

—Cierren la boca los dos! —grito esta vez el Quincy desde su lugar en el pizarrón, tomando los dos borradores que había y lanzándolos uno hacia espada, el otro al sustituto, dando un certero golpe en la frente de ambos. Tan fuerte que mando a ambos chicos directo al piso— Kurosaki tu no tienes mas cerebro que una mosca así que no critiques y Jaegerjaquez-san lo que quieres hacer es ilegal todos iríamos a prisión— siguió regañando el quincy

—Que tal una casa encantada? —hablo esta vez Tasuki ignorando el regaño a los que eran sometidos sus compañeros, esta vez nadie abucheo, por miedo mas que otra cosa

—No seria eso un poco extraño para empezar la primavera? — pregunto el arquero un poco extrañado, sin embargo se arrepintió poco después al sentir la mirada acecina de su compañera encima de el.

—Por que no una cafetería? —pregunto tímidamente

—No fue eso lo que hicimos el ultimo festival? — pregunto Ryo dejando por primera vez de ver el libro para dirigir su mirada a su compañera castaña.

—Si… —respondió bajito un poco desanimada

—Yo estoy de acuerdo— intervino Chizuru en salvación a su castaña amiga— Esa vez nos fue bastante bien, tomando en cuenta que tenemos a la chicas y chicos mas populares de la escuela... — Todos la miraron atentos mientras sacaba un montón de hojas y las repartía al salón — Estas son las ultimas encuestas de popularidad… lo ven mi adorada Hime-san encabeza la lista, luego es mi adorada y siempre refrescante Rukia… en tercero esta la hermosa Ryuu-chan… incluso Tasuki se encuentra entra las primeras 20 en el puesto 15 Michiru entro en 20… es que eres tan mona— dio todo un discurso, orgasmeandose ante sus amadas a cada palabra

—Por que no estoy en la lista?! — reclamo Asano desde su lista leyendo el homónimo masculino de la lista , a lo que nadie se atrevió a contestarle por lastima… excepto Chizuru

—Por que mas… eres un inepto sin encanto… los chicos que están en esta lista son considerados sex simbols… si tu estuvieras dudaría de la veracidad de la encuesta…por ejemplo Kenichiro-san esta en el primer lugar a las mujeres al parecer buscan hombres con futuro— aseguro la chica poniendo la mano en su barbilla con aire de seguridad— En el segundo lugar esta Tetsuo Momohara… al parecer ser el presidente de un club te hace popular y sorprendentemente para todos nuestro querido Ichigo esta en el tercer lugar lo que atraería a muchas chicas

—Yo?... —pregunto sorprendido mirando la lista… e irritándose con el nombre debajo de el

—El cuarto es Grimm…gri… ese tio de pelo azul que siempre esta detrás de mi amada Ryuu-chan

—Jaegerjaquez-san? — pregunto esta vez sorprendido Uryuu, pues el chico apenas llevaba una semana con el, aun no podía creer que ya en tan poco tiempo estaría rompiendo corazones.

—Estoy segura de que estaría mas arriba pero acaba de entrar— siguió la pelirroja—incluso esta Mizuiro en el lugar 16 creo que es por su cara de bebe… y en el lugar 19 esta Sado-kun… es increíble las chicas lo catalogan como un grandulón con corazón de oro—termino de explicar la chica en una pose dramática bastante exagerada.

—Y eso de que demonios nos sirve? — pregunto fastidiada la pelinegra amiga de orihime.

—Uuuy Tatsuki cariño, no tienes visión empresarial… ya que son así de populares podemos vender fotos de ustedes como meseros para obtener mas ganancias, además de que si son ellos los que atienden la gente no dudara en venir— se escucharon varios murmullos y es que… de alguna forma la pelirroja tenia razón.

—Incluso podríamos combinar ambas ideas Tatsuki-chan—hablo al peli naranja esta vez —Si aun quieres disfrazarte podríamos hacer una cafetería embrujada— mas ruido se escucho apoyando la idea de la ojigris

—Que inteligente eres hime-san! — adulo Chizuru lanzándose a ella para abrazarla

—Entonces… todos los que apoyen la cafetería embrujada? — pregunto el ojiazul desde el frente, todo el salón alzo las manos, exceptuando aquellos a los que no les era de interés (entiéndase Grimm e Ichigo) —Bien esta decidido, la clase tres hará una cafetería embrujada


	12. Chapter 12

Paso una última vez la mano por la "elegante" prenda antes de mirar con admiración las obras de arte que había creado para él y sus amigos. Los disfraces, que serian usados mañana en el festival escolar yacían bien colocados en los maniquíes tipo sastre frente a él; sin poder evitarlo sonrío satisfecho, con cierto orgullo, incluso escondió sus ojos detrás de los lentes un poco avergonzado antes sus propios halagos mentales.

Tomo sus cosas y cerro el taller una vez fuera, se sentía un poco solo yendo a casa sin compañía del espada, pero esa semana había sido casi imposible. Todo gracias a la pequeña… quizá no tan pequeña… batalla campal que se habían profesado tanto el arrancar como su sempai. Ya hacia una semana de aquello justo un día después de que ambos se conocieran.

Empezaba a volverse rutina: desde la mañana muy temprano a partir de ese día su sempai iba personalmente a su casa para guiarle a la escuela (no importando sus muchas actividades extracurriculares) el estaba ahí a las 8:00 en punto, para irse juntos… en compañía de un colado peli azul… directo a la escuela para ser puntuales.

Era escoltado hasta el salón por sus nada vistosos (que se entienda el sarcasmo) guardaespaldas, cabe aclarar que la miradas acecinas, los pleitos no se hacían esperar durante el trayecto y separarlos era la parte más cansada para el pequeño ojiazul. Luego tenia pegado a él durante toda la clase y los pequeños descansos al espada, que después de ver el intento de usurpación a lado del Quincy, se había vuelto más meloso. "un enorme gato celoso" en pensamientos del pelinegro.

Mas tarde durante el almuerzo tenía que llevarse a aquellos dos a la azotea, donde no pudieran lastimar a las tristes bancas que quedaban a su merced a la hora de pelear como los dos primeros días, afortunadamente su sempai a parte de ser una cara bonita (y al parecer buen luchador) tenia los suficientes recursos como para pagar los daños y que al día siguiente no se recordara nada de lo ocurrido. Un poder más útil que el suyo, sin duda.

Luego iba al taller para empezar con sus manualidades, esta vez los trajes que su grupo usaría en el festival, para pasar un largo rato en compañía del arrancar, también sin su sempai pues este se hallaba seguramente en el club de arquería. Ese rato era un respiro para él, como el peli azul sabía que estaba trabajando no le molestaba y en cambio permanecía echado en una de las sillas mientras miraba por la ventana.

Por ultimo su sempai le esperaba en la puerta de la escuela para llevarlo de nueva cuenta a casa no sin antes advertirle al espada que no hiciera nada indebido o seria su fin, cosa que el arrancar contestaba con un insulto o un intento de homicidio.

Y aunque toda esa situación se repetía día tras día y le sacara horriblemente de quicio debía admitir que toda aquella atención le agradaba… solo un poquito… le subía el autoestima al verse también atendido por dos hombres bastante agraciados. Incluso le hubiera gustado mas si aquel bastardo shinigami de cabeza naranja ardía en celos por aquella situación, pero eso solo pasaría en sus mas guajiros sueños.

Muy por el contrario de lo que él deseaba el sustituto había pasado toda la semana ignorándole, acompañando a casa todos los días a la pelirroja e incluso había dejado de pelear con el peli azul, pero claro el tenia su propio oponente. Lo peor es que ni siquiera podía culparlo, últimamente había notado al shinigami un poco ansioso, preocupado más bien, podía verlo en su rostro, la misma cara de idiota que tenía cuando no podía resolver uno de los problemas de Mayuri pero intentaba entenderlo con todo lo que su cerebro podía dar.

Así que intento dejarlo solo, tenía miedo de que si insistía mucho se enfadara con él y ya bastantes problemas tenia encima. Camino hacia la salida de la escuela viendo a lo lejos que Grimmjow se encontraba ahí esperándolo pero claro, peleando con su sempai. Suspiro agotado, preguntándose cuanto tiempo tendría que soportar aquello.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya era día del festival escolar, los puestos ya estaba colocados, todos los estudiantes arreglaban hasta los mínimos detalles antes de disfrutar totalmente de la apertura. El rumor de todas las voces de los alumnos lograba dar un buen ambiente de compañerismo, todo mundo parecía de buen humor. Excepto cierto peculiar peli naranja que ingresaba a la escuela con su ya conocido seño fruncido con una pequeña morena siguiéndolo de tras que parecía inusualmente callada.

Si, estaba irritado, irritado porque su cabeza no daba con la respuesta a todas las preguntas de su cabeza, irritado por que el estúpido de Ishida estaba haciéndose el estúpido frente a dos estúpidos, irritado por que la pelirroja no lo dejaba ni respirar –no es que tuviera un mal concepto de ella, pero a veces parecía que la chica no conocía la palabra "espacio personal"- irritado porque hacía calor y ninguno de los mugrosos puestos exteriores vendía helado. Y para empeorar las cosas la pequeña shinigami no hacía más que fastidiarle agregando más preguntas a su ya atolondrada cabeza.

Paso de largo todos los puestos y fue directo a su salón, al entrar igualmente ignoro a todo el mundo y se sentó en su lugar para enseguida mirar por la ventana. Al parecer ya todos se encontraban ahí, solo esperándolo a él y a la shinigami para empezar la selección de turnos. Una vez vio a todos el su lugar el Quincy se levanto para ir a la pizarra.

Llevo consigo dos cajitas una forrada de amarillo y otra de verde, cada uno n un agujero en la parte superior lo suficientemente grande para que su mano entrara —Muy bien… dejemos que la suerte escoja, en la caja amarilla están todas las personas que ayudaran en la cocina y en la otra están todos los meseros y meseras que atenderán a los clientes— comenzó a explicar el arquero — El primer turno se dará desde las 9 hasta las 13 y el segundo turno empezara desde las 13 hasta las 18 que es cuando cierra oficialmente el festival, así que desde que termina su turno son libres para hacer lo que gusten solo, estén aquí puntuales por favor— se escucho un si general y el ojiazul continuo— Los papeles que sacare a continuación serán los del primer turno, una vez que todos sean mencionados vayan a prepararse—

No tomo mucho tiempo, tan pronto como se pudo todos los estudiantes del salón fueron asignados a un turno y un horario. Orihime estaba feliz, tenía el turno de la mañana con Ichigo, así podría tomarse el resto de la tarde para pasear en el festival con el aunque también estaba con ella Rukia, Ishida, Asano y hasta Chad. Lástima que Tatsuki estuviera en el turno vespertino junto con Grimmjow, Chizuru y otros compañeros más.

No le importo perder de vista al sustituto por un momento, al contrario corrió a toda prisa hasta el taller de manualidades donde los esperaba a ella y a los demás meseros el Quincy, con sus trajes listos para usar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El peli naranja llevo el gran y pesado martillo a su espalda donde descansaría en una funda adaptada en el pantalón verde militar roído que era apenas sujetado por un cinturón de doble hebilla y que terminaba hasta las botas negras igualmente militares que llevaba. Debía admitir, que; aunque las chicas se tomaron su tiempo, había hecho un buen trabajo con el maquillaje, que no eran mas que cicatrices que surcaban la mayor parte de ese torso bien trabajado , desde su abdomen, pasando por su pecho, brazos, hasta el cuello, incluso un par adornaban en forma de equis su ojo izquierdo y todavía se habían dado el lujo de cambiarle el tono de la piel en algunas partes de su cuerpo, para que se creyera mejor que eran partes de otros cuerpos y no el suyo mismo.

Sumado a esto, los accesorios que había creado el arquero para el ajustaban perfectamente en el, las tuercas en su cuello y hombro izquierdo e incluido la placa de metal en su hombro derecho solo habían tenido que ser pegadas a él con una goma especial. Y para terminar y darle un toque un poco más rebelde le habían vendado la mano derecha y puesto grilletes en ambos brazos. Todo un frankenstein que sacaba suspiros, uno tras otro mientras caminaba hacia su salón…ahora cafetería.

Rasco su cabeza algo preocupado, o más bien dicho asustado. ¿No había tenido un sueño similar previamente? Pero claro eso era imposible, ya que ni Renji, Matsumoto o Toshiro se encontraban por ahí. Aun así… tenia a Chad vestido tan extrañamente aun lado de el. Lleno de vendajes que apenas dejaban al descubierto sus ojos y a un lado a Mizuiro vestido de vampiro con pantalón negro, camisa de holanes blanca y una corbata igual de holanes en color rojo y para darle ese toque final una capa larga y negra.

—Déjame adivinar sado… eres un pirata— se mofo recordando su inusual sueño a lo que sus acompañantes miraron extrañados

—Momia— fue todo lo que dijo antes de que el shinigami se sintiera un poco idiota por el comentario.

Se había hecho tarde, al menos para abrir el local y no era su culpa, al menos no de los chicos, que llevaban más de 30 minutos esperando a que las chicas salieran, pero para la clientela… mayormente mujeres… que esperaban la apertura era mas que suficiente. El peli naranja podía jurar que los gritos fanáticos se escuchaban hasta la siguiente escuela estatal y aunque la mayoría iban dirigidas a su persona no les dio la mas mínima importancia, mas por que no entendía que eran para el que otra cosa.

De repente el grito de las chicas pareció apagarse o más bien fue opacado con el de los chicos. Anunciando la llegada de las maid del primer turno. La primera en entrar al salón fue Rukia dejando si palabras a los presentes incluido el mismo Ichigo al verla en aquel entallado vestido (mini vestido) en color rosa, que hacían juego con las botas largas que incluso rebasaban mas de la mitad del muslo, a juego, tenia guantes del mismo color que llegaban poco menos abajo del hombro. Pero definitivamente lo que mas relataba eran las alitas de murciélago, la cola de diablo y los cuernos que la hacían parecer un monstro de verdad. Y si aun no era creíble llevaba consigo un hermoso tridente.

—Mira Ichigo! — grito entusiasmada la pelinegra corriendo hacia el con clara intención de enterrarle el tenedor gigante. Cosa que logro

—Auch! Maldita loca— se quejo el shinigami. Sobándose el trasero que era donde le había dado.

—Que te parece, Ishida se lucio no es así? — dijo modelando el traje para su amigo sustituto.

—Así que un súcubo— murmuro el peli naranja mas para sí, aun recordando aquel loco sueño.

—Eres idiota? Claro que no… soy un diablito— regaño la shinigami clavándole de nueva cuenta el tenedor.

—Kuchiki-san no seas mala, Ryuu-chan no te dio el tridente para eso— hablo calmadamente la peli naranja que hacia su aparición. Luciendo un chistoso traje de fantasma naranja, coquetamente adornado con un moño naranja con pompones en la punta y unos zapatos igualmente naranjas. Que sin duda la hacía lucir adorable, en especial porque de todo el traje solo se asomaba su pequeña y redonda carita.

—Inue…san? — dijo el sustituto un poco asombrado por tan pintoresco disfraz.

—Te gusta? Le dije a Ryuu-chan que quería ser un fantasma de calabaza así que hizo esto— comento feliz dando una pequeña vuelta para hacer lucir mas el traje.

—Inue-san! — llamo entrando una tercera persona, que casi provoca una hemorragia nasal masiva en todos los chicos y Chizuru presentes. — Se te olvido esto — recordó el arquero dando a la ojigris una pequeña canastita con forma de calabaza.

—Dime Orihime! — regaño haciendo un puchero la peli naranja, que provoco mas perdidas de sangre a los ya caídos en el piso.

La shinigami se acerco lentamente al sustituto que con la boca abierta y sin palabras ahora miraba detenidamente al recién llegado — Quieres que te traiga una cubeta para toda esa baba? — investigo traviesa la shinigami, haciendo que el sustituto volviera en sí y volteara hacia otro lado avergonzado. Y aun así mirando de reojo.

Nunca espero que su sueño se volviera extrañamente realidad, de por si era bizarro. Pero si de una cosa estaba seguro era de que aquel atrevido traje de bruja se veía mucho mejor en Ishida que en Matsumoto.

Así es, el pequeño Quincy vestía aquel vestido strapless negro, con un escote que iniciaba desde el estomago hasta los pechos, uniendo ambas partes con cintas del mismo color y con vivos naranjas apenas sostenido por sus encantos, acompañado con una botas del mismo diseño y un sobrero de bruja con un listón blanco amarrado con un moño en la parte inferior del mismo. Y por ultimo una capa roja similar a la de Mizuiro pero mas corta igualmente amarrada con un moño rojo.

El sustituto trago saliva en seco, el Quincy se veía adorable casi. Antes aquel adjetivo le hubiera causado sorpresa pero al parecer últimamente solo podía utilizarlo sobre Ishida. Porque incluso cuando no lo quería el arquero hacia pequeñas e insignificantes gestos o acciones que provocaban en el todo un revuelto de emociones. No pudo evitar sonreír bobamente cual quinceañera enamorada al perderse en sus pensamientos de cuan agradable podía llegar a ser Ishida.

Y hubiera seguido así de no ser porque su cara sorpresivamente había besado el piso — Que crees que estas mirando bastardo jodido shinigami? — pregunto una inconfundible voz. ¿Qué ese inútil no tenia nadie mas a quien molestar?

—Que demonios crees que haces maldito gato?! — le reto el shinigami parándose del suelo.

—Lo que me venga en gana— le contesto poniéndose en pose para pelear. Al menos con el sustituto podía hacerlo en serio, no como con el idiota de tercero que por ser humano, Ishida le había pedido que fuera amable con el. (Ósea que no lo hiciera polvo)

— Vamos chicos no peleen— hablo Chizuru llegando por detrás de ambos y abrazándolos de forma amistosa— Tu querido Ichigo tienes a muchas lindas señoritas que atender — Dijo apuntando a la puerta del salón que era abierta por Orihime quien daba una calurosa bienvenida a los clientes que esperaban— Y tu tío del nombre raro me harás un favor

—Yo no sigo órdenes de nadie— refunfuño el peli azul ofendido

—Jaegerjaquez-san solo es un favor— intervino Ishida sonriendo. Porque si, ya había aprendido como manipular un poco al enorme gato aquel, algo se le había pegado de ver tanto a Orihime y las chicas del salón que parecían tener un extraño poder de convencimiento para manejara a ciertos hombres a su antojo.

El peli azul se quedo callado, meditando unos segundos, realmente quería quedar bien con el Quincy —Que se supone que tengo que hacer? — expuso no muy animado, la pelirroja sonrió felinamente para luego llevar al espada a otro lugar. Dejando solos al Quincy y al shinigami.

El silencio incomodo se instauro en el salón, era como si quisieran decirse algo pero ninguno de los quería ser el primero. El sustituto rasco su naranja cabellera y abrió la boca en un intento de formar cualquier frase que quedo atorada en su garganta al ver una pequeña pisca de ilusión en los ojos azules en el mas bajo que lo hizo cohibirse.

Lo intento de nuevo al ver que Ishida bajaba la mirada un poco decepcionado, como pensando si era buen momento para retirarse — Te… te vez… bien— hablo por fin Kurosaki huyendo de la mirada del arquero y un poco sonrosado por su propio comentario.

—Tratas de conseguir algo con ese comentario? porque no lograras que te quite tus horas de servicio —reclamo el Quincy aparentemente ofendido intentando esconder su vergüenza detrás del enojo y de sus lentes. ¿Qué este tipo no podía aceptar los cumplidos? Fue la pregunta mental del peli naranja tratando de no matar a su estúpido amigo.

—Tuuuuu— susurro alzando su puño con cierto rencor

—Saben… los que se pelean se desean…— apareció de repente Rukia en medio de ambos, asustándolos—Oh eso me han dicho— sonrió la pelinegra pícaramente sacando un sonrojo a sus dos compañeros.

—NO DIGAS TONTERIAS! —gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo para luego darse la espalda el uno al otro y empezar su trabajo sin embargo la chica no dejo de sonreír.

Una vez que pusieron manos a la acción la clientela parecía no dejar de llegar, uno estudiante tras otro, en grupo o solitario siempre arribaban mas. Todas las chicas parecían estar maravilladas con el sustituto y es que no todos los días tenían el placer de disfrutar el torso tan bien trabajado de su peli naranja compañero, también, en su mayoría parecían tener un particular gusto por Mizuiro y su rostro de uke, o así habían empezado a catalogarlo. Entre los chicos la popularidad de Rukia parecía ir en aumento, quizá se debía a que era la que enseñaba mas piel.

El shinigami aun irritado había intentado por todos los medios a parecer enojado, deseaba estarlo realmente pues con solo una pequeña y discreta mirada precia que todo su enojo se esfumaba, en especial cuando sonreía tan encantadoramente a los comensales o cuando en una manía agarraba su cabello suelto, jugaba con él unos segundos para luego echarlo hacia atrás e incluso le era aun mas difícil cuando al chico le daba por inclinarse un poco mas de lo debido haciendo parecer que su escote podía volverse mas pronunciado.

Era la primera vez que el chico se sentía orgulloso de su autocontrol, de hecho acababa de descubrir que lo tenía y vaya que lo tenía. Porque no todos podían pasear su mirada por tan erótico cuerpo y mantener una mirada porte sereno, como si en realidad no le importara. Aun así de vez en cuando no podía evitar admirar las largas y finas piernas del Quincy, su silueta enmarcada por esa delicada cintura, sus labios cubiertos por el brillo del labial, hasta esos ojos azules en los que era tan fácil perderse.

Fue hasta la cuarta llamada –quizá grito- de la chica de ojos verdes que atendía, que salió de su ensoñación para ver los garabatos que había trazado en la pequeña libreta mientras fingía tomar la orden—Perdón…que me dijiste? — las chicas exclamaron molestas por la falta de atención, sin embargo terminaron repitiendo su orden.

Camino enseguida hacia la cocina improvisada cerca del pizarrón, dejando el pedido en una mesa haciendo fila con otros pedidos anteriores que aun esperaban ser preparados. Decidió auto darse un descanso de cinco minutos, para pensar en su situación, no podía entenderlo y eso le ponía de mal humor. Cruzo los brazos, recargándose en la pared mas cercana a el, su expresión pensativa atrajo a la pequeña shinigami que con el pretexto de llevar su orden se acerco a su amigo sustituto.

—Si la sigues mirando se va a gastar— se mofo la oji morado fijando su vista hacia donde el shinigami miraba

— Que te hace pensar que estoy viendo a Ishida— comento indignado

—Quien menciono a Ishida? — sonrió triunfante al ver que su camarada se delataba solo— Aun no logras entender todo el lio que tienes en tú hueca cabeza? — pregunto aun riendo. El chico podría llegar a ser tan idiota y de lenta reacción que rayaba en lo ridículo.

—Seguro me siente así por que me voy a enfermar… mas rato le diré a mi viejo— dijo pensando, la pelinegra rodo los ojos un poco exasperada

—Quieres que te ayude? — ofreció , el chico asintió— Dime Ichigo, como sabes que estás enamorado? — pregunto en un tono retorico con el fin de ayudar.

—Eso a que viene?, para que quieres saber? — la mas baja casi se cae de bruces al suelo, pero se mantuvo serena, tomo la bandeja con dos cafés y un cuernito para llevarlo a la mesa que atendía.

—Te equivocas, el que quieres saber eres tu— finalizo y sonrió antes de retirarse.

—Yo?... — pregunto en un susurro señalándose a sí mismo.

—Ponte a trabajar Kurosaki! — se escucho la voz de una chica desde la cocina entregándole su orden.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Supo que su turno había terminado cuando los gritos orgásmicos de las chicas que aun esperaban su turno para entrar a la cafetería se hicieron escuchar. Entrando por la puerta hacían su aparición los meseros suplentes, encabezando el grupo estaba el peli azul, vestido con una traje que imitaba la piel (o pelo) de un hombre lobo, que hacían juego con las diademas de las orejas de aquel canino, la expresión seca y gruñona del espada le daban ese aire peligroso , sensual , lleno de orgullo. Nada que ver con linda versión que tenia de un hombre lobo gracias a Hitsugaya.

A su derecha Tatsuki luciendo para sorpresa de muchos, bastante femenina con el vestido estilo griego, largo hasta el tobillo y unas sandalias plateadas del mismo estilo, su piel, había sido pintada de un tono verde plateado que apenas y era notable para la vista pero que hacían que su piel parecieran pequeñas escamas. Su cabello era una larga peluca de color negro llena de varias trenzas en cada una al final, todas ellas entrelazadas de una manera en que se veían enredadas, en la punta de los cabellos bien amarrados lucia un adorno con la cabeza de una serpiente. Medusa… creyó que era el sustituto por los susurros de las fanáticas de su compañera.

A la izquierda del espada estaba cierto pelirrojo que Ichigo no espero ver y que luego se enteraría estaba ahí por petición de la ojimorado, era Renji luciendo un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado, incluso se podía divisar que tenia la marca de un neumático en la pierna, como si le hubieran pasado encima, llevaba una chamarra rota llena de aparente sangre sin una manga que parecía arrancada, su piel estaba pintada en gris con varias heridas y rasguños por todo el cuerpo, un estereotipo de un chico americano zombi.

A un lado de este tímidamente se asomaba una pequeña cabecita castaña cubierta por una máscara de festival con forma de zorro , que era enmarcada por unas cuantas líneas rojas (como un anbu de naruto… o algo así) vestida en un lindo kimono blanco con vivos rojos. Por la timidez que presentaba aquel kitzune todos dieron por hecho que se trataba de Michiru.

Hasta atrás se encontraban otros dos de sus compañeros unos disfrazado de fantasma normal y el otro de marciano… pero sin duda el que mas destacaba, no por su cuerpo flácido que dejaba mucho que desear, o su ropa que consistía en apenas un taparrabos y dos muñequera doradas. Mas bien por la enorme cabeza de toro que imitaba al mino tauro representado por Asano.

—Ese es…— susurro el peli naranja al a pelirroja que tenía cerca

—Si…— contesto Chizuru al quedarse sin palabras.

En cuanto se tomo el cambio de turno todos fueron a cambiarse, las únicas que parecían lamentarlo eran Orihime y Rukia. Ichigo tomo sus cosas del vestidor sintiéndose por fin libre de obligaciones, ahora podría pasar el resto de su día en casa, viendo la tele, intentando pensar en lo que sentía, en lo que le había dicho la peligra…

—…Como sabes que alguien te gusta? — repitió como mantra sin percatarse de que a sus espalda llegaba compañía.

— "¿Qué estará haciendo?" "¿Está pensando en mi?"Te preguntas cuando está lejos de ti— hablo la ojigris con una brillante sonrisa ya cambiada con su uniforme escolar. El chico la miro con sorpresa. —Te gusta esa repuesta Kurosaki-kun? — pregunto amable aun sonriendo

—Si, suena bastante bien…— sonrió igualmente a la chica

—Oh, lo mas clásico es que el corazón te lata a mil por hora o te sientas nervioso al estar cerca de esa persona— comento rompiendo la seriedad con la que había hablado antes a pesar de sonreír.

—Cierto — dijo chocando su puño contra la palma de su mano de forma vertical— También esta eso de que, si te toca o te mira sientes maripositas en el estomago.

—Hai, hai, o que tal cuando todo lo que ves, escuchas o hueles te recuerda a ella— siguió la conversación de lo mas animada

—Cuando crees que el tiempo que pasas con esa persona nunca es suficiente—

—Dicen que cuando alguien está enamorado siempre pareces feliz y no hay nada que te quite esa sonrisa de la cara.

—Mmm… celos, se supone que no te gusta que otras personas se acerquen a cortejarla— la chica asintió varias veces feliz

—No ves sus defectos, la idealizas… incluso estas pendiente de sus expresiones para memorizarlas todas— comento unas vez mas alzando su dedo índice— Y esta lo que yo creo que es lo más importante.

—Que es? — examino realmente interesado. 

—Que no existe nadie mas para ti, la persona mes hermosa del mundo puede pasar frente a ti y tu dirás que la persona que te gusta es mucho mas bonita — aclaro — Pero… por qué quieres saber esas cosas Kurosaki-kun? — sonsaco curiosa y algo esperanzada.

—En realidad no quería… Rukia me lo pregunto— respondió poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos

—Oh ya veo…— susurro un poco desganada— Etto… que harás a partir de ahora? — investigo nerviosa con las mejillas rojas

—Pensaba en ir a mi casa… por?

—Me preguntaba… si … si no te gustaría… pasear por el festival un ato… conmigo— invito mirando al piso con sus mejillas enrojecidas. El sustituto hizo un esfuerzo por no mostrar una mueca de fastidio después de todo la chica lo asfixiaba últimamente.

—Está bien — acepto, aun no muy decidido, pero no puedo negarse y mucho menos rechazarla al ver su cara tan feliz.

—Ichigo! — llamaron, ambos peli naranjas voltearon a ver el pasillo donde corría una pequeña pelinegra saludando con la mano en alto hasta que se acerco a ellos. — Que hacen? — pregunto "inocente"

—Íbamos a dar una vuelta por el festival — respondió el sustituto con naturalidad.

—Eso suena genial entoces andando— señalo Rukia hacia el horizonte auto invitandose.

—En realidad Kuchiki-san…yo…— hablo la ojisgris un poco preocupada al ver un tercero en su plan de dos.

—Tienes toda la razón— sonrió la mas baja—Aun falta una persona— indico corriendo de nueva cuenta por donde había venido —Espérenme no tardo— grito mientras se alejaban.

La ojigris suspiro resignada y hasta triste, pero enseguida recupero su ánimo, si había cuatro personas aun podía emparejarse con el shinigami. Lo miro de reojo, se veía tan guapo con su uniforme escolar, sus manos en los bolsillos y su mirada indiferente. Bueno ese era su punto de vista. De repente vio la vista del peli naranja iluminarse levemente volteo rápidamente hacia el pasillo en donde venia regresando la pelinegra, corriendo mientras jalaba a una cuarta persona que se uniría a ellos. Sintió una presión en su pecho, al reconocer a la chica o mas bien chico a su lado.

—Ahora sí, vamos ya! —grito la ojimorado empujando a Orihime para que empezara a caminar , dejando atrás al Quincy y al shinigami.

Se miraron un momento y luego hacia donde la pelinegra empujaba a la ojigris. El shinigami indico que deberían ir, aunque de forma tosca, aun estaba enojado con el arquero. Salieron al patio donde todo era acaparado por pequeños puestos y decenas de estudiantes, tanto de la escuela como de otras. Habían perdido a sus dos amigas, en cuanto salieron del edificio, había tantas personas que apenas y se podía ver algo.

—Hay que buscarlas— fue lo único que dijo el shinigami antes de ponerse en marcha seguido del Quincy. Pensó aprovechar el silencio incomodo y tenso que se había creado para pensar, intentando relacionar lo que sentía, con lo que le había dicho Rukia y mas recientemente su amiga ojigris. ¿Cómo se supone que debía combinar todo aquello? ¿Qué tenía que ver con Ishida?

Hubiera seguido pensando… o pretendiéndolo, de no ser por cierto pequeño ruido que lo saco de sus pensamientos, hecho un vistazo a lado de el hacia donde el arquero estaba, mirando al otro lado algo avergonzado por el sonido de su estomago. Lo observo largo rato esperando a que dijera algo, lo que hizo sentir mas avergonzado al Quincy.

—Que tanto miras? — respondió enojado, aun azorado. —No es…. Que te mucha hambre o algo así… es una reacción natural del cuerpo… además no desayune… y como estábamos sirviendo tantos pastelillos…es…— explico el Quincy de forma un poco agresiva— Ya se que fui un idiota por no comer nada antes de salir de mi casa, solo un estúpido haría algo asi…—Cada vez parecía mas a una mujer hablaba y hablaba sin parar

—Joder ya cállate… que humor— reclamo el sustituto para empezar a picarle la frente al Quincy una y otra ves mientras discutía— Nadie te está diciendo nada, maldición!, no tienes que ofenderte por todo lo que te digo, o peor aun por lo que no dijo, ahora hazme el favor de dejar de estar ala defensiva— regaño el peli naranja aun picando la frente de la chica que cerraba sus ojos fuertemente enfrente de el.

El Quincy no dijo nada solo abrió sus ojos, miro a su acompañante con el seño fruncido deteniendo su mano sus manos para alejarla de su frente para luego bajarla a la altura de su pecho. Fue entonces cuando sintió una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo erizando los pelos de su nuca, las manos de Ishida era cálidas, delicadas, el calor paso a su mejillas y las del arquero, se sintió nervioso, nuevamente confundido e irritado por eso ultimo. Entonces lo recordó "si te toca o te mira sientes maripositas en el estomago" creyó que algo en su cabeza se había encendido mientras el eco de esas palabras resonaba en su cabeza.

Lo medito un poco, lo que había sentido fue un hueco brutal en el estomago… nada que ver con las mariposas que la gente hablaba… aunque en realidad nunca las había sentido —Kurosaki? — lo llamo preocupado el arquero. Sacudió su cabeza e hizo que el chico soltara su mano. El rugido del estomago del pelinegro se hizo presente una vez mas

—Ven, busquemos algo de comer — le sonrió para luego seguir su camino.

Pasaron por varios puestos de comida, desde casera hasta chatarra, Ishida se acercaba a cada uno viendo si algo se le podría antojar. Por fin se detuvo en un puesto de takoyaki, llamo al sustituto y pidió una orden amablemente al chico que atendía. El peli naranja sorprendió al pelinegro pagando lo que había pedido para luego guiarlo a una banca cercana.

—No creí que te gustara el takoyaki— hablo el sustituto viendo al ojiazul abriendo el empaque para comida rápida trasparente.

—No tanto… pero no me desagrada… yo diría… lo normal—indico, metiendo una de las graciosas bolitas a su boca

—Entonces cuál es tu comida favorita? — indago curioso el sustituto

—Eso sería… estofado de caballa (pescado)— miro al chico, bajo la morada y devolvió la pregunta un poco nervioso— Y tú?

—Mmm… el chocolate?

—Eso es un dulce no cuenta

—Que gruñón… Entonces el Mentaiko (huevas de bacalao marinadas)

—Y que tal el takoyaki…?

—Tampoco me desagrada…— a pesar de que era una conversación un tanto apagada no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, al contrario, le enternecía un poco el intento de sociabilizar del chico.

—Entonces toma— dijo tomando el palito que venía con la caja e insertando en el una de las bolitas cargándola hasta la boca del sustituto.

Trato de esconder su nerviosismo, trago en seco y aunque estuviera avergonzado comió la bolita de pulpo que el chico le ofrecía de su propia mano ¿Qué no solo los novios se daban de comer en la boca?

"El corazón te lata a mil por hora o te sientas nervioso al estar cerca de esa persona" mas palabras de Orihime golpearon su mente, intento no tomarlo tan personal, dadas las circunstancias era normal estar perturbado, en cuanto al corazón mas sintió que se paró a que latiera mas rápido.

Terminaron de comer, si, ambos uno al comer por su propia cuenta la mitad de las bolitas y el otro por la mano de su acompañante el resto. Recorrieron un poco mas el lugar en busca de sus amigas pero parecía que la tierra se la trago. Se pararon una segunda ves, igualmente por culpa del ojiazul que quedo prendado de un chistoso animalito de felpa de color negro que aparentaba ser un perrito con grandes ojos, un enorme lazo rojo amarrado en su cuello, era el premio de un puesto de tiro, que consistía en tirar 2 de tres latas para ganar.

Su acompañante también lo miro, nunca supo cual era la fascinación que las chicas tenían por esas cosas, lo mas cercano a uno que alguna vez tubo fue kon… y ni siquiera era de el. Luego volteo hacia el Quincy que lo miraba ilusionado o eso creía el shinigami. —Lo quieres? — le pregunto al Quincy sonriendo.

—Eres bueno con los rifles? — curioseo

— Nunca lo he intentado— admitió aun con la sonrisa mientras pagaba a la chica que atendía y esta le extendía el rifle de balines.

El pelinegro solo miro al sustituto intentando enfocar la lata para dispararle, pero al verlo jalar el gatillo supo que el chico tenía tanta puntería con el de tenia de extrovertido. — Eres malo— sentencio ante la mirada de molestia del otro. — Déjame probar— arrebato el arma de las manos del peli naranja y se coloco en posición mientras el sustituto cruzaba los brazos parándose a un lado de el algo ofendido.

Su orgullo se fue al piso cuando el pelinegro tiro la primera lata y luego de forma precisa igualmente la segunda, una vez ganado el juego se paro con cierto orgullo, subió sus anteojos mirando al chico con superioridad. —Wow— fue lo único que dijo para luego recibir al perrito y terminar ofreciéndoselo al arquero que lo tomo entre sus brazos.

—Toma— se lo devolvió al shinigami, este solo lo miro desconcertado —No me quedare con algo que tenga un listón rojo como el lazo espiritual de un shinigami— aclaro—Además tiene la misma cara de idiota que tu— agrego con una risita burlona.

—Hey! — reclamo el peli naranja, viéndolo mejor era un gesto lindo, además quien había terminado ganando el peluche había sido el Quincy seria raro que se quedara con el peluche que el mismo hubiera ganado. Miro alrededor encontrándose con otro puestos de juego; esta vez uno de lanzamiento, donde unos de los primeros premios era una ovejita pachoncita con un enorme listón azul claro amarrado a una campanilla. Si tan solo tuviera, unos enormes lentes en su cara seria muy parecido a su acompañante.

"Todo lo que ves, escuchas o hueles te recuerda a ella" ; otra vez las palabras aporrearon su cabeza, pero era justificado, tenía que aceptar que todo el blanco y azul combinados decían "Ishida" en toda su expresión.

—Kurosaki? — lo llamo, estaba bastante distraído ese día.

—Ven— lo jalo, llevándolo al puesto donde las pelotas de tenis eran lanzadas. No tomo mucho tiempo pare que derribara las botellas de vidrio que forman una perfecta pirámide y el chico que vigilaba aquel local le entregara la graciosa oveja de buen tamaño —Apuesto a que tu no podrías hacer eso— el chico/a lo miro mal, pero era verdad el jamás había sido bueno en deportes, apenas y podía correr sin ayuda de sus poderes espirituales.

—Y porque me lo das? — pregunto un poco alterado con las mejillas teñidas de rosa, nunca imagino o pensó en que el sustituto le regalara algo.

—Por que tú me diste uno a mi… además este tiene la misma cara de tonto que tu—repitió sus palabras para luego reírse de el y su gracioso mohín

Anduvieron merodeando un poco más después de eso, en busca aun de sus compañeras, aunque, mentirían si dijeran que no las olvidaban por ratos. Parecía tarde, incluso habían regresado a la zona de comida por un helado de chocolate Ichigo y una crema el Quincy. Ahora se encontraban sentados en una jardinera, uno bien cerquita del otro, o al menos lo suficiente. Las cinco y media de la tarde se profesaba en el reloj del pelinegro, supo que tendría que ir con el peli azul, a asegurarse de que no estuviera matando ya a la clientela.

—Tengo que irme ya— anuncio al sustito, que enseguida quito la sonrisa del peli naranja "Cuando crees que el tiempo que pasas con esa persona nunca es suficiente" y de nueva cuenta esos pensamientos celos, se supone que no te gusta que otras personas se acerquen Tengo que ir a vigilar a Grimmjow— siguió hablando y esta vez un extraño enojo se apodero de él "Celos, se supone que no te gusta que otras personas se acerquen" esas habían sido sus palabras pero apenas empezó a ver que tomaban forma…

No podía crecerlo, por fin parecía entenderlo las piezas empezaban a encajar poco a poco, ¿Por qué estaba enojado por Grimmjow?... corrección cualquier chico con el que el pelinegro era amable… celos. ¿Por qué no podía sacarlo de su cabeza?... mas bien el no quería sacarlo de ahí, le gustaba pensar en el pero le irritaba pensar que seguramente otra cosa que no fuera el mismo recorriera la mente de Ishida, pero no podía evitar sonreír bobamente cuando recordaba lo lindo que podía llegar a ser.

Le enojaban sus defectos, pero al demonio todos ellos, cada uno le gustaba, desde ser borde, porque eso lo hacía lucir tímido y torpe con la sociedad, hasta lo gruñón que era cuando veía a travez del. Volteo a verlo notando que el, le regresaba el gesto un poco preocupado, era simplemente perfecto… era lo mas hermoso que había visto.

Fue así que llego de golpe, las palabras de Rukia… tan rápido como el sonido de toda la muchedumbre llegando a sus oídos y que al mismo tiempo parecía todo estar en silencio. 2 palabras tan simples y con tanto significado que un no podía digerirlo del todo bien, miro a su izquierda una vez mas deleitándose con los ojos azules que le miraba expectantes, la frase se formo en su cabeza, tan clara e irreal, pero cierta.

Estaba enamorado…

Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojo que no paso desapercibido para el Quincy que decidió romper el silencio —Ichigo? — se sorprendió al ver que era llamado por su nombre. No por su apellido, justo como en su sueño, sonaba bastante bien de sus labios, aun cuando no había ningún tono erótico en el.

—Aun…— las palabras se atoraron en su garganta un momento, pero continuo— Aun… no tienes que irte… estoy seguro que el gato puede cuidarse solo— volteo hacia el lado contrario al Quincy, para evitar ver la sorpresa en esos ojos azules. Aparición un momento de silencio donde ambos se reusaban a mirarse y aunque se moría de ganas por perderse en aquel azul, prefirió acercarse de otra forma.

Aprovecho que ambas manos chocaban en la jardinea y empezó a rozar su meñique contra la mano del arquero, hasta tomar el meñique de Ishida y entrelazarlo con el propio. La chica se tenso, el shinigami pudo sentirlo perfectamente, sin embargo permitió que pasara.

No se miraron, solo se sentaron ahí sosteniendo sus meñiques, sonriendo como bobos sin que el otro se enterase. Sin saber que desde lo alto del edificio un tercero les observaba. Sonriendo malévolamente. Al fin y al cabo había avanzado un paso mas hacia su coordinado plan.


	13. Chapter 13

Se despertó nuevamente, era la cuarta vez esa semana que no lograba cumplir con las mínimas seis horas de sueño que un ser humano necesita para descansar, su sueños que recorrían el mismo contexto una y otra vez comenzaban a preocuparle, no había otra definición para en el en ese momento que le quedara mejor que la palabra "pervertido".

Se sentó en la cama, viendo su orgullo en alto por cuarta vez consecutiva. Chasqueo la legua apenado, fastidiado, se paro de su cama para dirigirse a su pequeño baño personal,. La solución seria otra ducha de agua mortalmente helada, si continuaba así pescaría algo mas grave que un resfriado, mas seguro una pulmonía.

Paso aproximadamente 20 minutos en el agua y es que desgraciada erección, parecía tardar mas en bajarse conforme pasaban los días.

Salió del cuarto de baño con ropa interior limpia, con la toalla enredada en el cuello claramente molesto. Y aun mas irritado se sintió al ver a su amiga pelinegra sentada en su cama con brazos cruzados, mientras lucia descaradamente una de las pijamas de su hermana. Suspiro de cansancio, se imagino el sermón que venia.

—No es esta, la cuarta ves? — pregunto irónicamente, pues a sabiendas sabia la respuesta

—Quizá— contesto fastidiado, maldiciendo como muchas otras veces que la chica viviera en su armario. La ojimorado lo miro escéptica, recordándole que no podía hacer el tonto con ella. —Si— contesto mas claramente.

—la verdad, al principio estaba orgullosa de ti, ya que ese cerebro de chorlito que tienes había entendido algo —hablo la mujer casi en burla—Pero ahora creo que sigues siendo un idiota, cuando vas a empezar a moverte? —cuestiono mas seria levantando graciosamente una de sus cejas.

Sabia a lo que se refería, lo había descubierto al fin. ¡Si! Le gustaba Ishida ¡¿y que?! No era la primera ni la ultima persona en enamorarse, entonces, ¿Por qué Rukia estaba tan insistente con ello? También extrañamente sabia la respuesta. No era que ella estuviera muy al pendiente de eso (quizá si, un poco) pero era su amiga, y estaba preocupado por el. Ya eran cuatro noches, quizá la primera y la segunda noche hubiera sido normal pero 4… era ridículo.

En palabras de Rukia "Para que soñar si puedes hacerlo realidad". El sueño, consistía tontamente en una extraña declaración al Quincy, una muy cursi por cierto, seguida de unos tiernos besos, otros no tan intensos besos, para luego pasara a unos no muy sanos besos que lo obligaban a culminar en un acto sexual.

—Ya sabes que te gusta, solo tienes que decírselo… que mejor que una cita— hablo la shinigami—Lo dice muy claramente esta investigación— dijo seriamente mostrando el articulo de un revista, cuya pagina estaba adornada con miles de corazoncitos y cuyo nombre de articulo resaltaba en enormes letras rojas y letra cursiva "¿Cómo conquistar al amor de tu vida"

Miro la revista incrédulo, eso era Yazu, solo ella compraría algo así. Pero pudiera no estar tan equivocado—Unas…cita.. — repitió en su susurro mientras arrebataba la revista a la pelinegra, sentándose junto a ella mientras leía el articulo. Rukia solo, sonrió victoriosa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El cuarto mas o menos amueblado, se sentía caliente, probablemente por la llegada inmediata de la primavera, que en unas cuantas semanas daría paso a la llegada del hanami (o despertar de las flores). Todo parecería estaría cubierto de rosa, como si tapete delgado cubriera los suelos de las calles. Aunque aún faltaban días para eso, el calor y la humedad parecían colarse desde ya en el ambiente, incluso a pesar de tener la ventana abierta, la chica tenia calor, ciertamente el cabello largo no ayudaba en nada.

Su acompañante parecía menos acalorado pero de igual forma había algunas perlitas de sudor bañando su frente y parte de su cabello azul, sin camisa, por que el calor ameritaba, con solo los pantalones de estilo hakama propios del uniforme shinigami.

—Estás seguro de esto? — le pregunto ya por tercera vez el oji dorado, que entretejía sus dedos con los negros cabellos del Quincy frente a el. Su cabello era suave, lacio, incluso su olor era un tanto erótico. Se pregunto a si mismo si todo aquello era obra suya, por la formula, o era algo propio del ojiazul, algo mas genético.

—Te dije que si— contesto una vez mas, no le gustaba pedirle ayuda a aquel sujeto, pero siendo honestos, no tenía a alguien más. Agarro un poco de cabello y comenzó a jugar con el, sabía que era una decisión precipitada y hasta impulsiva, algo impropio en el. Pero era la única forma.

Con cuidado el peli azul paso el fino objeto por el cuello del Quincy, en una divertida ocurrencia de que el filo atravesara la delgada y delicada piel del chico que se estremeció ante el contacto. Frio metal contra su piel cálida, que generaron una gélida mirada de odio dedicada al shinigami que sin mucha atención continuo con su trabajo.

Lo dudo todavía unos segundos, la gente era muy delicada con aquello, en especial las mujeres y si bien el Quincy no lo era en contexto, también sería difícil para el desprenderse de aquello. Además, las únicas veces que lo había hecho, había sido con Nemu, porque ella era de cierta forma especial.

Peino una vez mas los suaves cabellos entre sus manos y se coloco aun lado del chico que permanecía sentado —Solo no vayas a venir lloriqueando después—

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A era un mes y una semana desde aquel incidente en donde el Quincy había pasado a probar la vida de una mujer, la semana del festival había quedado atrás habían ganado el suficiente dinero para su excursión hasta de sobra, lo hubieran repartido entre los alumnos pero Ryo insistió en que invertirlo en nuevas herramientas de limpieza para el aseo del salón.

Con el calor, los uniformes de invierno habían quedado atrás, ahora todos los alumnos usaban el uniforme de verano, con el suéter o el chaleco color crema. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad o al menos lo que pretendía ser lo normal, los alumnos del salón 3 continuaban con sus actividades fiarías, apenas era la hora de llegada y ya se encontraba la mitad del salón.

Orihime y Tatsuki platicaban de un programa que habían visto ayer. Asano, Mizuiro y Chad, discutían sus planes del fin de semana y eso que apenas era martes. Ryo leía un libro, mientras Chizuru le recomendaba a Michiru que tomara mas leche si quería tener encantos algún día e Ichigo simplemente estaba ahí, mirando desde la ventana y al mismo tiempo lanzando miraditas discretas a la puerta, ya que en cualquier momento el Quincy atravesaría esa puerta.

Le había costado un poco de su orgullo admitirlo y por que no, de su inteligencia, pero por fin lo sabía, le gustaba el Quincy, demasiado. Desde que lo había descubierto no dejo de pasar en su mente cada uno de los momentos que paso con Ishida, empezando cuando lo conoció; altivo orgulloso con ese elegante porte que despedía siempre que caminaba, no podía decir que lo sintió en ese momento fue amor a primera vista, pero algo en el le inquietaba, no solo el hecho de que fuera su enemigo, no, hubo siempre un "no se que" que lo jalaba hacia ojiazul.

Incluso, aun recordaba que no había conocido el color de sus ojos hasta el día después justo cuando lo agarro por la camisa y estuvo a punto de golpearlo todo por el reflejo de esos benditos lentes, todo aquello acabo como una batalla épica y después como si nada, lo invitaba todos los días sin falta a almorzar con él a pesar de las quejas de Asano, por que a diferencia de su amigo, a el si le agradaba la silenciosa pero reconfortante presencia del Quincy.

Recordaba también, todas las batallas que peleo a su lado, había ido con ellos a rescatar a Rukia con el a pesar de que a el no le agradaba los shinigamis. Lo preocupado que estuvo cuando esos bounts se lo llevaron, buscándolo en todas partes hasta lograr confundirlo con un transeúnte cualquiera. La incesante ganas de protegerlo cuando ya no tenía poderes y lo feliz que le hizo saber que los recupero y seguiría peleando a su lado.

—Al menos podrías fingir que me prestas atención— le reclamo la ojimorado volviendo a captar su escucha.

—Te estaba escuchando— bufo el peli naranja recargando su rostro en una de sus manos.

—Mentiroso… mejor solo di que quieres que llegue Ishida— sonrió la shinigami de forma felina, provocando que el sustituto se sonrojara y se golpeara contra su pupitre.

—Eso… no…no es verdad —tartamudeo intentando quitar el rojo de sus mejillas tallándolas.

—No?... Si eres aun mas obvio ahora que lo sabes— volvió a reír la pelinegra—Después de todo, desde ese día vas directo a su asiento a saludarlo y pedirle su almuerzo, sin mencionar que no dejas de mirarlo y los indiscretos sueños que tienes con el— el peli naranja solo evito la mirada de su compañera. —Además, si fueras mas atento notarias, que nuestro gigante gato azul ya lo sabe también y cada vez que lo miras o le hablas te mata con la mirada— aclaro la chica haciendo un par de dibujos, uno donde un leoncito Ichigo derramaba amor por un conejito Ishida mientras un gato azul los miraba con odio.

El sustito trataba de no burlarse ante los ridículos dibujos de su amiga cuando la puerta fue azotada, dando paso aun molesto, muy molesto peli azul, que de mala gana aventó la mochila que traía con el a su lugar, para luego el sentarse enfurruñado con los pies en su pequeño escritorio y por ultimo tirar una mirada acecina a todos los presentes, advirtiéndoles que ni siquiera intentaran respirar cerca de el.

—Jaegerjaquez-san espera por favor— se dejo escuchar la voz del Quincy que recién aparecía por la puerta, al parecer corría tras el espada.

Los mormullos del salón se fueron rápidamente, dejando un silencio lleno de sorpresa recorrer el recinto, todas, absolutamente todas las miradas se dirigieron ala puerta, mas específicamente al Quincy, que empezaba a destacar por su repentino cambio de apariencia. El chico se sintió cohibido y agarro su cabello ahora corto en señal de nerviosismo. Había sorprendido a todos, sin excepción incluso al mismo arrancar un día antes.

Su cabello que antes caía a cascadas sobre sus hombros y espalda, que suelto lograba sobrepasar la línea de sus glúteos, ahora con esfuerzo llegaba arriba de los hombros, a la mitad de su cuello. Algunos cabellos mas chicos de su flequillo caían graciosamente sobre sus ojos.

Las primeras en reaccionar fueron las chicas que en estampida corrieron hacia el Quincy para increpar al de lentes sobre su repentina decisión. —Que demonios te paso? —fue la pregunta de Tatsuki— Por que hiciste eso? —fue la pregunta Michiru—Tu cabello era tan bonito por que? — lloraba Chizuru.

—Ryuu-chan… por que?... tu cabello…— balbuceaba Orihime algo distante, aquello le había abierto una vieja herida, creía que el ojiazul disfrutaba su cabello largo, tanto como ella, antes de que sus inhumanos compañeros de primaria se lo cortaran.

—Yo solo…— el pelinegro no supo que contestar, se sintió intimidado con aun todas las miradas sobre el y solo se le ocurrió una cosa por hacer. Correr, solo corrió en dirección opuesta por donde había venido, desconcertando a todo los demás.

La primera hora dio inicio y el chico ni se preocupo por asomar la cabeza en el salón. Mayuri por su parte pareció hacerse el desentendido ante la falta del pelinegro y el hecho de que Grimmjow durmiera en su clase. La segunda hora paso también si la presencia del Quincy, asi hasta la hora del almuerzo.

El primero en ponerse de pie fue el sustituto que con manos en los bolsillo y sin decir palabra alguna fue en busca del pelinegro. ¿Dónde iba alguien que quisiera saltarse las clases sin ser descubierto?, afortunadamente conocía esa respuesta perfectamente, el Asano y Mizuiro lo habían hecho un par de veces. Hizo una pequeña parada y después subió rápidamente al techo de la escuela. Fue fácil dar con la pequeña figura del ojiazul hecha bolita, recargada en la reja que rodeaba la orilla de la terraza.

—No deberías saltarte las clases , te parecerás a Asano— comento de forma casual, acercándose a donde la chica.

El Quincy alzo la cabeza que mantenía oculta entre sus brazos y piernas —Kurosaki…—susurro viendo como el chico se sentaba a un lado de el— Eso seria horrible— rio un poco retomando la conversación. —Como sabias que estaría aquí? — se atrevió a preguntar sin dejar su posición.

—Solo tuve que pensar como un nerd que se saltaba las clases por primera vez. — hablo tranquilo y con una expresión aburrida, aunque estar solo con Ishida en la azotea hacia que su corazón palpitara desbocado.

—Oye! Que dem…— no pudo terminar su oración pues sintió algo frio golpearle levemente la sien. Volteo hacia un lado confundido, encontrándose con una lata de café (esas que tienen las expendedoras de Japón)

—Al menos no te saltes la hora del almuerzo también— el Quincy tomo la lata de café en sus manos

—Gracias— balbuceo sin mirarlo pero con una boba sonrisa en sus labios. El sustituto hizo lo mismo abriendo el su propia lata.

—Eh… olvide mi almuerzo en el salón— comento de repente sintiéndose totalmente idiota, escucho la risa mal contenida del chico a su lado, lo que lo obligo a mirarle mal, ahora se sentía aun mas estúpido que al inicio— No te rías cuatro ojos— elevo su voz poniéndose a la defensiva, pero eso solo hizo que Ishida se riera con mas ganas. —Maldición tendré que bajar de nuevo — se quejo rascando su cabeza, suspirando cansado mientras miraba con pereza la puerta.

—No tienes que hacerlo— hablo con calma el Quincy que sacaba un par de paquetes de su mochila, pues al huir había llevado con el sus cosas, después de todo no le habían dejado ni llegar adentro del salón. —Puedes comer mi almuerzo, yo comeré el de Jaegerjaquez-san— sonrió el pelinegro, extendiéndole una caja envuelta en un pañuelo azul cielo, la verdad estaba disfrutando estar a solas con el sustituto. En especial cuando parecía estar verdaderamente interesado en el.

—No se enojara el gato?— pregunto el sustituto intentando sonar indiferente, tomando la caja y rosando sus manos con el Quincy al hacerlo, no sabia como, pero parecía que entre mas tocaba la suave piel del ojiazul mas difícil se la hacia recordar su textura, como si tuviera que tocarlo constantemente, no solo sus manos, quería realmente tocarlo todo.

Noto el leve sonrojo en las mejillas del chico así que quito sus manos rápidamente igual o mas sonrojado que el otro —Esta… esta bien, el no merece que lo alimente en este momento— hablo la chica con cierto tono de rencor en su voz.

—El se veía muy molesto— obvio el peli naranja abriendo el bentou todo olía y lucia bastante apetitoso. Provo un poco de lo que había, sintiendo como sus manos temblaban ligeramente después de dejar el bocado en su boca, al parecer el chico no solo era buen repostero, si no un gran cocinero.

—Kurosaki— le llamo ocultando su cara tras una cortina de cortos cabellos que enmarcaban su rostro —Me veo, tan mal? — pregunto bajito y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Ichigo lo miro mientras sentía sus mejillas copiar a las del Quincy. Nada podría verse le mas, incluso en su opinión personal, ese corte le quedaba más a su rostro aunque ciertamente lo hacia lucir mas aniñado. Definitivamente le gustaba mas así. —Te vez bien— aseguro sin ninguna duda provocando que la chica volteara a mirarlo, le sostuvo la mirada un rato.

—Sabes… solo lo hice por que es difícil— el chico se recargo en sus brazos que a su vez descansaban en sus rodillas-Cuando tienes el cabello asi de largo siempre tienes calor, tienes que desenredarlo en las noches antes de dormir y al despertar, por que es mas fácil que se enrede y cepillarlo es realmente difícil, tienes que peinarte para que no se maltrate pero no puedes agarrarlo mojado por que te da dolor de cabeza, cuando lo vi corto..- -|| pensé realmente que me veía bien...pero al ver la reacción de todos… de Orihime…-la chica callo, con la mirada triste en el pelo. Empezaba a creer que habla cometido un error.

Pensaba en comprarse una peluca, cuando una enorme mano se poso en su cabeza y le obligo girarse para ver al peli naranja - A ti te gusta?

—eh?

—A ti te gusta cómo te ves? — reformulo su pregunta de forma seria, pero sin parecer enojado. El chico asintió tímidamente—Entonces, que importa lo que los demás piensan.

Uryu lo miro sorprendido ante la profundidad y veracidad de sus palabras, algo demasiado inteligente para salir de la cabeza de sustituto, según el. Se sonrojo y devolvió la mirada a su almuerzo, recordando el por que le gustaba el sustituto, esa actitud suya tan…—Además…—dijo interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos del Quincy — … Siempre me ha gustado mas las niñas de cabello corto— soltó de repente el sustituto.

La ligera brisa fría hizo que ambos sintieran escalofríos, sus corazones latían ligeramente acelerados. ¿Había sido esa una indirecta? Se preguntaron el Quincy y el shinigami al mismo tiempo. No se atrevieron a mirarse, ambos estaban avergonzados, el sustituto solo pudo atinar a pensar en lo que haría a continuación… Una cita, eso decía la revista y la su amiga shinigami estaba de acuerdo.

Miro de reojo al pelinegro, no perdía nada ¿no?, total el era del tipo que se arriesgaba —Hey Ishida— llamo su atención, vio al pelinegro dar un pequeño brinco, no quiso encararle pero hizo un ruido para saber que le escuchaba algo en el ambiente empezaba a sentirse rosa y levemente romántico, eso lo hacia ponerse nervioso.. Las palabras no salieron como esperaba que lo hicieron, lo medito un poco mejor, la revista decía que tenia que oírse sutil para no asustar o incomodar a la persona que se invitaba. —Quieres, tener una cita conmigo? — miro al chico escupir su café, bueno, eso no había sonado tan sutil como había querido.

El pelinegro tosió un poco tratando de sacar el liquido que había desviado su camino hacia sus pulmones, pareciese que le estaban jugando una mala broma. Siguiendo ese hilo de pensamiento, volteo hacia todos lados, esperando a encontrar a Asano escondido atrás de la puerta, o a Rukia flotando por los alrededores, incluso a Orihime burlándose de el bien escondida en alguna parte de la azotea. No ver a nadie le hizo sentir momentáneamente, estúpidamente feliz.

—Quiero decir…— se corrigió enseguida el shinigami, sin mirarlo con la mano en su nuca, rascándola como si asi pudieran salir mas fluidamente las ideas—…Si no tienes nada que hacer…este fin de semana… quizá, te gustaría… salir a pasear un rato— finalizo mirando a la chica. Se sintió nervioso, podría jurar que su estomago no sobreviviría a tanto cumulo de emociones , miro el rostro inquieto del Quincy y sin poder evitarlo, se arrepintió.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota de pensar en invitarlo a salir? ¿Qué cosa en su cabeza le hizo creer que aceptaría? Y ¿Cómo demonios podría mirar a Ishida después de aquella quemada? Pensó en todas sus opciones posibles, la única manera de salir de eso, era huir, le pareció acertado asi que se levanto del lugar, dirigiéndose a la puerta —Bueno…si no quieres… me voy— dijo llanamente, caminando un poco rápido, apresurado pero sin parecer alterado.

—Espera! — se escucho la delicada y femenina voz del pelinegro que se había parado para alcanzar al sustituto, sin embargo paro a unos cuantos metros de el—Yo… yo..IRE! —grito lo ultimo cerrando sus ojos y con las manos en el pecho creyendo inútilmente que así detendría los latidos de su desembocado corazón.

Ichigo sintió que se le iba el suelo, no pudo contenerlo sonrió tan abiertamente como pudo— En serio? — pregunto incrédulo a pesar de estar feliz, el ojiazul no abrió los ojos solo asintió—Entonces…esta bien si paso a recogerte a tu casa? Como a las 12? —

Ishida lo miro por primera vez después de la invitación, tan rojo como un led navideño y aun mas cuando cayo en cuenta que miraba al sustituto a los ojos—Mejor… veámonos en el parque… si Grimmjow te ve ahí seguro empezarían a pelear— propuso acertadamente el Quincy.

—Tienes…razón— acepto a regañadientes, volteo su mirada a la chica, lucia tan bonita sonrojada que se tentó a hacer algo con ella, se acerco lo mas que pudo y lo tomo por los hombros, sintiendo como el cuerpo mas bajo que el suyo se tensaba al contacto— Nos veremos entonces — rió y sin previo aviso beso la mejilla del pelinegro para luego salir velozmente de ahí.

Ishida no supo que hacer, tanto así que no siquiera se atrevió a pararse en el salón de clases, lo único que venia a su mente una y otra vez, casi como el vaivén de las olas del mar era la palabra "cita". Por que si, tenia una "cita" con el sustituto y eso le hacia risiblemente feliz, absurdamente enojado (después de todo era injusto que su corazón le hiciera ver como un idiota que tarareaba una canción de amor), impávidamente lleno de esperanza. Después de todo si lo invitaba a salir, era por que sentía "algo" por el y sentir algo por el podría hacer que su boba historia de amor por el sustituto tuviera un final feliz… pensó el Quincy mientras dejaba el libro sobre su buro. Aquel miércoles de primavera por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ishida deseaba, que ya fuera sábado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Callo de lleno en la cama, las sabanas se mecieron suavemente y el golpe seco a penas y se escucho gracias a la suavidad del colchón. Había sido un dia agotador, a pesar de haberle dicho al Quincy que no faltara a clases, al parecer había tomado su consejo para lanzarlo por la borda, pues no volvió al salón de clases (le había seguido el espada dos clases después, era obvio si no estaba Ishida el no tenia necesidad de estar ahí). Al notar la falta de presencia de la ahora chica, Mayuri creyó conveniente torturar a los pobres alumnos con razonamiento inferior al de Ishida y Ryo.

Y, aunque esta última se había salvado de varias preguntas, en cambio los demás era un caos. Su pobre alma y cerebro habían terminado rendidos, jamás imagino que la clase de economía domestica podría resultar tan desastrosa. Lo único que quería en ese momento era cenar algo ligero para irse lo mas rápido a dormir, pero al parecer su cuerpo le decía que no cenaría hoy.

Dejo que el agotamiento le fuera llevando de apoco al mundo de los sueños, con la agradable sensación de que descansaría bien, sus músculos empezaron a relajarse, dejando que los sonidos del exterior se hicieran ecos, todos excepto el inconfundible tono del timbre de su casa que no dejaba de sonar y que lo había traído de vuelta de los brazos de Morfeo.

Enojado por la repentina interrupción abrió de sopetón la puerta de su cuarto, bajo a zancadas las escaleras y se adelanto a su castaña hermanita para abrir la puerta de la casa. Ya iba a empezar a refunfuñar cuando los extraños peregrinos que tocaron la puerta entraron por la misma como si fuera la propia.

—Ichigo amigo mío tardaste mucho en abrir— reclamo Asano pasando con una enorme mochila en la espalda, tal parecía que se iba de excursión

—Con permiso— hablo Mizuiro entrando también con una gran mochila y seguido de un enorme Sado que solo hizo una pequeña inclinación para pedir permiso. Asano que ya había ingresado por completo a la casa, se dedico a alabar a Yazu por lo mona que se estaba poniendo conforme a su edad, cosas que merecida una certera patada en la cabeza que le tiro al piso.

—Y que demonios crees que estas haciendo? —cuestiono molesto por verse interrumpido en su propia casa, aun pisando la cabeza del castaño mientras este lloraba por el dolor del golpe.

—Que cruel eres Ichigo— lloriquea desde el suelo aun en su melodrama— A pesar de que estamos aquí para apoyarnos en las buenas, en las malas y los estudios tu me tratas de esta forma, a mi, que soy tu mejor amigo, tu compadre, tu ejemplo a seguir…— su parloteo fue nuevamente interrumpido por el pie del shinigami que un arranque de desesperación ante tanta tontería volvió a pisarle contra el suelo.

—Habla de una vez.. — apresuro

—Venimos a estudiar Ichigo— hablo con parsimonia Mizuiro, esto tranquilizo al sustituto que dejo de torturar a su "amigo" una vez que Sado asintió en forma silenciosa, secundando al pequeño pelinegro.

—No es algo tarde para estudiar? — pregunto quejumbroso el peli naranja, sin mencionar que aun era mitad de semana.

—Querido Ichigo nunca es tarde para eso— hablo el castaño con una euforia inusual en el cuando se trataba de los estudios

No le quedo de otra mas que hacerlos pasar, total ya habían recorrido el camino hasta ahí. Hablo con su papá pidiendo por el amor a cualquier dios existente que no se pasara por ahí y agradeció a su pequeña hermanita el que le llevara algunos bocadillos mas tarde antes de que ella se acostase.

Los chicos se acomodaron en el pequeño cuarto, sacando de todo, desde bocadillos, bebidas, pasando por revistas para caballeros hasta (cosas de hombres) que desorientaron al sustituto, ya sabia el que era un milagro improbable que Asano se ocupara de su vida escolar. — No que íbamos a estudiar? — pregunto, aunque ya de antemano sabia la respuesta.

—Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo— hablo Asano meneando su cabeza de forma negativa reiteradas veces — La noche es joven y nosotros como adolecentes tenemos que aprender a disfrutarla— hablo enérgico haciendo una pose ridícula. Kurosaki pensó un momento seriamente en echarlo de su casa.

—Solo esta sentido— hablo calmado el pelinegro— Las chicas hablaron de hacer un pequeña pijamada en casa de Ishida, en compensación por haber sido groseras con ella esta mañana— explico tranquilo

—Pero cuando pregunte si podía participar , esa bruja de Chizuru hablo de que era cosa solo de chicas— susurro Asano con rabia teatral.

—Así que era eso…— Ichigo pensó en Ishida de momento y se sonrojo, creyó conveniente ya que estaban ahí preguntarle a sus amigos algunos consejos, después de todo no sabía como prepararse para su primera cita. Lo pensó un segundo mas, realmente no creía que fuera buena idea comentarlo, después de todo el castaño no era precisamente discreto, pero si lo pensaba mejor a quien le preguntaría ¿A su padre?; no gracias seguramente le daría dinero para el hotel y una caja entera de condones… ¿A Urahara?, para empezar se reiría de el y luego le cobraría cualquier consejo y bueno de ahí en fuera no tenia a nadie mas, sinceramente no quería involucrar a Rukia en un problema de "hombres"

Se decidió por fin, les diría a ellos, ante todos sus conocidos, son los que mas le inspiraban confianza— Hey,,, — llamo la atención de los tres. —Digamos que…. Hipotéticamente… y solo así de forma hipotética… si yo tuviera un cita… ustedes sabe que tendría que hacer? — ahí estaba, lo había dicho… o algo así. El silencio reino el lugar, Asano dejo caer una de las revistas que llevaba, Mizuiro había dejado de comer papitas, y sado había dejado a medias su bebida; parpadearon en conjunto, al mismo tiempo, y luego se echaron cual lobos hambrientos sobre el sustituto.

¿Quién es? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Es bonita?¿la conocemos?¿es de nuestro salón? ¿Qué tan grande son sus pechos? (ese había sido obviamente Asano) ¿Dónde la llevaras? ¿Planeas besarla?...esa y miles preguntas mas, ¿qué parte de la palabra hipotéticamente no habían entendido?. Ichigo lucho, pero al fin se los había quitado de encima, al parecer tendría que hablar, no tenia opción.

—Yo..invite a Ishida… y acepto —susurro bajo pero audible, las miradas se clavaron en el, incrédulas, verdaderamente impactadas, tanto así que la pequeña lata de bebida energizante que Asano raia en las manos cayo directo al suelo al verse acabada la oración.

—Que?! — exclamo Asano siendo el primero en reaccionar—Como me puedes decir que Ryuu-chan pudo aceptar salir con alguien como tu! —chillo el castaño agarrando su largo cabellos jalándose tratando graciosamente de arrancarlo

—Como que alguien como yo? — le replico el sustituto clavándole una mirada acecina que congelo Asano

—Dices eso por que a ti seguramente te hubiera mandado al diablo— hablo el pelinegro con parsimonia.

—No es justo! , este bastardo ya tienen a Orihime ahora también se lleva a Uryuu, déjanos algo a los demás tu bastardo— lloriqueo aun mas el castaño tomando al pelirrojo por al solapas de su camisa tratando de sonar amenazante

—A que te refieres con Inue idiota— el shinigami golpeo la cabeza de su amigo, indicándole que mas que miedo le causaba pena ajena. Paso su atención a la mirada furtiva entre sado y Mizuiro, la silenciosa charla que proclamaba que no dirían nada mas de Orihime, al final de cuentas la chica es la que tenia que hacer que Ichigo se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. —Que pasa? — pregunto el ojicafe, preocupado de no haber entendido algo importante

—Nada… y dime, a donde piensas llevarla? — pregunto animado el mas pequeño tratando de cambiar la conversación

—A..pues no había pensado en eso— confeso un poco avergonzado, a final de cuentas su invitación había sido un acto de impulso, no se había detenido a pensar las cosas, como siempre. Sus tres amigos rieron ante la personalidad tan instintiva de su amigo.

—Debes pensarlo bien, después de todo si se divierte tal vez ganes una "recompensa" — la risa de Asano se volvió picara, cómplice y llenad de doble sentido

—A que te refieres? — tanteo el suelo Ichigo, alcanzando una de las botellas de energizante, de aquellas que tienen alcohol

—A que mas, que podrías besarla picaron— el codo de Asano golpeo repetidamente el costado del sustituto, al mismo tiempo que alzaba las cejas insinuante. El peli naranja se sonrojo.

—N digas tonterías— reclamo a la defensiva

—No son tonterías Ichigo—hablo esa vez Mizuiro —Ishida es una chica linda no me digas que no te dan ganas de besarla? — indago, por que para ser sinceros a hasta el el daban ganas de hacerlo.

De besarla? Claro que tenia ganas de eso y mucho mas, si no a que vendrían esos sueños llenos de arrebatos carnales. —Si…pero… no creo que pase

—Anda chico, si haces bien tu trabajo hasta podrías llegar a cuarta base— hablo de nuevo Asano

—No seas ridículo esas cosas no se hacen en una primera cita— le replico el pelinegro al castaño

—Claro que si, si Ichigo juega bien sus cartas podría pasar.

—No me interesa hacer eso—mintió y todos lo notaron por el color rojo en sus mejillas, le miraron incrédulos, sin tragarse ni una sola palabra— Vale si… pero me conformaría con besarle y ya — admito rojo como tomate. Sus amigos solo rieron nuevamente ante la extraña faceta tímida de su amigo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaba sentado en el colchón, viendo de reojo al hombre que dormía o aparentaba hacerlo al otro extremo de la cama dándole la espalda, si bien no extraño que estuviera tranquilo silencioso y vacio, al llegar le había mal acostumbrado al ruido de las discusiones y a su extravagante compañía que no le era desagradable.

No pediría disculpas, al fin de cuentas el no había hecho nada, solo había cortado su cabello, eso no era un crimen. Acomodo su pijama, blanca como todo en el guardarropa de un Quincy, aunque le quedaba grande a estas alturas -después de todo mas de 20 cm de perdida de altura tendrían sus efectos en su ropa- gateo hasta el, apenas asomándose para ver si realmente dormía y si tenia los ojos cerrados pero el pelinegro no era tan idiota como para caer en el truco de hacerse el dormido.

—Si vas a fingir por lo menos no frunzas el seño cuando me acerco a ti— bufo el Quincy logrando que el peli azul abriera sus ojos— Cuanto tiempo estarás molesto? — pregunto el también ya fastidiado de comportamiento del espada. Sin embargo no recibió ninguna respuesta— Al emnos podrías decirme por que?! — grito esta vez, molesto.

El peli azul se sentó brusca en la cama, mirándole mal—No te hagas el tonto conmigo Quincy idiota— le reclamo, la primera impresión del pelinegro fue sorprenderse, la segunda enojarse, ¿como se atrevía a llamarle idiota?

—Como…— las palabras quedaron en el aire, en un momento ya se encontraba debajo del ojiazul, con la muñecas fuertemente sostenidas en sus costados, la mirada del ojiazul se clavo en sus ojos de un azul mas fuerte, estaba enojado era obvio.

—Lo escuche de esos humanos en los pasillos de esa jodida escuela, al bastardo ese, le gustan los chicas con cabello corto… y al día siguiente tienes esa apariencia… que es lo que pensarías tu? — el espada hablo serio sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada. Era verdad, lo sabia, el mismo Kurosaki selo había dicho esta tarde, pero una razón y la otra no tenían nada en común.

—No lo hice por eso—platico mas tranquilo— Yo simplemente tenia calor— aclaro sonriendo un poco, a veces los celos de Grimmjow le resultaban algo encantador.

—Creo que la peor parte, es que te ve jodidamente bien— no le importaba saber que el corazón del Quincy le pertenecía al shinigami, el simplemente hacia o que le venia a la mente, como ahora, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la cara del joven, tanto, que el aroma a lavanda y la suave y arrulladora energía espiritual del pelinegro empezaban a hacer mella en el. Solo lo besaría un poco, una tercera quizá cuarta vez, quizá si el huraño papa del chico estaba ocupado podía divertirse un poco con el cuerpo del niño.

—No se lo que estas pensando… pero te recomiendo que lo detengas ahora mismo— la voz salió gruesa inconfundible con rudeza y quizá llevando en ella un ligero toque de amenaza

La acción del espada pareció automática, aun sentado sobre la cadera del Quincy levanto su torso, llevando las manos hacia arriba indicando con ese gesto que no había tocado o hecho algo aun, como si se tratase de un delincuente al que la policía a arrinconado y gritado levante las manos. La estela de luz brillante cedió, justo a tiempo pensó el arrancar viendo como el hombre de traje de casimir blanco entraba a la habitación, subiendo el puente de sus lentes para dejar paso a sus arrebatadores, pero peligrosos ojos azules.

—Ya que al parecer tendrás una orgia, debo sugerirles a las señoritas enpijamadas que te esperan a bajo que suban, o pretendían hacerlo en la sala? — dialogo sarcástico el peliblanco, sin dejar de mirar despectivamente al peli azul, que bajaba en lentos movimientos del regazo de Uryuu.

—Señoritas? — cuestiono el pequeño Quincy dando a entender que no sabia a que se refería su padre.

Lo comprendió justo después, en el vestíbulo, donde el/ella con los dos hombres secundándola ( Ryuken a su derecha y Grimmjow a la izquierda) bajaron para recibir al considerable numero de chicas que esperaban todas en pijama y cada una con su respectiva enorme maleta. Rukia; usando una de las pijamas con cuello sport que siempre le robaba a la hermanita de Ichigo sonriendo felinamente mientras a parte de su mochila sostenía una gran bolsa de malvaviscos. A su lado Orihime; vistiendo una camisa de manga corta en color blanco de algodón y unos pants algo aguados para ella en color rosa, ella igualmente a parte de su mochila agarraba tiernamente un enorme conejo que parecía hacer juego con sus pantalones y con el que escondía su enorme sonrisa traviesa. Atrás de ella hacia su aparición Tatsuki; mas informal se veía con el mini short en color negro y una playera de tirantes del mismo color pero en diferente tono, el Quincy pudo vislumbrar que o que usaba mas esa actitud tan ruda la hacían lucir ligeramente sexy

Atrás de Rukia, lucia despampánate y llamativa Chizuru; con una bata roja escarlata adornada de flores, que abierta, dejaba al descubierto el atrevido baby doll del mismo color. A su lado no tan llamativa, estaba Ryo con una pijama… o mas bien camisón en color blanco con algunos encajes en el cuello y con el largo rosándole los tobillos. Y por ultimo una tímida Michiru que escondida atrás de Ryo apenas y dejaba ver su pijama de borreguitos.

—Chicas… que hacen aquí tan tarde? — pregunto nerviosos el Quincy, con miedo de saber la respuesta ante la apariencia de todas.

—Vinimos a disculparnos por portarnos tan mal esta mañana— aclaro Tatsuki

—Asi es decidimos compensártelo con una noche de diversión maravillosa— dijo entusiasmada la peli naranja

—Pero… mañana es viernes, tenemos clases

—No nos vamos a desvelar mucho, anda déjanos compensarte— hablo Rukia

—No es tanto por mi… es mas por…— dejo de hablar para mirar a Ryuken que tan solo, en menos que un segundo ya tenia las miradas suplicantes de todas las niñas sobre el. El hombre adulto intento mantenerse firme, pero una vez y había sido derrotado por aquellas miraditas y esta no seria una victoria para el.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se instalaron en su alcoba en menos de 5 minutos, alrededor del extraño circulo que habían formado había un montón de cosas que estaba seguro por demás que no eran de su interés. Desde comida chatarra 8mucha de estas), pasando por maquillaje (rubor, esmalte para uñas y un sinfín de tratamientos faciales) hasta revistas donde los logos de portada resaltaban en títulos brillantes una pila de artículos de moda, belleza, amor entre otros. Fue un leve momento, en que parecieron hablarse entre ellas ignorando al Quincy hasta que Chizuru decidió romper el silencio.

Se acerco hasta el Quincy, sentándose detrás de el con peine en mano para empezar a cepillarle el cabello —Hey Ryuu-chan no puedo creer que los rumores sean ciertos— comento picaronamente llamando la atención de todas. Ryo había dejado de pintarle las uñas Michiru y Rukia de trenzarle el cabello a Orihime, mientras que Tatsuki dejaba las papas a un lado.

—Cuales?— pregunto ingenuo el chico dejándose hacer, a final de cuentas se sentía de maravilla que alguien mas le cepillara el cabello

—Esos que decían que el elfo de cabello azul vivía en tu casa— aclaro en un referencia al espada a final de cuentas jamás se acordaría de su extravagante nombre alemán. Ishida se sonroso levemente.

—Bueno si, no tiene otro lugar en donde quedarse y le ofrecí mi casa— en parte dijo la verdad, el enorme gato no tenia a donde ir que no fuera la casa de Urahara y dudaba que aquello le hiciera mucha gracia.

—Ju— rio de forma perversa la pelirroja— Y? duermen juntos? — a Ishida le subió la intensidad en el color de las mejillas , la respuesta era si… pero ellas no tenían por que saberlo, y menos si se hacían una idea equivocada de eso.

—Claro que no, el padre de Ishida jamás consentiría eso— hablo Tatsuki defendiéndola

—Oh pero vamos… puedo ver el amor flotando entre ustedes— se quejo Chizuru sin borrar la sonrisa depravada—No te gusta ni un poco Ryuu-chan? — pregunto maliciosa, ansiosa de saber la respuesta

Uryuu había adquirido otro color, uno que contrastaba drásticamente con su pálida piel, pero que podía combinar perfectamente con el cabello de Chizuru. No sabia que responder a eso, no iba mentir, Grimmjow era por demás atractivo, besaba bastante bien y si bien tenia un carácter de la tiznada era una persona educada con el (en algunas ocasiones. —Algo…así…—susurro pero todas le escucharon

—EH?! En serio? —grito la pequeña shinigami, diciéndose a si misma que perjuraba que tenia sentimientos hacia Ichigo

—Bueno el me atrae… pero yo estoy enamorado de alguien mas— el sonrojo se hizo mas violento si se podía. Hubo un breve silencio, un corto en el cual Rukia pudo notar como el pequeño envase de jugo de Orihime era torturado por la misma y aun así sonreía para las demás.

—Enamorada?! — se sorprendió Michiru— De quien?

—Bueno…— eso si no lo diría, no tenia el valor ni el corazón de hacerlo frente de Orihime

—Kurosaki-kun…no es así? —hablo Orihime sin dejar de sonreí con los ojos cerrados y curvados en muestra de una felicidad que era obvio que no sentía. El Quincy abrió a la par los ojos y aunque había un poco de culpa en ellos decidió mostrarse indiferente ocultándose detrás del reflejo de sus lentes. El silencio se hizo denso, ahora todos miraban al ojiazul en respuesta de una negación o una afirmación.

—Si…— contesto el chico con la mirada en el suelo, preguntándose quien sería el primero en reclamarle, seguro seria Tatsuki, eterna defensora de Orihime… pero el silencio solo se promulgo.

—Tranquila Ryuu-chan no tienes de que avergonzado, siempre he querido una amiga a la que le guste Kurosaki-kun para que asi podamos hablar sobre cuan maravilloso es, que te guste realmente me hace feliz… así que, esforcémonos juntas— la voz de la ojigris había salido normal, sin embargo algo entre las líneas de esa oración le hacían sentirse inseguro.

—Jo, quien diría que mi amigo Ichigo es tan popular— bromeo Rukia tratando de romper la tensión del lugar, sonriendo felinamente.

—Ciertamente no es un gran partido como pudieron fijarse en el? — hablo esta vez Ryo, sacando unas leves carcajadas a las demás

—Es verdad, el chico apenas y puede notar una espada entre un montón de cuchillos— las risas siguieron, era verdad a final de cuentas, el sustituto er aun poquitín despistado.

—Pobrecitas, ya siento lastima por ustedes— hablo Tatsuki en un tono cansado, en que lio e habían metido sus dos amigas. Las risas continuaron, cada vez mas fuertes, las bromas referentes a Ichigo también. Poco a poco el ambiente se tornaba mas amistoso e inclusiva familiar.

Al final se habían dormido alrededor de la 1 de la mañana, entre chismes de la escuela, preguntas entrometidas y aventuras vergonzosas. El ojiazul había sentido un comodidad que nunca antes había sentido con los chicos… con cualquier persona en realidad. Nunca había deseado tanto, no volver a ser varon en especial cuando Rukia , Chizuru y sorprendentemente Ryo, la dijeron de forma discreta que estaban de su lado.


	14. Chapter 14

El fin de semana por fin había llegado, la tortura escolar seria solo un recuerdo del pasado por los próximos dos días, todos en karakura, o al menos niños y adolecentes tenían una tarde perfectamente planificada, saliendo, leyendo, o simplemente durmiendo hasta tarde. Los mas "afortunados" tendrían importantes conciertos a los que asistir o citas del plan amoroso; justo como cierto shinigami y Quincy. Fue ese mismo día muy temprano en la mañana, después de que el sol diera por terminada la noche, pero antes sin duda de que alguien considerado "normal", se levantara un sábado; cuando el pelinegro contemplo con cierto horror y con la mitad del armario esparcido sobre su recamara que simplemente no tenia nada que ponerse. Los nervios simplemente no lo habían dejaron dormir, la emoción hacia un hueco tan grande en el estomago que el Quincy juraba que el mismo Grimmjow quedaría opacado ante el.

El chico se sentó en el montón de ropa que el mismo había confeccionado, hurgando entre los conjuntos pensando que quizá algo de ahí podría servirle, sin embargo, no importaba lo lindo o nuevo que estuviera, nada parecía gustarle. Suspiro cansado, tanto de buscar como de su propia actitud negativa, ahora; después de tanto tiempo comprendía la oración "no tengo nada que ponerme", no es que las mujeres no tuvieran en si algo que usar, si no que nada parecía ameritar la ocasión.

Un suspiro mas salió de sus labios, dándose por vencido, al mismo tiempo que su padre irrumpía en el cuarto, no le intereso moverse simplemente lo observo desde su cómodo lugar en al piso.

—Es acaso un berrinche de una chica de tu edad, o simplemente te has vuelto desordenado? —los fríos ojos azules se ocultaron detrás del reflejo de sus lentes.

—Lo limpiare en cuando termine— se defendió el pelinegro, el albino solo negó con la cabeza, refiriéndose a la reprobatoria actitud holgazán de la chica frente a el. Entro en el cuarto invadiendo la privacidad que la puerta le otorgaba al Quincy y se sentó entre los blancos edredones de la cama ya tendida del menor— Se puede saber a que se debe la rabieta de tu mascota esta vez, acaba de destruir el buzón. —el motivo de su visita salió a relucir y esta vez fue el Ishida menor quien escondió sus ojos detrás del un cristal.

—Esta molesto, porque saldré con Kurosaki— declaro la verdad, a medias, tanteando la reacción de su padre, usualmente sabría que de haber mencionado cualquier nombre el simplemente se hubiera dado media vuelta sin mucho interés. Pero la sola pronunciación de la palabra Kurosaki, le tensaba los músculos de la cara, Uryuu sabía que una vez dicha esta palabra, su padre no se quedaría conforme con la conversación inicial.

—Salir? A donde? — el padre miro dominante, preguntando con voz firme incluso aquello que no iba implícito en las preguntas.

—A ningún lugar en especial… solo tendremos una…cita— el volumen de su voz fue bajando a la par que el color de sus mejillas subía a un tono carmín.

Vio a su padre fruncir el seño, mirarlo como si le hubiera dicho una atrocidad para luego suspirar cansado— Me imagino que debe ser todo un duelo para ti, para que dejaras tu habitación como si un tornado hubiera pasado por aquí— recalco lo evidente, toda esa ropa contrastando con el orden que generalmente reinaba en el cuarto del Quincy menor.

— Es que no tengo nada que ponerme— rezongo el pelinegro, aun no creyendo del todo que esas palabras tan carentes de sentido salieran de su boca.

El mayor miro incrédulo el mar de ropa esparcido por el suelo — Si este montón de ropa es "nada", cuantos montones mas tiene que haber para que sea "algo"? — pregunto con cierto sarcasmo el mayor, logrando que el menor frunciera mas el ceño hacia su persona.

—Se que suena estúpido, pero no creo que lo comprendas aunque te lo explique— Refunfuño la chica subiendo el puente de sus lentes, sonrojado e incomodo.

—Hay pocas cosas que yo no puedo comprender, así que inténtalo— apresuro un poco exasperado por la actitud tosca de su hijo, pero intento ser paciente. Sacarlo a la practica después de tantos años de ausencia paterna le haría bien.

Ishida menor resoplo con una curiosa trompetilla, esto se ponía cada vez mas incomodo, nunca imagino que se vería a si mismo deseando que Ryuken fuera desatento y un poco hostil con el – como solía serlo- Un poco a regañadientes fue junto a el a la cama, ninguno quiso decir la primera palabra, después de todo habían sido años de total abandono de ambas partes, pero incluso ante el leve escepticismo de uryuu el realmente quería que su padre le prestara atención.

—Solo quería verme bien para Ichigo— confeso después de mucho pensar en sus palabras, sonrojado poso su mirada su padre que le miraba impávido.

El mayor con el mismo tic de ansiedad que mostraba su retoño, subió sus lentes y suspiro sonoramente por segunda ocasión, quizá, no debió preguntar. Se levanto de su lugar de forma calmada y camino hacia la puerta, Ishida que para ese entonces se sentía por demás ridículo se sorprendió cuando su padre se detuvo en el arco y señalo el pasillo con su dedo pulgar — Sígueme.

El menor tardo un poco en reaccionar y para cuando se hubo levantado, el peliblanco ya había recorrido la mitad del pasillo. Se dirigieron a la habitación del mayor, rara era la vez que Ishida entraba en aquel lugar, de pequeño; recordaba, solía hacerlo mucho, iba corriendo con sus pequeños pies hacia su padre pidiéndole que le dejara dormir con el en algún ridículo ataque de miedo propio de un infante. El accedía siempre por mas cansado que estuviera, accedió por meses después de la muerte de su madre y por otros tantos meses por la muerte de su abuelo. Lo hacia sentirse menos solo.

Rememoro el recuerdo con nitidez, tratando de contener el impulso de lanzarse a la enorme cama matrimonial, del lado izquierdo, donde solía dormir su madre, quería comprobar si aquella fragancia a sándalo seguía ahí.

El mayor lo trajo de vuelta con el ruido tajante de las cajas apilándose una tras otra en el suelo. Las sacaba de lo mas profundo una tras otra y no se detuvo hasta dar con un pequeño baúl de madera. El cofre solo era un poco mas grande que una caja de zapatos, a pesar del tiempo el barniz color caoba brillaba como si fuese nuevo bajo los débiles rayos del sol que atravesaban la ventana. Los remaches cobre estaba oxidados pero solo le daban cierta elegancia al estilo vintage.

Se lo ofreció al menor y este lo tomo como si la madera pusiese convertirse en cristal de repente. Lo llevo despacio a la cama, permitiendo que el peliblanco pusiera en orden todas las cajas que había sacado de su lugar, lo deposito suave en la cama, dándose cuenta que el nombre de su madre estaba tallado en la tapa. "Kanae" relucía en letra cursiva, algo su mente le impidió abrirlo, quería ver un poco mas aquel nombre, hace tanto que nadie lo mencionaba en esa casa que por un momento sintió que lo había olvidado.

Ryuken cerró el armario y se paro detrás de el —Ábrelo— ordeno sin brusquedad, el pelinegro lo hizo.

Tan rápido como miro dentro, regreso su vista a su progenitor, este solo se limito a explicar mientras Ishida sacaba con delicadeza el regalo que su padre le daba— Tu madre lo llevo en nuestra primera cita, ella estaba nerviosa y me llamo de último minuto para decir que no tenía algo digno que ponerse para aquella ocasión, a pesar de que le dije que lo que usara iría bien ella se negó a salir de su habitación.

El chico escucho atento, el peliblanco jamás hablaba de su madre era como un tabú, y mucho mas lo era la relación afectiva que había tenido con ella. — Aunque pensé que era ridículo lo que estaba haciendo, algo en mi cabeza me dijo que tenia que arreglarlo, tome prestado el coche de mi padre y entre a la primera tienda de ropa que encontré, le dije a la empleada " deme el vestido más bonito que tenga y hágalo rápido" la empleada mas que ofendida parecía sorprendida, y solo se limito a hacerme una pregunta "de que color?" la respuesta fue algo brusca pero no lo dude mucho, lo pedí blanco, siempre creí que era el color que representaba a tu madre y aunque suene extraño viniendo de mi, creo que también va contigo, póntelo estoy seguro que de haber sido una chica tu madre era tan sentimental que te lo hubiera dado para tu primera cita.

El pelinegro aun sin palabras observo a Ryuken minuciosamente, estaba seguro de que jamás lo había escuchado hablar tanto, hablar de su madre, hablar de que alguna vez la amo. Se relajo un poco abrazando la prenda blanca olía tal y como la recordaba a sándalo y calor maternal, sonrió sin poder evitarlo y miro por ultima vez a Ryuken antes de salir del cuarto — Gracias papá.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El centro siempre era muy concurrido, esta no era la excepción, y ahora, siendo un sábado a medio día el estar cerca de tanta gente podría parecer sofocante. La enorme plaza; estaba llena de familias que se dirigían al cine, bancas con parejas que se llenaban de arrumacos, técnicamente no había zona adoquinada que no hubiera sido pisada ya ese día.

Ichigo miro una vez mas entre la gente, buscando, sintiéndose cada vez mas nervioso ante la hipotética teoría de que el pelinegro pudiera dejarlo plantado anqué el hubiese llegado mas temprano. Y es que, los minutos corrían mas lento que una tortuga con pereza.

Decidió relajarse, soltó el aire contenido y camino un poco para perder el tiempo, miro las tiendas que circundaban la plaza, sin prestar realmente atención a lo que llenaba las vitrinas por mas grande o brillante que fuese. Apenas avanzo por cinco tiendas cuando regreso sobre sus pasos, acomodándose el rebelde cabello naranja y la chamarra negra a detalles blancos que compro exclusivamente para ese día.

Aun podía recordar las burlas de Karin (como desaprovechar la oportunidad) la siempre tierna curiosidad de su hermana Yuzu (comprensible, pues era la primera vez que Ichigo mostraba interés por el tema amoroso) y su fastidioso padre felicitándole por convertirse en un hombre mientras metía una tira de condones en su chaqueta.

—Ese maldito viejo— susurro rencoroso el peli naranja arrugando la tira plástica en la bolsa de su chaqueta.

—Quien?

No podría decir que no se sorprendió cuando lo vio, las sensaciones se acumularon simultáneamente en su cuerpo dejándolo descolocado, fue como un pinchazo, su corazón corrió desbocado y aun así sentía que fuera a pararse en cualquier momento, sintió que sus piernas le fallaban sin embargo permanecía firme en e l piso, en su corta vida había sentido tremenda emoción, la inquietud o las ganas ansiosas de estrechar a alguien en sus brazos ni siquiera a sus hermanas y eso que solo había visto sus ojos.

La joven le sonrió algo tímida haciendo hacia atrás el cabello que caía hacia el frente con facilidad debido al nuevo corte. Ichigo la volvió a mirar esta vez toda ella. Vestía un vestido blanco largo hasta las rodillas, con encaje enmarcando el escote redondo y formando los tirantes, llevaba una cinta azul claro formando un pequeño moño en el costado lateral derecho que el de ojos cafés podía asegurar y casi jurar que era el toque personal de Ishida, no se podría apreciar pero pequeñas flores perladas yacían estampadas por todo el tejido, como acompañamiento traía puesto un delgado suéter blanco que combinaban con las pequeñas flores del vestido y sus zapatos bajos.

—wow! — Se veía de lo mejor y el shinigami no tenia reparo alguno en decirlo—Es… te ves… quiero decir… estas muy bien— termino por comentar mientras trataba disimuladamente de no sonrojarse

—G…gracias tu también te vez bien— respondió de igual forma que el sustituto y no mentía. Kurosaki siempre había tenido una aire de masculinidad marcado, atractivo y esa no era una excepción. Aun con los jeans de mezclilla (Ishida supuso nuevos por el tejido), la camisa negra (también nueva), la sudadera gris (quizá no nueva pero si algo cercano) y la chamarra negra (eso resaltaba a luces que era nuevo), se veía bien, le daban un toque informal pero eso si, jamás desarreglado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sintiéndose tontos e incapaces de romper el silencio que habían formado. Fue Ichigo que metiendo las manos en uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra hablo primero sacando de ella una pequeña bolsita en color azul—Yuzu dijo que debería traerte algo, por… la cita— susurrando la ultima palabra, como si decirla fuese un pecado— Pensé que te quedarían bien

El pelinegro recibió el pequeño regalo, sintiendo una repentina y desbordante felicidad que le hizo sonreír en forma de agradecimiento, Ichigo pensó entonces que debería hacerlo mas seguido, la sonrisa borraba todo ápice de amargura que acostumbraba tener permanentemente el Quincy .

De la bolsita saco un par de pasadores metálicos en cuyos extremos destacaba una pequeña cruz de plata, los miro y luego volteo sus ojos al shinigami que esperaba atento alguna reacción de su parte. Eran hermoso no podría negarlo y que le regalase algo lo alegraba pero el recuerdo de que era algo que la pelirroja solía usar lo lleno de inseguridad.

El peli naranja tomo entonces los pasadores y con una suave caricia tomo el cabello que caía por el ojo izquierdo del Quincy y lo llevo detrás de su oreja colocado ambos pasadores de ese lado no sin antes aprovechar la situación para recorrer de forma tierna la mejilla de la chica.

—Siempre estas haciéndote el cabello hacia atrás durante las clases, pensé que te estorbaba y por eso los compre para ti— se explico el shinigami mirando hacia otro lado una vez terminada su tarea. El Quincy lo imito; así que Ichigo lo miraba durante las clases, se dijo sintiéndose cada vez repentinamente feliz y eso que apenas iniciaba la cita.

—Entonces… nos vamos? —pregunto el sustituto volviendo su mirada hacia el.

—Si— asintió también con su cabeza y comenzó a andar junto al mas alto. —A dónde iremos? —curioseo el ojiazul.

—Bueno... — dudo en responder, le había dado tantas vueltas a la situación que incluso sus hermanas decidieron el lugar por el en un arranque de desesperación. —... Al acuario... —susurro pesimista, sabia de antemano que era un mal lugar pero sus hermanas y Rukia dijeron que seria perfecto.

—Acuario? — Uryuu miro a Ichigo desconcertado, entonces el sustituto entendió (o quiso entender) que no era una buena idea, ¿por que no se le ocurrió algo mas común? —Hay un acuario en karakura? — el chico volvió a mirarlo incrédulo.

Ichigo soltó la respiración, eso había sido un alivio al menos no pensaba que la idea era ridícula -Esta a las afueras de la ciudad cerca de la playa— explico el chico, el de lentes trato de hacer memoria, pero no recordaba haber ido nunca antes a aquel lugar, aunque, tampoco es que como si saliese mucho de casa, además el había empezado a conocer lugares poco después de conocer a Ichigo y sus amigos. —Te gustara — le aseguro el peli naranja con su nuevo deje de confianza recién adquirido mientras guiaba a su acompañante a la estación, definitivamente, no volvería a menospreciar a sus hermanas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tomo al menos media hora llegar y en cuanto puso un pie fuera del autobús y miro por primera vez el lugar no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedar encantado. El edificio estaba hecho completamente de cristal en un tono verde oscuro que formaban una estructura amorfa, pero bien estructurada, hermosa a simple vista, que con otras edificaciones formaban un conjunto de pequeños domos dándole la representación de una chica ciudadela, la entrada estaba formada por un hermoso jardín en donde se alzaban flores tropicales de todos los colores, estas daban hacia dos enormes arcos que se cruzaban entre si con la apariencia de dos delfines.

—Entremos— sugirió el shinigami satisfecho con la creciente emoción que mostraba el Quincy.

Ishida no recrimino la oferta, se dejo capitanear por el shinigami que lo llevo dentro del lugar, que si por fuera era imponente por dentro lo era todavía mas. En lo que parecía ser un edificio de cristal estaba instalado un museo, lleno de esqueletos marinos; laminas y fotografías acerca del impacto ecológico, de los ecosistemas, de los animales marinos que habían vivido miles de años atrás, salas; ambientadas por completo en donde replicas de animales flotaban por todos lados dando una sensación de tranquilidad que solamente puede tener estando en el fondo del mar, la que más le había llamado la atención era aquella estrella de mar rosada que parecia estar adherida a la pared de cristal y cuya única compañía era un cangrejo ermitaño con un caparazón por el cual fácilmente podría caber hasta Sado.

—Ven por aquí— pasaron de largo el museo, llegando hasta el final de la habitación donde tres salidas les esperaban. Todas ellas sin iluminación alguna por lo que Ishida no podía ver más allá de la obscuridad. —Elige una—ordeno amablemente el peli naranja dejando que el pelinegro diera el primer paso a una de las tres entradas al negro que parecía infinito.

Uryuu avanzo no muy convencido hasta la puerta de en medio, parándose justo debajo de ella intentando ver algo pero le era imposible. La repentina indecisión del menor fue confundida por miedo por el sustituto, que en un impulso tomo la mano de su acompañante y la enlazo con la propia. Los ojos de Ishida se abrieron grande por la repentina acción, viéndose incapaz de mirar a su izquierda donde se encontraba su acompañante, mientras era jalado a la oscuridad, preguntándose como es que una sola persona podía ocasionar tanto caos en su cuerpo.

Poco a poco el camino se fue iluminando dando a conocer los primeros vestigios de un mágico pasillo que se curveaba hacia la izquierda. La luz, se notaba verdosa al principio, con pequeñas sombras obscuras moviéndose alrededor, sin embargo, con forme iba avanzando y la luz se tornaba mas clara, ahora azul, daba paso a las sobras adquirieron formas y colores de todos los tipos.

Ishida, dejo de concentrarse en el calor de la mano de Ichigo que aun sostenía la suya, permitiendo asombrarse una tercera vez ahora que podía verlo mejor. Estaban en un largo pasillo, un túnel, cuyas paredes y techo no eran mas que una enorme pecera que se extendía mas allá de su vista con un tono azul profundo característico del agua. Las formas, ahora eran representadas por peces de varios tamaños, cada uno con un color bonito y llamativo.

Le soltó la mano y se acerco hasta donde el barandal le permitió, sintiendo de improviso la enorme necesidad de tomar el vidrio con la yema de sus dedos como si así fuese capas de sentir el agua, el tacto frio y relajante que proporcionaba, como si asi pudiese fundirse con ella para poder ser capaz de sentir a todos esos pequeños animales nadando en ella.

Ichigo avanzo hacia su lado, justo en el momento que un banco de peces mariposa, hacía gala de sus colores -algunos completamente de un amarillo brillante, otro rayados y uno que otro con manchas azules en su ojos que solo resaltaban su color original- todos ellos nadando entre las algas y el coral.

—Son muy bonitos— comento el Quincy siguiendo al conjunto de peces con la mirada.

—Es el recorrido de los peces tropicales, es el favorito de Yuzu— siguió la conversación el shinigami perdiendo la vista en el agua donde Ishida la tenia, en donde los peces de diferentes especies convivían, cada uno con sus características únicas.

—Cuantas veces habías venido a este lugar? — pregunto curioso el Quincy

—Solo dos, una cuando mi madre aun vivía y otra con mis hermanas, antes de entrar al instituto— explico caminando por el pasillo— No te quedes ahí, tienes todo el mar para ver— Ichigo sonrió de forma cálida, una de esas sonrisas que le iluminaban el rostro y lo hacían ver mas joven y guapo de lo que solía ser, Ishida dio gracias por tener en sus manos el barandal pues sus rodillas estaban empezando a fallarle.

Le siguió admirando junto a el las maravillas del océano, platicando a ratos sobre su familia incluso de la sociedad de almas, de los extraños hobbies del pelinegro y banalidades sin sentido que sacaba el sustituto de repente –ciertamente Ishida no creía que debatir acerca de por que los peces payasos no deberían aparecer en películas infantiles tuviera mucha relevancia en el mundo-

Caminaron por un buen tiempo, perdiéndose entre los pasillos del mar, recorriendo la sección del mediterráneo donde los colores de los peces se volvían mas terrosos; la sección de la Antártida donde pingüinos y los tiburones boreales, peleaban por el salmón blanco con el que compartían habitad; la sala de los tiburones donde como su nombre lo indicaba, convivían todas las diferentes especies de tiburones, el ojiazul rezaba por que los vidrios no se rompieran y aquellos seres terminaran comiéndose su cabeza o la del sustituto, aunque Ichigo aseguraba que Karin le había dicho que no eran tan agresivos como todos especulaban.

Un recinto mas fue el de las profundidades, un lugar donde la iluminación era escasa, incluso mas clara que una vela que esta apunto de apagarse. Quizá un poco terrorífica, pero igual de hermosa, donde lo peces ofrecían la luz que faltaba pues todos tenían elementos fluorescentes o brillantes en sus cuerpos, aunque, debían admitirlo no eran exactamente bonitos; iban desde un clásico jonhsonii, con su lámpara brillando en lo alto de su cabeza; pasando por un martensia, un extraño animal parecido a una medusa; hasta un muy extraño pez bioluminicente que asemejaban a las lámparas chinas. Si le preguntaban, Ichigo había adquirido un reciente gusto por ella pues el pelinegro no había dejado de sostener su brazo por la expectación que tenia.

Fue hasta el final que pararon a comer, en un restauran propiedad del acuario en donde se mostraba una cúpula mas grande con varios peces, manta rayas, tiburones pequeños y para sorpresa de ambos (pues Ichigo no recordaba que eso estuviese la última vez que lo visito) una pequeña familia de ballenas; mancho, hembra y su cría; nadando en circunferencia del domo. Deleitando a los turistas que comían justo en el centro de la sala.

—Nunca imagine que comería en el fondo del mar— expresó felizmente el ojiazul — Es una experiencia agradable— siguió mientras tomaba un poco del té que había pedido

Ichigo presto atención a la sonrisa de su acompañante, a pesar de que la sensación de sentirlo cerca le revolvía el estomago de forma agradable no dejaba de comer — Si, es agradable— repitió Ichigo sin mucha voz mirándolo fijamente.

El sentirse observado le resultaba incomodo, pero peor era sostenerle la mirada, le resultaba casi imposible. Pese a todo lo intento, el azul y el café chocaron, sintiendo un leve escalofrió y batiente de vergüenza que sonroso las mejillas de ambos. Kurosaki sin despegar la vista de aquel azul (el azul mas hermoso del que habían contemplado cabe aclarar) tomo por sobre la mesa la mano del Quincy, acariciándola lentamente con la punta de sus dedos; como le gustaban esas manos, finas, delicadas tan suaves y cálidas que le removían un "algo" en el pecho, tan encantador que pensar en soltarlas le resultaba caótico. Lo único que le impedía acercarse a los labios del pelinegro era la mesa de cristal negro entre ellos.

Ishida se sintió repentinamente sobre pasado por las emociones que recorrían el momento, sintió miedo y eso le hizo alejar su mano de la de su compañero quien le miro con una mezcla de desaprobación y desilusión— S…s… será mejor que sigamos— recomendó levantándose de la mesa, tratando de recobrar su compostura habitual. El shinigami se levanto a regañadientes, era mejor continuar al menos esperaba otra oportunidad para poder rosar su mano.

El paseo siguió hacia un escenario para un pequeño espectáculo de delfines al aire libre -solo hasta ese momento ambos jóvenes notaron que el frio empezaba a hacerse mas evidente, llevando consigo nubes grises que empezaron a tapar el sol, llovería, sin duda. Y termino con una visita muy rápida a la tienda de recuerdos, demasiado concurrida para llevar algo.

Para su fortuna, empezó a llover poco después de que subieran al bus, tal aguacero que incluso el sonido de las gotas cayendo era mas fuerte que el del propio trasporte. Y pese a que estuvieron dentro de el por aproximadamente media hora, no dejo de llover y ambos tuvieron que salir corriendo en su parada para refugiarse a uno de los techos de los diferentes locales que había.

—De donde diablos salió este diluvio?! Es primavera maldición!— pregunto sarcástico y molesto el sustituto, ahora estaban empapados

— No lo sé, pero parece que no acabara pronto — contesto Ishida frotándose los hombros con sus manos mientras se abrazaba a si mismo tratado de darse calor.

El sustituto, en una rápida repuesta se quito la chamarra que llevaba con el y la puso sobre los hombros de Ishida, frotando sobre la tela para regalarle un poco de ese calor que intentaba darse solo. Fue en aquel momento, cuando accidentalmente noto como el agua había hecho estragos en el vestido de la ahora chica, pegándose a su piel y trasparentando el bra en color azul cielo sobre la tela mojada. Trago en seco, sonrojándose mientras recordaba las noches de sueños eróticos que el Quincy le había provocado. Se alejo rápidamente, asustado de su propia reacción cuando su "amiguito" trato de salir a jugar.

—S…será mejor que te lleve a casa, antes de que te enfermes— se ofreció el peli naranja tratando de no mirarle a los ojos.

Pero Ishida, se sintió ligeramente decepcionado, ¿la cita habría acabado ya? Por que el no estaba dispuesto a terminarla, llevaba tanto tiempo deseando estar de aquella forma con el sustituto que no quería que el recuerdo fuese tan corto, no; el quería mas, mucho mas. —Mi…casa queda muy lejos— hablo inseguro, dudando que lo que se proponía hacer fuera lo correcto —Llegaríamos en treinta minutos… no esta tu casa mas cerca? —

En el frio, el menor podía sentir incluso con mas claridad el calor reunirse en sus mejillas y apreciando a detalle como iba en aumento cuando el de ojos castaños asintió ofreciéndole de nueva cuenta su mano en un silencioso consentimiento a su invitación implícita.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Siete minutos, habían corrido por menos de diez minutos y al llegar a casa de peli naranja estaban escurriendo de agua. El sustituto actuó rápido, subiendo al Quincy a su habitación y buscando unas cuantas toallas para ambos, las saco del armario notando que Rukia no estaba al igual que sus hermanas y su papá, esos cuatro seguro que habían hecho eso a propósito esperando seguramente que el y su cita disfrutaran un momento a solas, ese pensamiento lo hizo sonrojar nuevamente.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar los impuros pensamientos, mejor apresuro el paso hacia el Quincy para cubrirlo con una de las toallas cubriéndolo del frio —Sécate bien o te enfermaras— advirtió el sustituto secándose el mismo con otra toalla.

Le miro de reojo, le gustaba como las gotas de agua resbalaban desde su cabello acariciando sutilmente su rostro, algunas en sus labios y otras más atrevidas bajan el recorrido hasta perderse en el escote del vestido, estaba agitada, igual que el pues su pecho se contraía en busca de aire por haber corrido tanto tan de repente y sonrojado, supuso por el frio todo en conjunto se le estaba antojando una imagen muy sensual.

Se acerco inconscientemente hasta estar de cerca, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia la toalla del Quincy había caído al piso y este le miraba expectante. No hubo rechazo alguno de su parte y aunque lo hubiese rechazado continuaría por que ya no aguantaba mas, necesitaba tocarlo, besarlo, grabarlo en su mente.

Alzo su rostro delicadamente, como si fuese a romperlo, recorriendo un lento camino desde la parte mas alta de su cuello hasta un poco mas arriba de sus mejilla solo para quitarle lo lentes y dejarlos en buro que había cerca de su cama para segundos después volver a colocar su manos en las mejillas rosas del contrario.

Se examinaron mutuamente con una mirada suplicante Ishida, deseando que continuara e Ichigo deseando continuar.

Fue entonces que la toalla de Ichigo le hizo compañía a la del Quincy en el piso, sus caras se fueron acercando, las grandes manos de Ichigo tomaron el control una de su cuello, asegurándose de que no escapara, la otra en su mejilla, haciendo pequeños círculos con su pulgar para mantenerlo relajado. El Quincy cerro los ojos y poco después el sustituto imito su acción.

Un ultimo jalón de parte del shinigami desato en un segundo un sinfín de sensaciones diferentes. Sus labios se unieron inminentemente por segunda vez, esta vez al menos ambos estaban sobrios.

Fue un contacto suave, electrizante, que llevaba consigo un agradable cosquilleo que se hacia sentir por todo su cuerpo. Se separaron un poco, apenas nada solo para poder mirarse nuevamente unos segundos y luego volver a besarse.

Esta vez el beso llevo consigo una oleada de calor abrazador provocando la necesidad de un contacto mas profundo, menos sutil, más salvaje. Ishida abrió sus temblorosos labios cediendo a la pasión del momento, dejando que Kurosaki probara cada rincón de su boca mientras sus manos inquietas se desliaban despacio, recorriendo el camino de la cadera a la espalda del sustituto.

Ichigo sintió las yemas de los dedos subir tímidamente hacia sus omoplatos, sujetando con fuerza y atrayéndolo hacia si, obligándole a gruñir placenteramente dentro de aquel húmedo beso. El también lo probó; dejo a un lado la mejilla del Quincy sin dejar de besarle, escurriendo sus grandes manos por la pequeña cintura del pelinegro, abrazándola por completo, juntándolos mas y ocasionando pequeños pero eróticos roces.

Se separaron una vez más viéndose nuevamente, como si encontrar miradas fuese tan vital como besarse, porque, ¿Quién necesita oxigeno cuando es preferible perderse en el limbo besando a una persona? Ishida definitivamente escogía el limbo, en el abismo de sensaciones que nublaban su juicio. Había besado a Grimmjow antes, sus besos eran sensuales, llenos de promesas lascivas pero sin duda era nada comparado con un beso de la persona que amaba, de la que llevaba años enamorado y con la que hora no podía contenerse.

Un beso mas, otro y otro; todos cortitos tiernos pero calientes, de aquellos que tornaban rojas las mejillas de los dos, esta vez sin cerrar los ojos mientras caminaban de tanto en tanto hasta el borde de la cama. Ishida se sentó suave, dando un último beso antes de que pasara a mas, un beso prolongado y sugestivo. Fue empujado delicadamente por el peso del sustituto, su cuerpo se relajo, se dejo caer, guiado únicamente por las manos del peli naranja que lo sostenían y depositaban con calma en la cama.

—V…Vamos a…?—quizá fuese una pregunta por demás obvia, pero algo en el necesitaba que Ichigo lo asegurara.

—Si…Bueno No…Es decir… solo si tu quieres— respondió apenado. El Quincy sonrió, ahí estaba el shinigami torpe que tanto le gustaba, con su gentileza y abnegación siempre antes de cualquier cosa.

—Si me duele te matare— bromeo serio aunque riendo por dentro.

El shinigami no puedo evitar sonreír, el realmente quería hacerlo también y escuchar una afirmación de Ishida (o algo así) lo había hecho feliz. —Entonces… nos desvestimos o algo así? — el ojiazul ahogo una risa, era de suponerse solo por ser ellos dos, que ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta como dar el primer paso.

Con una sonrisa ligera dedicada al shinigami poso su mano sobre la mejilla del chico —Solo, besemos de nuevo y que pasen las cosas— aconsejo con la mejillas rojas. El peli naranja le sonrió aparentemente de acuerdo, acercándose a el para besarlo de nuevo.

Se dejaron llevar por el instinto, las manos de Ichigo delinearon sutilmente el cuello del Quincy, desde la barbilla hasta el hombro, arrastrando consigo el ligero suéter blanco y húmedo hasta que estuvo fuera de su cuerpo pero apenas Ishida era cociente de aquello con los labios del otro sobre los suyos.

El Quincy hizo lo propio, acariciaba la espalda del mayor, recorriéndola con la punta de sus dedos, disfrutando de la anchura de su espalda, de los músculos marcados que podían sentirse perfectamente duros atreves de la tela, llegando hasta el borde de la camisa y chamarra, colando sus dedos por debajo de estas y sintiendo la piel que estaba caliente a pesar de su ropa fría y mojada.

Ichigo rompió el beso, simplemente para quitarse la parte inferior de la ropa, quería sentir de nuevo las manos de la chica sobre el, sentir el calor que dejaba ahí donde tocaba y que parecía extenderse por todas partes. El Quincy aprovecho para incorporarse, permanecer sentado mientras el sustituto incado sobre si mismo le miraba atento. Y él, valientemente recorrió con sus manos el torso del sustituto. Preguntándose si era permitido que alguien tuviera un cuerpo tan masculino y arrebatador.

Ichigo le abrazo, permitiéndole deleitarse su aroma (una agradable mezcla entre su jabón y su olor natural) mientras el cierre del vestido era bajado y su hombro era llenado de besos. Su pecho se sentía caliente, tantas emociones juntas en un solo día casi le habían echado a perder la razón, pero como mantenerse cuerdo cuando sustituto ocupaba todo sus sentidos en ese intimo momento, desde la vista hasta el tacto todo era Kurosaki.

Sintió el vestido deslizarse, por sus hombros hasta debajo de sus pies, Ichigo estaba siendo delicado, aunque era extraño para el pensar que aquel chico de mirada dura ahora le sostuviera de forma suave, que besara con una dulzura tan impropia de el.

Ahora estaba desnudo, mas bien desnuda enfrente de el, se sentía nervioso con la mirada del sustituto mirándole tan insistentemente, ¿es que era demasiado delgado? ¿Gordo? ¿Pálido? ¿Serian sus brazos? ¿O…

—Hey! deja de espantarte solo— le regaño el shinigami apretándole las mejillas, lo que le faltaba, parecer un pez —No me digas que no, lo tenias escrito en toda la cara— le rebatió antes de que pudiera decir algo—Estaba mirándote por que el conjunto que traes puesto lo elegí yo esa vez— señalo soltando su cara.

El color se apodero de sus mejillas apenas las manos de Ichigo le hubiesen soltado. No hacia tanto de eso, sin embargo esperaba que lo recordara —Solo… es una casualidad— mintió, pero eso Ichigo ya lo sabía.

—Ven aquí— pidió mientras jalaba de la muñeca al Quincy obligándole a sentarse en su regazo, el pelinegro sintió enseguida la dura erección del sustituto chocando contra su vientre saber que fuera el quien provocaba esas reacciones fisiológicas lo hacia feliz, pero eso no disminuía la vergüenza al contacto entre sus partes.

Siguió su trabajo, acariciando los brazos de la chica desde la muñeca hasta los hombros al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello, justo en el clavícula siguiendo un camino hasta su tráquea. Las manos del sustituto viajaron entre caricias hasta la espalda, los nervios le encorvaron la espalda, las contracciones le retorcían deliciosamente el estomago, el aire se escapo de su boca en forma de un suspiro al sentir tanta conmoción en su cuerpo.

Llego entonces hasta el broche de su sujetador y entre besos en el cuello desabrocho uno a uno los sujetadores. Al final cedieron, dejando que la gravedad llevara levemente sus pechos hacia abajo , las toras de color azul cayeron hacia los lados, dejando una leves marcas rojas que habían ejercido por la presión del peso. Ishida termino por sacarlo dejándolo a un lado.

Ichigo pensó por un momento que a pesar de no ser la primera chica que veía desnuda sin duda era la persona mas hermosa que había podido ver. Sonrió para si pensando que debería grabar esa imagen para siempre, ahí sonrojada, era la dulce persona que a veces ocultaba ser.

La levanto contra el con suavidad y la beso, su aliento era cálido contra sus labios sus manos temblorosas tentaban apenas la piel de sus senos. Sin darse cuenta la fue llevando de nuevo a acostarse rompiendo el beso para hincarse en medio de sus piernas.

El Quincy lo miro tragando saliva; era hermoso, sus ojos , sus labios, su rostro y su cuerpo; el cuerpo que había bocetado centenares de veces para hacer sus diseños. Tendió la mano para acariciarlo, pasando los dedos con suavidad entre los músculos planos y duros de su estomago remarcando apenas las líneas del musculo recto.

Ichigo trago aire, cerrando los ojos mientras el Quincy franqueaba los dedos por la cintura de sus pantalones con el corazón acelerado sin saber muy bien quien estaba haciendo cerro la mano sobre la cintura haciéndolo bajar. Un nuevo beso por parte del shinigami le impidió ver del todo lo que estaba guardado dentro del pantalón.

Los besos continuaron y las caricias bajaron, Ishida pensó por un breve momento justo quizá cuando el sustituto hacia lo propio con sus pantaletas, que no había un momento mas perfecto que este, que cada segundo en que las manos del otro lo llevaban hacia el cielo tenia que guardarlos en su alma por que el día de mañana al caer de la nube, se daría cuenta que era un error.

Pensó también en ese nulo instante en su pelirroja amiga, ella también lo amaba incluso podría decirse que mas que el. ¿Cuántos días no había pensado en ella? En que estaría tan desesperada deseando desde el fondo de su corazón que el sustituto la rescataría aun que ella lo haya hecho por salvarlos a ellos (y lo hizo). ¿Cuántas veces también había llorado ella en sus brazos, por la guerra, por lo heridos, por él? Y el de forma hipócrita le aseguraba que todo estaría bien.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir, sentimientos y hormonas combinados. Orihime era la chica que estaba en el corazón del sustituto no él, lo sabia y aun así estaba entregando su cuerpo a esta persona. Se sintió terriblemente mal, era una mala persona y una mierda de amigo. Ahora tenía miedo, miedo de perderlo todo.

De repente, un pequeño y agudo dolor lo trajo a la realidad, dolía mucho pero no era mas que un raspón comparado a tener una espada atravesada en el torso. Ichigo estaba entrando, podía sentir una extraña presión, caliente, palpitante y dolorosa.

Besos cayeron alrededor de sus mejillas, hasta la esquina del ojo —Por que lloras? — pregunto atento, angustiado de haber hecho algo incorrectamente, le acaricio el cabello separándolo en su espalda en pequeños mechones tratando de enmendar su error.

Ishida sonrió, la ternura en el peli naranja sin dudas era una de sus mejores cualidades aunque casi nadie la conociera. —Es que eres muy brusco— le reprendió con las letras entrecortadas, suspirando cada letra y sonriendo apenas.

—Lo siento —se disculpo besando su frente para seguir con cada parte de su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios. Con las manos bien aferradas a su cintura se dedico a moverse.

Lo amaba era tan simple como eso, ese sentimiento de unión y compañía no quería recibirlo de nadie mas, no quería dárselo a nadie mas que importaba que ella lo amara tanto, el lo hacia también mas o quizá menos pero como comparar lo adoraba con la vida era todo lo que necesitaba saber, este era su momento, esos minutos, segundo u horas eran solo para el. Quería quedarse junto a el… si se podía, para siempre.

—Ishida… te quiero

Solo pudo aferrarse a el tan fuerte, las lagrimas que se habían detenido un momento volvieron ¡como podía ser tan idiota?, ahora su cuerpo se sentía lleno, todo era Ichigo, sus labios, su piel su corazón.


End file.
